Dem Schicksal begegnen
by jinkizu
Summary: Ein anonymer Hinweis bringt Hotch zu einem abgelegenen Haus. Doch statt des vermeintlichen Serienkillers Leroy Cook trifft er dort jemand ganz anderen.
1. Chapter 1

**J**etzt, wo wir die Brücke hinter uns gelassen haben, ist alles möglich, dachte ich, einfach alles ... Francis S. Fitzgerald

Aaron schlich mit gezückter Waffe an der vorderen Hausfront entlang. Ein anonymer Anruf hatte ihn hier heraus in die Abgeschiedenheit gelockt. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und die Sonne stand im Begriff unterzugehen. Eigentlich hätte er auf sein Team warten sollen, aber einer inneren Stimme folgend, hatte er sich schon einmal alleine auf den Weg gemacht. Was sich jetzt als schwerer Fehler herausstellte, wie ihm der kalte Stahl in seinem Nacken bewies. Irgendjemand und er befürchtete fast, dass es sich um Leroy Cook handelte, richtete eine Schrottflinte auf ihn.

Das kleine Häuschen stand abseits der Hauptstraßen und war praktisch nur über einen mehr schlechten Trampelpfad zu erreichen. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass in dieser maroden Bruchbude außer wildem Getier niemand mehr wohnen konnte. Moos wucherte auf dem löchrigen Dach und unzählige, verrottete Bretter hatten sich vom Haus gelöst. Lose hingen sie herab und ließen das Haus mehr wie ein totes Gerippe wirken. Eigentlich sah es aus, als würde es jeden Moment in sich zusammenfallen, aber andererseits bot die Abgeschiedenheit des Hauses das perfekt Versteck für einen gesuchten Serienkiller. Leroy Cook – seit mehr als sechs Jahren stand er schon auf ihrer Fahndungslisten, doch es war wie verhext. Ganz so als wäre er ein Geist, gelang ihm trotz einer guten Beschreibung und mehrer guter Bilder von ihm, immer wieder die Flucht.

„Wer sind Sie? Und warum schleichen Sie um mein Haus?", verlangte eine zornige und zugleich ängstliche Stimme von ihm zu wissen. Eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme. Also hatte Leroy Cook eine Geliebte. „Ich bin Spezial Agent Aaron Hotchner vom FBI!", stellte er sich ruhig vor. „Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Hände!", sagte die Frau hinter ihm. Er hob sie in die Höhe und bevor er es voraussehen oder verhindern konnte, hatte sie ihm schon seine Waffe entrissen. „Umdrehen!" Aaron tat wie ihm befohlen und holte kaum das er sie sah, tief Luft. Seit seine Frau vor über einem Jahr ermordet worden war, hatte er keine Andere mehr auch nur angesehen und so traf ihn ihr Anblick vollkommen unvorbereitet.

Sein Körper, all seine Sinne reagierten auf sie, dabei war sie nicht einmal eine ausgesprochene Schönheit. Eher durchschnittlich hübsch. Kurze, gelockte schlecht geschnittene Haare umrahmten ein viel zu ernst wirkendes Gesicht mit wunderschönen braunen Augen. Sie war einfach gekleidet in Jeans und T-Shirt und von sehr schlanker Gestalt, fast schon zu schlank. Aaron nahm unbewusst jedes noch so kleine Detail an ihr wahr. Sah die blassen Narben an ihren Handgelenken, die ihm so verrieten, dass ihr Leben nicht immer einfach gewesen war. „Ich werde jetzt meinen Ausweis aus der Tasche ziehen!", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein. Noch immer zielte sie mit der Schrottflinte auf ihn und selbst wenn sie ein schlechter Schütze wäre – auf dieser kurzen Distanz würde ihr ein todsicherer Schuss garantiert gelingen. Leicht nickte die Frau mit ihrem Kopf und signalisierte ihm so ihr Einverständnis. Er fasste mit der Linken in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zeigte ihr seinen Ausweis. Ihre Augen wanderten zwischen seinem Ausweis und ihm schnell hin und her. Er war nicht nur auf dem Foto ein schöner Mann.

Sie hatte schon vor sehr langer Zeit mit dem Thema Mann und Beziehung abgeschlossen. Wenn man so wie sie durch die harte Schule des Lebens lernt, dass nicht jeder Mann der sich nett gibt, auch tatsächlich nett war, sondern das Gegenteil, dann wird man vorsichtig. Sehr vorsichtig. Scheinbar zufrieden was sie sah, ließ sie die Flinte sinken und reichte ihm zugleich seine Waffe. „Nun Aaron was bringt Sie zu mir?" Nicht länger wirkte sie feindselig auf ihn. „Ich gehe einem Hinweis nach. Darf ich nun fragen wer Sie sind?" Aaron steckte seine Waffe und seinen Ausweis weg. Von ihr, obwohl sie immer noch ihre Schrottflinte in den Händen hielt, ging keine Gefahr aus. Jedenfalls keine die sein Leben bedrohte. Eher eine die ihm seine innere Ruhe rauben konnte.

„Maggie, Maggie Smith!" Ihr Name war so falsch, wie es falsch war, dass sie hier lebte. Das war keine Behausung für eine Frau wie sie. „Mrs. Smith …", begann er, doch sie fiel ihm grob ins Wort. „Miss! Nicht Mrs.!", stellte sie richtig. Innerlich machte sich Aaron eine Notiz. Irgendwann war sie bereits einmal verheiratet gewesen und dieser Mann hatte ihr sehr wehgetan. Am liebsten würde er ihn für sie solange windelweich Prügeln, bis sie ihren Kummer vergaß. „Miss Smith sagt Ihnen der Name Leroy Cook etwas?" Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, zuckte sie ängstlich zusammen. Wie lange war sie vor diesem Namen verschont geblieben? Fünf Jahre! Fünf Jahre auf der Flucht. „Eines Tages werde ich dich finden und dann werde ich dich von Kopf bis Fuß aufschlitzen!" Innerlich schüttelte sie sich um diese Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Nie wieder wollte sie daran denken. „Tut mir leid, ich kenne diesen Mann nicht!", log sie wenig überzeugend. Aaron ahnte, dass es eine Verbindung gab, welche das war würde er herausfinden.

„Darf ich mich im Inneren des Hauses umsehen?", fragte er höflich. Es war gut möglich, dass sie ihn schützte. Allein der bloße Gedanke, dass es wirklich so sein könnte, versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich mitten in seine Brust. Warum nur reagierte er so auf sie? Immerhin war es gut möglich, dass sie die Geliebte von Leroy Cook gewesen war oder noch immer war. So eine Frau wollte er nicht begehren. Nervös strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit ins Haus nehmen. Das war viel zu intim. Er war so groß und ihr, obwohl er in sicherer Entfernung stand, dennoch viel zu nahe. Ihr Herz ging aus dem Takt und hektisch holte sie Luft. Sie war mit keinem Mann mehr alleine gewesen seit … Nicht daran denken! Damals wäre sie fast gestorben. Das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrach ihre Gedanken und brachte sie zurück ins jetzt.

„Ja?", sagte er leise in den Hörer. Es war Morgan. Er und Reid waren auf dem Weg zu ihm. Aaron klärte ihn schnell über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge auf und schickte ihn, mit der Begründung dass Cook nicht hier sei, zugleich wieder zurück ins Hauptquartier. Eigentlich war es Wahnsinn was er hier tat. Leroy Cook konnte, ohne das er es wusste, sich im Haus aufhalten und ihn jeden Moment töten, aber irgendwie glaubte er das nicht. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, sah er sie abwartend an, bis sie sich umdrehte und voraus ins Haus ging. Er folgte ihr und schluckte dann schwer. Das Haus bestand praktisch nur aus einem Raum. Es gab, bis auf ein großes Bett, so gut wie keine Möbel. Es war der Anblick des Bettes das mitten im Raum stand, der ihn schlucken ließ. In diesem Haus war Leroy ganz bestimmt nicht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken. Über das Bett hinweg konnte er durch ein Fenster hinaus auf die Rückseite des Hauses sehen. Dahinter erstreckte sich nur Gestrüpp und dichter Wald. Was natürlich tausende Versteckmöglichkeiten bot.

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?" Maggies Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen. Sie hatte die Flinte neben die Tür gestellt und strich sie sich nun fahrig mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Eine Geste die seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Noch nie hatte er sich von einem anderen Menschen so angezogen gefühlt. „Maggie ich …" Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er wollte nichts trinken, er wollte …

Sie sollte weglaufen. Weit weg und erst stehen bleiben, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Wenn seine dunklen Augen keine Macht mehr über sie hatten. Wenn sein Mund nicht mehr so verführerisch über ihr schwebte, bereit zu einem Kuss. Heftig sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, bis ihr Körper sie daran schmerzhaft erinnerte. Aaron streckte die Hand aus und fuhr ihr mit den Fingern durchs Haar, ganz so als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass sie wirklich vor ihm stand. Das es sie tatsächlich echt war. „Was geschieht nur mit mir?" Seine Frage spiegelte ihre eigene Ratlosigkeit wieder. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihnen passierte. Sie wussten nur, dass sie ihn wollte, wie sie noch nie zuvor etwas gewollt hatte. Maggie hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. Sie musste einfach wissen wie sich seine Lippen anfühlten. Wie war es ihn zu küssen? „Wir dürfen das nicht tun! Das ist nicht richtig!", flüsterte er an ihrem Mund. Zustimmend nickte sie und schluckte zugleich.

„Dann sollten wir es auch nicht tun!", gab sie ihm recht und strich mit beiden Händen über den feinen Stoff seines Jacketts. Seine Brust fühlte sich gut an und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Nur einmal wollte sie ihn küssen – es war solange her. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Zuerst stand er starr und bemühte sich um Vernunft. Er konnte nicht hier mit einer vollkommen Fremden und vielleicht Verdächtigen schlafen. Das wäre unprofessionell. Aber wann war dem Herz jemals mit Vernunft beizukommen gewesen? Seine Hände schlossen sich beinahe grob um ihre Schultern mit der festen Absicht sie von sich zu stoßen, doch ehe er sich dessen bewusst war, erwiderte er den Kuss nicht nur leidenschaftlich, sondern vertiefte ihn auch noch. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund und umspielte dort die ihrige.

Es war falsch! So falsch! Es war so verdammt lange her, seit er sich zum letzten Mal einem anderen Menschen so nahe gefühlt hatte, wie jetzt Maggie. Ihre Lippen, ihr Kuss, ihr Körper und ihr Geruch, das alles zusammen steigerte seine Erregung ins unermessliche. „Sag mir das du das nicht willst und ich schwöre bei Gott ich verschwinde!", versprach er ihr. Schwer atmend trat er einen Schritt zurück und zwang sich die Hände von ihr zu nehmen. Sie glaubte zu fallen, ohne seinen Halt. „Ich …" Maggie fühlte sich ganz durcheinander. Sie wollte ihn nicht wollen. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie sich geschworen nie wieder einem Mann zu erlauben ihr nahe zu kommen, aber das war gewesen bevor sie Aaron begegnete. Er stellte alles woran sie glaubte auf den Kopf – irgendwie. „Geh nicht weg!", flehte sie plötzlich. Sie wollte nicht das er sie verließ, sondern er sollte sie weiter küssen und mehr und doch hatte sie auch große Angst davor.

Aaron streckte wieder die Arme nach ihr aus und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wangen. Fest sah er ihr dabei in die Augen. „Maggie du musst nicht … wenn du nicht willst …" Er schien ihre Angst zu spüren. Aaron war anders und nicht wie … Maggie fühlte wie die Angst sie verließ. Aaron würde ihr niemals wehtun. Sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen das er aufrichtig war und sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Maggie war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Diese eine Nacht würde sie sich und ihm schenken, mehr würden sie beide nicht bekommen. Sie umfasste mit beiden Händen seine Krawatte und begann den festen Knoten zu lösen. Aaron runzelte die Stirn, noch war er sich nicht sicher. Sie war die erste Frau seit … Eine heftige Schmerzwelle rollte über ihn hinweg. Wie sehr er Haley noch immer vermisste. Er fühlte warme Hände auf nackter Haut. Maggie hatte inzwischen sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und strich sanft über seine Brust. Plötzlich legte sie ihre Lippen auf die Stelle wo zuvor noch ihre Hände gewesen waren und begann ihn zu küssen.

Aaron schloss die Augen. Es tat so gut. Was sprach dagegen seinem Verlangen nachzugeben? Gerade jetzt fiel ihm kein vernünftiger Grund dafür ein, also nahm er seine Waffe ab und warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und ließ sie unter ihr Shirt gleiten. Sie trug keinen BH. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Maggie schälte ihn aus Jackett und Hemd und erlaubte ihm ihr das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Er war schlank und durchtrainiert. Ihre Augen konnten sich kaum satt sehen an seiner muskulösen Brust. Hungrig glitten ihre Lippen darüber. Tief sog sie seinen Geruch ein. An ihm war alles perfekt, trotz der Narben die das Leben auf seinem Körper gezeichnet hatte. Aaron legte ihr eine Hand unters Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. Er musste sie küssen. Erneut schloss er sie in seine Arme und strich mit den Fingern über ihre Taille aufwärts. Abrupt hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne. Unter seiner rechten Hand fühlte er einen dicken Wulst. Als er sie ein Stück von sich schob und einen Blick darauf warf, erschrak er tief. Eine lange, dicke Narbe zog sich von ihrer linken Brust in einer gezackten Linie abwärts zu ihrem Bauch und endete kurz über ihrem Bauchnabel. Wer immer ihr das angetan hatte, wollte sie töten und beinahe wäre es ihm auch gelungen.

„Was ist das?" Die Frage war ihm entschlüpft ehe er es verhindern konnte. Maggie senkte den Blick. Sie war hässlich und gezeichnet. Sie drehte sich um und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Es ist nichts!", wiegelte sie ab. Aaron legte die Arme um sie und drückte sie dicht an seine Brust. „Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er. Er ahnte, dass sie dieses Nichts noch immer schmerzte. Manche Wunden verheilten nie – er wusste das. „Muss es nicht! Das ist vor langer Zeit in einem anderen Leben passiert und hat mit uns hier nichts zu tun!" Sie ließ sich in seine Arme sinken, strich mit ihren Händen über seine Oberschenkel und trieb damit seinen Puls in ungeahnte Höhen. Aaron senkte seinen Kopf auf ihren Hals und begann zärtlich an ihrer weichen Haut zu knabbern. Wie von selbst sprang der Knopf ihrer Jeans unter seinen Fingern auf. Seine Lippen folgten dem Schwung ihrer Wirbelsäule hinab, während seine Hände ihre Jeans über die Hüften schoben. Willig ließ sie alles mit sich geschehen und nestelte mit den Fingern ihrerseits an dem Reisverschluss seiner Hose.

Er kniete hinter ihr um sie von ihrer Hose zu befreien. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Knöchel langsam nach oben. Maggie glaubte vor Lust zu vergehen. So hatte sie kein Mann bisher berührt. Lediglich mit nur mehr einem einfachen Baumwollslip bekleidet stand sie da. Aaron drehte sie zu sich um und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich so etwas normalerweise nicht mache!" Maggie lächelte ihn sanft an, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog zugleich mit den Händen sein Gesicht zu sich um ihn zu küssen. „Ich mache so etwas normalerweise auch nicht!", wisperte sie und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. Sie rutschte soweit zurück damit er Platz hatte. Sie in den zerwühlten Lacken zu sehen, ließ ihn heftig nach Luft schnappen. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe, Socken und der Hose.

Bevor sie sich versah war er wieder bei ihr. Über ihr. Fest schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme. Aaron hatte links und rechts von ihr seine Arme aufgestützt um sie mit seinem Gewicht nicht zu erdrücken. Sie war so zart, er fürchtete beinahe sie würde unter ihm zerbrechen. Unruhig rutschte sie mit den Hüften hin und her. Ihn so nahe bei sich zu wissen, ohne ihn tief in sich zu spüren machte sie rasend. Doch Aaron hielt ganz still über ihr. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, Maggie!" Es sollte nicht einfach nur eine schnelle Vereinigung sein. Er wollte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers genau erkunden. Wollte all ihre Narben küssen und davon hatte sie seiner Meinung nach viel zu viele. Sobald er zurück in seinem Büro war, würde er herausfinden wer sie wirklich wahr und wer sie so tief verletzt hatte. Er hatte so eine dunkle Ahnung dass ihm die Wahrheit wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde.

Zeit? Sie war solange schon auf der Flucht. Maggie hatte aufgehört sich für etwas Zeit zu nehmen. Aber er hatte recht. Egal was es war was sie beide verband, es war zu wichtig um es durch überstürztes Handeln zu zerstören. Sie hob ihre Hände zu seinem Gesicht und strich zärtlich darüber. „Es ist solange her!", erzählte sie ihm und spürte wie sie wieder nervös wurde. Was, wenn sie alles falsch machte? Was wusste sie schon von Männern und von der Liebe? Nicht wirklich viel! Sie konnte sagen, wie tief sie ein Mann verletzten konnte. Mit Worten und auch anders. Aaron küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund. „Ich werde dich niemals verletzten!", versprach er ihr leise. Aufrichtig sah er ihr in die Augen. Gerührt blickte sie zurück. Sie vertraute ihm vom Herzen her, auch wenn ihr Kopf ihr sagte, dass es Wahnsinn war was sie hier tat. Plötzlich lächelte sie. „Wir sind verrückt – weißt du das?" Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Und dann war die Spannung, die sie schon die ganze Zeit zwischen sich spürten wieder da. Stärker und intensiver. Sie berührten sich, streichelten sich und versuchten einander so nahe wie möglich zu sein.

Energisch drückte Maggie Aaron in die Kissen. Sie wollte ihn mit Augen und Händen erkunden und kennen lernen. Er war ein sehr schöner Mann. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter seinen Atemzügen. Sie legte vollkommen fasziniert davon ihre Hände darauf und fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern seine Muskeln entlang. Dann beugte sie sich herab um ihn auch mit ihren Lippen zu kosten. Spielerisch fuhr sie mit der Zunge zuerst um eine seiner Brustwarzen und dann danach um die andere. Sein leises Stöhnen bestätigte ihr, dass ihm gefiel was sie mit ihm machte. Küssend folgte sie unter seinem Herzen dem Rippenbogen und schenkte diesem ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seinen flachen Bauch drückte, konnte sie spüren wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Er schien ihre Berührungen sehr zu genießen. Ihre schlanken Finger strichen den Bund seiner Boxershorts entlang, ganz so als wäre sie sich noch unschlüssig darüber ob sie weitergehen, oder hier das begonnene Liebesspiel beenden sollte.

Diese Geste raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst die Shorts von den Hüften gerissen und sich in sie vergraben. Scheinbar spürte sie sein Dilemma und zeigte erbarmen mit ihm. Sie schob ihre Hände unter den Bund seiner Shorts und zog sie ihm über die Hüften. Aaron hob sein Becken an um ihr dabei zu helfen. Sie streifte sie über seine langen Beine hinab, dabei strich sie ausgiebig über seine Oberschenkel, seine Knie und Schienbeine. Er war wirklich durch und durch ein sehr interessanter Mann. Sie kam wieder hoch zu ihm, dabei blieben ihre Augen an seiner Körpermitte haften. Er war sichtbar stark erregt und das war ihr Werk. Dieses Wissen steigerte ihre eigene Erregung. Plötzlich fasste er sie um die Mitte und warf sie auf den Rücken. „Jetzt bin ich dran!", flüsterte er ihr mit belegter Stimme zu. Seine Hände umschlossen ihre Brüste. Er mochte ihren Busen. Zärtlich reizte er im den Daumen ihre empfindlichen Brustspitzen. Keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft. Aaron senkte seinen Kopf. In Erwartung das er ihre Brüste liebkosen würde, schloss sie ihre Augen, aber statt dessen küsste er den dicken Wulst unterhalb ihrer linken Brust.

Sanft zeichnete er sie mit den Fingerspitzen nach. „Ich wünschte ich könnte sie von dir nehmen!" Aaron streichelte ihren Bauch und schob ihr dann entschlossen den weißen Baumwollslip von den Hüften. Er zog ihn ihre Beine hinab und warf ihn achtlos fort. Seine Finger glitten über die Innenseite ihres Schenkels nach oben bis zu der Stelle wo sich ihre Beine trafen. Keuchend hob sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Sie war feucht und bereit für ihn. Nicht mehr länger konnte und wollte er sich zurückhalten. Aaron schob sich zwischen ihre Beine und drang mit einem Stoss in sie ein. Einen Augenblick lang hielten beide Atemlos inne. Fest schloss sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Sie hob ihre Beine an und schlang sie um seine Hüften um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen. Stieß in sie und zog sich zurück. Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen bis sie gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Erschöpft brach er danach über ihr zusammen und war nach einem kurzen heftigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen eingeschlafen.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm durchs dunkel Haar. Eigentlich müsste sie bereuen, was sie getan hatte, aber sie konnte es nicht. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt mit ihm zu schlafen, wie könnte es dann falsch sein? Keiner von ihnen hatte an Verhütung gedacht, wurde Maggie plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst. Was wenn sie ein Baby erwartete? So sehr sie auch Kinder liebte, sie würde es hergeben müssen. Ihr Leben war für ein Kind viel zu gefährlich. Was wenn Leroy sie eines Tages fand? Und das würde er mit Sicherheit tun. Er war wie ein Bluthund! Seufzend erhob sie sich und zog sich an. Die Realität hatte sie wieder. Ihre Realität und die war grausam. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie ein letztes Mal auf ihn herab. Sie hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass ihn ihrem Leben ein wichtiger Teil gefehlt hatte. Er war ihre fehlende Hälfte um sich ganz zu fühlen. Nie wieder würde sie das empfinden dürfen, was sie mit ihm gerade geteilt hatte, denn diese eine Nacht war alles was sie bekommen würden. Mehr gab es nicht. Maggie schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel und verließ unglücklich das Haus.

Ein paar Minuten später schlug er die Augen auf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war als würde etwas fehlen. Maggie! Wo war sie? Er sah sich im Raum um, aber sie war fort und er wusste, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Langsam schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu richten. Aaron wollte noch ins Büro und keiner sollte merken was er gerade mit Maggie erlebt hatte. Er setzte sich in seine Wagen, steckte den Schlüssel an und … legte die Hände auf sein Gesicht und lehnte sich zurück. Warum war sie gegangen? Was verbarg sie nur vor ihm? Hatte nur er gespürt das zwischen ihnen etwas besonderes war? Entschlossen zwang er sich nicht mehr an sie zu denken und fuhr zurück ins Büro.

Sein Team hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und erwartete ihn, obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Fragend sahen sie ihn an, aber er schwieg verbissen. Was sollte er ihnen auch sagen? Das er mit einer vielleicht Verdächtigen geschlafen hatte? „Wo ist die Akte von Leroy Cook?" Derek Morgan reichte sie ihm. Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge, aber er wagte es nicht sie zu stellen. David Rossi hatte da weit weniger Bedenken und folgte Hotch in sein Büro. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er wirkte aufgewühlt und - lag es an der leicht schief sitzenden Krawatte oder an dem verknitterten Hemd? – etwas durcheinander auf ihn. „Mir geht es gut. Vielleicht nur ein bisschen überarbeitet, dass ist alles!", log er ihn an und wich dabei seinem Blick aus. David Rossi war ein Mann der schon sehr viel gesehen hatte und man konnte ihm nur schwer etwas vormachen. „Du weißt wo du mich findest!", bot er sich an und verließ den Raum.

Müde wischte Aaron sich über die Stirn, dann öffnete er entschlossen die Akte. Er kannte jedes Wort das darin stand. Kannte die Bilder seiner Opfer. Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren mehrer Frauen, alle sahen sie so ähnlich aus wie Maggie, ermordet. Nur ein Bild war für ihn neu. Das von Cassandra Cook, seiner Ehefrau, das ihm gerade in die Hände fiel. Ihr Anblick war wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, denn die Frau auf dem Bild war Maggie. Er hatte mit Leroy Cooks Ehefrau geschlafen. Vermutlich lachten die Beiden sich irgendwo über ihn ins Fäustchen. Zornig wollte er die Akte schließen, aber seine Neugierde war stärker. Er las jede Zeile die er über Cassandra finden konnte. Sie war sechzehn gewesen als sie ihn kennen lernte. Vermutlich hielt sie ihn für ihre große Liebe. Kaum zwei Jahre später hatten sie geheiratete. Die nächsten vier Jahre waren unauffällig, doch dann kam sie wegen schlimmen Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus. Breits ein Jahr später lag sie wieder im Spital. Ihre Verletzungen wurden als Stürze beschrieben.

Aaron kannte sich mit solchen Stürzen aus. Leroy hatte sie geschlagen und zwar so schlimm, dass sie zwei Tage auf der Intensivstation bleiben musste. Ein paar Monate später wurde sie erneut eingeliefert. Sie hatte versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Daher stammten die Narben an ihren Handgelenken. Einer jungen Polizistin war es schließlich gelungen zu ihr durchzudringen und sie davon zu überzeugen gegen ihren Ehemann auszusagen. Man nahm sie in Schutzhaft.

Wer sie schließlich verraten hatte, würde vermutlich niemand mehr herausfinden können. Leroy hatte sie gefunden. Er hatte die beiden Polizisten die man zu ihrem Schutz abgestellt hatte getötet und sie aufgeschlitzt. Sie wäre in jener Nacht beinahe gestorben. Aaron erinnerte sich an diese Nacht. Man hatte ihn und sein Team hinzugezogen, aber sie kamen zu spät. Aaron war ihr dort, ohne es zu wissen, zum ersten Mal begegnet. Ihr Bild, wie sie gekrümmt und röchelnd am Boden lag, hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr, weil sie mit diesem Monster verheiratet war. Man hatte sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht und er beschloss sie, sobald es ihr besser gegangen wäre, zu befragen. Aber dazu kam es nicht. Kaum das sie laufen konnte, hatte sie das Krankenhaus verlassen und war untergetaucht. Das war vor fünf Jahren gewesen. Keiner hatte sie seit dieser Zeit gesehen. Bis heute. Bis ihn jemand auf ihre Fährte gehetzt hatte. Scheinbar wollte jemand sicher gehen das sie sie war und hatte ihn dazu benutzt das herauszufinden. Maggie, nein Cassandra musste zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis gekommen sein, denn das würde ihre Flucht erklären. Nachdenklich lehnte er sich zurück und starrte ins Leere.

„Telefon, Hotch!", rief ihm J.J., die in sein Büro gekommen war, zu. Aaron erhob sich und schloss die Tür, bevor er das Gespräch annahm. Er hatte so eine Ahnung wer es sein könnte und wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
>„Ja?", sagte er ruhig in den Hörer.<br>„Aaron?" Maggie Er hatte so gehofft noch einmal ihre Stimme zu hören.  
>„Cassandra!", erwiderte er harscher als er wollte. Sie war einfach, ohne ein Wort oder eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, gegangen und sie hatte ihn belogen.<br>„Du kennst also inzwischen die Wahrheit?", stellte sie traurig fest.  
>„Wenn du darauf anspielst, dass du die Ehefrau von Leroy Cook bist – ja dann kenne ich sie!" Aus seinen Worten sprach mehr Enttäuschung als er zugeben wollte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem interessierte er sich für eine Frau. Nur war sie die Falsche. Sie konnte er nicht haben.<br>„Meine Mutter gab mir den Namen Cassandra Magareth. Sie selbst nannte mich immer nur Maggie. Auch all meine Freunde taten das. Nur Leroy nicht. Er war der Einzige der Cassandra zu mir sagte." Ihre Stimme klang soweit weg und traurig. Sie vermisste ihn. Wie konnte ihr jemand den sie kaum einen Tag kannte nur so fehlen?

„Warum bist du weggelaufen?", fragte er sie so ruhig er konnte. Tief in seinem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus. Sie war nicht nur einfach weggelaufen, sie war auch vor ihm weggelaufen.  
>„Woher wusstest du wo ich bin?"<br>Wahrheitsgemäß erzählte er ihr von dem anonymen Anruf. „Irgendjemand weiß wo ich bin und hatte dich zu mir geschickt. Warum?" Aaron berichtete ihr was er über jene Nacht, in der sie beinahe gestorben wäre, noch wusste. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet?" Eigentlich wäre er fast zu spät gekommen, schoss es ihm schmerzlich durch den Kopf. Fast hätte er sie verloren, ehe er sie überhaupt hatte kennen gelernt können. „Ich kann dir helfen? Werden wir uns wieder sehen?", kam es zögernd von ihm. Ein Verdacht keimte, seit er die Akte gelesen hatte in ihm auf. Woher wusste Leroy wo er Maggie finden konnte? Sie mussten einen Maulwurf im FBI haben und dieser jemand hatte erneut zugeschlagen.

Dadurch, dass er Aarons Team einen anonymen Tipp zu kommen ließ, lenkte er den Verdacht so von sich auf sein Team. Wenn Leroy sie dann umbrachte, würde man in seinem Team einen Verräter vermuten. „Ich kann nicht bei dir sein, solange er lebt. Ich werde erst frei sein, wenn er tot ist!", widersprach sie ihm. Sie hatte gesehen zu was Leroy fähig war und sie hatte einen sehr hohen Preis für diese Erfahrung zahlen müssen. „Dann werde ich ihn umbringen!" Er hörte wie sie heftig einatmete. Lange Zeit blieb es still am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Aaron bitte versprich mir eins – Hör auf nach Leroy zu suchen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er dir etwas antut!" Sie hatte Angst um ihn und machte sich Sorgen. „Das kann ich nicht!" Leroy stand auf seiner Liste und jetzt umso mehr, seit er wusste was er alles Maggie angetan hatte. „Aaron ich … Leb wohl!" Sie hatte aufgelegt. Lange hielt er noch den Hörer in der Hand, dann legte er ihn traurig zurück auf die Gabel. Sein Team beobachtete ihn von draußen durch die Glasscheibe und fragte sich was er wohl in den vergangen Stunden alleine erlebt hatte. Lange Zeit saß er da und starrte ins Leere. Plötzlich erhob er sich und lief aus seinem Büro an ihnen vorbei. An der Tür blieb er stehen. „Rossi würdest du mich begleiten?"

Bis auf die Grundmauern war es niedergebrannt. Noch immer stiegen aus der Ruine feine Rauchsäulen empor. Das Feuer war erst vor kurzem ausgebrochen gewesen. An der ehemaligen Vordertür, wo einzig ein Balken stehen geblieben war, prangte eine Nachricht. Jemand hatte mit einem Messer Aarons Bild an das verkohlte Holz gepinnt. Das Messer durchbohrte Aaron Hotchners Hals. Leroy Cook war bereits hier gewesen. Nur diesmal war er zu spät gekommen. Maggie war fort und in Sicherheit. Dankbar schloss Aaron kurz die Augen. „Möchtest du mir jetzt sagen, was los ist?" Rossi blickte auf Hotch Bild. Das war kein Zufall. Der Mörder hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. „Ich habe vermutlich einen Fehler gemacht!", erwiderte Hotch trocken. Er hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und stand unbewusst die Schulter leicht abgewandt neben Rossi. Mit der Frau eines Mörders zu schlafen, war mit Abstand das Dümmste was er je hatte tun können.

„Was weißt du über Maggie … Cassandra Magareth Cook?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er kannte Rossi. Wenn es jemand schaffte über einen Menschen alles Wissenswerte was er über ihn gab herauszufinden, dann war er es. David schwieg und schien nachzudenken. Der Umstand, dass Hotch sie zuerst Maggie nannte und sich dann erst korrigierte verriet viel. Hotch wusste weit mehr über sie als nur das sie die Frau eines Serienkillers war. „Cassandra Magareth Cook war ein Einzelkind. Der Vater arbeitete in einer Stahlfabrik, die Mutter war Hausfrau. Als Cassandra sieben war, starb die Mutter. Der Vater kümmerte sich danach wenig um seine Tochter, sondern flüchtete sich lieber in den Alkohol. Von ihm weiß man nur wenig. Scheinbar lebt er noch irgendwo. Mit sechzehn lernte sie ihren Ehemann kennen." Geduldig zählte Rossi die wichtigsten Stationen aus dem Leben von Maggie auf.

„Leroy hatte leichtes Spiel mit ihr gehabt. Sie sehnte sich nach Liebe und fiel ihm in die Hände. Als sie erwachsen wurde und merkte, was er war, versuchte sie zu entkommen. Zweimal hatte er sie dafür fast tot geprügelt. In ihrer Verzweiflung versuchte sie sich dann das Leben zu nehmen. Die Schnitte an ihren Handgelenken waren sehr tief – die Ärzte haben mir bestätigt, dass es kein versuchter Selbstmord war, sondern sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Zu ihrem Pech fand sie Leroy und brachte sie ins Krankenhaus. Das sie sich einer Polizistin anvertraute, spiegelte nur ihre Verzweiflung wieder. Sie wusste, sobald man sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen würde, würde bereits er auf sie warten." Unwillkürlich ballte Aaron die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie war Leroy ausgeliefert gewesen und niemand war da gewesen um sie zu beschützen. „Jemand hat sie verraten!", schloss Rossi seinen Bericht. Er sprach das aus, was Aaron bereits vermutete. In ihren Reihen gab es irgendwo einen Verräter.

Nach und nach beichtet Aaron David die ganze Geschichte. Stumm wartete er dann darauf, dass ihm sein Kollege zurecht Vorwürfe machen würde, aber sie blieben aus. „Während du hier warst, habe ich Leroy Cooks Akte genau studiert. Er sucht sich ausschließlich Frauen, die so aussehen wie sie – Cassandra Magareth Cook. Leroy Cook war zwar vorher schon ein Mörder, aber auf diesen bestimmten Typ Frau hatte er sich erst spezialisiert, seit sie ihn verlassen hat. Er wird solange weitertöten bis er sie hat und selbst danach wird er bestimmt damit nicht mehr aufhören. Es gibt ihm ein Gefühl von Macht Frauen zu entführen, zu quälen und anschließend umzubringen. Ich denke sein Weg war schon lange vorgezeichnet. Mit ihrer Flucht vor ihm hatte sie das Ganze nur beschleunigt. Das einzige was sich geändert hat ist das er ab jetzt auch hinter dir her sein wird und versuchen wird dich zu töten. Er weiß, dass du mit seiner Frau geschlafen hast und das kann er nicht akzeptieren!" Aaron lockerte seine Haltung und drehte sich zu David um. „Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass er mich bekommt!", schlug er bestimmt vor, denn das war genau das was er wollte. Wenn er Leroy zu fassen bekam, war Maggie frei und wenn er dafür erst sterben musste, dann sollte es so sein. Er hatte schon einmal eine Frau verloren, das würde ihm kein weiteres Mal passieren.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich … Friedrich Nietzsche

Leroy hatte seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner dunkelbraunen, schon stark abgewetzten Lederjacke vergraben. Kalt musterten seine wasserblauen Augen die beiden Männer. Der kleinere, ältere der Beiden interessierte ihn nicht. Es war der Andere auf den er sein Augenmerk gerichtet hatte. Aaron Hotchner Spezial Agent beim FBI hielt sich bestimmt für etwas ganz besonderes und vermutlich dachte er, er könnte sich alles erlauben. Er hatte es gewagt sein Eigentum anzufassen. Cassandra gehört ihm – für immer!

Er würde ihn lehren, was es hieß sich mit ihm anzulegen und sich an seinem Eigentum zu vergreifen. Leroy ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Zu gern hätte er sich auf ihn gestürzt, aber er war kein Narr. Hier und jetzt war er ihm bestimmt unterlegen. Er hätte ihn auch in der Hütte töten können, aber von nun an war Aaron Hotchner seine einzige Verbindung zu seiner Frau. Dieses Miststück hatte ihre Lektion nicht gelernt. Er übte sich in Geduld, denn er wusste, seine Zeit würde kommen und er würde ihn kriegen.

Aaron Hotchner war ein toter Mann, nur wusste er es noch nicht. Danach würde er sich um Cassandra kümmern. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet, hatte sie geschworen. Sie hatte ihr Wort nicht gehalten, diese Hure. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen einen der Bäume. Seine Fingerknöchel platzen auf und Blut rann über seine Hand, aber er schien es gar nicht zu spüren. Das Vibrieren seines Handys riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung. Er zog es aus seiner Tasche und drückte es an sein Ohr.

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Einen schweren Fehler!", zischte er heißer in den Hörer und legte auf. Seiner Stimme schien jedes Gefühl zu fehlen. Das Feuer war eine nette Idee von ihm gewesen. Er wollte dem Bullen eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Leroy schloss die Augen. Unwillkürlich dachte er an die zerwühlten Kissen und stellte sich im Geiste vor, wie sich ihre Körper ineinander verschlungen darin wälzten. Der Zorn schien ihn beinahe zu ersticken. Er würde ihn töten. Er würde sein Messer tief in dessen Brust vergraben, schwor sich Leroy, und dann würde er ihn genüsslich aufschlitzen.

„Verräts du mir, was du vorhast?" Rossi war über den Ton in Hotch Stimme beunruhigt. Nur allzu lebendig erinnerte er sich daran, wie Hotch sich verhalten hatte, nachdem ihn der Reaper beinahe umgebracht hatte. Danach war er nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. „Versprich mir gegenüber den Anderen kein Wort von dem was hier passiert ist zu verlieren!" „Du meinst jenen Teil davon der dich und Maggie betrifft, nehme ich an?" Dave betrachtete seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund von der Seite her. Stand er wirklich wieder am Rande jenes Abgrundes, in den er schon einmal gestürzt war?

„Das und natürlich das Bild!" Aaron trat nach vorne und riss sein Bild von dem Holzbalken. Es zeigte ihn schlafend in Maggies Bett. Leroy war hier gewesen, hatte ihn fotografiert und dann gewartet bis er ging. Warum? Hotch zerknüllte es in der Faust und ließ es in seiner Jacketttasche verschwinden. „Es ist besser für sie, wenn sie nichts davon wissen – vorerst!" Hotch wandte sich ab und kehrte zum Wagen zurück. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu finden. Alles was ihnen dieser Ort verraten konnte, hatte er bereits getan. Leroy Cook war ganz in ihrer Nähe, das spürte er, und vermutlich beobachtete er sie sogar genau in diesem Augenblick. Ruhig glitt sein Blick über die einzelnen Bäume.

Leroy könnte wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen und dennoch würden sie ihn nicht sehen können. Die Bäume und das dicht stehende Gebüsch boten den idealen Schutz für ihn. Hotch holte tief Luft. Was würde Leroys nächster Schritt sein? Wie könnte der aussehen? „Vermutlich macht er sich schon bald auf die Suche nach einem neuen Opfer! Seine Wut wird unermesslich hoch sein. Er braucht ein Ventil und ein Erfolgserlebnis!" Rossi war ihm gefolgt und beantwortete ihm die unausgesprochene Frage. Schweigend musterte er nun seinerseits die Wälder rund um sie.

Es war außergewöhnlich still, oder kam es ihnen nur so vor, weil sie wussten, dass vor nicht allzu langer Zeit das Böse hier gewesen war? Aaron hatte seine Hände in die Hüften gestützt. „Das hier ist nicht typisch für mich. Das bin ich nicht!", sagte er leise und voller Selbstzweifel. „Manchmal tun wir Dinge, die uns fremd erscheinen lassen, aber wichtig sind um wieder zu uns selbst zu finden!", erwiderte Rossi gelassen. Für ihn war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich jemand nach einem starken emotionalen Ereignis etwas Untypisches tat. Für Hotch schon. Sein Leben war bisher in sehr geraden Bahnen verlaufen, bis … Bis zu Haleys Ermordung. Das hatte für ihn alles verändert. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Zu seinem Fehlverhalten kamen nun auch noch Schuldgefühle dazu. Wegen ihm konnte es passieren, dass schon bald ein unschuldiger Mensch sterben musste. Fieberhaft überlegte er wie er genau das verhindern konnte. „Wenn er hier in der Nähe ist und das ist, nach dem Zustand der Hütte und dem Platzieren von deinem Foto, anzunehmen. Wird er sich in einem näheren, wenn wir Glück haben, überschaubaren Radius nach einem Opfer umsehen!" Rossis Worte waren niederschmetternd für Hotch und inakzeptabel. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" Hotch Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Warum hat er mich nicht getötet, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?" Davids Blick ging zu ihm. „Sie war bereits fort, vielleicht denkt er du würdest sie wiedersehen?"

„Das wäre eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass er sich nicht, als sich die Chance dazu bot, auf mich gestürzt hat." In Aaron keimte eine Idee auf, die nur funktionieren konnte, wenn er sein Team im Dunkeln ließ. „Wir denken doch beide, dass es in unseren Reihen irgendwo eine undichte Stelle gibt!", begann Hotch. Er stieg in den Wagen und wartete bis David neben ihm Platz genommen hat. „Du möchtest dich tatsächlich zur Zielscheibe machen?" Rossi war mit diesem Plan alles andere, als einverstanden.

Das war extrem gefährlich und konnte den Fokus zu stark auf das Team richten. Niemals verfolgten sie so einen Weg. Sie agierten als Beobachter. Fanden so heraus, warum jemand etwas tat, ohne bis zum Schluss in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Erst, wenn sie die Schlinge um den Täter zugezogen hatte, wurde das Team aktiv. „Solange er denkt, dass ich mit ihr Kontakt habe, hält er sich vielleicht fern von anderen Frauen!" Hotch startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Dieser Gedanke war eine Illusion und sie beide wussten das.

Scheinbar ziellos fuhr er durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Centreville. Das Miststück war fort und er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich versteckte. Fest schlug er ein paar Mal auf das Lenkrad ein. Fast hätte er sie gehabt. Warum war der FBI-Agent bei ihr gewesen? Was wollte er dort? Und warum hatte er sie nicht in Schutzhaft genommen? Dann wäre sie ihm, gleich einem reifen Apfel, sicher in den Schoss gefallen. Es gab innerhalb der Polizei keinen Ort, an dem sie sicher gewesen wäre. Entschlossen griff er in seine Jackentasche und drückte auf die Wiederwahltaste.

„He!", sagte er in den Hörer, sobald er merkte, dass der Andere abgehoben hatte. „Wieso rufst du mich hier an?" Der Andere schien besorgt. „Halt die Klappe und hör zu!", zischte Leroy ihm zornig zu. „Dieser Agent, der bei …, ich möchte das du mir über alles was er tut Bescheid gibst!" „Das könnte mich den Job kosten! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", widersprach der Andere. Leory verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er ihn nicht brauchen würde. „Lass mich mit deinem Scheiß in Ruhe! Besorg mir einfach die verdammten Informationen!", fauchte er zornig und legte auf.

Maggie war soweit ihr Benzin reichte gefahren. Defiance hieß der kleine Ort in dem sie gelandet war. Zum Verstecken würde er vorerst genügen müssen. Sie war ihm ein weiteres Mal entkommen, denn wenn das FBI sie gefunden hatte, dann war er bestimmt nicht mehr weit. Müde rieb sie sich mit der Hand über ihren verspannten Nacken. Warum nur musste sie ausgerechnet damals Leory begegnen und nicht Aaron? Wie viel anders hätte ihr Leben ausgesehen? Das waren äußerst dumme Gedanke. Aaron hätte sich bestimmt nicht für sie interessiert. Sie war viel zu unscheinbar und ungebildet und er … Wie oft hatte sie sich bereits gefragt, warum sie sich ausgerechnet in Leroy verliebt hatte?

Er war weder außergewöhnlich attraktiv, noch besonders geistreich. Eigentlich war er ziemlich derb und erinnerte sie immer an ein kleines, fieses Wiesel. Jedenfalls hatte ihn Jena ihre Freundin, ihre aller beste Freundin immer so genannt. Maggie hätte auf sie hören sollen. Aber er hatte Charme und schien genau zu spüren was sie brauchte. Sie war so einsam gewesen und mit sechzehn kein besonders hübscher Teenager. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte er leichtes Spiel mit ihr gehabt. Ein nettes Wort hier, eine falsch verpackte Schmeichelei dort und sie fraß ihm förmlich aus der Hand.

Mit sechzehn hätte sie beinahe alles für ihn getan, nur damit er ihr sagte, dass er sie schön fand. Gutes Aussehen und Schönheit bedeuteten ihr nichts mehr. Für Maggie war es überlebenswichtig geworden so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Umso unscheinbarer sie wirkte, umso weniger würde sie den Menschen im Gedächtnis bleiben. Sie trug gerne langweilige, blasse Farben und Kleidung die ihr viel zu groß war. Leroy hatte versucht eine Puppe aus ihr zu machen. Er wollte sie so formen, wie sie in seiner Vorstellung zu sein hatte. Sobald sie bei ihm eingezogen war, bestimmte er was sie für welche Kleidung zu tragen hatte.

Welches Make-Up sie verwenden sollte und das war für ihn das Wichtigste – mit wem sie sprechen durfte. Maggie besaß nur sehr wenige Freunde und diese wenigen verlor sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Obwohl durfte sie ihm dafür die Schuld geben? Was hatte sie getan um ihn aufzuhalten? Der erste Schlag mitten ins Gesicht ließ sie zu Boden stützen. Sie hatte ihn weder kommen gesehen, noch geahnt das er dazu fähig war. Tränenüberströmt war sie am Boden liegen geblieben. Sie hatte sich nicht erhoben und ihn zur Rede gestellt. Da wusste er, er hatte gewonnen.

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?" Rossi sprach leise. Den ganzen Weg zurück ins Büro, war dieser Plan in ihm gereift. Hotch wollte Cassandra Magreth Cook da raushalten, aber ohne sie würden sie Leroy vermutlich niemals finden können. Sie waren fast schon wieder zurück im Büro. Wenige Häuserblocks trennten sie noch davon. Hotch drosselte den Wagen und nickte zustimmend. „Er wird dir vermutlich nicht gefallen, aber höre ihn dir bis zum Ende an, bevor du Einwände erhebst." Wieder nickte Hotch. David mochte manchmal unkonventionelle Ideen haben, aber sein Gespür für die einzelnen Situationen und was nötig war um sie zu lösen, sprachen für ihn.

„Wir sollten nicht nach ihm suchen! Ihn zu finden ist bisher noch keinem gelungen!" „Aber bisher haben wir auch noch nicht nach ihm gesucht!" Aaron gefiel die Richtung nicht, wohin Rossis Gedanken gingen. Er schien bereits zu spüren, was er vorschlagen würde. „Möglich, das wir mehr Glück haben, aber … wir sollten unsere Kräfte auch auf ein anderes Ziel richten." Verneinend schüttelte Hotch seinen Kopf.

„Du hast zwar deutlich gemacht, dass du das nicht möchtest, aber ich denke es ist der einzige Weg. Wenn wir sie finden, haben wir auch ihn!" „Ich …" „Es wird nicht reichen nur so zu tun als wüsstest du wo sie steckt!" Es widerstrebte ihm, aber tief in sich wusste Aaron das Dave recht hatte. „Überlege selbst was ist an ihr so anders, dass du … Warum sie und warum jetzt?"

Aaron blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Gemeinsam kehrten sie ins Büro zurück. Erneut spürte Hotch fragende Blicke auf sich ruhen. Fragen denen er sich bald stellen musste. Er ging hinüber in den Besprechungsraum, entnahm der Akte von Leroy Cook ein Foto und platzierte es in der Mitte der Pinnwand. Aaron wandte dem Bild den Rücken zu und baute sich davor mit verschränkten Armen auf. Vielleicht litt er an Spätfolgen?

Er hatte sich nie wirklich die Zeit genommen um um Haley zu trauern. Haley. Sie kannten einander schon seit der Schule. Waren Freunde und später Liebende. Sie taten das was alle von ihnen erwarteten - Heiraten und ein Kind in die Welt setzten. Jack. Er war wie ein Wunder. Wie konnte ein kleiner Mensch nur so perfekt sein? Bis zur vergangenen Nacht verlief sein Leben in überschaubaren, geordneten Bahnen. Es war nicht seine Art … Er war doch kein junger Mann mehr, der seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Aus der Ferne betrachtet verstand er sein Verhalten noch weniger.

In der Situation, als er Maggie begegnete, erschien es ihm als das Natürlichste der Welt sie zu berühren. Dabei war sie keine außergewöhnliche Schönheit, obwohl eigentlich war sie wunderschön. Sie war so klein und viel zu schmal und versuchte unscheinbar zu wirken und … Sie sprach seine Sinne an. Jeden einzelnen. Selbst jetzt wo sie nicht hier war, fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen. Und noch mehr. Der unwiderstehliche Drang sie zu beschützen brannte in ihm, genauso wie das Verlangen sie wiederzusehen. Es konnte nicht vorbei sein.

Nachdenklich betrachte er das Erscheinen seines Teams, von seiner emotionalen Zerrissenheit war ihm nichts anzusehen. Ohne das er sie dazu auffordern musste, waren sie gekommen und blickten nun abwartend auf ihn. Rossi war der letzte der den Raum betrat. „Der anonyme Anruf erwies sich als Sackgasse. Ich fand dort nichts als Asche.", begann er und sah dann zu David. Er würde es ihm überlassen das weitere Vorgehen zu erläutern. Unmerklich runzelte dieser die Stirn. Aaron war ihm auf seine Frage eine Antwort schuldig geblieben. Wie hatte er sich entschieden?

Hotch trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ermöglichte so allen das Bild das er auf die Pinnwand geheftet hatte zu sehen. „Das ist Cassandra Magreth Cook!" Zum Teil hatte sich sein Team mit dem Fall bereits vertraut gemacht. Erneut stellte Aaron sich die Frage, er kannte die Akte, warum war ihm ihr Bild entgangen? Warum war ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu den anderen Opfern nicht aufgefallen? Hatte er sich zu sehr auf Leroy Cook konzentriert? Rossi holte tief Luft. Diese Wendung hatte er nicht erwartet. Hotch hatte ziemlich deutlich gemacht, das er mit einer Verwicklung von Leroys Frau nicht einverstanden war. Was hatte seine Meinung geändert? Er würde später darüber nachdenken.

„Leroy Cook hat es auf einen bestimmten Frauentyp abgesehen. Sie alle weisen Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Frau Cassandra Magreth Cook auf.", erläuterte er den Anderen. „Wir wissen, dass sie vor fünf Jahren untergetaucht ist und seitdem vor ihrem … Mann auf der Flucht ist!", kam es von Hotch. Die Worte ihrem und Mann gingen ihm nur schwer von den Lippen. Den Anderen schien das, aber zu seinem Glück nicht aufzufallen. Allen bis auf einen. David Rossi war die kleine Pause zwischen den Worten nicht entgangen. Emotional Involviert zu sein, war nicht gut. Für keinen von ihnen. Und schon gar nicht für Hotch. „Wenn wir sie finden, finden wir auch ihn!" , ergänzte Rossi.

„Ist das ein aktuelles Foto von ihr?" Morgan war näher getreten und betrachtete das Bild genau. Maggie war darauf blond und hatte langes, glattes Haar. Unwillkürlich glitt Davids Blick zu Hotch. Er war der Einzige der diese Frage beantworten konnte. „Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie ihre Frisur verändert hat. Haarfarbe und Haarlänge werden inzwischen vermutlich anders sein!" „Sie waren kurz und gelockt und hatten einen hinreisenden braunen Farbton. Ob das ihre natürliche Haarfarbe war?", schoss es Aaron ohne das er es verhindern konnte durch den Kopf. Rossi zog eine Augenbraue missbilligend in die Höhe. Vermutlich? Hotch wusste wie sie jetzt aussah. Morgan begann die Opfer von Leroy Cook chronologisch an die Pinnwand zu heften. Im Zentrum blieb das Bild von Cassandra.

„Garcia, such mir alles was du über Cassandra Cook finden kannst. Familie, Freunde, der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter. Vielleicht benutzt sie ihn um nicht entdeckt zu werden?" Penelope notierte sich eifrig die Anweisungen von Hotch. Sie war Computerspezialist. Alles was es über einen Menschen zu finden gab und in irgendeiner Form eine Signatur auf einem Computer hinterlassen hatte, würde sie, gleich einem Spürhund, finden. Reid hatte seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben und betrachtete neugierig alle Bilder. „Diese Frauen wo hat er sie gefunden?" Rossi zog eine Landkarte hervor und pinnte sie auf die rechte Seite der Pinnwand. Nach und nach erschienen kleine rote Fähnchen an den Stellen, wo die Opfer abgelegt worden waren, auf der Karte. „Er zieht eine Spur!" „Es sieht beinahe so aus als würde er etwas oder …"

„Jemand folgen!", beendete Hotch für Jennifer Jareau kurz J.J. genannt, den Satz. „Da es ihr gelungen war sich vor ihrem Ehemann fünf Jahre lange erfolgreich zu verstecken, ist anzunehmen, dass sie keinen festen Wohnsitz in dieser Zeit hatte. Sie wird immer einen anderen Namen, wenn sie jemand angesprochen hat, angegeben haben und außerdem über ihre Vergangenheit so wenig wie möglich preisgegeben haben. Das bisschen das sie vielleicht erzählt hat, wird nur teilweise der Wahrheit entsprochen haben.", sagte Rossi. „Sie muss sehr klug und wachsam gewesen sein.", kam es nachdenklich von Spencer. „Wenn man überleben will, hat man vermutlich keine andere Wahl!", sagte Emily.

Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen da und betrachte, genauso wie die Anderen, die Bilder. Dieser Cook verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Wie musste es sich anfühlen von so einem Monster gejagt zu werden? „Welches ist der letzte bekannte Aufenthaltsort von ihr?", fragte Morgan. Wieder glitt Rossis Blick zu Hotch. Es lag an ihm den Ort preiszugeben. Aaron schnappte sich eines der Fähnchen und pinnte es an die Stelle an der die Hütte gestanden hatte.

„Ich und Prentiss werden uns morgen dort einmal umsehen. Vielleicht erinnern sich die Leute dort vor Ort an sie?", schlug Morgan vor und nahm ihr Bild ab um es zu kopieren. Leroy war die ganzen Jahre hinter Maggie her gewesen, aber sie schaffte es ihm immer zwei Schritte voraus zu sein. Bis auf letzte Nacht. So nahe war er ihr bestimmt schon lange nicht mehr gekommen. Sie war für ein paar Stunden still gestanden, satt wie sonst zu laufen.

Gedankenverloren strich sich Maggie durch das wirre Haar. Sie musste soweit wie möglich von hier fort. Vielleicht sollte sie sich ein Besticket bis zur Ostküste kaufen? Sie durchforstete ihre spärlichen Geldreserven. Ihr Geld reichte gerade noch für eine Mahlzeit. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt in dem kleinen Ort wo sie die verlassene Hütte gefunden hatte, noch etwas zu bleiben und sich um einen Gelegenheitsjob in einem der Imbissrestaurants zu bewerben. Die waren ständig auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Aushilfen und meist froh, wenn sie sich dabei nicht auch noch mit Anmeldeformularen herumschlagen mussten.

Für sie die beste Gelegenheit unentdeckt zu bleiben. So würde kein Name von ihr in irgendeiner Datenbank auftauchen. Das es tatsächlich jemanden gelungen sie zu finden, verursachte ihr grauenvolle Angst. Fünf Jahre war sie in Sicherheit gewesen, doch diese Sicherheit war nun vorüber. Automatisch blickte sie sich ängstlich um. Vielleicht war er schon hier? Maggie glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie hatte sich auf eine Parkbank fallen gelassen und verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Solange war sie nun schon auf der Flucht und sie war so müde.

Wie schön wäre es einfach wo bleiben zu können. Lachende Kinder liefen an ihr vorbei, dicht gefolgt von ihren Müttern. Sie wirkten so frei und glücklich. Sie wachten bestimmt nicht jeden Morgen auf mit dem Gedanken ob er sie endlich eingeholt hat. Ob Leroy endlich gekommen war um das zu vollenden was er vor fünf Jahren begonnen hatte. Oft schreckte sie nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf auf und glaubte die Spitze eines Messers an ihrem Bauch zu spüren. Ab dem Zeitpunkt als er sich auf sie gestürzt hatte, nahm sie alles verschwommen wahr. Der Rest, den es zweifellos gegeben hatte, lag in gnädiger Dunkelheit.

Sie wusste nur, dass sie sterben würde. Erst als sie im Krankenhaus zu sich gekommen war, wurde ihr klar, dass sie immer noch am Leben war. Wie viel Glück hatte ein Mensch verdient? Leroy hatte immer Glück. Zweimal hatte er sie fast tot geprügelt, dann verhinderte er dass sie sich selbst das Leben nahm und als er endlich bereit war sie gehen zulassen, hatte der Schwachkopf es vermasselt. Gedankenverloren strich sie mit ihren Fingern über die Narben an ihren Handgelenken.

Sie war so breit für den Tod gewesen, aber er wollte sie nicht. Darum hatte sie, sobald sie laufen konnte, das Krankenhaus viel zu früh verlassen. Ihr ging es sehr schlecht, die Wunde fing wieder an zu bluten, und sie glaubte nun dennoch zu sterben. Doch sie hatte überlebt. Wie durch ein Wunder hörte die Wunde auf zu bluten und sie bekam auch keine Infektion. Sie hatte echt verdammt viel Glück. Ängstlich sah sie sich plötzlich um. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie jemand beobachtete.

Endlich zu Hause. Aaron hatte sich aus dem Büro weggestohlen. Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche und ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Man war übereingekommen erst abzuwarten was Garcia über Maggie herausfand, denn das konnte die Suche erheblich eingrenzen. Vielleicht hatte sie zu jemand, außer ihm, Kontakt aufgenommen? Er glaubte es zwar nicht, aber er wusste so wenig über sie. Viel zu wenig und doch hatte er auf der anderen Seite das Gefühl sie schon ganz lange zu kennen. Aaron befreite sich von Anzug, Krawatte und Hemd. Legte zum Schluss noch seine Uhr auf den Nachtisch und kroch ins Bett. Müde schloss er die Augen und versuchte abzuschalten, aber ständig sah er ihr Gesicht. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten?

Er erhob sich wieder, an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Aaron fühlte sich hellwach. Wacher als sonst. Mit dem Fotoalbum von Haley, Jack und sich in seinen Händen setze er sich auf die Couch und drehte die kleine Lampe auf dem Beistelltisch auf. Das Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er das Album betrachtete. Fotos über viele Jahre gesammelt, erzählten eine schöne, eine traurige, eine glückliche und eine schmerzhafte Geschichte. Als er es aufschlug, sah er als erstes Haleys lachendes Gesicht. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht und wurde sich einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte. Wie konnte er sie nur verlieren? Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht halten konnte!", flüsterte er und erwartete fast, dass sie ihn voller Enttäuschung ansah, aber sie lächelte immer noch. Er wollte keine andere Frau, er wollte nur sie. Haley. Von dem Augenblick an als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, da wusste er, sie war die Richtige. Nun war sie tot und es war seine Schuld, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte sein Versprechen zu halten. Einsam und verloren stahlen sich Tränen über seine Wangen. Seine Brust schmerzte so sehr, dass er am liebsten etwas zerschlagen hätte, nur damit es endlich aufhörte.

Für ein paar Stunden war es ihm gelungen, seinem Alptraum, der sein Leben war, zu entrinnen. In den Armen von Maggie hatte er Haley und den Kummer für ein paar Augenblicke vergessen können. Aber er wollte nicht vergessen, sondern sich für immer erinnern. Haley war sein Mahnmal an ihn, nie damit aufzuhören wachsam zu sein. Jeder Täter hatte eine Vergangenheit und wenn sie diese genau entschlüsselten, würden sie jeden schnappen können. Einmal nur war er nachlässig gewesen und das hatte ihm das Wichtigste gekostet.

Hart schlug er ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Wieder und wieder. Ihr Lippe platze auf und Blut tropfte von ihrem Mundwinkel. Am Anfang hatte sie geschrieen, doch mittlerweile war ihr Schreien in ein Wimmern übergegangen. Tränen hatten ihre im Laufe des Tages sorgfältig aufgetragene Wimperntusche verschmiert und bildeten nun schwarze Bögen unter ihren Augen. „Wie konntest du mich verlassen!", brüllte Leroy sie an. Eingeschüchtert zuckte sie zusammen und hob so gut es ging ihre gefesselten Hände um sich zu schützen. Ahnungslos war sie in der Dämmerung den Bürgersteig entlanggelaufen. Plötzlich war er wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr aufgetaucht. Instinktiv wollte sie weglaufen, aber wie gelähmt war sie stehen geblieben. Das war vermutlich der schlimmste Fehler ihres Lebens gewesen und, wie sie befürchten musste, auch ihr letzter. Denn kaum hatte er sie in seiner Nähe, spürte sie eine scharfe Klinge an ihrer Seite.

„Ein Wort und du bist tot!" Tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen und sie hatte zu zittern begonnen. Willenlos wie eine Puppe ließ sie zu, dass er sie grob in seinen Wagen schubste und mit ihr davon brauste. Er brachte sie zu einem abgelegenen Waldstück und fesselte sie an einen verkohlten Holzbalken. Hinter ihr ragte die verbrannte Ruine einer ehemaligen Holzhütte auf. Erneut blitzte die Klinge sein Messer im Lichtkegel seiner Taschenlampe auf. „Bitte!", flehte sie mit zittriger, gebrochener Stimme. Sie wollte nicht sterben, sie wollte leben. Der erste Stich in ihre Brust raubte ihr den Atem, den zweiten spürte sie schon kaum mehr und der dritte brachte ihr den Tod. „Das ist dafür, dass du mich betrogen hast!", schrie er ihr, während er ihr das Messer in den Körper rammte, zu. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden und kein Mensch mehr konnte sie von ihm trennen. Nun war sie für immer sein.

Garcia präsentierte dem Team was sie bisher herausgefunden hatte. Was genau genommen nicht sehr viel war. Cassandra Magreth Cooks hieß mit Mädchenname Boyer. Der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter war Rose gewesen. Also war es gut möglich, dass sie sich abwechselnd Boyer oder Rose genannt hatte. Von ihren Freunden war nur wenig zu finden. Sie verlor schon bald zu allen, sobald Leroy in ihre Leben getreten war, den Kontakt. Keiner von den paar hatte von ihr seit Jahren weder etwas gesehen, noch gehört. Nur in einem Punkt waren sie sich alle einig – Leroy war nicht gut genug für sie. Keiner von ihnen konnte verstehen, was sie nur an ihm fand. Er war klein, hässlich und bösartig. Alle schienen das sehen zu können. Alle bis auf eine – Cassandra. Ansonsten war sie eher unauffällig gewesen.

Keine Vorstrafen, keine anderen Delikte. Bis auf ihre eher unfreiwilligen Aufenthalte in diversen Krankenhäusern, war sie ein vollkommen unbeschriebenes Blatt. Vom Werdegang her hatte sie sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs durchgeschlagen. War Kellnerin in Cafes, Restaurants und Imbissstationen. Außerdem arbeitete sie als Zeitungszustellerin, in Reinigungsläden oder auch als Floristin. Diese Jobs ermöglichten ihr unauffällig zu bleiben. Vermutlich hatte sie sich auch damit in den vergangenen Jahren über Wasser gehalten. Kein fester Platz, keine Möglichkeit sich einen sicheren Ort, ein Zuhause zu schaffen und keine Chance sich irgendwo ein Leben aufzubauen.

Sie hatte nur das, was sie mit sich tragen konnte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Diese Gedanken betrübten Aaron zutiefst. Kein Mensch hatte so ein Leben verdient. Sie war mehr auf der Flucht, wie der, der es eigentlich sein müsste. Leroy Cook hatte ihr auf gewisse Weise dennoch das Leben geraubt. Wenn er auch sonst nichts für sie tun konnte, so wollte er ihr zumindest ihr Leben zurückgeben. Ihr sollte es nicht so wie ihm ergehen.

Schockiert betrachteten Morgan und Prentiss die tote Frau, die nahe bei den Überresten einer abgebrannten Hütte, gefesselt am Boden lag. Ob das die gesuchte Frau war? Haarfarbe und Figur ließen diesen Schluss zu. Beide hatten ihre Waffe gezückt. Was wenn der oder die Täter noch hier waren? Beide sahen sich suchend ein paar Minuten lang um, doch es gab nichts zu sehen und es blieb still. Sie steckten die Waffen weg. Morgan zog sich Handschuhe an, während Prentiss ihr Handy zückte, bestellte zuerst ein Spurensicherungsteam an den Tatort und informierte dann Hotch. Die Nachricht, dass sie eine Frauenleiche nahe bei der Hütte gefunden hatten, ließ ihn erbleichen. „Ist …es …ist es Cassandra Cook?"

Wie unter Zwang stellte er diese Frage. Er musste es wissen. „Schwer zu sagen … Ihr Gesicht ist blau verfärbt und geschwollen. Jemand muss sie ziemlich heftig geschlagen und danach auf sie eingestochen haben!" Emily war über die Verstümmelungen entsetzt. „Der Täter schien eine unglaubliche Wut auf sie gehabt zu haben. Vielleicht ein Ex-Freund? Oder Stress in der Beziehung?" Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, aber für Aaron stand fest, wer der Täter mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gewesen war.

Die Handschrift war typisch für ihn. Die Wut, die er für ihn empfunden haben musste, hatte er an der Frau ausgelassen. „Gib mir Bescheid, sobald Ihr wisst wer sie war!", bat er sie bemüht ruhig und legte auf. Unbewusst hielt er das Telefon fest umklammert, ganz so als wollte er es nie wieder loslassen. „Ist was passiert?" Dave kam an seinem Büro vorbei. „Sie haben eine Leiche gefunden!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Jessi!

Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Ja ich hab mich ein Stück von Severus entfernt und bewege mich nun auf Aaron Hotchners Pfaden. Momentan guck ich wie blöd diese Serie. ;-) Ich habe mich bemüht das restliche Team etwas mehr zu Wort kommen zu lassen und hab mir auch fest vorgenommen es im nächsten Kapitel noch etwas auszubauen. Mal sehen obs klappt.

Liebe Grüße Gaby

3

Wenn du dich in Gefahr glaubst, an einem Menschen zugrunde zu gehen, so rechne es ihm nicht gleich als Schuld an, sondern frage dich vorerst, wie lange du schon nach solch einem Menschen gesucht hast … Arthur Schnitzler

Tief versunken saß er da und las sich Wort für Wort der Akte durch, bemüht dabei einen Zusammenhang, einen logischen Sinn zu entdecken. Leroy Cook musste in seiner Vergangenheit schon einmal einen Fehler gemacht haben und denn wollte er finden. Eine Schwäche, einen Anhaltspunkt, der ihn angreifbar machte und es ihnen ermöglichte ihn fassen zu können und Spencer wurde fündig. Man hatte Cassandra Cook zu ihrem eigenen Schutz ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen und sie an einen, nur für bestimmte US-Marshalls bekannten, sicheren Aufenthaltsort gebracht. Leroy Cook hatte sie dort ausfindig gemacht, die beiden Marshalls getötet und sie beinahe umgebracht. Wie konnte er sie dort finden?

Jemand musste ihm einen Tipp gegeben haben. „Es gibt einen Informanten!", sagte er halblaut vor sich hin, stand auf und notierte diese Information auf der Pinnwand mit einem Fragezeichen. Ganz sicher war er sich noch nicht, aber fast. Alles sprach dafür. Damals war man davon ausgegangen, dass es Leroy irgendwie gelungen war, dem Fahrzeug, in dem sich Cassandra befand zu folgen und so wusste wohin man sie gebracht hatte. Aber Reid war sich da jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, außerdem wollte er sich alle Möglichkeiten offen halten und diese Gedanklich durchspielen.

Er selbst wusste, wie kein anderes Mitglied des Teams, wie es sich anfühlen musste in Cassandras Haut zu stecken. Wie es war, von der Gnade eines schrecklichen Menschen abhängig zu sein. Damals, vor schier einer Ewigkeit, wäre er beinahe zerbrochen, aber dank des Teams und Hotch, war er es nicht. Dieser Job würde sie alle einen Teil ihrer Seele kosten, dass hat man ihm, als er neu dazu kam, zu verstehen gegeben, aber er hielt sich für zu Intelligent, als das ihm das passieren konnte. Welch schrecklicher Fehlgedanke. Er konnte noch so klug sein, noch so ein guter Analyst, aber das Böse würde er damit nie vollkommen verstehen oder aufhalten können. Tief holte er Luft, schob die Vergangenheit von sich und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Es gab noch viel zu tun, aber das tat es doch immer.

„Was sagt uns der Tatort?" Morgan stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt da, und sah um sich. „Der Täter bringt die Frau hier her, fesselt sie und schlägt sie halbtot, ehe er sie mit mehreren Messerstichen umbringt. Eigentlich die typische Vorgangsweise von Leroy Cook. Er hat auf diese Weise seine Opfer, nachdem er sie gedemütigt hat, getötet. Nur bei dieser hat er sich die Demütigungen erspart. Ganz so als wäre er unsagbar wütend gewesen!", fasste Emily zusammen. Das Spurensicherungsteam war inzwischen eingetroffen und machte sich akribisch an die Arbeit.

„Was ist mit dieser Hütte? Warum dieser Tatort? Was bedeutet er dem Täter? Die Spurensicherung soll ihre Suche auf die abgebrannte Hütte ausweiten!" Morgan spürte, dass der Tatort nicht willkürlich gewählt wurde, sondern eine Bedeutung für den Täter haben musste. Welche galt es noch raus zu finden. „Garcia? Verbinde mich bitte mit der örtlichen Polizei!" Emily hatte sich wieder ans Telefon geklemmt. Es wurde Zeit die örtlichen Behörden mit einzubeziehen. Vielleicht konnte die sagen, was es mit dem Tatort so besonderes auf sich hat. Morgen spielte den ganzen Tathergang für sich selbst noch einmal durch. „Er entführt diese Frau. Wer ist sie?"

„Garcia hat die Vermisstenanzeigen der letzten 24 Stunden durchgesehen. Elena Summers wurde von ihrem Ehemann als Vermisst gemeldet. Sie kam nach der Arbeit nicht nach Hause!" „Wie sieht Elena Summers aus? Könnte unser Opfer die Vermisste sein?" „Garcia hat mir ein Foto von ihr geschickt!" Emily hielt Morgan ihr Telefon hin, damit er selbst einen Blick auf Elena Summers werfen konnte. „Das könnte sie sein!", stellte er traurig fest. Elena Summers war ein hübsche Frau Anfang dreißig gewesen. Sie ähnelte in Größe, Statur und Haarfarbe Cassandra Cook. Diese Tatsache sprach für Leroy Cook als Täter. „Er wird es wieder tun, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten!", meinte er noch und blickte durch seine Sonnenbrille über die Wälder hinweg. Das hier war der perfekte Ort für einen Mörder wie Leroy Cook.

Die Polizei traf ein und warf den FBI-Agenten merkwürdige Blicke zu. War es nicht so, dass diese erst kamen, wenn man sie rief und nicht umgekehrt? Äußerst Misstrauisch kamen sie auf die Beiden zu. „Sir! Madam!" Die zwei Polizisten nickten ihnen reserviert zu. Morgan zückte seinen Ausweis, genauso wie Emily. „Ich bin Agent Morgan und das ist Agent Prentiss! Wir sind auf der Suche nach diesem Mann!" Derek zeigte den beiden Beamten ein Bild von Leroy Cook. Lange betrachteten sie es um dann verneinend den Kopf zu schütteln. „Der war noch nie hier!" „Und wie sieht es mit ihr aus?" Derek reichte ihnen ein Foto von Cassandra. „Das ist Maggie. Die arbeitet drüben bei Sal´s als Kellnerin!", kam es prompt von einem der Beiden. „Sal´s?", hakte Emily nach.

„Das ist ein kleines Restaurant im Zentrum der Stadt.", klärte sie der rechte Polizeibeamte auf. Morgan gab ihnen als Gegenleistung all ihre gesammelten Informationen über das Opfer und den Tatort. „Halten Sie nach Leroy Cook Ausschau und falls sie ihn sehen – nähern Sie sich ihm nur mit äußerster Vorsicht! Er ist extrem gefährlich!", warnte er sie. Er und Emily verließen den Tatort und machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Falls Cassandra Cook noch hier war, dann mussten sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihr. Einerseits bevor sie verschwinden konnte, oder und das war noch viel schlimmer, bevor sie ihrem Ex-Mann über den Weg lief. „Sie wird wissen, dass sie nicht immer nur Glück haben kann! In ihrer Welt kann jeder Tag der letzte für sie sein! Es würde mich überraschen, wenn wir sie noch antreffen würden.", meinte Emily noch zu Morgan bevor er losfuhr.

„Zahlen Sie wöchentlich oder monatlich den Lohn aus?" Maggie hatte einen schicken kleinen Coffeetogoshop gefunden in dem eine Bedienerin fehlte. Der Geschäftsführer Benjamin Dearing war ein ernster, sehr steifer Mann. Seine hagere Gestalt und die tiefen Falten unter seinen Augen verrieten Maggie, dass auch sein Leben bestimmt nicht einfach gelaufen war. „Wöchentlich. Wir bezahlen wöchentlich aus. Eine Schicht dauert von sechs bis zwölf und von zwölf bis achtzehn Uhr. Sie würden die Frühschicht übernehmen. Wann können Sie beginnen?" Diese Arbeit war für Maggie perfekt. Der Laden lag zu weit ab von der Hauptstraße um eventuell Fremde anzulocken. Es war somit fast unwahrscheinlich das Leroy sie hier finden konnte. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich unkontrolliert schneller. Sein Name verursachte ihr immer noch Angst.

„Ich kann sofort anfangen, wenn Sie möchten!" Diese Neuigkeit zauberte ein schmales Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Mr. Dearing. „Gut, heute übernehmen Sie die Spätschicht. Dort hinten finden Sie eine Schürze. Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" „Maggie. Einfach nur Maggie!", stellte sie sich vor und holte sich eine Schürze. Kaum hatte sie diese umgebunden, kam auch schon ein Kunde. Eine hektische Blondine in einem eleganten Kostüm und mit viel zu hohen Absätzen. Sie trug eine Sonnenbrille und hatte sich ihr Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt. Vorwurfsvoll sprach sie auf jemanden ein und hielt nur kurz inne um sich einen Cappucino ohne Zucker zu bestellen.

Gekonnt bediente Maggie die Kaffeemaschine, schloss danach den Becher mit einem Plastikdeckel und wickelte zum Schluss noch eine Serviette darum und reichte ihn der Kundschaft. Mr. Dearing nickte zufrieden mit dem Kopf und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Akribisch beschriftete er eine Stempelkarte für Maggie. Maggie. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie zwar ihren Job verstand und auch gut darin war, aber bestimmt nicht lange bleiben würde. Eigentlich schade, sie wirkte, wenn auch distanziert, sympathisch auf ihn.

Erleichtert verließ Aaron Garcias Büro. Es war nicht Maggie gewesen. Er spürte wie der Druck in ihm nachließ. Zuvor hatte er gar nicht bemerkt wie angespannt er gewesen war. Garcia bemühte sich gerade alles über das Opfer Elena Summers herauszufinden. Sie hinterlässt zwei Kinder und einen Ehemann, soviel wussten sie bereits. Wieder eine Familie die vergebens auf einen lieben Menschen gewartet hatte und nur deshalb weil dort draußen immer noch ein Monster frei herumlief. Hotch begab sich zu Reid in den Konferenzraum und besah sich die Pinnwand.

„Wo hat er sie erwischt?" Reid hatte bereits von dem neuen Opfer erfahren. Für ihn war nun wichtig vielleicht ein Muster erkennen zu können. Hotch steckte ein Fähnchen dorthin wo sie vermutlich verschwunden war. Der Ort war nicht weit entfernt von der Stelle, an der er Maggie getroffen hatte. Aaron wusste bereits, dass Leroy ihm und wie er befürchten musste auch Maggie auf den Fersen war. Das war eine bedeutende, wichtige Information und umso länger er sie vor seinem Team verschwieg umso schneller wurde die Spur zu Leroy Cook kalt.

„Du wirst es ihnen sagen müssen. Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass uns jede Information über Cassandra Cook helfen kann sie zu finden! Umso länger du schweigst umso weiter wird sie sich von uns entfernen!" Rossi war dicht an ihn herangetreten und sorgte dafür dass nur er diese Worte hören konnte. Das Hotch sich unprofessionell verhalten hatte, war etwas, vor dem niemand gefeit war, aber noch länger zu schweigen konnte für alle gefährlich werden. „Leute ich habe noch einiges über Elena Summers herausgefunden. Sie war ein grundanständiger Mensch, zahlte brav ihre Steuern und hatte keine Vorstrafen." „Leroy hat sie bestimmt nur ausgewählt, weil sie ihm zu ihrem Pech gerade über den Weg gelaufen war und auch noch einen entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Frau hatte!" Für Rossi war sie nur ein zufällig gewähltes Opfer gewesen. Leroy kannte sie nicht. Ihm genügte es, dass sie Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Frau aufwies und er an ihr seine Wut abreagieren konnte.

Leroy hatte eine Spur. Bisher war sie immer weiter nach Norden gefahren. Er hatte in einem schmucken, kleinen Restaurant bei sehr netten Leuten ein vorzügliches Mahl genossen. Diese netten Menschen erzählten ihm äußerst zuvorkommend über ihre Aushilfskraft. Maggie, wie sie sie nannten, hatte hier gearbeitet. Seine Cassandra musste nicht arbeiten oder sich die Hände schmutzig machen. Er war der Mann im Haus. Seine Frau musste nicht arbeiten gehen. Sie war so undankbar gewesen. Er sorgte für sie, bot ihr so ein unbeschwertes Leben und da konnte er doch erwarten, dass sie sich um seine Bedürfnisse kümmerte. Schließlich war das nur ein bescheidener Lohn für ein Leben ihm Wohlstand.

Tief holte er ein paar Mal Luft um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Später würde er sich auf die Jagd begeben und einer Frau lehren, dass es ein Fehler war nicht zu Hause zu sein um sich um ihre Familie zu kümmern. Leroy bezahlte sein Essen und gab auch ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. Nicht zu großzügig, er wollte verhindern, dass man sich an ihn erinnerte. Als er gerade seinen Wagen starrten wollte, sah er eine Pärchen, sie mit schwarzen, langen Haaren und er mit dunklem Teint, groß und muskulös.

Die Beiden gingen auf das Lokal zu, aber passten eindeutig nicht hier her. Wahrscheinlich FBI. Ob sie nach ihm suchten? Oder nach ihr? Die Tür schloss sich hinter den Beiden und so konnte er sie nicht länger sehen. Leroy startete seinen Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte eine Verabredung mit einer schönen Unbekannten, die schon bald in den Genus seiner Führsorge kommen würde. Ein schmutziges Grinsen legte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen und dann gab er Gas.

Jennifer war in ihrem Büro. Von ihr wurde schon bald eine Erklärung für die Presse erwartet. Niemanden gelang es Leroy Cook dingfest zu machen und schon bald würden sich die Medien gleich einer wilden Horde Hyänen auf sie stürzen. Das es einen neuen Mord gegeben hatte, war bereits durchgesickert, aber wenn es jemanden gelang die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen, herrschte schon bald Chaos im Land. Ein Serienkiller, der trotz bekannter Identität immer noch auf freien Fuß war. Man würde ihnen allen, der Polizei, dem FBI und wenn sie sonst noch finden konnten, wieder Unfähigkeit vorwerfen.

Diesen Schaden hieß es so gering wie möglich zu halten. Sie war schon lange im Team dabei und hatte schon sehr viel gesehen. Im Grunde ihres Herzens war sie Dankbar für ihre Familie. Für ihren Ehemann, der trotz der Schrecken denen sie immer wieder ausgesetzte war, Verständnis für sie hatte und sie unterstützte wo er nur konnte. J.J. begann sich Notizen darüber zu machen, welchen Teil sie an die Presse weitergeben würde und strich jene Teile fort die sie auf keinen Fall ansprechen wollte.

Sie zeigten dem Pärchen im Lokal ihre Ausweise. Es waren freundliche ältere Leute, die ihnen offen entgegenblickten. „Was können wir für Sie tun?", fragte sie die Frau und stellte ihre Kaffeekanne auf den Tressen ab. Die braune Flüssigkeit schabte leicht in der Glaskanne hin und her. „Wir suchen diese Frau – kennen Sie sie?" Emily zog das Foto von Cassandra hervor und ließ ihnen einen Blick drauf werfen. „Oh das ist Maggie!", rief die Frau überrascht aus. Sie hatte Maggie in ihr Herz geschlossen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was diese nette Frau mit dem FBI zu schaffen hatte. „Maggie?"

„Ja, Maggie. Sie hat für uns gearbeitet. Sie war so ein nettes Mädchen. Immer freundlich und für jeden Gast hatte sie ein offenes Ohr. Nur …" Hilfe suchend sah Rosmarie zu ihrem Ehemann Sal. „Was nur?" Derek trat einen Schritt nach vorne auf sie zu. „Sie schien vor irgendetwas große Angst zu haben!", mischte sich ihr Mann in das Gespräch ein. „Angst?" „Immerzu ertappten wir sie dabei, wie ihr Blick schreckhaft zur Tür ging, sobald sich diese öffnete.", sagte Sal. „Einmal habe ich sie darauf angesprochen, aber sie bestritt es. Sagte da wäre nichts.", ergänzte Rosmarie.

„Sie haben ihr nicht geglaubt?", hakte Emily nach. Rosmarie wurde plötzlich blass, in ihr keimte ein fürchterlicher Verdacht auf. Unbewusst fasste sie nach der Hand ihres Ehemanns. „Ist mit ihr etwas passiert? Sie ist heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen und sie hat sich auch ihren restlichen Lohn nicht abgeholt." Romarie machte sich Sorgen und die waren echt. Den Beiden schien Cassandra wirklich am Herzen zu liegen. „Möglicherweise ist ihr Ehemann hinter ihr her.", begann Derek vorsichtig. „Ihr Ehemann? Maggie hat nie einen Ehemann erwähnt." Sal legte beschützend einen Arm um seine Frau. Instinktiv spürte er, genau wie seine Frau, dass hier eine unbekannte Gefahr in der Luft lag.

„Er hat sie zweimal Krankenhausreif geprügelt und einmal mit einem Messer schwer verletzt. Sie wäre dabei fast gestorben." Emilys Worte ließen die beiden erbleichen. Rosmarie hatte sie gesehen. Zufällig war sie in den Personalraum geplatzt, als Maggie sich gerade umzog. Es war eine hässliche Narbe. Breit und wulstig verlief sie ihre linken Seite bis zum Bauch hinab. Geschockt hatte sie sie angeblickt, ohne ihre Augen davon wenden zu können. Hastig hatte Maggie ihr Shirt herabgezogen und dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Narbe nicht länger zu sehen war. „Das war ein Unfall in meiner Kindheit. Ich bin … mit dem Rad gestürzt.", hatte sie stotternd erklärt.

Rosmarie hatte sich damals damit zufrieden gegeben. Ganz geglaubt hatte sie ihr nicht, aber wollte sie die Wahrheit überhaupt wissen? „Das ist ja schrecklich!", entfuhr es ihr. „Hat sie irgendwann mal erwähnt, wohin sie gehen würde, wenn sie diesen Ort verlässt?" Emily bemühte sich ihrer Stimme einen sanften Klang zu geben, denn die Beiden wirkten schon eingeschüchtert genug. „Sie erwähnte einmal die Küste. Maggie wollte so gerne den Pazifik sehen. Sie hat gemeint dieser Ozean wäre vielleicht groß genug." Über Rosmaries Gesicht begannen Tränen zu laufen.

„Oh bitte, sagen Sie es mir, ist mit ihr etwas passiert?" „Wir wissen es nicht! Zurzeit wollen wir sie nur finden!", sagte Morgan und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Falls Sie sich noch an etwas erinnern, dann bitte rufen Sie uns an!" Emily legte ihre Visitenkarte auf den Tisch und wollte Derek folgen, als sie Sal noch einmal zurückhielt. „Heute war ein Mann hier. Der fragte auch nach Maggie!" Morgan tauschte mit Emily einen besorgten Blick und kehrte noch einmal zu den Beiden zurück. „Sah er so aus?", fragte er und zeigte ihnen ein anderes Bild. „Das war der Mann. Er war sehr nett und freundlich. Wer ist er?" Rosmarie wischte sich die Tränen fort und sah abwartend auf Morgan. „Das ist Leroy Cook Maggies Ehemann!"

Es war spät, kurz vor Dienstschluss. Der Coffeetogoshop würde in ein paar Minuten schließen. Dankbar seufzend stieß Maggie die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Der Laden lief gut, sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Doch jetzt merkte man, dass sich die meisten Menschen lieber nach Hause zu ihren Lieben eilten und sich keine Zeit mehr für eine Tasse Kaffee mehr nehmen wollte. Gerade als sie darüber nachdachte die Kaffeemaschine zu reinigen, öffnete sich die Tür. Ein junger Mann kam hereingeschlendert. Nervös sah er sich im Laden um. Er trug typische Skaterkleidung und hatte sich die Kapuze von seinem Pulli tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Angespannt beobachtete Maggie ihn, automatisch beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag und ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern.

Von diesem Jungen ging eine unterschwellige Gefahr aus. „Mr. Dearinger? Kommen Sie mal bitte? Irgendetwas stimmt mit der Kaffeemaschine nicht!", rief sie halblaut nach hinten. Sie wollte mit dem Jungen nicht alleine im Raum bleiben. „Kann ich … kann ich einen Kaffee zu mitnehmen haben?", fragte sie der Junge plötzlich. Maggie zuckte ängstlich zusammen. „Natürlich! Was für einen wollen Sie?", gelang es ihr höflich zu fragen. „Egal welchen! Irgendeinen!", verlangte er harsch. „Okay." Ihr drohte die Stimme zu versagen. Sie schob mit ungeschickten Fingern einen Plastikbecher unter die Kaffeemaschine und drückte, ohne zu wissen welchen, einen der Knöpfe. In diesem Moment erschien Mr. Dearinger. „Was gibt es für ein Problem?" Erleichtert stieß Maggie die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so dankbar gewesen einen anderen Menschen zu sehen.

Die Dämmerung setzte ein und leitete damit seine Jagdzeit ein. Ruhig huschte sein Blick von einer Straßenseite zur anderen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück? Er dachte an letzte Nacht. Es war viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen. Diese Frau und Cassandra hatten ihn seine Beherrschung vergessen lassen. Es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Aber heute nahm er sich vor sich ganz viel Zeit zu lassen. Sie, deren Gesicht er noch nicht kannte, wusste es noch nicht, aber sie würde heute in den Genus seiner Spezialbehandlung kommen. Leroy entdeckte eine junge Mexikanerin auf der rechten Seite. Etwas üppig gebaut lief sie hüftschwingend in seine Richtung. Sie wirkte feurig auf ihn, mit ihren langen, gelockten schwarzen Haaren und dem bunten Rock und Bluse die sie trug, aber er fand sie nicht anziehend. Ohne einen weiteren Blick an sie zu verschwenden fuhr er weiter. Sie war nicht die richtige.

Er kam an kleineren und größeren Menschengruppen vorbei. Lachend und schwatzend bemerkten sie ihn nicht. Sahen die Gefahr nicht, in der sie sich befanden. Er war ihnen weit überlegen. Genüsslich malte er sich aus, was er mit den Männern tun würde und wie er danach ganz den Frauen widmen würde. Seine Fantasie kannte keine Grenzen und manches von dem was er sich gerade ausmalte würde er, wenn er die Muse dazu hatte, in die Tat umsetzten. Leichte Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit und er spürte wie er hart wurde. Das machte seine Suche zur Sucht. Er musste sie finden. Sie die eine unter so vielen, die für ihn bestimmt war. Die einzig Richtige die dazu auserwählt war heute seinen Traum mit ihm zu teilen. Die Straßen leerten sich zunehmend. Schon bald würde man nur noch vereinzelte Nachzügler herumhuschen sehen und genau dort würde er sie finden. Zuversichtlich hielt er Ausschau nach ihr. Schon bald würde sie ihm entgegen eilen, da war er sich sicher.

Dr. Reid äußerte seine Bedenken, dass es vielleicht einen Informanten in ihren eigenen Reihen gab und stieß nicht wie befürchtet auf taube Ohren. „Rossi und ich hatten bereits ähnliche Befürchtungen. Um, falls es ihn tatsächlich gab, ihn fassen zu können, müssen wir äußerst behutsam vorgehen. Von diesem Verdacht darf unter keinen Umständen etwas nach außen dringen!", warnte Hotch sein Team eindringlich. Morgan und Prentiss waren wieder zurück und brachten beunruhigende Neuigkeiten mit. Leroy Cook war seiner Frau Cassandra bereits auf den Fersen. „Nach dem Zustand des Opfers können wir ziemlich sicher davon ausgehen, dass er der Täter war!", schloss Derek seinen Bericht.

„Bleibt lediglich die Frage offen, warum er diese einsam Stelle mit der abgebrannten Hütte gewählt hatte. Was bedeutete ihm dieser Ort?" Diese Frage beschäftige Derek schon den ganzen Tag. Um einen Täter fassen zu können, musste man seine Tat verstehen. Rossi und Aaron tauschten einen Blick. Es wurde Zeit vor seinem Team einige Geständnisse abzulegen. Vieles, nein falsch, alles würde ihnen sicher nicht gefallen. Aaron erhob sich, schloss die Tür und stellte sich vor die Pinnwand.

„Was ich jetzt sage, muss hier in diesem Raum bleiben, darum bitte ich Euch!" Derek runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah zu Prentiss, doch sie schien genauso wenig wie er zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Dr. Reid saß zwischen J.J. und Garcia auf ihren Gesichtern stand dieselbe Verwirrung geschrieben, die auch die anderen empfanden. Nur Rossi verharrte vollkommen gelassen, obwohl auch er gespannt war, was Hotch erzählen würde und was nicht. Nicht alles aus jener Nacht war für das Team bestimmt. Vieles war zu privat und ging nur Hotch etwas an.

Der junge Mann drückte sich vor den Tressen herum. Obwohl er seinen Becher mit dampfenden Kaffee bereits erhalten und auch bezahlt hatte, schien er noch unentschlossen ob er gehen sollte. Maggie spürte noch immer die Bedrohung die von ihm ausging. Etwas stimmte mit dem Jungen nicht. „Ich kann nichts finden! Alles scheint in bester Ordnung zu sein!" Mr. Dearing untersuchte die Kaffeemaschine von allen Seiten. Konzentriert überprüfte er den Behälter in dem sich die Kaffeebohnen befanden, besah sich auch das Fach in dem der Kaffeesatz ausgeworfen wurde und teste zum Schluss noch den Milchaufschäumer. Es gab für ihn nichts zu beanstanden.

Diese Neue – Maggie – muss sich geirrt haben. „Mr. Dearinger sie hat vorhin ganz seltsame Geräusche von sich gegeben!", erwiderte sie leicht panisch. Starr hatte sie ihren Blick auf den jungen Mann gerichtet. Auf seiner Oberlippe hatte sich ein feiner Schweißfilm gebildet und auch sonst wirkte er nervös und unkonzentriert auf sie. Es schien als würde er auf etwas Bestimmtes warten. „Wir schließen gleich!", wollte sie ihn zum Gehen animieren, aber er hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Jedenfalls reagierte er nicht auf sie, geschweige den das sie eine Antwort von ihm bekam. Er schien weit weg zu sein mit seinen Gedanken. Mr. Dearing warf noch einen letzten kontrollierenden Blick auf die Maschine, zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte sich wieder in sein Büro verkrümeln.

Auf diesen Moment hatte der Junge gewartet. Heftig riss er ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und fuchtelte bedrohlich vor Maggies Nase damit herum. Maggie glaubte in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das Blitzen der Klinge rief Erinnerungen in ihr wach. Erinnerungen denen sie kaum entfliehen konnte. Leroy hatte sie ständig mit dem Messer bedroht und damit fast getötet. „Junge, mach keinen Blödsinn!", beschwor ihn Mr. Dearing und schob sich schützend vor Maggie. Dabei langte er mit seiner Rechten unter die Theke. Gut verborgen lag dort sein Revolver. Zum Schutz genau vor solchen Dieben, der Junge war eindeutig ein Dorgenjunkie, hatte er sich diese Waffe bereits vor Jahren zugelegt, aber bisher noch nie gebraucht. Jetzt zog er sie energisch hervor und hielt sie dem Jungen unter die Nase. „Und jetzt raus hier!", brüllte er ihn zornig an und tatsächlich ergriff der Junge nach einer Schrecksekunde die Flucht.

Kaum war hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, packte Mr. Dearing seine Waffe wieder weg und sah besorgt auf Maggie. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er sie sanft. So ein Überfall konnte einen schon aus der Bahn werfen. Leider nahmen auch in dieser Gegend die Verbrechen immer mehr zu. Das war mit ein Grund für ihn gewesen sich eine Waffe zum Schutz zu zulegen. Benommen nickte Maggie. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Noch immer glaubte sie das Messer im Schein der Lampen gefährlich blitzen zu sehen. „Gut, dann sperren sie die Tür ab und putzen nur noch die Kaffeemaschine. Alles andere kann bis morgen warten. Ich möchte, dass sie dann nach Hause gehen und sich für morgen gut ausruhen!" Wieder nickte Maggie nur. Seltsam steif ging sie zur Tür und schloss sie ab.

Er hatte gefunden wonach er suchte. Es war bereits vollkommen dunkel. Nur eine schwache Birne beleuchtete den Bushaltestellenbereich und setzte so seine Beute in ein dezentes Rampenlicht. Niemand würde ihn sehen, wenn er sich ihr näherte. Leroy stellte seinen Wagen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ab, setzte sich seine Kappe auf und schlenderte von ihr gut sichtbar gelassen den Gehsteig hinab. Sobald er außer Sicht war, querte er die Straße und kam wieder zurück. Lautlos wie ein Raubtier schlich er sich an sie heran. Die Kappe hatte er sich tief in die Stirn gezogen und zur Tarnung hielt er eine geöffnete Straßenkarte in der Hand.

Er hatte sie beinahe erreicht, als er hinter sich das Schnaufen des Busses hörte. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, das der Bus nur noch wenige Blocks entfernt war. Wenn er sie jetzt gleich schnappte, konnte er ungesehen mit ihr verschwinden. Er zog sein Messer hervor und verbarg es hinter seiner Karte. Außerdem beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Von niemanden würde er sich aufhalten lassen, sie war sein. Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, war er schon bei ihr. Hart grub er sein Messer in ihre Seite. „Ein Wort und du bist tot!", flüsterte er ihr hart zu und zwang sie sich zu bewegen. Raus aus dem Licht und hinein in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich erhielt einen anonymen Anruf der mich zu jener Stelle im Wald brachte, an der die tote Frau, Elena Summers. gefunden wurde.", begann Aaron zu erzählen. „Allerdings stand dort wo sich jetzt eine Brandruine befindet, eine kleine schäbige Hütte. Ich traf dort auf eine fremde Frau." Aaron musste schlucken, ab jetzt wurde es persönlich und er musste sein Fehlverhalten eingestehen. „Sie stellte sich mir als Maggie vor und bestritt jeden Zusammenhang oder Kontakt mit Leroy Cook. Ich habe ihr geglaubt, was leider ein Fehler war." Nachdenklich strich er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und gab so viel von sich preis. Er stand unter enormen Druck und fühlte sich für irgendetwas schuldig. Jedenfalls sah das sein Team in ihm. „Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und bin dann zurück gefahren. Hier erst stellte ich fest, dass es sich um Cassandra Magreth Cook handelte. Als ich mit Rossi zur Hütte fuhr, war sie fort und die Hütte zu Asche verbrannt!" Sein Blick kreuzte sich wieder mit Rossi.

Durch ein beinahe unsichtbares Nicken gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass es in Ordnung war was er den Anderen erzählt hatte. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Die Anderen kannten ihn gut genug um sich über jenen Teil, den er ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen. „Warum hast du uns bis jetzt nichts davon gesagt?" Emily hatte ihre Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete gespannt auf Hotch Antwort. „Ich hatte meine Gründe, warum ich bisher geschwiegen habe.", erwiderte er fest, vermied aber dabei jeden Blickkontakt. Sie kannten einander schon sehr lange und so war es schwierig etwas zu verbergen. Die Anderen mochten vielleicht nicht wissen, was in jener Nacht geschah, aber sie ahnten, dass es von besonderer Bedeutung für Hotch war. Nach und nach erhob sich einer nach dem anderen. An der Tür blieben sie noch einmal stehen. „Hotch?" „Ja?" „Wir werden sie finden!", versprach ihm Morgan und sprach stellvertretend für alle.

Blitzlicht Gewitter empfing sie, als sie ihre Schicht begann. Die örtliche Presse war um den kleinen Coffeeshop versammelt. Gut zehn Menschen, drei Fotografen, zwei Filmteams und zwei Reporter. Sie war in einer Kleinstadt gelandet und da erregte die kleinste Kleinigkeit schon mal die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit. Alle bemühten sich ein Foto von Mr. Dearing zu bekommen. Maggie schluckte. Hier konnte sie nicht bleiben. Wenn die Fotografen erkannten, dass sie hier arbeitete, vielleicht kamen sie dann auf die verrückte Idee auch von ihr ein Foto schießen zu wollen. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Gebannt hatte sie für einen Moment auf die Szene vor sich gestarrt, doch jetzt kam wieder Leben in sie. Sie drehte sich um und versuchte um eine nahe Ecke zu verschwinden.

Doch die durchdringende Stimme von Mr. Dearing hielt sie zurück. „Maggie! Maggie!", rief er sie und richtete die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Menschen hier auf sie. Sie blinzelte unter dem Blitzlicht und nahm nur noch am Rande war, dass man ihr Fragen zu rief. Verzweiflung und pure Angst leuchtete aus ihren Augen. Sie hatte kein Geld mehr, keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen und bereits Morgen konnte es passieren, dass ihr Bild in einer der Zeitungen abgedruckt wurde. Sie saß in der Falle. Leroy würde es sehen. Ganz bestimmt! Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen und die Angst drohte sie zu ersticken. 2


	4. Chapter 4

4

**M**an kann sein Schicksal weder voraussehen noch ihm entgehen; doch man kann es annehmen … Christine von Schweden

Ein fester Knebel drückte ihre Zunge nach unten und verhinderte beinahe, dass sie Luft zum Atmen bekam. Konzentriert bemühte sich Sonja Kronberg durch die Nase zu atmen. Was hatte der Mann nur mit ihr vor? Er hatte sie auf den Rücksitz seines Wagens geworfen und ihre Hände und Füße gefesselt. Es war ihr unmöglich sich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen. Scheinbar ziellos fuhr er mit ihr durch die Gegend. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf drehten sich im Kreis. „Bitte lieber Gott, lass mich meine Tochter noch einmal wieder sehen!", flehte sie im Stillen. Sie zwang sich daran zu denken, an all die Menschen die sie liebte. Für sie wollte sie ihre Angst überwinden und stark sein.

Sie wollte sie schon ganz bald wieder sehen und in ihre Arme schließen und diesen Albtraum, der ein Ende haben musste, würde nur noch eine schlechte Erinnerung sein. Plötzlich sah sie Bilder von Vergewaltigung und von körperlicher Gewalt vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sah sich selber schon lebendig begraben und niemand konnte sie finden. Oder er schloss sie in eine finstere, fensterlose Gruft ein und dort würde sie vor Hunger und Durst sterben. Er war ein Monster und würde sie nicht am Leben lassen. Sie kannte das aus Krimis. Täter zeigten ihren Opfer nur dann ihr Gesicht, wenn sie sich sicher waren, dass ihr Opfer sie niemals verraten würde können, weil er vorhatte es zu töten. Sie würde noch heute, der Tag war bereits angebrochen, oder schon bald ihr Leben verlieren, wenn sie es nicht schaffte ihm zu entkommen.

Aaron hatte nur wenig Schlaf abbekommen. Es gelang ihm nicht diesen Fall aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, was sicher daran lag, das er persönlich involviert war. Er war nicht nur mit seinen Gedanken, sondern auch mit seinen Gefühlen in diesem Fall gefangen und das war falsch, weil er so die nötige Distanz verloren hatte. Er war immer ein Verfechter dafür gewesen einen Fall abzugeben, wenn man sich selber emotional darin zu tief verstrickt hatte. Wie von selbst brachten ihn seine Schritte in den Konferenzraum. Er war der Erste. Außer ihm war noch keiner hier und darüber war er dankbar. Automatisch glitt sein Blick zum Bild von Maggie. Sie sah jetzt anders aus. Besser. Ihm gefielen ihre kurzen Haare. Aaron besah sich ein Opfer nach dem anderen. Laut Karte verstreuten sie sich immer weiter nach Norden und von der Ostküste rüber zur Westküste. Natürlich mit Abweichungen.

„Ganz so als hätte er die Spur verloren!", sagte er halblaut. „Wäre gut möglich.", erhielt er von Dave die Antwort. Er betrat, einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand, den Raum. „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er ihr zwar dicht auf den Fersen war, aber er sie nie erwischt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie nie lange an einem Ort blieb und das sie Richtung Westen unterwegs war." „Aber nicht in einem geraden Kurs, weil auch sie immer wieder davon abweichen musste!", spann Hotch den Faden weiter. „Dann bräuchten wir nur ihre Spur zu finden und wir finden ihn. Er wird immer dort sein wo sie ist." „Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dann könnten die Leichen auch zugleich eine Nachricht an sie, seine Frau, sein.", meinte Reid.

„Um ihr zu sagen, dass er immer noch hinter ihr her war und niemals aufgeben würde, solange er atmet!", kam es von Morgan. „Das ist widerlich und krank!", empörte sich Emily. „Leroy Cook ist widerlich und krank und schon viel zu lange dort draußen unterwegs!", meinte Dave. „Wenn man sein Leben betrachte, sollte das einen wahrscheinlich nicht wundern das er ist wie er ist." Aaron dachte über all die Worte einen Augenblick lang still nach. „Garcia grab alles aus was du über Leroy Cook findest. Geh so weit zurück wie nur möglich. Morgan, du und Emily sucht alle Tatorte auf und fragt dort in den Coffeeshops, Bars, Restaurants nach ob vielleicht dort eine Maggie gearbeitet hat! Wir müssen sie vor ihm finden! J.J. frag nach ob noch jemand als vermisst gilt!"

„Mr. Hotchner?" Ein Bote stand in der Tür und sah abwartend in die Runde. In seiner Hand hielt er einen dicken, braunen Umschlag. Aaron beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein dunkel Ahnung sagte ihm, das er den Inhalt des Umschlages bestimmt nicht sehen wollte. Er unterzeichnete den Empfang und zog sich mit dem Umschlag in sein Büro zurück. Untersuchend drehte er den Umschlag in seinen Händen. Außer seinem Namen und der Adresse des FBIs, stand nichts drauf.

Kein Absender war darauf zu finden, aber damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. Vorsichtig schnitt er ihn mit einem Brieföffner auf und ließ den Inhalt auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen. Bilder. Auf ihnen war Elena Summers zu sehen. Es war eine Serie. Aaron durfte Bild für Bild mit ansehen wie Leroy sie zu Tode folterte. Es waren schreckliche Bilder und zeigten als stumme Zeugen den Mord an einem unschuldigen Menschen. Was ihn aber beinahe die Fassung verlieren ließ war das letzte Bild.

Mühsam schluckte sie. Wie lange würde es dauern? In der Morgenausgabe würde es einen Artikel zu dem beinahe Überfall in den beiden größten Lokalzeitungen geben, aber das ließ sie nicht vor Angst schlucken. Denn bereits in den Abendnachrichten würde man einen kleinen Bericht dazu zeigen. Falls es einen Gott gab und er ihr gnädig gestimmt war, dann hatte man alle Aufnahmen mit ihr gelöscht. Sie war niemand von Bedeutung. Mr. Dearing hatte, sobald er in seinem Büro war, die Polizei angerufen. Man hatte den Jungen gefangen genommen. Nicht unweit von hier.

Er hatte auf der Stelle alles zugegeben und auch das es nicht das erste Mal straffällig geworden war. Sie hatten einen Kleinkriminellen gefasst, aber zu welchem Preis. Einmal mehr biss sie sich auf die Lippen um nicht schreien zu müssen. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihr noch bis er kam? Die Polizei nutze den geringen Fang um ein großes Spektakel daraus zu machen. Gegenseitiges Schulterklopfen war angesagt. Alle Menschen in der Stadt würden wieder ruhiger schlafen können, den die Polizei hatte ihre Arbeit getan und ein böses Individuum von der Straße geholt. Viele Menschen waren in den Coffeetogoshop heute gekommen. Niemand wusste zunächst genau was los war.

Warum die Presse hier gewesen war, aber sie alle waren neugierig. Maggie sah wie sich Mr. Dearinger zufrieden die Hände rieb. Für ihn war wahrscheinlich dieser kleine Dieb eine tolle Sache. Das Geschäft lief so schon nicht schlecht, doch heute wollte der Kundenstrom gar nicht mehr abreißen. Sie drängten sich in den kleinen Laden, der kaum Platz zum Stehen bot und versuchten neben einer Tasse Kaffee auch zu erfahren, was hier passiert war. Immer wieder beteuerte Maggie, dass es nichts Spannendes zu erzählen gab, bis sie sich verplapperte und den Jungen erwähnte. Von da an schien sie in einer Flut aus Fragen zu ertrinken.

Unter einem Vorwand hatte er sich in den Bereich der BAU begeben. Behavioral Analysis Unit war eine Spezialeinheit des FBI und wurde immer zu speziellen Fällen gerufen um Täterprofile zu erstellen. Er blickte unauffällig durch die Glasscheibe um herauszufinden woran sie zurzeit arbeiteten. Sofort stach ihm das Bild von Cassandra in die Augen. Also hatte sein kleiner Trick gewirkt. Innerlich sammelte er sich, dann zückte er sein Handy. Auswendig tippte er die Nummer ein. Er wagte es nicht sie abzuspeichern. Sollte irgendwann der Verdacht auf ihn fallen, so würde man ihn nicht wegen einer verhängnisvollen Nummer in seinem Handy drankriegen. Sofort nach dem ersten Klingelton hob Leroy ab. „Was hast du für mich?", schnauzte er ihn zornig an. „Sie suchen nach dir!", erwiderte er knapp. „Nicht nach ihr?"

„Nein! Scheinbar konzentriert sich ihre Suche ganz auf dich und auf deine letzte Begleiterin!" Er hörte wie Leory am anderen Ende der Leitung heißer Auflachte. „Diese Narren! So werden sie mich nie finden!", meinte er zuversichtlich und legte auf. Der Andere steckte sein Handy zurück in die Tasche seines Sakkos und atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht milderte das eines Tages seine Schuld. Dann wurde er wieder zornig. Er hatte ihnen alles in die Hand gegeben, warum haben sie versagt, als sie die Möglichkeit hatten Cassandra zu schnappen? Was musste er ihnen noch zeigen, damit sie endlich ihre Arbeit taten? Sie waren doch, wie es hieß die Besten!

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Jennifer Jareau war neben ihm stehen geblieben und sprach ihn an. „Oh danke, ich wollte nur diese Akte abgeben!" Er drückte ihr einen Ordner in die Hand und verschwand, bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. Stirnrunzeln blickte sie ihm hinter her. Er war auffallend seltsam gewesen. Sie machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz und nahm die Akte mit zu ihrem Schreibtisch wo sie sie auf den immer größer werdenden Berg von Akten ablegte. Sie würde sich später damit beschäftigen.

„Wir sind am Ziel!", flötete er Sonja über die Schulter zurück zu und registrierte mit Genugtuung ihr furchtsames Zusammenzucken. „Keine Sorge es wird dir gefallen, was ich mit dir vorhabe!", versprach er ihr, zog den Zündschlüssel aus dem Schloss und stieg aus. „Ah es ist herrlich hier! Wir werden vollkommen ungestört sein!", rief er und schlug die Autotür zu. Lange Zeit blieb es still und Sonja wagte es kurz aufzuatmen. Vielleicht war er weggegangen und kam nicht mehr zurück? Doch ein paar Sekunden später wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Leroy riss die Autotür auf und zehrte sie an den Haaren heraus. Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung. Rund um sie gab es nur dichten Wald. Einzig der schmale Pfad, der gerade breit genug war einen Wagen durchzulassen, gab es keinen Weg um von hier fort zukommen.

„Bitte!", wimmerte sie unter dem Knebel, aber ihr Wort blieb ungehört. Ohne auf sie zu achten, zog er sie hinter sich her bis er die perfekte Stelle gefunden hatte. „Knie nieder!", befahl er ihr und stieß sie ungeduldig auf den Boden, da es ihr mit den Fesseln unmöglich war. Beinahe sanft löste er ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund und strich ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht. „Endlich allein!", sagte er und lächelte sie zufrieden an.

Eine in blutigen Letter verfasst Nachricht hatte Leroy ihm im letzten Bild zukommen lassen.

Ich sah dich und sie!

Dafür werdet ihr beide schon bald sterben!

Der Text alleine war nicht das Schockierende, sondern wo das Bild aufgenommen wurde. Leroy war in der Hütte gewesen, nachdem er fort war und hatte dort über dem Bett diese Wörter an die Wand geschmiert. Vermutlich mit seinem eigenen Blut! Eine klare Ansage. Leroy Cook war tatsächlich auch hinter ihm her. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten und dann zuschlagen.

Seit dem Reaper war er extrem vorsichtig geworden, ihm nahe zukommen war keine leichte Sache. Es gab für Leroy eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste Maggie finden und über sie würde er auch ihn kriegen. So jedenfalls hatte es der Reaper beinahe geschafft. Ihn hatte er nicht bekommen, aber Haley! Hotch erhob sich und lief unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Wo war sie nur? Um sie schützen zu können, musste er schneller als Leroy Cook sein. J.J. klopfte an seine Tür und trat ein. „Wir haben eine Vermisste!", sagte sie knapp. Das hatte Hotch erwartet. Die Kürze der Abstände wie Leroy zuschlug, zeigte den Grad seiner Aggression. Er war, dank seiner, unglaublich wütend.

„Wissen wir wie sie heißt?", fragte er leise. „Sonja Kronberg. Verheiratet, eine Tochter! Ihr Mann hat sie als vermisst gemeldet, als sie von der Arbeit nicht nach Hause kam." Hotch war an sein Fenster getreten und kehrte so J.J. den Rücken zu. „Wie sieht sie aus?" „Sie passt!" „Fahr hin und finde heraus, wo er sie entführt hat!", befahl er ihr. „Und nimm die Bilder auf meinem Schreibtisch mit … die Anderen müssen sie sehen!"

Emily war müde und ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Mit wie vielen Barbesitzern, Imbissinhabern und Coffeeshopbetreibern würden sie wohl noch sprechen müssen? Keiner konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Niemand hatte, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, eine Maggie beschäftigt. Morgan zeigte unermüdlich das Foto von Cassandra Cook, doch entweder wollten sich die Ladenbesitzer nicht erinnern, oder sie war wirklich nie hier gewesen. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war ein kleines verstecktes Kaffee, weit ab von jeder Hauptstraße und dort wurden sie fündig. Ein paar düster wirkende Gestalten saßen verstreut auf den wenigen Tischen und blickten ihnen unfreundlich entgegen. Neue Gesichter wollte man hier scheinbar nicht.

Morgan und Prentiss zückten beide ihren Ausweis und zeigten ihn dem Mann hinter den Tressen. Nach einem lahmen Blick darauf, packte sich der Mann ein Tuch und begann den schmutzigen Tressen zu säubern. Emily fand, dass dieser es dringend nötig hatte. Ein schäbigeres Lokal als dieses hier hatte sie bisher kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. „Kennen Sie diese Frau?" Morgan nahm das Gespräch an sich und hielt dem Kellner der hinter der Bar umständlich mit einem Tuch herumwischte, das Bild unter die Nase.

Zuerst schien es als hätte er Morgan gar nicht gehört. Schließlich hob er doch noch den Kopf und betrachtete desinteressiert das Foto. Er war ein schmieriger, schmaler Typ und Emily wollte von ihm weder etwas zu essen noch zum trinken serviert bekommen. Er wirkte als würde er Wasser nur vom Hörensagen kennen. „Die hat mal hier gearbeitet. Is aber schon ein Weilchen her.", erwiderte er schleppend und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für ihn war damit die Sache erledigt. Scheinbar war er kein großer Redner. „Was ist aus ihr geworden?", hakte Morgan nach. „Sie is eines Tages nich mehr gekommen."

„Ist sie weggezogen? Hat sie eine andere Stelle angenommen? Hat sie eine Nachsendeadresse dagelassen?", bombardierte Morgan ihn schon mit den nächsten Fragen. Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie hat nur ihren Lohn abgeholt, schien irgendwie in Eile zu sein, und weg war sie!" Er gab es auf so zu tun als würde er arbeiten und warf den Lappen fort. „Hat sie jemals erwähnt wo sie herkam? Oder sprach sie mal darüber wohin sie gehen würde?", mischte sich Emily in das Gespräch ein. „Sie redete nie viel. Keine Ahnung!" Emily legte sichtbar ihre Karte auf den Tresen.

„Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt – rufen Sie uns bitte an!" Emily und Morgan wollten gerade das Lokal verlassen, als er ihnen noch einmal hinter her rief. „Sie schwärmte für den Ozean. Sie hat einmal gesagt sie wolle unbedingt den Pazifik sehen!" Emily und Morgan blieben stehen und blickten zurück. „Hilft Ihnen das?" „Oh ja das tut es!", erwiderte Derek, dann gingen beide.

Sonja blutete aus unzähligen Wunden und hatte mittlerweile jenen Punkt erreicht wo sie sich beinahe wünschte sterben zu können. Wie viele Schmerzen konnte ein Lebewesen ertragen? Sie hatte irgendwann einmal geglaubt ihre Grenzen zu kennen, aber dieser Mann hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt. „Weißt du wir haben noch viel vor! Unsere Beziehung steht noch ganz am Anfang. Ich werde dir ein bisschen Zeit für dich selber lassen." Leroy tätschelte ihren Kopf als wäre sie ein Hund, dann ging er weg. So gerne hätte sie ihn weggestoßen, oder wäre unter seiner Berührung weggetaucht, aber ihr fehlte die Kraft dafür. Er kam wieder und sie begann ängstlich zu wimmern. Sie konnte nicht mehr ertragen. Doch er brachte ihr Wasser und zwang sie zu trinken.

„Schsch! Alles wird gut!", sagte er mit tröstender Stimme, aber aus seinem Mund waren sie ohne jede Bedeutung. Leroy erlaubte ihr sich auf die Seite zusammenzurollen und wusch sich mit einer Wasserflasche die blutigen Hände. „Ich kannte einmal eine Prinzessin. Sie war wunderschön und lebte in einem einsamen Turm. Nein, sie war noch nicht erblüht. Ich habe sie aus ihrem Kokon befreit. Doch die Prinzessin war so weltfremd und nun hat sie sich verirrt. Aber ich werde sie wieder finden!", erzählte ihr Leroy eine märchenähnliche Geschichte, nur klang der letzte Teil bei ihm wie eine Drohung und nicht wie ein Versprechen. Sonja war so verschreckt, dass ihr der Sinn seiner Worte zuerst gar nicht klar war, doch dann verstand sie. Es gab irgendwo dort draußen eine andere Frau die er dasselbe wie ihr antun wollte.

Ihre Schicht war schon lange vorbei und doch trieb sie sich noch in der Nähe des Coffeeshops herum. Dort konnte sie im Büro von Mr. Dearing die Nachrichten sehen und so erfahren, ob sie weiterziehen musste. Würde man nur eine Mikrosekunde ihr Gesicht zeigen, dann würde Leroy es auch sehen. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Schlag achtzehn Uhr zeigten sie die Nachrichten. Ein Feuerwehreinsatz bei einer Fabrik wo ein Arbeiter durch ein schlimmes Feuer ums Leben kam. Ein Autounfall auf dem Highway mit zwei Lastwagen und eine Hundeattacke auf einen jungen Mann. Aber sie zeigten nichts über den Überfall auf den Coffeeshop. Scheinbar hatte sie noch einmal Glück gehabt. Erleichtert lief sie zu ihrem Wagen und machte es sich dort gemütlich.

Er war ihre einzige Wohnung die sie zurzeit hatte. Aber das war nicht neu für sie. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie ihn von einem Händler zu einem wirklich günstigen Preis erworben. Dieser Wagen war ihr treuester Freund und das teuerste Stück, das sie sich jemals in ihrem Leben geleistet hatte. Er war ihr Begleiter auf ihrem Weg zur Freiheit und fort von Leroy. Sie holte ihr Waschzeug und ging in zur öffentlichen Toilette. Für sie die einzige Möglichkeit sich zu waschen. Im Spiegel betrachtete sie lange ihr Gesicht. Sie war hager, an ihr gab es nichts weiches, nichts Feminines. Früher, als Teenager war sie mollig gewesen. Hatte einfach ein paar Kilos zu viel.

Die hatte sie längst verloren. Zuerst weil Leory er so wollte und nun dann, weil sie vor ihm auf der Flucht war. Sie verließ den Waschraum und schlenderte dann bis die Dunkelheit einbrach durch den Park. Maggie hatte lange Zeit große Angst im Dunkeln, aber jetzt war die Schwärze der Nacht ihre beste Tarnung und ihr sicherster Schutz. Maggie kroch in ihren Wagen und schloss die Türen ab. Sie vergrub sich unter ihrer Kleidung und versuchte zu schlafen. Unbewusst glitten ihre Gedanken zu Aaron. Was er wohl gerade tat? Dachte er über sie nach und wenn ja – was dachte er? Das sie die Frau eines Monsters war? Er war ein FBI-Agent und nicht nur das. Er leitete ein Team der BAU! Der falsche Mann, der falsche Ort und ganz bestimmt die falsche Zeit.

Garcia packte ihren Tablet-PC auf den Tisch. In ihrer Hand hielt sie wie immer eine rosafarben Stift an dessen Ende ein flauschiger Bommel baumelte. Sie holte tief Luft und wartete bis ihr Dave und Rossi ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Leroy Cook, geboren in Chikago, wuchs bei seinem Vater auf. Von der Mutter weiß man nicht viel. Sie hat die Beiden verlassen, da war Leroy gerade mal zwei Jahre alt. Sein Vater kam wegen diverser Gewaltdelikte des Öfteren mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt. Auch wegen häuslicher Gewalt. Ich vermute das war der Grund warum Leroys Mutter weggegangen ist. Das erste Mal kam er als Teenager mit dem Gesetzt in Berührung als er ein Nachbarhaus anzündete. Es brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. Als man ihn fragte, warum er es getan hatte, antwortete er würde so gerne das Feuer sehen! Danach kamen größer und kleiner Gewaltdelikte und eine Vergewaltigung. Er verließ nach seiner Haftstrafe Chikago und zog durch das Land und landete schließlich in Atlanta. Hier fand er seine ersten beiden Mordopfer und Cassandra Magreth Cook!", schloss Penelope ihren Bericht.

Bevor sich die Beiden dazu äußern konnten, betrat J.J. den Raum. Sie schien von dem was sie in den Händen hielt, vollkommen gefesselt zu sein. Rossi runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihr mit den Augen wie sie zur Pinnwand wanderte. Unschlüssig stand sie davor. Die Bilder waren grauenvoll und zeigten was ein Mensch einem anderen antun konnte. Aber wie zuvor Hotch, erschreckt die anderen vor allem das letzte Bild. Es enthielt eine offene Drohung. Er wollte Cassandra töten, aber scheinbar noch jemand anderen. „Wer?", fragte Penelope laut, doch dann fiel auch bei ihr der Groschen. Die Bilder wurden an Aaron Hotchner persönlich geschickt. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, wollte Leroy Cook Aaron töten.

Grob stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen ihre Schulter. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Sonja auf. „Wach auf, mein Mädchen! Es wird Zeit es zu Ende zubringen!", säuselte er mit verstellter, kindlicher Stimme und jagte ihr so eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Mühsam schluckte sie. Ihre Kehle war staubtrocken. Sie fühlte sich verwirrt und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sonja hatte Schmerzen und ihre Hände und Füße waren schon lange taub geworden. Leory fasste in ihr Haar und zog sie grob daran hoch. Gleich einer Puppe ließ sie sich von ihm in eine kniende Position bringen. Mühsam sah sie hoch zu ihm. Ihr Gesicht war blau verfärbt, das rechte Auge beinahe zu geschwollen und doch durchflutete sie eine Erkenntnis kristallklar – sie würde sterben.

Nicht irgendwann, sondern heute. Vermutlich sogar jetzt. Würgend brachte sie ein Bitte über die Lippen. Sie flehte um ihr Leben. Leroy neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sie als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Lange Zeit stand er still, dann, als wäre er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, schnitt er ihr plötzlich die Fesseln durch. „Ich gebe dir eine Chance. Schaffst du es mir zu entkommen, darfst du leben!" Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Er spielte mit ihr und hat ihr diesen Vorschlag nur deshalb gemacht, weil er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht entwischen würde.

Panisch sah sie sich um. Es gab nur einen Fluchtweg, wenn sie sich nicht durch die kratzigen Büsche schlagen wollte. Nur wenn sie den direkten Weg wählte, dann bräuchte er nur zu warten bis sie zusammenbrach. „Lauf!", brüllte er ihr ins Ohr und sah mit Genugtuung wie sie zwei Versuche brauchte um auf die Beine zu kommen, doch dann rannte sie als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her. Brav folgte sie der Straße, die sie genommen hatten um hier her zugelangen. Laut hörte sie ihn hinter sich zählen. „Eins … Zwei… Drei … Vier… Fünf… Sechs… Sieben… Acht… Neun… Zehn! Ich komme!"

Es war so dunkel rund um sie und sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie laufen sollte. Sie kannte die Gegend nicht. Fieberhaft versuchte sie sich zu entscheiden und dabei war sie so erschöpft, aber es blieb keine Zeit um zu Rasten. Blieb sie stehen, starb sie. Vor allem musste sie den Weg verlassen. Sonja schlüpfte auf der rechten Seite durch die Bäume hindurch und lief. Mehrmals stolperte sie und zweimal schlug sie ziemlich schlimm hin. Aus ihrer Nase lief warme Flüssigkeit. Vermutlich Blut. Sie spürte wie ihr die Äste die Arme zerkratzten, aber das war ihr egal. Sonja wollte Leben und so rappelte sie sich jedes Mal aufs Neue auf, wenn sie fiel und lief weiter und weiter. Irgendwann musste dieser schreckliche Wald ein Ende nehmen.

Kurz blieb sie stehen um sich umzublicken, da hörte sie wie ganz in ihrer Nähe ein Ast zerbrach. Hektisch wechselte sie die Richtung und rannte weiter. Er war dicht hinter ihr und kam ihr schon gefährlich nahe. Plötzlich prallte sie gegen einen Baum. Kurz blieb sie benommen am Boden liegen. Die Zeit hatte Leroy genügt. Weinend kam sie auf die Knie und hob schützend die Arme. „Ich hab dich!", sagte er grinsend und stach zu.

Heftig zuckte sie zusammen und schnappte zugleich erschrocken nach Luft, dann war sie wach. Draußen war es noch dunkel, aber nicht mehr lange. Der Tag brach bald an. Früher hatte sie gerne lange geschlafen, aber jetzt war sie schon dankbar, wenn sie ein paar Stunden ohne Unterbrechung durchschlafen konnte. Maggie rieb sich kurz die Augen, dann schüttelte sie die Kleidung die ihr als Decke gedient hatte von sich und blickte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster. Rund um sie war alles ruhig. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, das es erst kurz nach Vier war, zu bald um zur Arbeit zu gehen.

Ihr Auto war in einem ruhigen Viertel zum Stehen gekommen. Noch schien sie niemanden aufzufallen und sie hoffte, bis es soweit war, sie schon genug Geld verdient hatte um von hier wegfahren zu können, bevor Leroy kam. Und er würde kommen. In der Vergangenheit hatte er ihr das bereits oft genug bewiesen. Wahrscheinlich war er auch gerade jetzt auf der Suche nach ihr und vielleicht sogar bereits ganz in ihrer Nähe. Maggie blieb in ihrem Wagen und wartete bis es Zeit wurde ihn zu verlassen um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Langsam begann sie sich zu entspannen.

Alles war wie immer. Sie schloss die Tür zum Coffeshop auf, startete die Kaffeemaschine und richtete kleine Imbisse her. Für ein paar Minuten gelang es ihr Leroy vollkommen zu vergessen. Solange bis sie die Zeitung aufschlug und sich selbst auf der dritten Seite entdeckte. Sie sah so betroffen und geschockt aus und passte perfekt zu dem kurzen Artikel, denn irgendein schmieriger Reporter darunter verfasst hatte. Man opferte sie um die Verkaufszahlen des billigen Blattes in die Höhe zu treiben. Wenn Leroy zuvor ihre Spur noch nicht gefunden hatte, so würde er jetzt geradewegs zu ihr kommen. Sie hatte sich ihm praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert!

„Ich hab sie!", rief Garcia und hielt freudestrahlend ein Blatt in ihrer Linken. „Was?" Hotchs Herz ging aus dem Takt um dann überraschend schneller zu schlagen. Meinte Penelope das was er hoffte? „Ich habe ein Gesichtserkennungsprogramm laufen lassen und sobald sie irgendwo auftauchte, würde ich es wissen und …" Tief holte sie Luft und legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein. Aaron zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und zu warten, bis sie soweit war. Aber am liebsten hätte er die Worte aus ihr herausgeschüttelt. Wenn sie wirklich Maggie gefunden hatte, dann … dann würde er sie schon bald wieder sehen. „Cassandra Magreth Cook war in einem Überfall verwickelt. Sie arbeitet in einem Coffeetogoshop und dieser befindet sich in einer kleinen Stadt Namens Defiance!"

Hotch zückte bereits sein Telefon, bevor sie ihre Geschichte ganz beendet hatte und wählte Morgans Nummer. „Morgan! Garcia hat Cassandra Cook gefunden! Fahr hin und nimm Prentiss mit! Ihr müsst sie vor ihm finden!" Er wäre gerne selber hingefahren, aber das würde weder ihm noch ihr helfen, im Gegenteil. Umso weniger sie einander sahen, umso besser konnte er seine Arbeit tun. „Er wird ihr folgen und hier herkommen! Wir müssen ihn schnappen, bevor er noch jemanden tötet!" „Dafür ist es vielleicht bereits zu spät. Ein Jäger hat im Wald die Leiche einer Frau gefunden. Die Beschreibung passt auf Sonja Kronberg!"

Gemütlich trank er eine Tasse Kaffee und gönnte sich dazu eine großzügige Portion Speck mit Eiern. Nach letzter Nacht konnte er eine Stärkung gut brauchen. Genüsslich schaufelte er Gabel für Gabel in seinem Mund, bis er einen Blick auf die Zeitung seines Nachbarn warf. Augenblicklich ließ er die Gabel fallen und entriss dem Mann der neben ihm saß die Zeitung. Ungläubig blickte er auf das Bild, das ihn aus der Zeitung heraus ansprang. War es möglich, dass diese dumme Kuh so unvorsichtig geworden war? Verhöhnte sie ihn? Machte sie sich mit diesem Bild lustig über ihn?

„Du willst mich provozieren!", zischte er hasserfüllt ihr Bild an. Der Mann neben ihm wollte sich gerade über ihn beschweren, doch plötzlich überlegte er es sich anders, bezahlte sein Frühstück und verschwand. Er schien gespürt zu haben, dass dieser gefährlich war. Leroy bekam von alledem nichts mit. Er war einzig auf Cassandra fixiert. „Ich werde kommen und dich holen!" Ohne hinzusehen, warf er ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen und verließ das Dinner in dem er gefrühstückt hatte. Es war für ihn an der Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen und eine alte Schuld einzufordern.

Der Vormittag war ruhig gewesen. Ihr Blick war immer wieder zur Tür gewandert, sobald sie sich geöffnet hatte, doch es kam nur Kundschaft auf der Suche nach einer guten Tasse Kaffee herein. Maggie begann sich gerade etwas zu entspannen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Automatisch duckte sie sich hinter die Kaffeemaschine. Sie brauchte nicht zweimal hinzusehen um zu erkennen, dass es sich um keine gewöhnliche Kunden handelte. Die Beiden suchten etwas und wie Maggie befürchten musste, war dieses etwas sie. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit. Sie kroch beinahe auf allen vieren auf Mr. Dearingers Büro zu. „Sir, ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Ich muss mal auf die Toilette!", rief sie ihm leise zu und war bereits verschwunden bevor er reagieren konnte. Verblüfft sah er auf die Stelle, wo zuvor Maggie gestanden hatte. „Hallo?" Scheinbar war Kundschaft im Shop. Mr. Dearinger runzelte die Stirn, erhob sich und begab sich nach vorne in den Laden und fand sich zwei FBI-Agenten gegenüber. Morgan und auch Prentiss hatten ihre Ausweise gezückt und hielten sie gut sichtbar in die Höhe.

Vermutlich kamen sie wegen dem Überfall. Aber warum sich das FBI mit so einem kleinen Delikt befasste, kam ihm komisch vor. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Fragend sah er von einem zum anderen. „Kennen Sie diese Frau?" Morgan legte das Bild einer Frau vor ihm auf den Tresen. Mr. Dearinger beugte sich leicht nach vorne und betrachtete es genau. „Das ist Maggie!", sagte er plötzlich. „Sie arbeitet hier!" Mr. Dearinger schluckte. Er hatte eine Frau eingestellt die vom FBI gesucht wurde. „Sir, wo ist sie?" Mr. Dearinger wies stumm mit der Hand nach hinten. Morgan und Prentiss schoben sich an ihm vorbei und folgten der angezeigten Richtung. Vor der Toilette blieben sie stehen. Emily hob ihre Hand und klopfte an. „Cassandra Cook, hier ist das FBI! Kommen Sie bitte heraus! Wir möchten nur mit Ihnen reden!", rief Emily ihr zu, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Cassandra?", versuchte sie es erneut, aber wieder blieb es still hinter der Tür.

Morgan gab ihr ein Zeichen und wartete bis sie von der Tür ein Stück zurückgewichen war, dann trat er diese ein. Beide stürmten in den engen, kleinen Raum und sahen noch wie Cassandra durch das winzige Fenster entkam. Morgan kehrte auf der Stelle um, rannte durch das Caffee nach draußen und um den Block herum. Während dessen zwängte sich Emily durch das Fenster. Sie konnte noch einen Blick auf Cassandra erhaschen, bevor sie zwischen den Häusern verschwand. Emily folgte ihr, dabei war ihr auch Morgan dicht auf den Fersen. Wenn sie ihnen jetzt entwischte, würden sie nicht so leicht wieder eine Chance bekommen und wer weiß, vielleicht war das nächste Mal Leroy Cook schneller.

Ein Blick über ihre Schulter zurück genügte um sie anzutreiben. Sie lief um ihr Leben. Egal was diese zwei von ihr wollten, sie würde auf keinen Fall stehen bleiben um genau das herauszufinden. Leroy hatte überall Freunde, selbst bei der Polizei. Gleich einem Hasen versuchte sie so oft wie möglich abzubiegen und die Richtung zu wechseln, aber die beiden waren gut und ließen sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Was sie nicht mitbekam, was das nicht mehr länger alle beide hinter ihr her war.

Morgan versuchte ihr, in dem er eine andere Straße nahm, den Weg abzuschneiden, währen dessen sprintete Maggie über eine stark befahrene, mehrspurige Straße. Ohne anzuhalten lief sie zwischen den fahrenden Autos durch. Lieber ließ sie sich von einem Auto überfahren, als das sie jemals wieder die Gefangene von Leroy war. Wie durch ein Wunder erreichte sie sicher die andere Seite und wurde dort von einem großen Mann festgehalten und grob gegen eine Wand gepresst, bis sie jeden Widerstand aufgab. „Mrs. Cook, ich bin vom FBI und hätte ein paar Fragen an Sie!"

„Sie können mich nicht festhalten! Ich habe nichts getan!", zischte sie wütend über die Schulter zurück. Sie wollte nichts mit dem FBI zutun haben. „Mrs. Cook, wir bringen Sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nach Quantico!" Maggie rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Das letzte Mal, als mich die Polizei zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit irgendwohin brachte, wurden diese Polizisten umgebracht und ich beinahe getötet! Was macht Sie so sicher, dass sie es besser können?" Kalt blickte sie die beiden an. „Dieses Mal sind wir für ihre Sicherheit zuständig und unser Team ist das Beste, das verspreche ich Ihnen! Niemand wird sich Ihnen unbemerkt nähern können!"

Sie hatten eine lange Autofahrt hinter sich. Man erlaubte ihr sich in einem der Waschräume des Hauptquartiers des BAU frisch zu machen. Maggie wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser die Hände und das Gesicht. Danach sah sie sich lange im Spiegel an. Aaron war hier irgendwo in diesem Gebäude. Komischerweise machte ihr das mehr Angst, als wenn Leroy hier gewesen wäre. Von ihm wusste sie was sie zu erwarten hatte. Von Aaron nicht. Tief holte sie Luft und verließ den Waschraum. Man brachte sie in einen der Verhörräume, gab ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und ließ sie alleine. Ihre Finger spielten unruhig mit dem Becher, ohne davon zu kosten. Sie fühlte sich viel zu aufgekratzt um irgendetwas zu sich nehmen zu können. „Du solltest ihn trinken, er ist gar nicht mal so übel.", hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich jemanden sagen. Diese Stimme würde sie bestimmt immer und überall erkennen, dabei hatte sie sie erst einmal gehört.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**M**eine Aufgabe ist es, meine Hoffnungen zu lehren, sich den Tatsachen anzupassen, und nicht, die Tatsachen dazu zu zwingen, mit meinen Hoffnungen übereinzustimmen … Thomas Henry Huxley

„Du hättest nicht nach mir suchen sollen!", erwiderte sie schlicht, ohne sich umzusehen. Zu genau erinnerte sie sich an jedes Detail seines Gesichtes und daran wie es sich anfühlte ihn zu berühren. Vor ihr auf den Tisch klatschte eine dünne braune Mappe. Die Ecken von ein paar Bildern blitzen daraus hervor. „Ich konnte nicht anders!" Er war um sie herum gegangen und stand nun vor ihr. Einzig der Tisch trennte sie noch voneinander. Maggie zwang sich den Blick von der Mappe zu nehmen und auf ihn zu richten. Er sah beinahe noch besser aus, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. „Du suchst nicht mich, nicht wahr?" Es ging niemals um sie, sondern immer um ihn – Leroy!

„Er tötet noch immer und es ist meine Aufgabe ihn ein für alle mal aufzuhalten!" „Und dafür hast du mich aus meinem Leben gerissen!", brachte sie aufgebracht hervor. „Aus was für einen Leben? Du bist nirgendwo zu Hause und immer auf der Flucht. Eines Tages hättest du vermutlich einfach aufgegeben und auf ihn gewartet, damit er es endlich zu Ende bringt!", kam es hart von ihm. Schwer musste er an sich halten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, eine so tiefe Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen zu empfinden, wenn er sie sah. Sie war erschöpft und weiß Gott kein schöner Anblick und doch war sie in seinen Augen wunderschön.

Hinter der großen Glasscheibe des Verhörraums hatten sich alle unter einem Vorwand versammelt. Es machte beinahe den Eindruck als würde sie in einem Kinosaal sitzen und nun auf den großen Auftritt warten. Gebannt blickten sie auf ihren Chef und die Frau. Sie berührten sich nicht, sahen einander kaum an und selbst der Umgang miteinander war steif und abweisend. Für jeden normal Sterblichen wäre so klar gewesen, dass sich die beiden noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten, aber nicht für routinierte Profiler. Für sie sah dieses Schauspiel ganz anders aus. Eine fast greibare Spannung lag zwischen den Beiden. Sie schienen einander mit Absicht fern zu bleiben.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?", entschlüpfte es Morgan. So hatte er Hotch noch nie erlebt. Keiner von ihnen hatte das bisher getan. Diese Frau bewirkte das. Er hatte bereits zugegeben sie in der abgebrannten Hütte getroffen zu haben, sich aber bisher darüber ausgeschwiegen was zwischen ihnen, sofern überhaupt, vorgefallen war. Das da mehr war als nur ein simples Treffen zweier Fremder, die sich kaum kannten, wäre selbst den Unerfahrensten unter ihnen, wenn es einen gegeben hätte, spätestens jetzt klar geworden. Sie hatten beide zum Schutz eine Mauer errichtet, die nicht sehr stabil wirkte. Mehrmals blinzelte Morgan ungläubig. Das war nicht der Aaron Hotchner den er kannte.

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Aaron erlaubte sich sie still zu betrachten. Was war an ihr nur so besonders, dass er sich selbst jetzt, wo er wusste das alle Augen seines Teams auf ihn ruhten, sich von ihr so angezogen fühlte, dass er den beinahe unwiderstehlichen Drang in sich verspürte sie berühren zu müssen. Gespielt gelassen zog er den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Er würde sie wie jede andere Verdächtige, die hier jemals Platz genommen hatte, behandeln auch wenn es ihn umbrächte. Ruhig nahm er ein Bild um das Andere aus der Mappe und legte es gut sichtbar vor sie hin. Eine tote Frau um die andere.

Maggie musste bei ihren Anblick beinahe würgen. „Warum tust du mir das an?", flüsterte sie erstickt. In ihren Augen standen Tränen die sie sich nicht erlaubte zu weinen. „Weil er es immer noch diesen Frauen antut!", erwiderte er bewusst hart. Sie hatte das nicht verdient und er wollte sie am liebsten behüten und beschützen, aber das konnte er nur, wenn er Leroy Cook zu fassen bekam und das gelang ihm nur über sie. „Woran erinnern dich diese Frauen?" Blass betrachtete sie Bild für Bild. Sie waren alle so in ihrem Alter und hatten eine ähnliche Haarfarbe und Frisur wie sie. Verzweifelt sah Maggie ihn an.

„Du hast es gewusst nicht wahr? Er sucht nur Frauen die so aussehen wie du!" Schuldig wandte sie den Blick ab und schluckte mühsam. „Wird er damit aufhören, wenn er mich hat?" Hätte sie all diese Frauen retten können? War es ihre Schuld, weil sie noch am Leben war? „Nein!", kam es ehrlich von ihm. Aaron war es im Grunde seines Herzens zuwider, dass er so hart mit ihr umspringen musste, aber er musste sie dazu bringen ihnen zu vertrauen und zu helfen Leroy Cook aufzuhalten. Vermutlich war er bereits auf dem Weg hier her um endlich das beenden zu können, was er vor fünf Jahren begonnen hatte – Cassandra Magreth Cook umzubringen.

Laute Musik dröhnte aus dem Autoradio. Er fuhr mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit. Das FBI war schneller als er gewesen, aber wenigstens wusste er wohin sie sie gebracht hatten – Quantico! Fest schlug er ein paar Mal gegen das Lenkrad. Ob sie dort wieder mit diesem Kerl rum machte? Diese Hure! Alle Frauen waren billige Schlampen! Sein Vater wusste das bereits und hatte immer versucht ihm das klarzumachen. Er würde ihr das Gesicht zerschneiden und warten bis sie qualvoll verreckte. Anders hatte es dieses Miststück nicht verdient! Das Klingeln seines Telefons unterbrach seine hasserfüllten Gedanken. „Ja?", bellte er ungehalten in den Hörer.

„Sie ist hier!", erzählte ihm im Flüsterton sein Informant. „Meinst du das weiß ich nicht schon längst? Wo haben sie sie hingebracht?", brüllte Leory ihn an. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er, wie der Mann ängstlich zusammenzuckte, denn er konnte es förmlich durch den Hörer hindurch spüren. „Nach Quantico ins Hauptquartier!", kam stockend die Antwort von ihm. „Aber …", wagte er gleich darauf einzuwerfen, bevor ihn Leroy wieder anbrüllen konnte. „Aber was?"

„Der Zorn schien der ständige Begleiter dieses Mannes zu sein!", schoss es dem Informanten plötzlich durch den Kopf. Warum hatte er sich nur mit ihm eingelassen? „Dort werden sie nicht lange bleiben! Sie werden sie in ein sicheres Versteck bringen!" „Ich bin in ein paar Stunden bei dir. Lass sie solange nicht aus den Augen, denn ansonsten, werden wir uns unterhalten!", zischte Leroy in den Hörer und legte auf. Für ihn war alles gesagt. Sobald er Cassandra in sicherer Verwahrung hatte, würde er sich auch um den Informanten kümmern müssen. Er wusste zuviel und eines Tages würde er ihn verraten, denn jeder Mensch besaß eine Schwäche und war käuflich.

Aaron legte die Bilder zurück in die Mappe, damit sie diese nicht länger ansehen musste. „Ich möchte, dass du mir alles erzählst!" Er hatte seine Hände auf die Mappe gelegt und betrachtete sie abwartend. „Seit fünf Jahren versuche ich alles um zu vergessen und du verlangst du von mir mich daran zu erinnern?" Maggie erhob sich und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie hatte es noch nie jemanden erzählt. Kein Mensch auf dieser Welt wusste, was Leroy … was sie in der Ehe mit ihm erlebt hatte. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Aaron sein, der das von ihr verlangte? War ihm nicht klar, dass es dann für immer zwischen ihnen stehen würde?

„Es würde uns helfen ihn verstehen zu lernen." Maggie kehrte zum Tisch zurück und nahm Platz. Unbewusst streckte sie die Hände aus ganz so als wollte sie seine ergreifen, doch im letzten Moment besann sie sich anders, zog sie zurück und verschränkte sie vor der Brust. Sie schien gespürt zu haben, dass er es niemals zugelassen hätte, dass sie ihn hier und jetzt berührte. Weit lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und baute so noch größere Distanz zu ihm auf. Aaron wünschte, er hätte ihre Hände in seinen halten können, aber jenseits der Glasscheibe saß geschlossen sein ganzes Team. Bestimmt zogen sie, bis auf Rossi, der kannte bereits die Wahrheit, ihre eigenen Schlüsse, welcher Natur ihre Beziehung war. Nichts entging ihnen. Er hätte von ihr die Finger lassen sollen. Damit wurde alles nur noch komplizierter.

„Ich war sechzehn, als ich Leroy zum ersten Mal sah." Maggie rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sie war so müde. Doch dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Wie magisch angezogen blickte er sofort genau dort hin. „Witzigerweise konnte ich ihn da gar nicht ausstehen und empfand ihn irgendwie als widerwärtig. Ich hätte mich auf diesen ersten Eindruck verlassen sollen, stimmts?" Maggie senkte den Blick, was jetzt kam, waren Dinge die ihr einen Teil ihrer Seele gekostet hatten und für die sie sich schämte. „Ich… ich habe mich auf ihn eingelassen. Warum? Ich glaube einfach deshalb, weil er da war." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Jetzt so aus der Entfernung wusste sie selbst nicht mehr so genau warum sie es getan hatte und warum sie nicht gleich so weit wie nur möglich von ihm fortgelaufen war.

„Er hat mir dann irgendwann einen Antrag gemacht und wir haben geheiratet. An diesem Tag war ich sogar glücklich." Noch klang alles soweit normal, fragte sich nur ab wann hatte sich das Blatt gewendet? Wann hatte er ihr sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt? Aaron hätte ihr das alles so gerne erspart. Er sah wie sie litt und doch musste er sie dazu zwingen. Leichter Selbstekel befiel ihn. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es nicht richtig war. Es war Falsch die Opfer damit zu bestrafen das sie erneut ihre Qualen durchleben mussten.

„Wir zogen durch die Lande. Er brachte mich von allem weg dass ich kannte. Von meinen Freunden, meinem Vater, das Grab meiner Mutter – ich hatte nur noch ihn. Es gab Zeichen, so viele, ich hätte sie sehen müssen! Hab sie sogar gesehen, aber vielleicht wollte ich das gar nicht wahrhaben. Seine Stimmungen wurden immer unberechenbarer. Er zwang mich, mich zu verändern. Nichts an mir war plötzlich mehr richtig. Weder Haarfarbe, noch Figur, oder meine Art zu sprechen – er zwang mich zu dem zu werden, was ich seiner Meinung nach sein sollte. Das alles habe ich hingenommen und würde es wahrscheinlich heute noch tun, wenn …" Maggie stand wieder auf und lief unruhig ein paar Schritte. „Es nahm kein Ende und dann begann er mich zu schlagen."

Aaron regte sich nicht, sagte kein Wort. Er kannte die Krankenhausberichte. Zweimal hatte Leroy sie beinahe zu Tode geprügelt. Das wusste er schon. Viel mehr interessierte ihn das Warum. Tief holte Maggie Luft. Es schien als drohten sie die Erinnerungen zu ersticken. „Sex war für ihn nie ein großes Thema. Jedenfalls kein normaler Sex." Aaron spürte, dass sie der Sache näher kamen und das das was war sie beide an ihre Grenzen brachte. Er, weil er nicht wusste, ob er es hören konnte, was Leroy ihr angetan hatte und sie, weil sie es noch einmal durchleben musste.

„Er verlangte Dinge von mir …" Angewidert schüttelte sie sich. „Ich habe mir Liebe gewünscht. Vielleicht eines Tages ein paar Kinder. Normal leben. Ich weiß, lauter unsinnige Träume!" Maggie sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. „Zuerst waren es Fesseln, die er ins Bett mitnahm. Dann kam die Gewalt. Und bald reichten ein paar Schläge nicht mehr aus."

Rossi brauchte es nicht von ihr zu hören, um zu wissen wie es weiter ging. Um zu seiner Befriedigung zu gelangen, wurde das Spiel immer härter und brutaler. Eines Tages war Cassandra bestimmt aufgewacht. Vielleicht war das ihr erster Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus gewesen. Blutend und voller Schmerzen, mit der Erkenntnis, dass er sie töten würde. Denn nur so konnte es für Leroy Cook enden. Aber diesen Triumph hatte sie ihm verwehrt, indem sie zu fliehen versuchte. In seinem Zorn hatte er sie beinahe getötet, aber das war nicht dasselbe. Leroy Cook war ein sadistischer Bastard, der gerne über Frauen dominierte.

Es schaffte ihm nur Genugtuung und sexuelle Befriedigung, wenn er Cassandra, oder auch andere Frauen, körperliche Gewalt antun konnte. Es reichte nicht sie nur zu fesseln, er musste sie auch schlagen und noch schlimmeres. Bis auf Cassandra hatte keine dieser Frauen überlebt und auch bei ihr war es knapp gewesen. Und nun wartete er schon seit fünf Jahren, das er das was er begonnen hat, endlich zu Ende bringen zu können.

Unauffällig blickte er von links nach rechts und sah wie sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen auf den Gesichtern seines Teams spiegelten. Waren es bei Emily und J.J. eher unfassbares Entsetzen, so zeigte Penelope, die ein zu gutes Herz besaß, große Trauer. Sie trauerte mit Cassandra mit. Derek ließ sich nicht so leicht in die Karten schauen. Auf seinem Gesicht war nicht abzulesen, was er dachte. Einzig die Tatsache dass sich seine Hände zu festen Fäusten geballt hatten, ließ darauf schließen, dass auch er nicht unberührt geblieben war.

Spencer Reid war der Einzige, bei dem er den Eindruck hatte, das ihn Cassandras Worte vollkommen gleichgültig waren. An seinem Gesicht, an seiner ganzen Haltung war nicht abzulesen, was in ihm vorging, aber er kannte ihn schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass dieser Eindruck trog. Spencer besaß nicht nur einen extrem hohen IQ, der ihm oft genug im Weg stand, sondern auch eine verletzliche und sehr sensible Seite und beides machte ihn angreifbar. Die Stärke dieses Teams war das sie die Schwächen von einander kannten und nun wussten sie die von Hotch, oder sie ahnten zumindest welche es sein könnte.

„Als ich das erste Mal im Krankenhaus erwachte, glaubte ich Sterben zu müssen. Ich hatte so große Schmerzen. Es dauerte lange bis alle blauen Flecken verschwunden waren und bis alle Wunden verheilt waren. Hatte ich schon vorher in Furcht vor ihm gelebt, so war es jetzt blanke Angst. Wann würde es wieder beginnen? Und war es dann das letzte Mal? Würde ich beim nächsten Mal sterben? Ich habe versucht zu fliehen. Bin einfach weggelaufen, aber er hat mich gefunden und …" Sie schien jeden Schlag, jeden Schmerz erneut zu durchleben. Maggie neigte ihren Kopf und streifte hinter ihrem Ohr die Haare zur Seite. Eine kleine blasse Narbe kam zum Vorschein. „Er versuchte mir sein Messer in den Schädel zu rammen und rutschte am Knochen ab. Alle anderen Narben … sind auf meinem Körper verteilt!" Fast wäre ihr herausgerutscht, dass er die schon kannte.

Aber sie waren nicht alleine. Menschen die ihn kannten, hörten ihnen zu und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer von diesen wusste das sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es kam ihr selbst manchmal so unwirklich wie ein Traum vor. „Er hätte mich niemals gehen lassen." Selbst jetzt versuchte er sie zu finden und zu töten, oder noch schlimmer – sie wieder einzusperren. „Wolltest du deshalb sterben?" Hotch betrachtete seine Hände. War es so wie Rossi bereits vermutet hatte? Fühlte sie sich in einer Falle, aus der es kein entkommen gab?

Leroy Cook sah sie als ein Eigentum und hätte sie bestimmt nicht einfach gehen lassen. Maggie schwieg lange. Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären? Man muss es selbst durchlebt haben um es verstehen zu können. „Als ich das zweite Mal aus dem Krankenhaus kam, da wusste ich das er mich niemals freigeben würde. Er würde mich immer weiter quälen und irgendwann würde ich daran sterben. Das konnte ich nicht. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen!" Maggie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht weinen zu müssen. „Gab es keinen anderen Weg? Freunde die dir hätten helfen können?" Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich hatte niemanden. Leroy hatte mir alles genommen und ich habe es zugelassen!"

Es war typisch für Opfer sich selbst die Schuld zu geben. Aaron rieb sich über die Stirn. Er brauchte eine Pause, er glaubte nicht noch mehr hören zu können. „Wir werden dich an einen sicheren Ort bringen, wo er dich nicht finden kann! Dort wirst du rund um die Uhr bewacht, bis wir ihn geschnappt haben! Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun!" Aaron erhob sich und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Aaron!", rief sie verzweifelt hinter ihm her. Maggie hatte das Gefühl, wenn er jetzt ginge, würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen. Er war hier, aber nicht bei ihr. Nicht so wie in der Hütte. In der Hütte war da etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Sie wäre doch sonst niemals mit ihm, aber jetzt lief etwas ganz verkehrt. Aaron drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich verspreche dir, ich kriege ihn!" Hart fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss.

Er hätte die Klappe halten sollen. Beinahe bildete er sich ein, er könnte das überraschte Aufkeuchen seines Teams hören. Aaron lief nach oben in sein Büro und schloss die Tür. Die Arme in die Hüften gestützt, blickte er aus dem Fenster und wartete. Er würde nicht lange warten müssen.

Traurig blickte sie auf die Tür. Tief in ihrem Herzen verspürte sie einen großen Verlust, ohne ihn genauer benennen zu können. Aaron würde nicht mehr zurückkommen, dass wusste sie so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Sie war die Frau eines Killers und das würde er niemals vergessen können. Starr saß sie da und glaubte unzählige Blicke auf sich gerichtet zu spüren. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in irgendeine Ecke verkrochen und sich dort wie ein verwundetes Tier zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?", entfuhr es Derek. Aufgebracht sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. Auch die anderen blickten sich verstört an. Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass sich vor ihren Augen etwas Wesentliches abgespielt hatte und sie es dennoch nicht sehen, nicht fassen konnten. Rossi hob die Hände und brachte so alle zum Schweigen. „Ich denke wir sollten hier keine vorschnellen Schlüsse ziehen! Vertraut ihm!", sprach er sich für Aaron aus und sah in den Gesichtern, dass sie nicht an ihm zweifelten, sondern daran was er möglicherweise getan hatte.

„Ich rede mit ihm. Macht ihr inzwischen weiter. Cassandra Cook muss an einen sicheren Ort gebracht werden!", teilte er die Befehle aus und ohne abzuwarten, ob sie taten was er ihnen aufgetragen hatte, verließ er den kleinen Raum und folgte Aaron. Leise betrat er dessen Büro. „Wie geht's jetzt weiter?", fragte er ihn salopp. „Wir werden sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen, ihn schnappen und für immer hinter Gitter bringen!", erwiderte Aaron knapp. „Das meinte ich nicht.", erwiderte Dave. „Wir wissen beide das es ein riesen Fehler gewesen war und sollte Strauss es jemals herausfinden, hätte sie diesmal sogar guten Grund mich raus zuwerfen!" Alles in ihm drängte ihn zurück zu ihr und dafür hasste er sich beinahe in diesem Moment.

„Das ist jetzt wenig hilfreich! Lass uns zuerst den Fall lösen und dann weiterdenken. Wenn das alles vorbei ist, ist sie nicht mehr länger Teil eines Falles!", gab er ihm zu bedenken. Kurz spürte Aaron in sich so etwas wie einen Funken Hoffnung aufkeimen. Wenn Leroy Cook nicht länger einen Bedrohung für Maggie war, dann war sie frei und könnte … nein diese Hoffung war unsinnig! „Es wird keinen Unterschied machen. Für Strauss bleibt sie die Frau eines Mörders." Aaron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich zu Dave um.

„Also hast du dich bereits entschieden?"

„Es gab nie eine Wahl!"

„Gegen sie und für das Team? Kannst du dich daran noch erinnern?" Rossi zog die goldene Kette, mit dem Anhänger in dem das Bild von Emma verborgen war und die er innig geliebt hatte, hervor. „Wir haben alle schon so viel gegeben und noch mehr verloren.", gab er Aaron zu bedenken. Alle Argumente, die dieser vorgetragen hatte, waren richtig und es wäre mehr als Falsch, wenn er seine Beziehung zu Maggie fortsetzte, aber andererseits.

Sie war kein Verbrecher. Den einzigen Fehler, den man ihr vorwerfen konnte, war das sie einfach auf den falschen Mann hereingefallen war. Sie war ein Opfer und sonst nichts, aber Strauss würde das, und da hatte Aaron recht, bestimmt anders sehen. Leise seufzte Dave und steckte die Kette zurück in seine Tasche. Er trug sie immer bei sich, als Mahnung an sich selbst.

Sie erwarteten ihn bereits. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich gesetzt. Sie alle standen und blickten auf ihn. Er konnte auf allen ihren Gesichtern die gleiche Frage erkennen – Was war zwischen ihm und Maggie? Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging nach vorne. Aaron würde sich ihren Fragen stellen. Immerhin verlangte er von ihnen, dass sie ihr Leben für Maggie riskierten. „Hotch, du weißt wir würden dir sogar durch Hölle folgen, wenn du das verlangen würdest, aber zumindest solltest du uns den Grund dafür nennen!" Aus Derek sprach unterdrückter Zorn. Er fühlte sich von Hotch hintergangen.

„Morgan …"

„Verdammt du kannst uns doch alles sagen, wir stehen hinter dir!" Morgan war aufgebracht, er konnte sehen dass … sie alle konnten das. Zwischen ihm und Maggie war so viel mehr als er ihnen bisher gesagt hatte. „Sie bedeutet mir etwas.", gestand er leise und löste damit Betroffenheit in seinem Team aus. „Darum ist es besser, wenn du den Einsatz leitest.", schlug er Derek vor.

„Hotch …" Das war es nicht, was Derek wollte. Aaron hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er uns noch einmal entwischt, nur weil ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle habe. So ein Fehler wird mir nie wieder passieren!" Er mochte einer der besten Profiler der Welt sein, aber im Grunde seines Herzens war er dennoch bloß ein Mann, der blind die beschützte die er liebte.

Sie würden bereits in der nächsten Stunde losfahren. Ihr Ziel war ein abseits gelegenes, einsames Haus. Es war praktisch unmöglich sich diesem unbemerkt zu nähern. Tagsüber würden Morgan und Prentiss bei ihr bleiben. In der Nacht wären Rossi und Reid für ihre Sicherheit zuständig. Als Kontaktperson diente ihnen neben J.J. auch noch Garcia. Aaron wollte aus der Ferne den Einsatz koordinieren. Umso weniger er sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, umso besser für sie alle. J.J. würde den Medien und dadurch in erster Linie Leroy Cook, falsche Informationen zukommen lassen. Aaron sah wie die Autos losfuhren. Er hat Maggie nicht noch einmal gesehen und vermutlich zum hundertsten Mal redete er sich selber ein, dass es besser so war.

Sie saß auf dem Rücksitz. Man hatte nur sehr wenig zu ihr gesagt, sondern sie nur merkwürdig angesehen. Vermutlich fragten sie sich, wie man nur die Frau eines Mörders werden konnte. Irgendwie machte sie das schmutzig. Sie drehte sich um und blickte zurück. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er war nicht gekommen. „Muss ich bei Ihnen bleiben?", fragte sie plötzlich. Derek, der am Beifahrersitz saß, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Es ist zu Ihrer Sicherheit!" Er verstand ihre Frage nicht. Ein Killer war ihr auf den Fersen und sie wollte ihren Schutz nicht? War sie verrückt? „Es wäre schön, wenn man mich dazu hätte Fragen können. Ich habe es fünf Jahre ganz alleine geschafft – ohne das FBI!" Und ohne Aaron, fügte sie still im Geiste hinzu. Sie fühlte sich herumgeschubst.

Niemand hatte sie gefragt, ob sie weggebracht werden wollte. Weg von ihm. Sie hatte geglaubt, er würde mitkommen und sie nicht alleine lassen. Außerdem konnte sie diesen Morgan nicht leiden. Es war etwas an ihm… aus irgendeinem Grund war er scheinbar wütend auf sie. „Nachdem Bild in der Zeitung – wie lange hätte es gedauert?" Schonungslos konfrontierte er sie mit der Wahrheit. Maggie biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg. Er hatte recht, vermutlich war sogar in diesem Moment in Defiance und stellte die halbe Stadt auf den Kopf um sie zu finden. Nein, es war Äußerst unwahrscheinlich dass er ihr Bild in der Zeitung nicht gesehen hatte. Ein Grund mehr für sie diesen Morgan nicht zu mögen.

Das Haus war spartanisch eingerichtet und wirkte sehr kühl. Auch von außen merkte man sofort, dass es nicht regelmäßig bewohnt wurde. Man hatte praktisch nur hineingestellt, was unbedingt gebraucht wurde. Eine einfache Küchenzeile, ein Bett, eine Couch ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Schlichte, blasse Lampen. Es war kein Ort an dem man sich wohl fühlen konnte. Prentiss und Morgan verschafften sich einen Überblick über die einzelnen Zimmer, neben einer kleinen Küche gab es noch ein Bad, ein WC, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Wohnzimmer. Nachdem die beiden das Schlafzimmer inspiziert hatten zog Maggie sich dort zurück. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich und wollte alleine sein. In der Stille des Raumes wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nun alles verloren hatte.

Sie besaß nur noch das was sie am Körper trug. Sonst nichts mehr. Sie schaltete die Lichter aus, setzte sich neben dem Fenster auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um sich. Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, begann sie zu weinen. Sie hatte ein Auto gehabt, ein paar Kleider, nichts Aufregendes, aber sie hatten ihr gehört. Es wäre bestimmt nicht mehr weit bis zum Ozean gewesen. Ein Klopfen an ihre Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Der Tag war lange gewesen und sie war müde und so forderte ihr Körper seinen Tribut. Sie war eingenickt.

„Mrs. Cook? Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" Nur langsam kam sie auf die Beine und kaum das sie stand, hätte sie sich am liebsten gleich wieder niedergesetzt. Ihre Füße waren ihr eingeschlafen und beinahe hätte sich schmerzhaft aufgeschrieen. Das Licht schmerzte sie in den Augen sobald sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte. „Maggie!", sagte sie leise.

„Bitte?", erwiderte Emily. Sie war gekommen, weil sie sich Sorgen um Cassandra Cook machte. Seit sie hier angekommen waren, hatte sie sich sogleich in dieses Zimmer verzogen und das war vor über zwei Stunden gewesen. „Nennen Sie mich Maggie. Nicht Mrs. Cook oder Cassandra. Beide Namen habe ich vor fünf Jahren zurückgelassen!" Verstehend nickte Emily. „Maggie möchten Sie etwas Essen?" Stumm schüttelte Maggie den Kopf. Sie hatte keinen Hunger.

„Wenn Sie reden möchten …", bot sie sich an. Emily konnte sehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. „Danke, Agent Prentiss, aber …" Tief holte Maggie Luft. „Es gibt nichts was Sie für mich tun könnten!" Maggie wartet keine Antwort ab, sondern schloss einfach die Tür.

„Wer das getan hat, war ein ganz besonders miese Ratte!", sagte Dr. Burnstine und deckte den Leichnam ab. Das Gesicht von Sonja Kronberg war übersäht mit Blutergüssen und blauen Flecken. „Mehrere Hämatome im Gesicht, ein Zahn ist ihr abgebrochen und sie hat eine Menge Blut verschluckt. An beiden Hand- und Fußgelenken befinden sich Fesselspuren. Sie wurde so fest verschnürt, dass sie Blutzufuhr beinahe unterbrochen wurde."

Sie hatte nie eine Chance um zu entkommen. Als er ihr die Fesseln abgenommen hatte, waren ihre Füße fast taub und auch ihre Hände. „Sie wurde nicht vergewaltigt. Sie trägt noch ihre Kleidung und scheint unberührt zu sein." Aaron ging langsam um die Bahre herum und betrachtete das Opfer genau. Das alles hatte er auch schon mit Maggie gemacht. Bis natürlich – „Man hat ihr die Kehle mit einem Messer aufgeschnitten." „Todesursache?" „Verbluten!" Bis natürlich auf den Unterschied das Sonja tot war und Maggie noch lebte.

J.J. hat sich mit der Polizei von Monroeville getroffen um alles über den Fall von Sonja Kronberg zu erfahren. „Wir vermuten er hat sie sich an der Bushaltestelle geschnappt. Ein Passant konnte sich daran erinnern sie dort stehen gesehen zu haben, aber der Busfahrer schwört, dass an besagter Bushaltestelle niemand eingestiegen ist!" Sie zeigten ihr alles was sie zusammengetragen hatten und das war, ehrlich gesagt, mehr als bescheiden. Niemand hatte Leroy Cook gesehen oder konnte Angaben zu seinem Wagen machen. Er war wie ein Phantom.

Sie wussten immer noch viel zu wenig über ihn um ihn fassen zu können. Man würde sie später noch zum Tatort bringen. Mitten im Wald. Bei der bloßen Vorstellung überlief sie bereits ein kalter Schauer. Sie hatte Angst vor zuviel Bäumen rund um sich. Das Klingeln ihres Telefons brachte sie auf andere Gedanken. Es war Hotch. Er war auf dem Weg zu ihr und würde ihr die Fahrt in den Wald ersparen. Dankbar atmete sie aus. Sie selbst würde nach Quantico zurückkehren und sich mit Garcia austauschen wie es dem Team rund um Cassandra ging.

Hotch sah sich genau auf der Lichtung um und wünschte sich Dave bei sich zu haben. Zwei sahen eindeutig mehr, als nur einer alleine. „Wir haben frische Wagenspuren gefunden die bis zu dieser Lichtung führten.", erzählte ihm der Polizist. Er führte ihn zu einer Stelle an der sich Blut befand. „Hier vermuten wir, dass er sie gefoltert hat." Hotch besah sich alles, sagte aber kein Wort dazu. Zum Schluss führte der Polizist noch an die Stelle wo Leroy Sonja getötet hat. Weit war sie nicht gekommen. Als Aaron sich umdrehte, konnte er zwischen den Bäumen immer noch die Lichtung ausmachen. Neben der Stelle, wo sie gestorben war, stand im Baum zwei Buchstaben geschnitzt – CC! Das war eindeutig die Handschrift von Leroy Cook.

Beim ersten Morgengrauen schlüpfte Maggie aus ihrem Zimmer und schlich sich durch den dunklen Flur. Morgan saß auf einen der Stühle und schien zu lesen. Von seiner Kollegin Prentiss war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht schaffte sie es bis zur Tür. Sie wollte unbedingt ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Schon bald würden die anderen Beiden kommen und vermutlich würde sie es dann nie aus dem Haus kommen. Unbemerkt war sie bis zur Eingangstür gekommen, wenn jetzt noch die Tür unverschlossen war, dann war sie frei. So leise wie möglich drehte sie den Knauf und zog dann daran. Für einen Moment hielt sie den Atem an und dann gab die Tür nach. Es war offen. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück, Morgan hatte sie nicht gesehen, und schloss dann leise die Tür hinter sich. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft in ihre Lungen, dann lief sie los. Schon bald hatte sie die Auffahrt hinter sich gelassen. Vor sich entdeckte sie ein paar Bäume, Dazwischen konnte sie bestimmt keiner sehen.

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer!" Derek schnappte sich seine Jacke. Er war Hundemüde. „Und sie ist nicht einmal herausgekommen?", fragte Rossi plötzlich misstrauisch. Er und Reid waren, bewaffnet mit frischen Brötchen und Kaffee gekommen um Prentiss und Morgan abzulösen. „Ich habe vergangene Nacht kurz mit ihr gesprochen. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe haben.", kam es von Emily. „Und heute Morgen?" „Hat sie das Zimmer noch nicht verlassen!", antwortete  
>Derek ihm. „Hat keiner von euch nachgesehen ob sie wirklich noch drinnen ist?" Stellte er leicht beunruhigt die nächste Frage. Von seiner Unruhe angesteckt machte sich Emily unverzüglich auf den Weg zu Maggies Zimmer.<p>

Auf ihr Klopfen erhielt sie keine Antwort und als sie die Tür öffnete, war dahinter nur ein leerer Raum. Maggie war fort. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie leise. Hotch würde sie und Morgan bestimmt dafür zur Schnecke machen. „Tja irgendjemand muss es Hotch sagen." Rossi war hinter ihr in den Raum getreten und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. Prentiss zog langsam ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wollte gerade die Nummer wählen, aber Morgan kam ihr zuvor.

In knappen Worten schilderte er Aaron die Situation. Einmal hielt er den Hörer weit weg von seinem Ohr. Scheinbar war Hotch über das Gehörte nicht glücklich. Kurze Zeit später steckte er das Telefon zurück in seine Tasche und wippte dabei unruhig mit den Zehen. „Er kommt!", sagte er schlicht. „Hotch kommt hier her?" Dave war sich nicht so sicher ob das eine so gute Idee war. 4


	6. Chapter 6

6**  
><strong>

**I**ch habe nichts zu geben als das, was du mir selbst gegeben hast … Katharina von Siena

Die betroffenen Gesichter die sie empfingen machten Maggie stutzig. Was war passiert während ihrer Abwesenheit? „Wo sind Sie gewesen?" Dave war einen Schritt vorgetreten und betrachtete sie genau. „Spazieren, warum?" Aus ihr einem unerfindlichen Grund waren alle darüber sehr aufgebracht. Sie konnte es in ihren Gesichtern sehen. „Sind Sie vollkommen verrückt? Da draußen läuft ihr Ehemann herum und versucht Sie zu töten und sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als spazieren zu gehen?", herrschte Morgan sie wütend an.

Sie waren hier um sie zu beschützen, aber mit ihren bescheuerten Ideen machte sie es ihnen nicht gerade leicht. Maggies Miene verdüsterte sich. Sie war keine Gefangene und würde sich auch nicht so behandeln lassen. Unbewusst trat sie einen Schritt zurück und stieß, nach der Größe zu urteilen, gegen einen Mann. Furchtsam ging ihr Blick zurück.

„Lasst uns alleine!", bat Hotch ruhig, aber tief in ihm tobte ein Sturm. Auf der ganzen Fahrt hier her hatte er Angst um sie gehabt. Hatte sich bereits in den schlimmsten Farben ausgemalt wie Leroy sie geschnappt hatte und ihr alle möglichen Dinge antat. Und bei Gott, er wusste nur zu gut, wozu dieser Bastard fähig war. Derek und Prentiss huschten an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Wagen. Sie würden dort auf ihn warten.

Rossi wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Aarons Blick ließ ihn den Mund wieder schließen. Aaron schien in keiner besonders guten Stimmung zu sein. Dr. Reid, der die ganze Zeit über sehr schweigsam gewesen war, verließ mit ihm an seiner Seite das Haus. Sie würden mit den anderen warten, bis Hotch herauskam.

Sobald alle fort waren, verpasste er der Tür in seinem Rücken einen Tritt damit diese ins Schloss fiel. Er konnte spüren, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Nun waren sie ganz alleine. Wie schon einmal und wo hatte sie das hingebracht? Aaron zwang sich tief Luft zu holen und an etwas anderes zu denken. Daran wie wütend er auf sie war und das ihr Verhalten sehr töricht gewesen war, doch plötzlich fühlte er wie sie sich, so als suchte sie seine Nähe, an ihn lehnte.

„Tu das nicht!", sagte er leise. Angespannt stand er da und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wollte sie nicht so dicht bei sich haben, das führte nur zu Komplikationen und doch spürte er wie er bereits nachgab und sie in seine Arme schloss. „Ich war so verloren und du warst nicht hier!", erwiderte sie schlicht und erklärte ihm so alles. Er hatte sie förmlich aus allem was ihr noch ansatzweise vertraut war herausgerissen und sie in eine vollkommen fremde Umgebung mit Menschen die sie nicht kannte geschickt.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben!" Langsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um und hob, sobald sie in seine Augen sehen konnte ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Es erscheint mir immer noch unglaublich, dass es dich tatsächlich gibt." Mit Gewalt riss er sich aus ihrem Bann und schob sie ein Stück von sich fort. Wenn er das hier nicht auf der Stelle beendete würde er schon bald erneut die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Scheinbar ein ständiges Problem in ihrer Nähe. „Versprich mir das zu tun, was meine Leute von dir verlangen. Du wirst nicht mehr ohne Erlaubnis das Haus verlassen – du gehst nicht einmal mehr alleine unter die Dusche, ohne das einer meiner Leute vor der Tür steht und auf dich aufpasst!", verlangte er ernst.

„Ich bin nicht deine Gefangene!", widersprach sie heftig. Was er sagte, fühlte sich so an, als könnte es von Leroy kommen. Auch er wollte alles was sie tat wissen und sie musste ihm für jede Minute ihres Lebens Rechenschaft ablegen. Nie wieder wollte sie so Leben. „Bitte, Maggie. Es würde uns die Arbeit erleichtern." Er konnte sehen, dass sie von seinen Forderungen nicht begeistert war, dennoch hoffte er sie würde sich zu ihrem Schutze fügen. Maggie schluckte und nickte dann zustimmend. „Darf ich auch eine Bitte äußern?" Aaron wollte schon die Anderen zurückholen, doch ihre Worte ließen ihn innehalten. „Welche?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Lass mich nicht alleine!"

Er ging nach draußen und blickte streng zwischen Derek und Emily hin und her. „Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so dumm ist!", kam es von Derek. „Dumm?" Bezeichnend zog Aaron eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sie ist daran gewöhnt sich ganz alleine durchzuschlagen. So etwas stellt man nicht einfach ab. Ihr hättet daran denken müssen!" Aaron spürte wie die Wut erneut in ihm hoch kroch. Sie hätten sie niemals aus den Augen lassen dürfen. Wenn sie gewollt hätte, wäre sie jetzt schon weit fort und er würde sie niemals wieder sehen.

„Mann, sie ist …" Auch Derek wurde zusehends wütend. „Keine Gefangene! Sondern eine Zeugin.", erinnerte Emily ihn. „Wir können sie beschützen, aber nicht aufhalten, wenn sie gehen will!", sagte nun auch Dave, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. „In der Definition zwischen Gefangener und Zeuge gibt es große, gravierende Unterschiede.", mischte sich nun auch Spencer in die Unterhaltung ein, schwieg aber sogleich wieder, als ihn alle mit einem finsteren Blick bedachten. Aaron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zwang sich wieder ruhiger zu werden.

„Wir werden jetzt übernehmen. Prentiss, Morgan, Ihr geht nach Hause und versucht ein bisschen zu schlafen.", meinte Dave entschieden und ging auf das Haus zu. Es war alles gesagt. Reid blickte unschlüssig von einem zum Anderen und entschied sich dann Rossi zu folgen. „Sie hat versprochen so etwas nicht wieder zu tun!", sage Aaron noch abschließend, wandte sich um und kehrte auch zum Haus zurück.

„Sind sie okay?" Rossi war zu scharfsinnig, als das ihm entging, dass sich Mrs. Cook sehr unwohl fühlte. „Nicht wirklich!", erwiderte sie schlicht. „Ich kenne Sie alle nicht und muss mit Ihnen auf so engen Raum zusammenleben. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber in den vergangenen Jahren war ich immer alleine." „Sind Sie deshalb heute Morgen spazieren gegangen?" Maggie nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich brauchte einfach ein wenig Zeit für mich. War das so falsch?" Sie hatte durch das Fenster hindurch die Diskussion verfolgt. Zwar konnte sie kein Wort hören, aber an den einzelnen Mienen war abzulesen, dass sie sich über irgendetwas stritten. Wahrscheinlich war sie der Grund dafür. „Nein, nicht falsch. Sogar verständlich unter diesen Umständen, aber es erschwert leider unsere Arbeit ungemein.", erklärte ihr ruhig. „Das hat Aaron auch schon gesagt!", kam es leicht zerknittert von ihr. „Mit denselben Worten?", hakte Rossi nach.

Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über Maggies Lippen. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht!" Auch Rossi Grinste breit. „Was hast du dir gedacht?", verlangte Aaron zu wissen. „Das es von mir nicht sehr klug war heute das Haus, ohne etwas zu sagen, zu verlassen!", kam Maggie Dave zu Hilfe. Sie kannte Aaron noch nicht gut genug, um sagen zu können, wie er darauf reagierte, wenn man auf seine Kosten Witze machte. Rossi speicherte dieses neue Detail über sie in seinem Kopf ab.

Ein typisches Verhalten für Opfer. Sie versuchten immer den vermeintlich Stärkeren zu beschwichtigen um sich nicht dessen Zorn zu zuziehen. „Wir kamen zur gleichen Erkenntnis wie ihr bereits zuvor. Es wäre besser Mrs. Cook würde uns informieren ehe sie beschließt das Haus zu verlassen!"

Leroy fuhr seinen Wagen in die Parkgarage, stellte ihn ab und ließ die Schlüssel stecken. Er würde sich später einen anderen besorgen. Dieser war bereits zu auffällig. Vielleicht fahndete die Polizei, oder das FBI schon danach. Sie konnten ihn haben, aber zuerst würde er das Miststück töten. Zielstrebig steuerte er Murphy´s Pup an. Dort würde er sich mit seinem Mann treffen, der ihn hoffentlich mit guten Neuigkeiten erwartete. Als er die Bar betrat, entdeckte er ihn sofort. Verstohlen hockte er geduckt auf einem Barhocker. Schwer schlug er ihm auf den Rücken und schwang sich auf dem Barhocker neben ihn. Er gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen und bestellte sich ein Bier. Genüsslich trank er einen tiefen Schluck, dann wandte er sich dem Mann neben sich zu.

„Sag mir das du weißt wo sie ist!", verlangte er kalt. Seine Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und musterten ihn einen Augenblick scharf, ehe er sich wieder seinem Getränk zuwandte. Ungerührt nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Flasche, während der Mann neben ihn zu zittern begann. Eines Tages würde Leroy ihn töten, da war er ganz sicher. Das war auch der Grund warum er versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Er wollte nicht sterben. „Sie haben sie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht.", brachte er zögernd über die Lippen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Selbst wenn er versucht hätte es herauszufinden, man wäre ihm bestimmt auf die Schliche gekommen. Das war das BAU, lauter erstklassige Verhaltensanalysten.

Sobald er sich dort zu oft blicken ließ, hatten sie ihn bestimmt im Visier. Die sahen einem bestimmt bereits auf zehn Metern Entfernung an, wenn man etwas Falsches gemacht hatte und was er getan hatte, war mit Sicherheit das Schlimmste. Wegen ihm sind gute Polizisten gestorben und beinahe eine unschuldige Frau. „Und wo ist dieser Ort?" Mit dieser Frage hatte er gerechnet und doch ließ sie ihm vor Furcht den Schweiß ausbrechen.

„An solche Informationen ist nur sehr schwer heranzukommen. Ich könnte da etwas versuchen, aber das würde mindestens einen Tag dauern!", sagte er stockend. Würde Leroy sich solange gedulden? Vermutlich nicht und dafür hatte er noch einen zweiten Plan, was ihn nicht zu einem besseren Menschen machte, sondern nur noch ein weiteres Mal zu einem Verräter.

Aaron war ins Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt. Nicht ohne Maggie vorher sein Versprechen zu geben, wieder zu kommen. Er sollte das nicht tun, aber er wollte es. „Garcia?" Er war in ihr Büro gegangen. Aufgeschreckt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte gerade ein Computergame mit Kevin gespielt. Eigentlich sollte sie das während der Arbeitszeit nicht tun, aber alle waren unterwegs und so hatte sie sich gedacht, es würde keiner merken. Umso mehr erschreckte sie das plötzliche Erscheinen ihres Chefs. „Sir!"

„Ich möchte, dass du Leroy Cooks Leben noch einmal ganz genau unter die Lupe nimmst. Ich will wissen mit wem er befreundet war. Gab es da jemand besonderen? Was ist mit seiner Familie? Irgendwelche Verwandte, mit denen er im Kontakt steht? Finde so viel wie möglich heraus." Hotch verließ ihr Büro wieder und machte sich auf die Suche nach J.J.. „Bist du fertig für eine Pressekonferenz?" Stumm nickte J.J., sie war bereit.

„Ich möchte, dass du Andeutungen über Maggies Aufenthaltsort machst.", verlangte er. Stirnrunzeln betrachtete sie ihn. Wer war Maggie? „Cassandra Cook ist Maggie!", klärte er sie auf. „Oh … okay! Wie sollte das aussehen?" „Ich möchte das du ihnen mitteilst, dass sich Maggie unter Polizeischutz steht. Sie werden dich fragen wo sie ist und mögliche Orte vorschlagen. Das ist der Moment, wo dir ein Wort herausrutscht." Er nannte ihr eine Adresse.

„Du wirst die Presse bitten, das zu verschweigen und wir beide wissen, sie werden sich nicht daran halten." Der Plan war clever und wenn sie den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwartete, würde niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Aaron wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wurde aber von einer fremden Frauenstimme unterbrochen.

„SSA Hotchner?" Aaron drehte sich um und entdeckte eine ihm unbekannte Frau im Türrahmen. „Kann ich Sie kurz in ihrem Büro sprechen?", fragte sie, drehte sich um und marschierte los. Sie schien es gewohnt zu sein, dass man ihren Befehlen folge leistete. Aaron vermutete, dass es sich um irgendeine Politikerin handelte. Was konnte sie nur von ihm wollen? Es konnte sich bestimmt nicht um etwas sehr angenehmes handeln. Eher widerwillig folgte er ihr.

Aaron betrat hinter ihr sein Büro und schloss die Tür. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er sie und forderte sie auf Platz zu nehmen. Elegant platzierte sie sich auf einem der Besucherstühle vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete bis er sich auf seinen Bürostuhl geschwungen hatte. „Mein Name in Melissa Caviness und ich übernehme ab sofort den Posten von Erin Strauss! Mit anderen Worten ab jetzt bin ich Ihre Vorgesetzte! Ich hoffe, Sie haben damit kein Problem?"

Aaron musterte sie abwartend. Sie war sehr schwer einzuschätzen. Bereits so Anfang Fünfzig, war sie immer noch eine attraktive Erscheinung. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar mit roten Strähnen durchzogen, war kunstvoll frisiert und fiel ihr in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern. Sie war schlank und wirkte sehr sportlich. Scheinbar besuchte sie regelmäßig ein Fitnessstudio. Ansonsten gab sie von sich nur sehr wenig preis, außer das sie sich offensichtlich ausgiebig mit Erin unterhalten hatte.

„Mrs. Caviness ich bin mir sicher, wir werden genauso gut zusammenarbeiten, wie zuvor mit Mrs. Strauss!", sagte er knapp. Erin Strauss hatte ihm mehr als einmal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht traurig darüber wäre, wenn er seinen Posten niederlegen würde. „Ich bin nicht hier um belanglose Freundlichkeiten auszutauschen, sondern ich wollte Sie lediglich über die veränderte Situation in Kenntnis setzen!" Melissa erhob sich mit der gleichen Elleganz, wie sie zuvor Platz genommen hatte. Sie wirkte, gleich einer Festung, unnahbar und unverletzlich. Sie war bestimmt verdammt gut in ihrem Job.

„Sagen Sie woran arbeiten Sie zurzeit?", verlangte sie streng zu wissen, dabei behielt sie ihn scharf ihm Auge. Strauss hatte sie eindringlich davor gewarnt, dass Hotchner dazu neigte manche Fälle mit eher unkonventionellen Mitteln zu lösen und nicht nur er. Auch sein Team, das geschlossen hinter ihm, unterstützte ihn dabei. Sie würde diesem Tun alsbald einen Riegel vorschieben und sie dazu anhalten sich an den gängigen Untersuchungsmethoden zu halten, oder sie würde dieses Team auflösen.

„Ich werde Ihnen selbstverständlich einen vollständigen Bericht zukommen lassen!", versprach er ihr freundlich. „Ich bitte darum!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte sie aus seinem Büro. Nachdenklich blickte er hinter ihr her. Sie war kühl und knallhart. Es würde bestimmt nicht leicht mit ihr werden. Am Besten schickte er Dave mit dem Bericht zu ihr. Rossi besaß Charme und konnte sie vielleicht um den Finger wickeln. Die Frauen mochten ihn.

Hart schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tressen. Leroy hasste warten. Er wollte keinen Tag mehr vergeuden. „Verdammt sie ist irgendwo hier in der Stadt! Finde raus wo und zwar so schnell wie möglich!", knurrte er ihn grob an. „Ich habe da etwas für dich! Das könnte dich für die Wartezeit entschädigen!", versuchte er ihn unterwürfig zu beschwichtigen. Unauffällig schob er Leroy einen Umschlag zu. „Was ist das?", fragte dieser misstrauisch.

„Sieh es dir an!", forderte der Andere ihn auf und schob sich rückwärts vom Barhocker. „Falls du nicht auf mich warten willst – da drinnen findest du alles was du wissen musst über die Leute, die für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich sind!", sagte er geheimnisvoll und verließ rasch die Bar. Er wollte nicht länger als notwendig in der Nähe von Leroy Cook verbringen. Er war ein unberechenbarer Bastard und mit Grauen dachte er an die Bilder die er im Hauptquartier der BAU gesehen hatte. All diese Frauen. Abgeschlachtet zu seiner Befriedigung. Er wollte sich nicht in ihre Reihe stellen und sein Bild eines Tages an einer Pinwand wieder finden.

Der Abend kam viel zu schnell. Sie hatte die Stunden mit Rossi und Reid sehr genossen. Mit letzterem spielte sie eine Partie Schach, was keine sehr glorreiche Erfahrung für sie war. Sie hatte haushoch gegen ihn verloren. Rossi hatte ihr danach erklärt, dass Reid so was wie ein Genie war und es keine Schande war gegen ihn zu verlieren. Das wiederum machte Maggie neugierig. Sie stellte Reid zu allen möglichen Themen Fragen und es gab tatsächlich keine die er nicht beantworten konnte. Selbst solche über Star Trek. Maggie war völlig begeistert von ihm und lauschte ihm gebannt zu, wenn er über Statistiken labberte. Sie mochte die Beiden sehr.

Rossi hatte eine so ruhige, angenehme Art und gab ihr das Gefühl sie verstehen zu können, außerdem stellte er ihr keine Fragen über Aaron und sie. Und Reid war so erfrischend unkompliziert. Traurig blickte sie auf die Uhr. Schon bald kam dieser schreckliche Morgan. „Gib ihm eine Chance. Er ist ein netter Kerl.", sagte Rossi plötzlich, sie waren im Laufe des Tages darüber eingekommen einander zu duzen und sie Maggie zu nennen. Ihm war ihr Blick zur Uhr nicht entgangen und das sie einander nicht ausstehen konnten, war heute Morgen mehr als offensichtlich gewesen. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.", erwiderte sie zögernd.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Morgan auch nett sein konnte. Zu ihr war er es jedenfalls nicht. Rossi wollte noch etwas sagen, aber das Läuten seines Handys verhinderte das. Es war Aaron. Zuerst dachte er, als er seinen Namen im Display sah, er wollte sich nur nach Maggie erkundigen, aber was er ihm dann erzählte, war viel erstaunlicher. Er war auch kein großer Fan von Strauss gewesen, aber laut Hotch war ihre Nachfolgerin noch um einiges schlimmer.

Nun Morgen würde er das Vergnügen haben sich mit ihr zu treffen. Aaron verlangte von ihm ihr, gleich einem Boten, einen vorläufigen Bericht über ihren derzeitigen Fall zu überbringen. Daran würde sie bestimmt keinen Gefallen haben. Aber das war Aaron dabei nicht das wichtigste. Er schickte ihn, damit er so viel wie möglich über diese Melissa Caviness herauszufinden, um diese Dame besser einschätzen zu können.

Morgan und Prentiss brachten frischen Kaffee und Brötchen mit. Reid gab ihnen noch einen kurzen Bericht, es gab eigentlich nicht viel über die Lage zu erzählen und verließ dann mit Rossi das Haus. Man würde sich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder sehen. Emily verteilte den Kaffee und die Brötchen, dabei beobachtete Maggie sie argwöhnisch. Während sie bei Rossi und Reid eher offen und locker wirkte, zeigte sie jetzt wieder eine gewisse Feindseligkeit. Kaum war das Essen beendet, zog sie sich auch schon zurück. Emily vermutete, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass sie und Morgan es waren, die sie gefangen genommen hatten.

Emily beschloss sie später aufzusuchen um die Lage zwischen ihn zu entspannen. Es war nicht gut, wenn Maggie sie als ihr Feind betrachtete. Morgan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah auf die geschlossene Tür, durch die Maggie verschwunden war. „Ich hätte vielleicht nicht so grob mit ihr umspringen sollen!", sagte er plötzlich. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Normalerweise war er eher ein netter, umgänglicher Mensch. „Ich glaube es liegt daran, dass wir es waren, die sie festgenommen haben! Wir reißen sie aus ihrem Leben und zwingen sie mit uns zu kommen, genauso wie es Leroy Cook getan hatte." Emily erhob sich.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden.", schlug sie vor und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Auch Morgan erhob sich und folgte ihr. „Nein! Lass mich mit ihr reden!" Derek wusste, dass Mrs. Cook ihn am wenigsten leiden konnte. Er hatte ihre Furcht vor ihm in ihren Augen gesehen. Leise klopfte er an ihre Tür und wartete, doch niemand öffnete ihm. Kurz befürchtete er sie wäre wieder verschwunden.

„Mrs. Cook?", rief er laut und lauschte. Sie war da drinnen, er hörte ein leises, kratzendes Geräusch. „Mrs. Cook kann ich mit Ihnen reden?", fragte er höflich, erhielt aber keine Antwort, auch schien sie nicht gewillt zu sein die Tür zu öffnen. Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab und wollte gehen, als sie doch noch heraus kam. „Was wollen Sie von mir?" Misstrauisch und abweisend betrachtete sie ihn. „Mich nur unterhalten, sonst nichts!", versicherte er ihr. Er hatte die Handflächen nach oben gedreht, damit sie erkennen konnte, dass er in friedlicher Absicht kam. Maggie runzelte die Stirn. „Worüber den?"

Er riss den Umschlag auf und schüttelte den Inhalt auf den Tressen. Es war das Foto einer Frau. Sie hatte dunkle lange Haare. War jung und man konnte sie durchaus als hübsch bezeichnen. Aber für ihn war sie vollkommen uninteressant. Leroy drehte es um und entdeckte darauf ein paar Notizen. Eigentlich Daten.

Damit wusste er alles was er brauchte über sie. Wo sie wohnte, wo sie arbeitete und wo er sie erwischen konnte. Sie war zwar nicht seine übliche Auserwählte, aber vielleicht sollte er da einmal eine Ausnahme machen. Er behielt ihr Bild in den Händen und nahm dabei genüsslich einen großen Schluck Bier aus seiner Flasche, dann deutete er mit dem Flaschenhals auf sie. „Schätzchen schon bald, vielleicht sogar schon morgen werden wir miteinander tanzen und dabei wirst du mir erzählen wo Cassandra ist!"

„Mrs. Cook, wir werden hier eine gewisse Zeit zusammen verbringen müssen und ich möchte das Sie wissen, wir werden unser Bestes tun um Sie zu beschützen!", begann er. „Ich weiß, warum ich hier bin!", unterbrach sie ihn knapp und wollte wieder die Tür schließen. Um sich diesen Unsinn anzuhören war sie aufgestanden. „Warten Sie! Aber das geht nur, wenn Sie mit uns zusammenarbeiten!", bat er sie und sah abwartend auf sie herab. „Agent Morgan, ich kann Sie nicht leiden!", erwiderte sie grob.

„Sie müssen mich nicht mögen, aber Sie sollten mir mit Ihrem abweisenden Verhalten nicht die Arbeit noch zusätzlich erschweren.", versuchte er sie umzustimmen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich solch eine Last für Sie bin, aber eigentlich wollte ich nicht hier sein.", sagte sie patzig. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint." Irgendwie entglitt ihm das Gespräch. „Wie dann, Agent Morgan?" „Hören Sie, Mrs. Cook, wir haben uns einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind!" Derek fühlte wie er sich verspannte. Nein, sie würden bestimmt niemals Freunde werden.

„Sie mögen nicht mein Feind sein, aber mein Freund sind Sie auch nicht. Ich finde Ihr Verhalten anmaßend und herablassend mir gegenüber und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie sich ändern können!" Das waren harte Worte von ihr. Darüber musste Derek erst einmal schlucken. „Ich habe Ihnen scheinbar ein vollkommen falsches Bild von mir vermittelt. So bin ich nicht, ganz ehrlich!" Maggie presste die Lippen aufeinander und dachte nach. „Okay, also gut lassen Sie uns noch einmal von vorne beginnen.", schlug sie zögernd vor. „Hi, mein Name ist Maggie!", stellte sie sich vor und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Nahe beim Fenster bezog er Position und blickte hinaus in die schwindende Dunkelheit. Er war nicht nach Hause gegangen, sondern hatte die ganze Nacht im Büro verbracht. Jetzt war er so müde, dass ihm die Augen zufallen wollten. Schon bald würde Rossi kommen. Er hatte ihn ins Büro beordert um ihn zu Mrs. Caviness zu schicken. Außerdem würde J.J. heute die Pressekonferenz abhalten. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat Dave sein Büro. „Wo hast Du die Akte?" Schweigend zeigte Aaron mit der Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch. Eine gut befüllte braune Mappe lag dort. „Sie wird nicht glücklich über diesen Fall sein.", gab Dave zu bedenken.

„Wenn jemand sie davon überzeugen kann, dann du. Ich möchte, dass du deinen Charme spielen lässt!" Aaron hatte so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass Mrs. Caviness von Rossi schwer beeindruckt sein könnte und nicht deshalb nur, weil sie beide ungefähr das gleiche Alter hatten. „Ich werde inzwischen mit Reid die Stellung halten!" „Du hast vor zu Maggie zu fahren?" Er hatte es nicht vor, aber er konnte sich auch nicht fern von ihr halten. Erst gestern war ihm wieder klar geworden, wie sehr er ihre Nähe brauchte. Er war anders, wenn er bei ihr war.

Aaron hatte geglaubt, er würde durch sie seine Kontrolle verlieren, aber ganz so war es nicht. Eigentlich wurde er bei ihr wieder mehr zu dem Menschen, der er früher einmal gewesen war. Vor dem FBI und den Mördern die sein Leben geprägt hatten. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl nur Mensch zu sein und weniger ein Jäger der immer auf der Suche nach seiner schrecklichen Beute war, denn alle die er jagte waren grausame, gnadenlose Monster.

„Grüß Maggie von mir. Ich mag sie, sie ist im Herzen ein netter Mensch. Sie hatte nicht verdient, was ihr passiert war." Rossi urteilte nicht über die Menschen aufgrund ihres Standes und ihrer Herkunft. Solche Gedanken waren ihm fremd. Auch er stammte eher aus bescheidenen Verhältnisse. Sein bester Freund war ein Mafiosi gewesen, der um ihm zu helfen, sein Leben verloren hatte. Außerdem war er der festen Meinung Maggie tat Aaron gut. Zu ernst und zu verschlossen war er seit Healys Tod geworden.

Sie hatte das geschafft was keinem von ihnen gelang – ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus, aus seiner selbst geschaffenen Höhle herauszulocken. Rossi nahm die Mappe an sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Ein bisschen neugierig war er schon auf diese Mrs. Caviness. Immerhin hatte Hotch sie als sehr hart beschrieben, schlimmer noch als Strauss.

Reid staunte nicht schlecht, als sich statt Rossi Hotch auf den Beifahrersitz schwang. „Rossi ist mit einem anderen Auftrag beschäftigt und wird mich später ablösen!", sagte Aaron schlicht. Dabei blickte er geradeaus. Reid zuckte mit den Schultern, startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Was zwischen Hotch und dieser Mrs. Cook lief, ging ihn nichts an, obwohl auch er sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er selbst hatte bereits schon am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie anziehend eine Person die man schützen sollte, werden konnte. Ihm hätte es fast das Leben gekostet, aber er hatte rechtzeitig wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen, bevor das schlimmste eintraf.

Es gelang ihm die Mörderin zu fassen, bevor sie noch größeren Schaden anrichten konnte. Spencer hoffte, dass Hotch das auch gelang, aber eigentlich zweifelte er nicht daran. Was Hotch sich vornahm, erreichte er auch. Schon bald waren sie am Haus angelangt und Aaron spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er sollte es nicht fühlen, aber er war aufgeregt. Maggie zu sehen, versetzte ihn in Aufruhr. Rein äußerlich ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken. Ruhig und gelassen stieg er aus und ging, gemeinsam mit Spencer, im langsamen Tempo auf das Haus zu. Dabei sondierten sie die Umgebung. Nichts rührte sich, alles war unauffällig.

Nach kurzem Klopfen traten sie ein. Müde sahen sowohl Emily als auch Derek aus. Sie hatten beide die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Jemanden zu beschützen konnte einem ganz schön an die Substanz gehen. Emily gab den Beiden einen kurzen Überblick über die Lage. Es gab eigentlich nichts Neues zu berichten. Die ganze Nacht war ruhig gewesen und Maggie war hier. In ihrem Zimmer. Danach brachen Prentiss und Morgan auf. Reid hatte Frühstück besorgt und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Währendessen klopfte Aaron leise an Maggies Tür.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen kleinen Spalt. Sie war nicht mehr ganz so schlecht auf Agent Morgan zu sprechen wie zuvor. Das gestrige Gespräch hatte ihr gut getan. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass es auch er war, der bei ihr anklopfte, aber es war Aaron. Schnell riss sie die Tür weit auf. „Hallo!", brachte sie leicht atemlos über die Lippen. Es war so schön ihn zu sehen. „Willst du reinkommen?" Hörte sie sich schon fragen, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass das keine so gute Idee war.

Immerhin befand sich hinter ihr nur ein Bett und nur zu lebhaft erinnerte sie sich daran, wie es beim letzten Mal geendet hatte. Unwillkürlich überlief sie einen erregter Schauer. Ob sie einander jemals wieder so nahe kamen? Einerseits fürchtete sie davor, aber auf der anderen Seite sehnte sie sich genau danach. Plötzlich fühlte sie wie er ihr zärtlich über die Wange strich. Auch er dachte daran. „Es gibt Frühstück!", meinte er schlicht, drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Wenn er geblieben wäre, dann wären sie bestimmt in ihrem Bett gelandet, da war er sich ganz sicher. Die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war genauso stark wie am ersten Tag.

Lauernd saß er in einem pechschwarzen, neueren Pickup Chevrolet. Leroy hatte den Wagen unverschlossen auf dem Parkdeck unweit seines alten Wagens entdeckt. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. In diesem Wagen würden sie nicht so schnell seine Spur aufnehmen können. Jedenfalls nicht schnell genug. Gerade bog eine helle Limousine ein die Auffahrt ein, die er beobachtet hatte. Eine schlanke, große Frau stieg aus. Leroy konnte ihre Waffe sehen, als sie sich umdrehte um nach ihrer Tasche auf der Beifahrerseite zu greifen. Er würde warten, bis sie ihre Wohnung betreten hatte und sich sicher fühlte.

Er kannte diesen Moment. Frauen waren dann am verwundbarsten, wenn sie glaubten es würde ihnen nichts geschehen. Dann schlug er zu. Er stieg aus, schlenderte gemütlich den Bürgersteig entlang, dabei glitt sein Blick nach allen Seiten. Konnte ihn jemand sehen? Niemand, außer ihm, war auf der Straße unterwegs. Es war noch früher Morgen und die Meisten befanden sich entweder schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit oder schliefen noch tief und fest.

Er als er sich sicher war, dass auch hinter allen Fenstern niemand zu sehen war, bog er in ihre Auffahrt ein und eilte so schnell er konnte auf die Rückseite des Hauses. Dort verbarg er sich vor ihrem Fenstern im Gebüsch und wartete. Er hatte von seinem Platz aus eine gute Sicht in die Wohnung, konnte aber umgekehrt nur bei genauem Hinsehen entdeckt werden und warum sollte das jemand tun? Keiner rechnete damit, dass er hier warten würde.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**D**er Charakter eines Menschen lässt sich weniger daraus erkennen, was er wünscht, als wie er es wünscht … Johann Jakob Mohr

Die Tür war geschlossen. Bei Strauss stand sie immer offen. Zwar vermutete Dave das es mehr daran lag, weil sie befürchtete so könnte ihr etwas entgehen, als daran das sie so zeigen wollte, das sie für ihre Mitarbeiter immer ein offenes Ohr hatte. Natürlich behauptete sie Letzteres wäre der Grund dafür. Seufzend holte er tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür. Ein schroffes „Herein!", ließ ihn kurz die Augen verdrehen und ihn wünschen er wäre statt Aaron bei Maggie und nicht hier.

Er konnte Strauss schon nicht leiden, da würde diese Melissa Caviness bestimmt nicht viel besser sein. Gelassen öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Dahinter erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Er hatte mit einer verbitterten, älteren Frau gerechnet und mit keinem wilden, kleinen Rotschopf. Melissa Caviness mochte Haare auf den Zähnen haben, aber sie war auch eine sehr attraktive Erscheinung.

„Agent Rossi!", sagte sie gedehnt. „Was bringt Sie zu mir?" Melissa lehnte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. Also schickte Agent Hotchner Agent Rossi zu ihr, das konnte durchaus interessant werden. Vermutlich dachten die Beiden, sie würde sich von Rossi leicht um den kleinen Finger wickeln lassen. Wenn sich da beide mal nicht irrten. „SSA Hotchner hat mich gebeten Ihnen die Akte an unserem aktuellen Fall zu überbringen und zu bleiben, falls Fragen dazu auftauchen sollten.", kam es zuvorkommend und freundlich von Rossi. Melissa betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang, dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus, damit er ihr die Mappe geben konnte.

„Agent Rossi gestatten Sie mir, das ich mir zuerst ein Bild von dem Fall mache. Vielleicht komme ich später auf ihr Angebot zurück und bitte Sie mir einige Fragen dazu zu beantworten!", erwiderte sie kühl und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung mehr. Rossi verabschiedete sich und verließ ihr Büro. Draußen wurde ihm klar, dass sie nicht umsonst diesen Posten innehatte. Sie war so, wie sie Hotch bereits eingeschätzt hatte, knallhart. In ihrem Büro hatte er nichts Persönliches von ihr entdecken können.

So war schwer zu sagen ob sie Familie hatte, oder ob sie unverheiratet war. Aber auch das Hotch bereits erwähnt. Die Dame hielt, was ihre Person betraf, sich äußerst bedeckt. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihn unterschwellig dazu verdonnert das Büro nicht zu verlassen. Er würde Hotch anrufen müssen um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn heute nicht mehr ablösen würde.

Schweigen herrschte beim Frühstück. Das Essen eine solch intime Angelegenheit sein konnte und das obwohl Reid mit am Tisch saß, war für Aaron eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu Maggies Mund, wenn sie einen Biss nahm, oder zu ihren Händen. Wie sie über ein Brötchen beinahe zärtlich strich, ehe sie genussvoll daran roch. Hastig richtete er sich in seinem Stuhl auf und räusperte sich laut. Automatisch blickten ihn beide abwartend an.

„J.J. wird noch heute eine Pressekonferenz abhalten und zwar exakt um 15 Uhr. Danach wird die ganze Welt, einschließlich Leroy Cook, glauben, du würdest dich in einem Motel nahe dem Highway befinden!", erzählte er ihnen. „Natürlich bist du das nicht, sondern ein ganzer Trupp erstklassiger FBI-Agenten, die sich schon freuen ihn zu verhaften!" Der Plan war genial. Leroy Cook konnte gar nicht anders, selbst wenn er dahinter eine Falle witterte, er würde kommen. Für ihn war es beinahe schon ein innerer Zwang, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

„Wird es so leicht sein? Denkst du … denkst du er wird …" Für Maggie war es unvorstellbar, dass es so einfach sein konnte. Leroy Cook war schon solange ein Monster und Verbrecher, aber er wurde, bei allem was er getan hatte, nie geschnappt. „Wir werden ihn verhaften, dass verspreche ich dir!", antwortete er ihr fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen, damit sie sehen konnte, dass es ihm ernst war.

Viele frustrierende Anrufe später fühlte er sich den Tränen nahe. Das BAU hatte dicht gemacht. Er konnte nicht einmal die klitzekleinste Information von dort erhalten. Zum einem lag es an dem Führungswechsel. Unter Strauss war es leichter gewesen an Neuigkeiten ran zu kommen, selbst an den geheimsten. Aber diese Neue hatte eine Sperre auf die ganze Abteilung gelegt. Er vermutete sie wohl dem Team so das Leben schwer machen, aber eigentlich machte sie ihm seine Arbeit unmöglich. So setzte er seine ganze Hoffnung auf die Pressekonferenz heute Nachmittag. Jennifer Jareau würde sich der Presse stellen und deren Fragen beantworten.

Zugleich würde sie auch einige Informationen zum Fall weitergeben. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er daraus wertvolle Hinweise ableiten. Hinweise mit denen er Leroy zufrieden stellen konnte. Nun, vielleicht war er auch zu beschäftigt um irgendwelche Berichte von ihm zu erwarten. Immerhin hatte er ihm einen Agent aus dem Team der BAU geliefert. Oh Gott, wie sehr er sich dafür hasste. Warum musste Leroy ausgerechnet ihn finden? Welch schreckliche Laune der Natur machte sie nur zu Brüdern? Ihr gemeinsamer Vater, dieser elender Bastard, konnte zu seinem Unglück seine dreckigen Finger nicht von seiner Mutter lassen.

Wie ihn Leroy aufgespürt hatte, wusste er nicht, doch eines Tages stand er vor ihm und offenbarte ihm wer er war, aber was noch wichtiger war, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Vater hatten. Er arbeitete für den Staatsdienst. Wenn bekannt würde, dass ein naher Verwandter von ihm ein bestialischer Serienmörder war, dann war seine Karriere zu ende. Niemand würde ihm auch nur die Tür öffnen, geschweige denn einen Job geben. Mit diesem Wissen hatte Leroy in der Hand. Er versprach ihm damals, wenn er ihm den Aufenthaltsort seiner Frau nannte, würden sie einander nie wieder sehen. Das war vor fünf Jahren gewesen und Leroy war noch immer da.

Der Vormittag war langweilig ruhig. Maggie verbrachte die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer. Die permanente Nähe zu Aaron, ohne ihn berühren zu dürfen, zehrte an ihren Nerven. Auch verspürte sie keine Lust sich mit Reid zu unterhalten. Was gestern noch Spaß machte, war ihr heute zu anstrengend. Unruhig lief sie in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab. Die Stunden verstrichen in schleichend, langsamen Tempo.

Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag. Der Drang für eine Weile der Enge des Hauses zu entfliehen wurde beinahe übermächtig in ihr. Leider hatte sie törichterweise Aaron ihr Wort gegeben, nicht ohne Schutz das Haus zu verlassen. Maggie rieb sich mit der Hand über ihren verspannten Nacken. Lange würde sie es hier drinnen nicht mehr aushalten. Sie hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Außerdem gab es nichts zu tun. Entschlossen atmete sie ein paar Mal durch, dann ging sie zur Tür und … blickte sich vorsichtig um. Niemand war zu sehen. Was sie wohl taten?

Aaron hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Kurz schloss er die Augen. Er war hundemüde, aber er zwang sich wach zu bleiben. Später, wenn Rossi kam, konnte er ein paar Stunden schlafen, hoffte er. Reid war nach draußen gegangen, um sich etwas die Füße zu vertreten, und zugleich auch um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, ob nicht doch schon der Aufenthaltsort von Maggie durchgedrungen und Leroy bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Das Knarren einer Diele ließ ihn ein Auge öffnen.

Maggie versuchte sich gerade an ihm vorbei zu schleichen. Ob sie wieder ohne ein Wort das Haus verlassen wollte? Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und beobachtete ihn. Wie magisch angezogen kam sie näher. Es war die Verletzlichkeit, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie nur raus, einfach weg, aber als sie Aaron auf der Couch entdeckt und sah wie erschöpft er wirkte, da konnte sie nicht anders als auf ihn zu zugehen. „Wolltest du wieder ohne ein Wort gehen?" Diese Frage erschreckte sie. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde schlafen.

„Nein … ja … vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht." Maggie hatte sich zwar fest vorgenommen zu gehen, aber sie wusste nicht ob sie es wirklich getan hätte. „Setzt dich!", forderte er sie ruhig auf. Langsam ließ sie sich neben ihm auf die Couch sinken. Sorgsam achtete sie darauf Abstand zu ihm zu halten. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. War es wirklich klug ihm so nahe zu kommen? Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine Anziehung, die Maggie nicht geheuer war. Sie war nie der Typ gewesen, der sich Männern an den Hals warf, aber genau das passierte, wenn sie ihn Aarons Nähe kam.

Er merkte ihr Zögern, scheinbar hatten sie beide immer noch mit dem gleichen Problem zu kämpfen. Auch er fühlte ihre Nähe überdeutlich. „Erzähl mir von dir!", bat er sie. Automatisch verspannte sie sich. Sie wollte nicht über Leroy reden. „Nein, nicht das! Erzähl mir von dir. Was für Wünsch und Träume hast du? Was ist dir wichtig?" Maggie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das war etwas worüber sie noch nie mit jemanden gesprochen hatte, denn das war ihre kleine Welt, die sie mit keinem teilen wollte. Leroy hatte ihr ganzes Leben bestimmt, nur nicht jenen Teil der ihre Wünsche und Träume betraf. Der gehörte ihr ganz alleine. „Ich habe nur einen großen Traum – den Ozean! Ich will zum Meer. Und vielleicht darüber hinaus!", sagte sie leise.

„SSA Rossi! Begleiten Sie mich!", bellte Melissa im vorbeigehen in dessen Büro und rauschte weiter. Erbost blickte er hinter ihr her. Diese Dame hatte eindeutig keine Manieren. Kurz überlegte er einfach sitzen zu bleiben und sie zu ignorieren. Sie hätte es auf jeden Fall verdient. So sprang man mit seinen Mitarbeitern nicht um.

Seufzend griff er dann nach seinem Jackett, das er hinter sich über den Stuhl geworfen hatte und folgte ihr. Sie stand bereits bei den Aufzügen und schien auf ihn zu warten. Mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue musterte sie ihn und schien genau zu wissen was in ihm vorging. „Ich dachte wir könnten etwas entspannt beim Mittagessen plaudern.", schlug sie ihm vor und betrat den Aufzug, der sich in diesem Moment öffnete. Vielleicht hatte Hotch doch recht und er konnte sie um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Sie gingen in die kleine Cafeteria schräg gegenüber.

Dort herrschte reger Betrieb. Viele Angestellte, die rund um diese beschäftigt waren, trafen sich hier zum Essen und so gab es nur wenige freie Tische. Melissa bestellte sich einen Salat und etwas frisches Brot dazu und zum Trinken ein stilles Wasser. Scheinbar wollte sie ihren Körper nicht mit unnötigem Cholesterin belasten. Dave orderte für sich ein Steak und dazu auch Wasser. Keinen Alkohol! Er hatte so das Gefühl noch einen klaren Kopf zu brauchen. „Ich habe Ihre Bücher gelesen. Sehr beeindruckend muss ich sagen!", begann sie das Gespräch gleich mit einem Kompliment. Rossi war nun doppelt auf der Hut. Mrs. Caviness war nicht der Typ, der ohne Grund Komplimente verteilte.

„Einige Verhaltensanalysen sind Praxisnahe und sehr Detailgetreu studiert und aufgezeichnet. Für jene Studenten, die sich diesem Forschungsfeld widmen wollen, ein unbedingtes Muss sie zu lesen.", setzte sie ihre Ausführungen fort. Unwillkürlich fühlte Rossi sich nun doch geschmeichelt. Sie gab ihm damit deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie seine Bücher kannte. Bevor er sich dazu äußern konnte, brachte der Ober ihren Salat und die Getränke. Kaum war er fort, sprach sie schon weiter. „Umso mehr erstaunt mich der Fall, an dem sie gerade arbeiten! Sie müssen zugeben, dass einiges nicht in unsere Zuständigkeit fällt. Zeugenschutz obliegt ausschließlich den Bundesmarshalls.", sagte sie und nahm einen zierlichen Bissen auf ihre Gabel um ihn mit einer anerzogenen Grazie in ihren Mund zu stecken.

„Dieser Fall unterscheidet sich von andern.", stellte er richtig. „Inwiefern?" „Die Zeugin ist zugleich ein mögliches Opfer. Leroy Cook macht in erster Linie jagt auf sie und somit ist sie für uns die beste Möglichkeit ihn zu fassen." „Haben Sie konkrete Beweise, außer der Aussage von Mrs. Cook, die diesen Umstand belegen?" Mrs. Caveniss wollte ihn scheinbar auf die Probe stellen. Ihr waren mit Sicherheit alle Besonderheiten zu dem Fall längst bekannt. Und natürlich belegten auch andere Fakten diesen Umstand, nur konnte er nicht darüber sprechen.

würde es bestimmt nicht gutheißen, wenn sie wüsste was zwischen Aaron und Maggie war. Immerhin könnte sie ihm, wenn sie es wüsste, den Fall, mit der berechtigten Begründung persönlicher Befangenheit, entziehen. „Ich denke die Wahl seines Opfertyps und die Fährte, die er über die Jahre gezogen hatte, sprechen für sich!" So leicht ließ sich Rossi von ihr nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass es richtig war, was sie taten. Es war richtig Maggie in Sicherheit zu bringen und überwachen zu lassen. Außerdem bestand immer noch die Gefahr, dass sie intern einen Spion hatten, welcher, wenn er wüsste wo Maggie sich aufhielt, es auf der Stelle Leroy Cook weitergeben würde.

„SSA Rossi, ich verstehe natürlich, dass sie als potentielle Zeugin wichtig ist, aber dennoch sehe ich hier das womöglich unsere Ressourcen verschwendet werden!" Sie hatte ihren Salat zur Hälfte aufgegessen und legte zufrieden die Gabel zur Seite. Bedächtig tupfte sie sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab. „Ich würde mir gerne selber ein Bild über den Fall verschaffen." Rasch warf sie einen Blick auf ihre schmale, goldene Uhr an ihrem linken Handgelenk. „Heute habe ich noch einige wichtige Termine. Wie wäre es mit morgen? Bringen Sie mich morgen zu dieser Cassandra Cook."

Er spielte mit ihrem Haar. Sie war schön. Erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an Schneewittchen. An seiner anderen Hand baumelten ihre Handschellen. Sanft umschloss er damit ihre rechtes Handgelenk, ließ das Schloss einrasten und fesselte sie damit an ihren Bettpfosten. „Aufwachen, Kätzchen!", zischte er ihr scharf ins Ohr und trat einen Schritt zurück. Unruhig wandte sich Emily in ihren Lacken. Ihrem Geist fiel es noch schwer, die fremde Stimme zu verarbeiten und weigerte sich aufzuwachen. Doch schön langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis, nicht mehr länger alleine zu sein, in ihr Bewusstsein. Schnell schlug sie die Augen auf und entdeckte am Fußende ihres Bettes rittlings auf einen ihrer Stühle sitzend, einen fremden Mann.

Eigentlich nicht fremd, denn sie wusste wer er war – Leroy Cook! Außerdem wurde ihr zugleich bewusst, dass sie an ihr Bett gefesselt war. Gedankenverloren und als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt putze er sich mit seinem Messer die Fingernägel. „Weißt du, Schätzchen, wir werden eine Menge Zeit zusammen verbringen und dabei wirst du mir sagen wo ich Cassandra, dieses Miststück, finde!", versicherte er ihr. Emily rannte ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es war noch nicht einmal ganz Mittag und Derek würde sie erst in ein paar Stunden erwarten. Bis dahin würde kein Mensch sie vermissen.

Für Leroy genug Zeit ihr alles Mögliche antun zu können und, bei Gott, sie kannte die Bilder – alle Bilder- von all seinen Opfern. Sie spürte wie kalte Angst ihr Herz umschloss. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert und kam hier nicht weg. Mühsam schluckte sie. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen!", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich. Wenn es ihr nicht gelang ihn zu überzeugen ihr zu glauben, egal was, dann war sie tot. „Lassen wir diese Spiele! Ich weiß es!" Achtlos warf er das Bild von ihr auf das Bett.

„Jemand, nennen wir es ein kleines Vögelchen, hat mir gezwitschert, dass du sehr wohl weißt wo meine Frau ist! Sag es mir und ich werde dein hübsches Gesicht vielleicht verschonen!", versprach er ihr. „Sie sind ein Feigling!", beschimpfte sie ihn plötzlich. Mit reden kam sie bei ihm nicht weiter, vielleicht konnte sie ihn aus der Reserve locken, damit er etwas Unüberlegtes tat.

„Sie sind wie ein kleines, feiges Mädchen! So feige, dass du stinkst!", zischte sie ihm wütend zu und hoffte zugleich, dass sie ihn so rasend machte, das er sich auf sie stürzte. Tatsächlich sprang er so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl umkippt. „Halt deine Klappe, Miststück! Du wirst mich gefälligst mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln und wenn ich ihn dir auf den Leib schnitzen muss!"


	8. Chapter 8

8**  
><strong>

**D**ie Summe unseres Lebens sind die Stunden, in denen wir liebten … Wilhelm Busch

„Das Meer?", hakte er nach. Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Traum. „Ich habe so die Vorstellung dass im Ozean alles verschwindend klein wirkt. Selbst ich!" Tief erschüttert saß Aaron da. Es war das erste Mal für ihn das er aus erster Hand erfuhr, was in einem Opfer vorging, hinter dem ein Monster her war. Ihr größter Traum war einen Ort zu finden, wo Leroy sie niemals finden würde können.

Er hatte schon Opfer getroffen, die ihren Namen geändert hatten und fernab von allem ein neues Leben begonnen hatten. Sie hatten alles aufgegeben und hinter sich gelassen, nur um frei zu sein. Menschen wie Leroy Cook zwangen, Menschen wie Maggie dazu sich fast selbst wie Verbrecher zu verhalten. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, bringe ich dich persönlich ans Meer!", versprach er ihr und war sich dabei nicht bewusst, dass er ihr nun bereits ein zweites Versprechen gegeben hatte. „Was … was ist dein größter Traum?" Maggie blickte ihn von der Seite her an, da sie es nicht wagte ihn direkt anzusehen. Es würde sie zu sehr in Versuchung führen.

Gerade jetzt musste sie daran denken, was sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Wie nahe sie einander gewesen waren. Aaron war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Sein größter Traum war es, an den Tag zurückzukehren an dem der Reaper ihn herausgefordert hatte um diesen ungeschehen machen zu können. Vermutlich würde er, wenn er damals gewusst hätte, was er heute wusste, dem Reaper versprochen haben, was er von ihm gefordert hatte. Er würde aufhören nach ihm zu suchen. „Das hättest du niemals getan!" Beinahe bildetet er sich ein Rossis Stimme zu hören. Nein, vermutlich nicht. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, einen Verbrecher ungestraft davonkommen zu lassen.

„Mein Traum wäre es Jack seine Mutter zurückgeben zu können!" Nach und nach erzählte er ihr von seinem Sohn. Von Jack und von Haley. Erzählte Maggie zwar das Haley tot war, verschwieg ihr aber die näheren Umstände ihres Todes und seine Schuld dabei. Aufmerksam hörte Maggie ihm zu und hörte mehr. Auch die Dinge die er ihr nicht verraten wollte. Auf seiner Seele lag ein tiefer Kummer. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass ein Teil davon die Trauer um seine verstorbene Frau war, aber da war noch mehr.

Was genau konnte sie nicht sagen. Es war nur so ein Gefühl. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und umschloss sie. Sie beide hatten schon auf unterschiedliche Art viel verloren. Ob er seine Frau sehr geliebt hatte? Bestimmt! Er wirkte so beständig auf sie und war es bestimmt auch in seinen Gefühlen. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

Lange blickte Dave hinter Caviness hinter her. Ganz schlau wurde er nicht aus ihr. Einerseits war sie unglaublich tough, aber andererseits … manchmal drang eine gewisse Traurigkeit durch ihren harten Panzer. Oh er würde nicht den Fehler begehen, irgendetwas Weiches an ihr entdecken zu wollen. Nachdenklich verließ er den Fahrstuhl und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Er musste mit Hotch sprechen, vermutlich würde sich dieser bereits wundern wo er blieb. Oder auch nicht. Dave hatte so den Verdacht, dass es Aaron vielleicht gar nicht so unangenehm war bei Maggie zu sein. Andererseits sollte er morgen dafür sorgen, dass Hotch nicht dort war.

Er mochte vielleicht seine Gefühle vor Caviness verbergen können, aber ob Maggie das schaffte, da war er sich nicht sicher. Sie sollten ihrer neuen Vorgesetzen nicht zu viel Futter über sich in die Hand geben, wer weiß welchen Nutzen sie daraus zog. Rossi hatte schon in seinem Bürostuhl Platz genommen und nach dem Hörer gegriffen um mit Hotch zu sprechen, überlegte es sich aber dann anders und verließ wieder sein Büro. Auch eine Melissa Caviness hatte eine Vergangenheit.

Es mochte falsch und unüblich sein und ganz bestimmt war es verboten, aber er wusste immer gerne mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Scheinbar gleichmütig schlenderte er zu Garcias Büro, er wollte keinen Verdacht erwecken. Sie wusste wie man jemanden finden konnte, ohne selber dabei entdeckt zu werden. „Garcia, ich muss Sie um einen ungewöhnlichen Auftrag bitten!", sagte er nachdem er, sobald er geklopft hatte, eingetreten war. Penelope drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl um und sah ihn fragend an. „Sie kennen bereits Melissa Caviness?", fragte er sie.

„Oh ja ich hab sie auf dem Gang getroffen und hatte sofort das Gefühl die Temperatur würde in ihrer Gegenwart um zehn Grad sinken!", kam es leicht giftig von ihr. Dave brauchte nicht erst nachzufragen, ihm war auch so klar, dass es Melissa Caviness mit ihrer Art geschafft hatte, Garcia vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Ich würde gerne mehr über sie wissen, aber ohne das Sie davon erfährt!", sagte Dave vorsichtig.

„Kein Problem! Ist schon so gut wie erledigt!", erwiderte Penelope prompt und wandte sich wieder ihrem Computer zu, wo sie flink ein paar Befehle eintippte. „Penelope denken Sie daran, wenn das jemand erfährt … könnte uns das in Schwierigkeiten bringen!", gab er ihr noch zu bedenken. Nicht ihn würde man dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, sondern vor allem sie.

Melissa stellte automatisch Georgs Foto in ihrem Büro auf, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst was sie da tat. Schlechte Angewohnheiten wurde man scheinbar nicht so schnell los. Sie kippte es um, damit sie nicht länger sein Gesicht sehen musste. Unruhig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und schritt hinüber zu dem großen Fenstern. Es wirkte beruhigend auf sie, wenn sie hinab auf den fließenden Verkehr der Straße blickte. Sie atmete ein paar Mal durch bis sie ihre Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Das letzte was sie wollte, war an Georg zu denken.

Unwillkürlich erschien David Rossis Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie hatte sich gewünscht ihn treffen zu können, sobald sie erfahren hatte, das er in SSA Hotchners Team arbeitete. Sie kannte seine Bücher und hatte sie alle gelesen. Eigentlich hatte ihr Mann sie darauf gestoßen. Georg hütete die Bücher wie den heiligen Gral und zwang all seine Mitarbeiter sie zu lesen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich von ihm anstecken lassen und sie auch gelesen. Sein Stil war flüssig und er beschrieb alle Fälle zwar penibel genau, was in ihr manchmal Übelkeit auslöste … zu was Menschen fähig waren, war ihr immer noch unbegreiflich … aber andererseits war so klar und deutlich nachvollziehbar, wie es David Rossi schaffte so ein Profil von dem Täter zu erstellen, dass es möglich machte ihn zu fassen.

Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie ihn für seine Bücher lobte. Entschlossen kehrte sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, öffnete den Bilderrahmen und riss das Foto von ihrem Ex-Mann heraus. Zornig warf sie es in ihren Papierkorb, besann sich dann aber wieder anders. Sie befand sich in einem Gebäude voller Profiler. Schnell holte sie es wieder aus dem Papierkorb heraus und stopfte es stattdessen in ihre Tasche. Georg hatte in ihrem Leben nichts mehr verloren.

Fest drückte er ihre Hand und rückte näher zu ihr. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin froh, dass du in mein Leben getreten bist!", gestand er ihr leise. Er fühlte wie sich seine Wunden zu schließen begannen. Die Lücke die in seinem Leben durch Haleys Verlust entstanden war würde sich niemals mehr ganz schließen, aber er spürte sie nicht mehr ganz so stark. „Wir sollten vielleicht nicht …", begann Maggie. Sie fühlte seine Wärme durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung und auch wenn sie es nicht wollte brachte sie das auf Gedanken, die gefährlich waren. Weckte Sehnsüchte in ihr die sie nicht haben sollte. Und wahrscheinlich er auch nicht. Aaron drehte sich zu ihr und strich ihr mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht!", bestätigte er, beugte sich herab und küsste sie. Das hatte er, seit sie wieder in sein Leben getreten war, die ganze Zeit schon tun wollen. Das Leuten seines Handys ließ sie auseinander fahren. „Entschuldige!", sagte er leise und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Auf dem Display stand Daves Name. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste rangehen. Maggie wartete nicht erst ab, bis er abgehoben hatte, sondern stand hastig auf. Wieso musste sie begangenen Fehler weitere hinzufügen?

Wohin sollte das mit Aaron führen? Er ein FBI-Agent und sie? Sie war nichts. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unendlich traurig und so zog sie sich wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Zugleich wünschte sie sich es nie verlassen zu haben. Sie hatte das Gefühl sich Aaron mehr als in einer Hinsicht entblößt zu haben.

„Ja!" Rossi konnte den leicht genervten Tonfall aus Aarons Stimme heraushören. Scheinbar lief sein Tag auch nicht sonderlich gut. „Ich war mit Melissa Caviness essen!", erzählte er ihm. „Was hast du raus gefunden?", fragte Aaron ihn, dabei blieb sein Blick auf der geschlossenen Tür, hinter der Maggie verschwunden war, haften. „Außer das sie so tut als wäre sie kalt wie Eis? Nicht viel, nur das sie ein Mensch ist, der seine Hausaufgaben macht und ihre Vergangenheit so gut unter Verschluss hält, als wäre sie selbst ein Schwerverbrecher!"

Die Dame schien Dave ganz schön zugesetzt zu haben. „Ich habe Garcia auf sie angesetzt. Jeder Mensch hat einen Vergangenheit – auch sie!" Aaron wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, er kannte Rossis Neigung zu unorthodoxen Methoden und meist stand er hundertprozentig hinter ihm, ja war sogar selbst jemand der untypischen Vorgangsweisen nutzte um die Bösen zu schnappen. Verbrecher jagte und fing man eben nicht laut Lehrbuch. Aber Mrs. Caviness war kein Verbrecher, sondern ihre Vorgesetzte.

„Ich sollte wohl jetzt bestimmt keine Fragen stellen und bin auch nicht sicher ob ich wissen will, was du genau damit meinst!", erwiderte er trocken. „Sie kommt morgen mit und will Maggie … Cassandra Cook kennen lernen!" Diese Ansage bracht in Aaron sämtliche Alarmglocken zum schrillen. „Halt sie fern von hier!", befahl er ihm schroff. Er wollte Caviness nicht hier haben. „Ich denken nicht, dass ich sie davon abbringen kann. Sie schien wild entschlossen zu sein!"

„Verdammt!"

„Wie läufts bei euch so?" Diese Frage lenkte Aarons Gedanken sofort von Caviness ab und brachte ihn zurück zu dem was er vor ein paar Minuten getan hatte. Maggie küssen. „Gut!", erwiderte er knapp. „Wie geht es Maggie?", bohrte Dave weiter. „Ihr geht es gut. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer!" Auch Aaron konnte hören wie gepresst seine Stimme klang. „So schlimm also?" „Nein eigentlich nicht. Du und ich haben bereits darüber gesprochen, warum es keine gute Idee ist!" Aaron wusste nicht warum er wieder darauf zu sprechen kam. Was sollte Dave ihm schon sagen? Erwartete er von ihm Absolution? „Erin Strauss kann nicht mehr dagegen sein, falls du daran denkst!"

Garcia verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit Spurensuche. Über Melissa Caviness hatte sie praktisch ab der Geburt fast alles gefunden, aber Leroy Cook war da nicht so leicht zu fassen. Nicht einmal im Netz. Was daran liegen konnte, dass er es nicht nutzte. Keine Internetspur, keine Kreditkartenabrechnung – der gute Leroy gehörte scheinbar zu der seltenen Gattung der Barzahler. Und woher er sein Geld hatte, konnte sie sich denken. Frustriert verließ sie ihr Büro um sich einen Kaffee aus dem Coffeeshop unten an der Ecke zu holen. Sie drückte den Aufzugsknopf und wartete auf den Fahrstuhl. Als sich die automatischen Türen öffneten, stand dahinter ein fremder Mann.

„Verzeihen Sie, können Sie mir sagen wo ich Dr. Read finde?", fragte er sie höflich. „Tut mir leid, er ist nicht hier. Kann ich ihnen helfen?", erwiderte Penelope neugierig. Sie hatte zwar einen Freund, aber dieser Mann sah trotzdem süß aus. Er wirkte so verloren und ein kleines bisschen verzweifelt. „Sie müssen Penelope sein. Spencer hat mir schon sehr viel von Ihnen erzählt. Ich bin Robert!", stellte er sich ihr zuvorkommend vor und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Plötzlich auf der Hut, beäugte sie seine Hand misstrauisch.

Das letzte Mal, als sich ihr ein nett aussehender Mann ihr freundlich kam, hatte sie dabei fast ihr Leben verloren. „Verzeihen Sie, scheinbar habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt. Ich sollte gehen!" Robert trat rückwärts zurück in den Fahrstuhl und wollte gerade einen der Knöpfe drücken, als ihn die Stimme von Penelope aufhielt. „Warten Sie! Ich komme mit!", rief sie und stieg schnell ein. „Ich … normalerweise bin ich nicht so, aber …", versuchte sie ihm ihr Verhalten zu erklären, doch er hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich verstehe auch so.", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Ihr Job ist hart und man trifft allen möglichen Abschaum. Spencer hat mir viel über ihre Arbeit erzählt. Wir sind gute Freunde, müssen Sie wissen!", vertraute er sich ihr an. „Komisch, er hat Sie nie erwähnt! Woher kennen Sie Spencer?" Nun war ihr Misstrauen wieder erwacht, aber auch darauf kannte Robert die richtige Antwort. Er hatte Zugang zu ihren Akten und wusste über sie alle Bescheid.

„Ich hab Ihn vor Jahren auf einem seiner Besuche bei seiner Mutter kennen gelernt. Meine Großmutter war auch dort. Jedenfalls solange, bis sie gestorben war!" Er gab seiner Stimme die nötige Traurigkeit, damit sie ihm glaubte und sie tat es. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Mitgefühl für andere war ihre größte Schwäche. Dieser schrille Paradiesvogel hatte ein zu gutes Herz, dass konnte er für sich ausnutzen. „Das tut mir sehr leid!", kam es aufrichtig von ihr.

Wütend sprang er auf sie zu und presste ihr die Klinge des Messers gegen ihre Kehle. „Ich könnte dich mit einem Schnitt töten! Also nenn mich nie wieder feige!", zischte er ihr grob zu. In seinen Augen stand blanker Hass. Emily spürte sie er ihr die Haut aufritzte und ein warmer Rinnsal ihren Hals hinab lief. Sie konnte ihre Angst kaum verbergen, sie wollte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht so. Mühsam schluckte sie und zwang sich nicht hysterisch zu werden, was ihr aber ungemein schwer fiel. „Ich kann Ihnen helfen!", bot sie sich an. Sie versuchte Zuversicht auszustrahlen, war sich aber nicht sicher ob es ihr auch nur ansatzweise gelang.

„Oh ja du wirst mir helfen in dem du mir sagst wo sie ist!" Leroy beugte sich tief über sie. Seine Lippen berührten fast ihre und Speichel tropfte bei jedem Wort von ihm auf ihr Gesicht. Angeekelt wollte sie sich wegdrehen doch er fasste in ihr Haar und hielt sie brutal fest. „Es liegt an dir, Schätzchen, ob du leben oder sterben willst!" Emily begann fieberhaft nachzudenken. Wie konnte sie ihn davon abhalten sie zu töten? Er würde niemals aufgeben. Sein einziges Verlangen war seine Frau in die Finger zu bekommen. „Ich … ich kann Ihnen sagen wo sie ist!", sagte sie zögerlich.

Robert folgte ihr unaufgefordert in den Coffeeshop. Sie konnte ihm sagen was er wissen wollte und irgendwie musste er sie dazu bringen. Es war für ihn erst dann vorbei, wenn Cassandra Cook tot war. Vor fünf Jahren hatte er noch die naive Hoffnung die Polizei könnte sein Problem lösen, aber sie haben es vermasselt. Man zog auch damals schon das FBI hinzu, nur schaffte es niemand Leroy aufzuhalten und nun war er wieder hier. Robert musste ihn endlich loswerden. Sein Leben war perfekt, bis sein Halbbruder in sein Leben trat. „Ich bin Robert. Robert Sander!", stellte er sich ihr vor. Wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm vertraute, musste er ihr einen Namen geben. Nicht den richtigen, natürlich nicht.

„Penelope Garcia!" Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand. Sie war wirklich ein herzensguter Mensch und er sollte sie nicht ausnutzen. Aber, verdammt, er brauchte Antworten, sonst saß er selber in der Scheiße. „Mrs. Garcia, darf ich Sie auf eine Tasse Kaffee einladen?" Penelope zögerte, der Mann war ihr fremd. Unwillkürlich war sie versucht sich an die Brust zu fassen. Das letzte Mal als sie einem Fremden ihr Vertrauen schenkte, hatte der sie beinahe getötet. Obwohl hier war sie an einen öffentlichen Ort, es war helllichter Tag und sie war nicht alleine. Außerdem wirkte dieser Robert sympathisch auf sie.

„Also gut, warum nicht?" Sie setzten sich draußen auf eine Bank in die Sonne und genossen ihren Kaffee, dabei unterhielt Robert sie mit Anekdoten aus seinem Leben. Die waren alle echt, er wollte sich nicht später an Lügen erinnern müssen. „Ich fiel von meinem Fahrrad und schlug mit dem Kinn hart auf den Asphalt auf! Das wars dann mit meiner Profiradfahrkarriere!", erzählte er ihr mit einem Lächeln und zeigte ihr zum Beweis eine kleine weiße Linie unter dem Hals. „Das kann ich toppen!", versprach ihm Garcia und begann ihrerseits ihm eine Geschichte aus ihrer Kindheit zu erzählen. Bei ihr war es eine misslungene Rutschpartie über das Stiegengeländer, die mit einem gebrochenen Ellenbogen und einem aufgeschlagenen Knie endete.

J.J. ordnete ihr Blätter und legte sie vor sich aufs Pult. Die Presse wartete bereits auf sie. Sie kannte die meisten Reporter, hatte schon öfter mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet. Doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal sollte sie sie bewusst belügen und auf eine falsche Fährte hetzen. Leise räusperte sie sich und lenkte so die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie alle gekommen sind!", begann sie ihre Rede. Sie hielt ein Foto hoch. „Wir suchen diesen Mann! Sein Name ist Leroy Cook und wir denken das er sich in der Nähe von Quantico aufhält!" Bei diesen Worten entstand Unruhe unter den Reportern. Das FBI vermutete ihn praktisch hier.

„Stimmt es, dass er auf der Suche nach seiner Frau ist?", platze Phil Black heraus. Er schrieb für den Chronicel. „Wir haben Mrs. Cassandra Cook zu ihrer Sicherheit in Schutzhaft genommen!", bestätigte J.J. was bereits alle Reporter sowieso schon wussten. „Wo halten Sie sie versteckt?", fragte Susi Connor. Für J.J. war sie dumm wie Bohnenstroh. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich Ihnen diese Information nicht geben darf!", wiegelte J.J. sie ab. „Um was ich Sie bitten möchte ist, dass Sie die Frauen warnen. Er geht sehr brutal vor. Schnappt sich die Opfer auf öffentlicher Straße, entführt sie, um sie anschließend zu foltern und zu töten!" Eifrig notierten sich die Reporter diese Informationen auf. Daraus ließ sich eine tolle Story schreiben.

Erneut bestürmten sie die Reporter mit unzähligen Fragen, doch diesmal über Leroy Cook und seine Opfer. Die letzten Opfer waren alle bekannt, nur die näheren Umstände wie sie zu Tode kamen, hielt J.J. zurück. Aus Schutz und Respekt vor den Frauen und Hinterbliebenen. „Hören Sie, sobald wir mehr haben werden Sie es erfahren! Die Konferenz ist jetzt beendet!", sagte sie bestimmt und wollte sich vom Pult abwenden, als Handy klingelte. „Im Motel in fünf Minuten!", sagte sie gerade noch so laut in den Hörer, dass sie die erste Reihe verstehen konnte. „Sie ist in einem Motel am Rande der Stadt … stimmt das?", hakte Phil sofort nach und brachte damit J.J. scheinbar in Verlegenheit. „Hören Sie … ich …", stotterte J.J. um Worte ringend herum.

„Also stimmt es!", sagte Susi und sah sich und die Anderen in ihrem Verdacht bestätigt. J.J. gab vor mit sich zu ringen. Unentschlossen trat sie wieder vor das Pult. „Wir kennen uns schon lange und ich hoffe auf ihre Integrität und Mitarbeit.", begann sie ernst ihre Rede. „Ich muss Sie bitten über das Motel stillschweigen zu bewahren. Ich bitte Sie Menschenleben sind in Gefahr!" Gierig stürzten die Reporter nach vorne und drängten sich dicht um J.J. „Wir werden kein Wort sagen, versprochen, aber geben sie uns einen Namen!", forderte Phil lautstark.

„Das Blue Motion Motel! Wenn alles vorbei ist, bekommen Sie einen exklusiv Bericht!", versprach sie ihnen und verließ hastig das Pult. Nun war die Lüge ausgestreut und ihre Arbeit getan und bevor sie noch ihr Büro erreichen konnte, würde es wie ein Lauffeuer durch sämtliche Medien gehen. Heute Abend würde sie es bereits in den Abendblättern lesen können und der Rest der gierigen Reportermeute würde es spätestens morgen Früh in ihren Blättern breittreten. Sie hoffte, dass sie damit wirklich Leroy Cook aus seinem Versteck locken und ihm so endlich das Handwerk legen konnten. Es gab schon zu viele Frauen denen er Leid zugefügt hatte.

Nachdenklich legte er auf. Erin Strauss war nicht länger mehr eine Gefahr für ihn. Nicht das er sie sonderlich gefürchtet hätte, aber er liebte, auch wenn es absurd klang, seine Arbeit. Dieser Job war sein Leben. Haley hatte das bereits vor ihm erkannt und ihn deshalb verlassen. Sie wollte nicht erst an zweiter Stelle kommen. So ein Leben konnte sie nicht ertragen. Wie würde Maggie dazustehen? Sie waren sieben Mann starkes Team, aber nur zwei von ihnen hatten eine funktionierende Beziehung. Es war nicht leicht einen Partner zu finden, der mit so einem Leben zurecht kam. Kurz überlegte er Maggie aufzusuchen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und ging stattdessen vor die Tür.

Reid stand davor und wollte gerade ins Haus kommen. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er automatisch. Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Alles in Ordnung!", erwiderte er gelassen. „Ich wollte mir auch nur etwas an der frischen Luft die Beine zu vertreten." Reid nickte verstehend, gab den Weg frei und trat ins Haus. „Dann bleibe ich jetzt hier!", sagte er noch und verschwand ins Innere. Aaron vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose und blickte gegen Himmel. Eine Beziehung zwischen einem Agenten und einer Zeugin war noch immer keine gute Idee. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und wurde wieder geschlossen. Er ahnte, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, dass es nicht Reid war.

„Du solltest nicht das Haus verlassen!", sagte er knapp. „Ich weiß, aber du bist bei mir. Was sollte mir da schon passieren?" Sie waren sich zu nah, viel zu nah und er konnte einfach nicht damit umgehen. So eine Situation war neu für ihn. Er, der immer so beherrscht war, hatte nichts mehr unter Kontrolle.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Wenn eine Tür des Glücks sich schließt, öffnet sich eine andere, aber oft starren wir solange auf die geschlossene Türe, dass wir die, die sich uns geöffnet hat, nicht sehen … Helen Keller

Emily durfte sich gerade noch vorher eine Hose und Shirt überstreifen, dann schleppte er sich schon vor die Tür. Er zwang sie auf den Fahrersitz seines Autos und kettete ihre rechte Hand am Lenkrad fest. Das Messer presste er gegen ihre Seite. Sie wusste es noch nicht, aber sobald er bei Cassandra war, würde er sie töten. Nervös strich sich Emily mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er hatte sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen und so war es ihr weder möglich an ihre Waffe zu kommen, noch an ihr Handy. Für den Schichtwechsel war es noch zu früh. Keiner würde sie vermissen, wenn man sie nicht rein zufällig anrufen würde und selbst wenn. Falls sie nicht ranging, nahm man höchstens an sie würde noch schlafen, oder schlicht und ergreifend das Telefon nicht hören. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass Hotch bereits Männer nahe dem Motel abgestellt hatte und dass diese ihre Augen offen hatten. Langsam fuhr sie los, hielt sich übergenau an die erlaubten Höchstgeschwindigkeiten.

Leroy schien das nicht zu stören. Er wippte lediglich unruhig mit dem Fuß und schwieg. Von Zeit zu Zeit fühlte sie die Spitze des Messers, wie es sich schmerzhaft in ihrer Seite bohrt. Immer dann, wenn er seine Position veränderte. Emily biss jedes Mal die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte ihm mit keinem Laut zu verstehen geben, dass er ihr wehtat. Diesen Triumph war sie ihm nicht vergönnt. Durch das erstellen seines Profils wusste sie, wie sehr es ihm gefiel seine Opfer leiden zu sehen. Ihm ging es nicht nur um das Töten alleine, sondern auch um das wie. Emily wechselte die Spur und fuhr auf den Highway auf. Schon bald, in knapp einer halben Stunde, würden sie am Motel sein.

Still arbeitete sie Stunde um Stunde die Akten der einzelnen Mitarbeiter durch. Eine Akte hatte sie sich bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Melissa kannte sie bereits, aber da sie vermutlich morgen dem Rest des Teams gegenüber stehen würde, konnte es nicht schaden sich über jeden einzelnen noch einmal genau zu informieren. Die erste Akte gehörte SSA Aaron Hotchner. Dieser war früher Staatsanwalt gewesen und wechselte dann zum FBI. Strauss beschrieb ihn als schwierig. Er handelte mehr als einmal gegen ihren Befehl. Ungeachtet ihrer Ermahnungen und Drohungen, beschritt er eigenmächtig seinen Weg. Zweimal war sie versucht ihn abzusetzen.

Beinahe wäre es ihr auch gelungen, freiwillig überließ er seinen Posten Derek Morgan. Strauss hätte es gerne gesehen, wenn SSA Morgan in dieser Position geblieben wäre, aber es kam anders. Hotchner leitete wieder das Team. Eine interessante Wendung. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit ihm verlor er nicht einmal die Fassung. Zeigte sich freundlich und respektvoll und das obwohl ihm ihre Art sicher gegen den Strich gehen musste. Strauss hatte sie gut auf ihn vorbereitet und sie würde bestimmt nicht den Fehler machen ihn zu unterschätzen, was auch für den Rest des Teams galt. Emily Prentiss war eine Senatorentochter.

Durch die Reisen ihrer Eltern wuchs sie mehrsprachig auf. Auch sie war nur schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen und zeichnete sich vor allem gerade wegen ihrer Kühle aus, die sie anderen gegenüber oftmals überlegen wirken ließ. Jennifer Jareau entschied welche Fälle am vorrangigsten zu behandeln waren und bildete das Verbindungsglied zur Presse. Dann war da noch Derek Morgan. Sein eigenes Temperament stand ihm manchmal im Weg, aber er war auch ein herausragender Ermittler und wie alle anderen auch ein Teamspieler. Interessant war auch Penelope Garcia. Sie hat ihren Job aufgrund ihrer technischen Fähigkeiten bekommen. So lautete ihre Einstellung hoch offiziell, inoffiziell weil sie den FBI Computer gehackt hatte.

Solchen Menschen konnte man nie ganz trauen. Jedenfalls war das ihre Meinung. Dr. Reid war auch so ein Kandidat. Hochintelligent und hochbegabt mit einem eidetischen Gedächtnis ausgestattet, bestand auf der anderen Seite die Gefahr dass er eines Tages wie seine Mutter endete. Waren es nicht gerade die Großen, die tief fielen? Seufzend wandte sie sich der letzten Akte zu. SSA David Rossi. Als erfolgreicher Buchautor hatte er es nicht nötig zu arbeiten, aber er kam freiwillig ins Team zurück, was ihn am unberechenbarsten machte. Ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen, war fast nicht möglich, denn er hatte am wenigsten zu verlieren. Ging deshalb von ihm eine so starke Faszination aus? Melissa zog aus einem ihrer mitgebrachten Kartons ein Buch und drehte es auf den Rücken. Auf der Rückseite war SSA Rossi abgebildet. Ernst blickte ihr entgegen.

„In wenige Stunden kommen Emily und Derek zurück!", erzählte Aaron Maggie. Stumm nickend nahm sie diese Information zur Kenntnis. Was sollte sie auch dazu sagen? Sie würde hier bleiben, alle andern wechselten sich ab. „Ich kann nicht ewig hier bleiben.", sagte sie leise. „J.J. hat heute eine Presskonferenz abgehalten und dabei falsche Informationen preisgegeben. Wir erhoffen uns so Leroy Cook zu schnappen!", erwiderte er zuversichtlich. Maggie blickte konzentriert in die Ferne, damit er ihren skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck nicht bemerkte. Sie standen immer noch draußen vor der Tür. Eigentlich hätte er sie schon längst wieder ins Innere des Hauses schicken sollen, aber es war so friedlich hier. „Ich sollte dich noch auf Morgen vorbereiten. Meine Vorgesetzte Melissa Caveniss möchte dich kennen lernen und wird vorbeikommen." Seine Stimme klang leicht gepresst.

„Du hast kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Frau?" Tief holte er Luft. „Es ist kompliziert.", meinte er ausweichend. „Ist es das nicht immer? Was macht dir an ihr zu schaffen?" Was ihm an ihr zu schaffen machte? Es gab so vieles, aber das wichtigste war, dass er sie noch nicht endgültig einschätzen konnte. „Es ist mir nicht gestattet …", begann er und brach ab. „Das mit uns – sie darf es nie erfahren!", verlangte er eindringlich. Betroffen biss sich Maggie auf die Lippen. Also hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung die ganze Zeit recht gehabt und es war sogar noch schlimmer, als sie befürchtet hatte. Er schämte sich für sie und für das was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. „Es ist frisch geworden!", kam es ruhig von ihr und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten kehrte sie ins Haus zurück. Aaron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ins Leere. Schwermütig dachte er an ihre letzten Worte. Sie hatte recht, es war kalt geworden.

Angeregt plauderte sie mit Robert. Penelope hatte das Gefühl sie würde ihn schon ewig kennen. „Für mich klingt das unheimlich spannend was Sie machen.", heuchelte er Bewunderung. „Es mag so klingen, aber es ist nicht spannend. Meist eher langweilig und manchmal richtig schlimm!" Bekümmert blickte sie in ihren Kaffeebecher. Manche Bilder wurde man nicht mehr los, sobald man sie einmal gesehen hatte. „Tut mir leid, falls ich da bei Ihnen einen wunden Punkt getroffen habe.", entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. Robert hatte eigentlich keine Zeit für leichte Plauderei, andererseits konnte er so hoffen vielleicht doch noch eine nützliche Information von ihr zu bekommen. Immerhin hing auch sein Leben davon ab. Da gab er sich keinen falschen Illusionen hin.

Wenn es ihm nicht gelang den Aufenthaltsort von Cassandra zu finden, würde ihn auch nicht seine Verwandtschaft zu Leroy vor ihm und dessen Messer schützen. Angespannt holte er Luft. Erneut machte er sich klar, dass er einem Mörder half. Leroy war kein Mensch mehr, sondern eine mordlüsterne Bestie. „Ist schon gut. Ich versuche so wenig wie möglich an all die schrecklichen Dinge zu denken und mich ganz auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.", kam es gespielt fröhlich von ihr. Penelope trank ihren Kaffee aus und erhob sich. Es war vielleicht besser, wenn sie ging.

Sie hatte sowieso noch viel zu tun. Immerhin sollte sie noch so viel wie möglich, am Besten alles, über Leroy Cook herausfinden. Irgendwo musste er doch auftauchen. Robert erhob sich ebenfalls. „Müssen Sie wirklich schon gehen, oder liegt es an meinen albernen Fragen?" Garcia wich seinem Blick aus. Ihr fiel Lügen schon immer schwer. „Ja! Ich… es wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich." Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied noch zu und machte sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro. SSA Rossi wartete bestimmt schon auf ihren Bericht.

Er hatte nichts erreicht. Ihr jetzt noch hinter zulaufen, würde nur ihr Misstrauen wecken. Robert sah angestrengt auf ihren Rücken und ihre wippenden Hüften. Bunt, schrill und auffallend so war sie, aber auch warmherzig und nett, aber auf all das konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Vielleicht konnte er später noch einen Versuch starten. Zumindest hatte er bereits eine Beziehung zu ihr aufgebaut. Nicht länger war er vollkommen Fremder für sie. Langsam machte auch er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro. Neben seinen Botendiensten für Leroy hatte er auch noch eine Job zu erledigen.

Lauernd schielte Rossi immer wieder auf den Gang vor seinem Büro. Er redete sich ein, er würde einzig auf den Bericht von Garcia warten, aber das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Immer noch schwirrte ihm Melissa Caviness im Kopf herum. In erster Linie, weil er sie für kalt und berechnend hielt, aber sie war auch ein attraktives Energiebündel. Er könnte sich gut vorstellen, dass diese Dame in der richtigen Situation richtig charmant sein konnte. Seufzend verdrehte er die Augen. Drei gescheiterte Ehen sollten eigentlich genug sein. Er hatte mit diesem Thema schon lange abgeschlossen und Melissa Caviness trug außerdem ein dickes Reklameschild über ihrem Haupt auf dem in riesigen Leuchtbuchstaben Ich bringe Probleme zu lesen stand. Nein, auf keinen Fall hatte er vor noch weiter über sie zu grübeln, außer rein dienstlich natürlich. J.J. kam in sein Büro. Sie wirkte etwas flatterig auf ihn. „Hast du es gesehen? Weißt du wie es war? Haben sie es geglaubt?" Rossi war ein erstklassiger Profiler und ihm würde keine Nuance auf den Gesichtern den Reportern entgehen.

Im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht wovon sie eigentlich sprach. Erst langsam fiel ihm die Pressekonferenz wieder ein. „Ich war nicht dort. Gibt es einen Aufzeichnung davon?" Stumm schüttelte J.J. den Kopf. „Dann werde ich auf die Ausstrahlung warten und sie mir genau ansehen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du, wie immer, deine Sache gut gemacht hast!" Zweifelnd blickte J.J. ihn an. Sie war sich da nicht so sicher. In diesem Augenblick kam Garcia hereingeschneit. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen braunen Umschlag. Unschlüssig drehte sie ihn in ihren Händen. SSA Rossi wollte bestimmt keine große Sache draus machen, dass er hinter ihrer neuen Chefin herschnüffelte.

„Verdammt!", zischte Derek in den Hörer und legte rasch auf, ehe sich die Mobilbox einschaltete. Er hatte Emily schon zwei Nachrichten hinterlassen und keine Lust darauf noch eine weitere auf ihre Mobilbox zu quatschen. Er wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob er auf dem Weg zu ihr gleich Brötchen besorgen sollte, oder ob sie das schon erledigt hatte. Schön langsam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Prentiss hatte keinen sehr tiefen Schlaf und bis jetzt hatte er es nur einmal erlebt, dass sie für einen längeren Zeitraum nicht erreichbar war. Bis heute wusste er nicht was sie alleine in Vegas getrieben hatte. Für ein Wochenende war sie hingeflogen um an einem Sinn and Winspiel teilzunehmen.

Standhaft weigerte sie sich ihm zu sagen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Kurz überlegte er Penelope anzurufen, vielleicht wusste sie etwas, was ihm entgangen war. Verwarf aber dann diesen Gedanken wieder, weil er sich dachte er würde überreagieren. Schließlich war sie nicht überfällig, sondern ging lediglich nicht ans Telefon – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Seufzend ging er unter die Dusche. Er würde es später noch einmal bei ihr probieren. Sein Hund folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Eigentlich war er kein gutes Herrchen. Ständig war durch seinen Job unterwegs. Vielleicht sollte er einen besseren Platz für ihn suchen? Er hätte es verdient bei Menschen leben die Zeit für ihn hatten.

Er stellte sich unter den warmen Strahl des Wassers und ließ es sich über den Kopf und das Gesicht rieseln. Nichts hören und nichts sehen, manchmal war das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er gönnte sich eine ausgiebige Dusche und stieg dann angenehm erfrischt aus der Duschkabine. Kaum hatte er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen, griff er auch schon sofort nach seinem Telefon. Kein Anruf in Abwesenheit. Erneut wählte er Emilys Nummer. Wieder ging nur die Mobilbox an. Nun begann er sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Emily musste etwas passiert sein. Automatisch dachte er an Leroy Cook. Ob dieser dahinter steckte? Aber andererseits entsprach Emily nicht seinem Opfertyp. Sogleich fiel ihm die Hotch Theorie über einen Spitzel sein. Was, wenn dieser Leroy Cook verraten hatte, dass sie es waren die Maggie beschützten? Würde das nicht automatisch sie alle in Gefahr bringen? Er würde Garcia anrufen und dann sofort zu Emily fahren.

Emily stoppte den Wagen vor dem Motel. Nichts und niemand war zu sehen. Was nicht viel bedeutete. Es konnte sein, dass sich ihre Leute sich gut verborgen im Hintergrund aufhielten, oder aber das tatsächlich keine Seele hier war. Angespannt leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Sie musste damit rechnen, dass ihr keine Seele zur Hilfe kam. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Ian Doyle denken. Sie hatte immer geglaubt nur ihm allein würde es gelingen sie zu töten, aber Ian wurde eines besseren belehrt. Als sie das überlebt hatte, dachte sie, das ihr so etwas nie wieder passieren würde und nun war sie wieder eine Geisel. Cook löste ihre Handschelle vom Lenkrad und zwang sie auszusteigen. „Welches Zimmer?" herrschte er sie grob an. Erschrocken zuckte Emily zusammen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung welches Zimmer vorgesehen war. „Ich …ich weiß es nicht." Der Schlag traf sie unvorbereitet. Sie schmeckte Blut. Ihr war die Lippe aufgeplatzt.

„Das nächste Mal schlitze ich dir die Kehle auf – also noch einmal welches Zimmer?" Leroy war mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Wenn sich in diesem Gebäude seine Frau versteckte, dann wollte er gottverdammt noch mal wissen wo! Das war sein ihm von Gott gegebenes Recht. Biss das der Tod uns scheidet – ob sich diese misse Schlampe an ihr Versprechen noch erinnerte, während sie mit dem verfluchten Bullen im Bett rum machte? Leroy spürte wie erneut die Wut in ihm hoch kroch. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort an der Frau neben sich abreagiert. Wenn er sie nicht brauchen würde, würde er ihr wieder und wieder seine Klinge in Bauch rammen.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Es gibt eine Sprache, die nicht spricht und doch alles sagt… Johann Nepumuk Nestroy

Er zehrte sie aus dem Auto und sah sich suchend um. Irgendwie war es merkwürdig still hier. Keine Seele war zu sehen und das obwohl früher Nachmittag war. Entweder war das die billigste Absteige die es hier gab, oder … Zornig wirbelte er Emily zu sich herum und funkelte sie kalt an. Gerade als er sie mit seiner Klinge zur Wahrheit zwingen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Robert, stand auf dem Display. „Endlich!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Schnell hob er ab. „Was hast du für mich?", zischte er roh in den Hörer. Robert zuckte wie immer ängstlich zurück. „Hast du nicht ferngesehen?", fragte er statt einer Antwort zurück.

„Nein! Wieso?" Nun war Leroy doppelt hellhörig. Hier entging ihm irgendetwas. Etwas Wichtiges. Stocken berichtetet Robert von der Pressekonferenz die Jennifer Jareau abgehalten hatte und von ihrem Ausrutscher. Mit einer gewissen Vorfreude unterbreitete er Leroy in welchem Motel sich Cassandra aufhielt. Leroys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er sich umdrehte und den Namen des Motels von einem großen Schild, das vor der Tür platziert worden war, ablas. Plötzlich wurde ihm etwas klar. Es war eine Falle.

Scharf sah er in alle Richtungen und bildete sich ein hinter jedem Fenster eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Schmerzhaft bohrte sich in diesem Moment ein Ellenbogen in seine Seite und kurz blieb ihm die Luft weg. Dann kam leben in ihm, doch es war zu spät. Emily lief so schnell sie konnte auf die Eingangstür des Motels zu. Sobald sie hinter der Tür war, war sie in Sicherheit und er würde ihr nichts mehr tun können. Fluchend blieb Leroy zurück. „Wenn ich zurückkomme, bist du tot!", brüllte er in den Hörer, dann rannte er zu seinem Wagen zurück und sprang hinein. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht. Bestimmt stürmte gleich das halbe FBI aus dem Gebäude. Hastig drehte er den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und gab Gas.

Keuchend blickte Emily durch die Glasscheibe nach draußen. Sie war ihm entkommen. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall war sie entkommen. Mein Gott wie musste es erst gewesen sein mit diesem Monster verheiratet zu sein? Tief atmete sie mehrmals durch und zwang sich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Als erstes musste sie mit ihrem Team Kontakt aufnehmen. Sie mussten wissen, was ihr passiert war. Hektisch strich sie sich mit den Fingern über den Hals und untersuchte dann ihre Seite. Ein paar Kratzer das war alles. Sie hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Leroy hätte sie töten können, aber sie war noch immer am Leben.

Plötzlich begannen ihre Knie heftig zu zittern und sie musste sich setzten. Es brauchte mehrere Augenblicke bis sie die Stimme dicht neben sich wahrnahm und ein paar weitere Momente bevor überhaupt verstand was dieser jemand sagte. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Die Stimme klang ungeduldig, scheinbar hatte er ihr diese Frage schon mehrmals gestellt. „Mir …mir geht es gut!", brachte sie schließlich über die Lippen. „Ich … bitte, ich muss telefonieren!" Jemand reichte ihr ein Handy. Schnell tippte sie die Nummer ihrer Dienststelle ein. „Garcia?", rief sie noch immer etwas atemlos in den Hörer. Nach und nach berichtete sie Penelope von ihrer Entführung durch Leroy Cook und mit Entsetzten lauschte diese ihren Worten.

„Mir gelang durch einen Zufall die Flucht und ich bin auch vollkommen unverletzt, aber … er ist immer noch irgendwo dort draußen und er weiß das es sich bei dem Motel um eine Falle handelt!" Garcia spürte wie sich bei Emilys Worten eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Dieser Cook war ein ganz schlimmer, böser Mensch. Bevor Garcia noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte sie ein weiteres Gespräch in der Leitung. „Liebes, bleib dran! Derek ruft gerade an!", sagte sie schnell und schaltete Emily in die Warteschleife.

„Hallo meine Süße, ich suche Emily – hast du etwas von ihr gehört?", flötetet er fröhlich in den Hörer. „Derek wo soll ich beginnen?", kam es ganz durcheinander von Garcia. Stockend erzählte sie ihm von der Entführung. „Wo ist sie?", rief er aufgebracht in den Hörer. „Immer noch im Motel!", brachte Penelope stammelnd über die Lippen. Derek legte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!" Hektisch kam Penelope in Rossis Büro geflattert und wäre beinahe in ihre neue Vorgesetzte hineingerauscht. Melissa Caveniss hielt sich nahe der Tür auf und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Was erlauben Sie sich ohne Klopfen hier einfach einzudringen?", zischte sie Garcia scharf an. Kurz blinzelte Penelope sie überrascht an und schluckte mühsam. Langsam erhob sich David. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er zu der Ehre von Melissas Besuch kam, aber er wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass etwas passiert sein musste, wenn Garcia dermaßen aufgebracht in sein Büro stürmte.

„Mrs. Caveniss, bei allem Respekt, das ist immer noch mein Büro und Penelope würde niemals hier einfach eindringen, wenn es nicht absolut wichtig wäre!", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt und brachte damit Melissa zum Schweigen, was er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung registrierte. „Sir, es geht um Emily!"

Rossi packte sie beim Ellenbogen und verließ mit ihr an seiner Seite schnell das Büro. Er hatte keine Lust Caveniss an irgendwelchen Neuigkeiten teilhaben zu lassen, von denen er selbst noch keine Ahnung hatte und dass es sich um etwas Schwerwiegendes handeln musste, wusste er bereits. Erst in Penelopes Büro hielt er inne. Sorgfältig schloss er die Tür und sah abwartend auf Garcia. Nach und nach berichtete sie von Emilys Entführung und das ihr Plan aufgeflogen war. „Wir müssen sofort Hotch anrufen. Er muss davon erfahren!" Woher wusste Leroy Cook von Emily Prentiss? War dadurch das gesamte Team in Gefahr? Das war eine vollkommen unerwartete und erschreckende Wendung.

Mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit raste er über den Highway. Leroy Cook hatte sich an Emily vergriffen. Wenn Derek nicht vorher schon hinter ihm her gewesen wäre, dann wäre er es spätestens jetzt. Zornig schlug er ein paar Mal auf das Lenkrad ein. So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren. Sie mussten ihn endlich aufhalten. Dieser Bastard wusste über sie scheinbar bestens Bescheid, während sie immer noch im Dunkeln tappten. Sie wussten was Leroy in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, aber was er noch vorhatte, oder wo er sich aufhielt, davon hatten sie keine Ahnung und nun war er ihnen wieder einen Schritt voraus.

Eigentlich sollte es ein Kinderspiel werden. Der Plan war gut gewesen. Sie wollten ihn ins Motel locken und dann verhaften, aber der Schuss war nach hinten losgegangen. Bevor die Falle zuschnappen konnte, war ihnen Leroy entwischt. Er war wirklich verdammt gut im nicht geschnappt werden. „Wir kriegen dich, du Schweinehund!", entfuhr es ihm zornig und automatisch gab er noch mehr Gas. Emily war noch immer alleine im Motel.  
>Man reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Sie musste es mit beiden Händen festhalten, damit sie nichts verschüttete.<p>

Emily schloss kurz die Augen um wieder ruhiger zu werden. Ein Sanitäter kam vorbei und versuchte ein Pflaster auf ihrem Hals anzubringen. Im ersten Moment hätte sie ihn beinahe fort gestoßen. Es fiel ihr schwer einen Menschen, nach allem was passiert war, so nahe zu ertragen. Eher widerwillig ließ sie es geschehen, dass sie der Mann verarztet. Innerlich betete sie dass er schnell fertig wurde. Für sie war jede Sekunde pure Qual. „Haben Sie noch eine andere Verletzung? Schmerzen? Wollen Sie ein Beruhigungsmittel?" Gleich einem Maschinengewehr prasselten die Fragen auf sie nieder und sie hatte immer noch Probleme auch nur einen davon zu beantworten. „Sie steht eindeutig unter Schock.", sagte der Sanitäter über die Schulter zurück.

„Ich stehe nicht unter Schock. Mir geht es gut!", erklärte sie bestimmt und erhob sich. Sie musste unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass man sie ins Krankenhaus steckte. Nicht das noch jemand auf die Idee kam sie wäre nicht Diensttauglich und sie wollte unbedingt an dem Fall dranbleiben, denn ab jetzt nahm sie es persönlich. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Morgan kam hereingestürmt. Auch er schien aufgebracht zu sein, doch als er sah, dass Emily wohlauf war, wurde er automatisch ruhiger. Es war nichts passiert. Sie hatte Glück gehabt.

Unruhig ging Aaron bei jedem Wort, das ihm David durch das Telefon sagte auf und ab. Wie konnte alles nur so schief gehen? „Es gibt eindeutig einen Maulwurf, aber ich bezweifle, dass er in unserer Abteilung sitzt, denn sonst wäre Leory bereits hier." Er war mit dem Handy vor die Tür gegangen und im Augenblick war er froh darüber. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Maggie davon erfuhr. „Sag Emily sie ist raus aus der Überwachung! Ab jetzt arbeite ich mit Derek zusammen!", bestimmte er.

„Und was ist mit Caveniss?" Rossi hielt das für keine gute Idee. Wie sollte das gut gehen? Maggie und Aaron bei Tag und Nacht zusammen. Wie lange würde es dauern bis einer von den beiden Blödsinn machte? So wie sie aufeinander reagierten, nicht allzu lange. „Um sie kümmere ich mich auch noch. Das wird kein Problem!", gab Aaron sich selbstsicherer als er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Aufgewühlt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er würde demselben Dach wie Maggie die Nacht verbringen. Der bloße Gedanke, dass sie unweit von ihm in einem Bett lag und schlief brachte automatisch sein Blut in Wallungen.

Energisch zwang er sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Es half bestimmt niemanden, wenn er nur noch an das eine dachte. „Ich werde sie morgen persönlich begleiten. Falls sie Fragen stellen sollte …" Dave ließ den Satz bewusst offen. Es stand ihm nicht zu sich über die Beziehung von Aaron und Maggie zu äußern. „Es wäre gut, wenn du dabei wärst.", bestätigte auch Aaron und legte auf. Tief atmete er ein paar Mal die klare Abendluft ein. Schon bald würde Derek kommen und Spencer gehen. Nur er und Maggie würden bleiben. Er steckte das Telefon zurück in seine Jackentasche und blickte angestrengt in die Ferne. Aaron hatte die Bedenken in Rossis Stimme gehört und dieser hatte leider nicht Unrecht.

Er war diesem Miststück noch keinen Meter näher gekommen. Immer noch war sie irgendwo da draußen und machte sich lustig über ihn. Seine Fäuste verkrampften sich über dem Lenkrad. Leroy hatte den Wagen in einer riesigen Parkgarage abgestellt. Da er leider annehmen musste, dass das FBI nach diesem Fahrzeug fahndete, würde er sich wohl oder übel nach einem anderen fahrbarem Untersatz umsehen müssen. Dabei fand er diesen Wagen gar nicht einmal so schlecht. Er sprang aus dem Wagen und warf hinter sich die Tür zu, zugleich zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche um Robert anzurufen. Ihm hatte er es zu verdanken, dass dieser FBI-Schlampe die Flucht gelang. Er hätte sie vorher töten sollen.

Leroy stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke auf und zog zugleich den Kopf ein. So war es am leichtesten kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Die Menschen würden ihn bestimmt kaum beachten. Suchend sah er sich um er brauchte einen neuen Wagen. „Robert?", knurrte er bösartig in den Hörer, sobald dieser abhob. Wie immer konnte er die Angst des anderen beinahe spüren. „Gib mir etwas! Sag mir wo Cassandra ist!", zischte er schroff. Über Prentiss würden sie bestimmt nicht mehr an Cassandra herankommen können und vermutlich hatte Leroy dieser Schwachkopf damit das gesamte Team in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Ab jetzt war wahrscheinlich jeder der sich einem vom BAU-Team näherte automatisch ein Verdächtiger.

„Ich …", versuchte sich Robert herauszuwinden. Er brauchte Zeit um überlegen zu können. So einfach war das alles nicht. Schließlich gehörte er nicht der Abteilung des BAU an. „Komm mir jetzt nicht mit blöden Sprüchen! Gib mir was ich haben will!", verlangte Leroy streng und blieb neben einem dunkelblauen Kombi stehen, der zu seinem Glück nicht abgeschlossen war. Schnell sprang er hinein, schloss ihn kurz und brauste davon. „Okay, okay … gib mir einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit und ich sehe was ich machen kann!", winselte Robert kleinlaut in den Hörer. „Du hast eine Stunde, ansonsten machst du Bekanntschaft mit meinem besten Freund!"

„Wie können Sie es wagen mich einfach so stehen zu lassen?" Melissa war so eine Behandlung nicht gewohnt und sie würde sich eine solche auch nicht bieten lassen. Auch nicht von einem David Rossi! „Madam, es handelte sich um einen Notfall!", erwiderte Dave so gelassen wie er konnte, aber gerade war ihm nach etwas ganz anderem zu Mute und steckte sein Telefon zurück in seine Tasche. Nur schwer zu kontrollierende Wut kroch in ihm hoch. Wenn ihm das Team nicht so viel bedeuten würde, wäre für ihn jetzt der Moment wo er den Job am liebsten hingeschmissen hätte. Scharf fixierte er mit den Augen Melissa und bemerkte mit Genugtuung wie sie ein Stück vor ihm zurückwich.

„SSA Rossi …", begann sie und brach ab, da sie selbst hören konnte wie piepsig ihre Stimme klang. Kurz hatte sie tatsächlich Angst vor ihm gehabt. Sie hatte da etwas in seinen Augen gesehen … Etwas das, automatisch Fluchtgedanken in ihr geweckt hatte. Melissa räusperte sich und stützte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte. „SSA Rossi ich muss Sie bitten auf der Stelle in mein Büro zu kommen!" Sie fragte nicht, sondern befahl ihm. Wieder wartete sie nicht erst seine Antwort ab, sondern rauschte bereits in Richtung ihres Büros davon.

Erzürnt folgte er ihr über den Flur, wild entschlossen dieser Dame endlich seine Meinung zu sagen. Sie war ein fürchterlicher Tyrann und solch eine Behandlung würde er nicht länger dulden. „Agent Rossi …", begann sie sobald sie merkte, dass er hinter ihr das Büro betreten hatte und schwang zu ihm herum. Diesen Augenblick nutze er um heftig die Tür zu zuschlagen.

„Mrs. Caviness …", setzte er an und holte dann tief Luft. Er hatte den Umschlag, den ihm Garcia überreicht hatte, nachdem J.J. gegangen war, bereits überflogen. Sie hatte sich kürzlich scheiden lassen, was auch den Grund für ihr Erscheinen hier erklärte. Für ihn war es nichts unbekanntes, das man nach einer Trennung nach Veränderung strebet. Noch dazu, wenn man selbst die verlassenen Partei in einer Beziehung war und für eine jüngere Geliebte das Feld räumen musste. Das war für Melissa bestimmt nicht einfach gewesen, obwohl … sein Mitleid hielt sich im Augenblick in Grenzen. Diese Frau legte ein unmögliches, unhöfliches Benehmen an den Tag.

„Emily Prentiss wird heute nicht kommen!", eröffnete Aaron den Beiden. Sowohl Spencer als auch Maggie betrachtete ihn aufgrund dieser Neuigkeit genau. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Leroy hat Emily entführt und sie gezwungen ihn zu dem Motel zu fahren! Ich vermute mal, dass er von Emily falsch informiert worden um ihn in die Falle zu locken. Nur leider hat damit vor Ort keiner gerechnet, da die Miteilung der Presse erst in diesem Moment ausgestrahlt worden war."

Mit Entsetzten nahm Maggie seine Worte zur Kenntnis. Leroy war ihr bereits so nah. Dieses Wissen ließ ihn ihr sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen und automatisch wollte sie fliehen. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. „Bitte, entschuldigt mich!", sagte sie leise und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. Aaron war die Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht nicht entgangen und so folgte er ihr, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er fand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Verloren stand sie ihm Raum und hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen.

„Maggie ich …", sagte er leise um sie nicht zu erschrecken. „Er kommt hier her, ich weiß es! Und dann wird er mich töten!", wisperte sie tränenerstickt. Stumm schüttelte Aaron den Kopf hinter ihr. „Nein! Das wird er nicht. Niemals!", widersprach er ihr heftig. Maggie schwang auf dem Absatz zu ihm herum. „Lass mich gehen … er wird mir folgen und dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich will nicht das er dir wehtut!", bat sie eindringlich.

Aaron trat auf sie zu und umfasste mit den Händen ihre Oberarme. „Er hat heute Emily entführt. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er das weiterhin mit anderen Frauen auch macht und noch schlimmer. Sie hat Glück noch am Leben zu sein." Er verstand ihre Ängste, sie waren seinen nicht unähnlich, aber dennoch mussten sie Leroy endlich aufhalten. Aaron konnte nicht zulassen, dass er weitermordete. Außerdem bestand die Gefahr, dass er eines Tages tatsächlich Maggie erwischte. Auch ihr Glück konnte schnell ein jähes Ende finden und der bloße Gedanke daran bereitete ihm große Schmerzen.

„Hab keine Angst. Leroy wird dir nie wieder wehtun!", sagte er entschlossen. Fest schloss er sie in die Arme, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und somit seine Anspannung sah. Sie hatten für Leroy Cook eine perfekte Falle geschaffen, aber leider war es diesem gelungen ihnen erneut zu entwischen und nun konnten sie ihm nicht noch einmal mit demselben Trick ködern.

Geborgen lag sie in seinen Armen, aber in ihrem inneren tobte ein Sturm. Sie kannte Leroy viel zu gut, um nicht in Sorge zu sein und sie machte sich vor allem um die Menschen hier im Haus Sorgen. Wenn sie doch nur etwas tun könnte. Sie fühlte durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung die Waffe, die Aaron trug und in ihr keimte ein gewagter Plan, der vermutlich zum Scheitern verurteilt war, aber sie würde es dennoch versuchen. Sie würde alles tun um Aaron zu schützen.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ich habe so viele Leichen seziert und nie eine Seele gefunden … Rudolf Virchow

Ihr Büro strahlte noch immer die gleiche Nüchternheit aus, als an ihrem ersten Tag. Sie schien bewusst ihr wahres Ich vor ihnen verbergen zu wollen, aber einen Teil von ihr hatte er bereits durchschaut. Dieses kurze Zögern hatte genügt, seine Wut soweit wieder abzukühlen, dass er sein Vorhaben ihr gründlich die Meinung zu sagen auf ein andermal verschob. Es gab bei Gott weit aus wichtigeres um das er sich kümmern musste, als einer Melissa Caviness zu sagen, was er von ihr hielt. „Es handelte sich um eine dringende Angelegenheit, die keinen Aufschub duldete!", sagte er bedeutend ruhiger, als er noch vor ein paar Minuten gewesen war.

Melissa holte tief Luft. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie diese unwillkürlich angehalten hatte. David Rossi war ein gefährlicher Mann und sie sollte diesen Umstand niemals vergessen. Er mochte sich kultiviert geben und mit seiner überlegenden Intelligenz prallen, aber in ihm steckte auch ein ungezähmtes Raubtier, das wusste sie so sicher wie sie hier stand und atmete. „Wagen Sie nie wieder so mit mir zu sprechen!", kam es kalt von ihr. Sie würde sich von keinem Mann mehr Angst machen lassen, dafür war sie schon zuweit gekommen. „Und nun verraten Sie mir, was Sie so dringend weggerufen hat, dass Sie mich in beleidigender Weise stehen ließen!", verlangte sie harsch zu wissen.

Dave stützte beide Hände in die Hüften und gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich. Diese Dame war unbelehrbar und er verschwendete hier nur seine Zeit mit ihr. „Ein Mitglied unseres Teams, SSA Prentiss, wurde von Leroy Cook entführt!" Seiner Stimme fehlte jede Wärme. Er ließ sie so spüren, was er von ihr und ihrem Verhalten hielt – nichts! Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander um nicht ihren Unmut kundzutun. Irgendwie rieben sie sich aneinander und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Geht es … Geht es SSA Prentiss gut?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie war dieser Emily Prentiss bisher noch nicht begegnet, aber dennoch war sie in Sorge um sie.

Kurz runzelte Dave die Stirn. Sollte diese Frau tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Herz besitzen? Leicht schüttelte er sich. Er würde diese Information für später speichern und sich damit befassen. Jetzt gab es noch Angelegenheiten von größerer Dringlichkeit zu klären. „Es geht ihr gut. Ihr gelang durch kühle Überlegenheit und einer gehörigen Portion Glück die Flucht.", gab er widerwillig Auskunft. Den Rest, das Leory Cook immer noch auf freien Fuß war, behielt er wohlweißlich für sich. Vermutlich würde sie diese Neuigkeit nicht allzu gut aufnehmen, aber Caviness hatte ihren Posten nicht nur wegen ihres guten Aussehens. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, weil Sie es vermieden haben es zu erwähnen, dass es Leory Cook gelungen ist zu entwischen?" Melissa hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und schon bald würde die Sonne untergehen. Dave überlegte gerade wie er auf ihre Frage reagieren sollte, als sie ihm zuvor kam.

„Es wird andere Gelegenheit geben und ich verlasse mich darauf dass es Ihnen und ihrem Team gelingen wird Leroy Cook das Handwerk zu legen.", sagte sie zuversichtlich und entließ ihn zugleich mit ihren Worten. Nachdenklich blicke Dave einen Augenblick lang auf ihren Rücken. Diese Frau schaffte es tatsächlich ihn noch zu überraschen. Es gab auf dieser Welt nur noch sehr wenige Menschen, die das konnten und die meisten von ihnen standen auf der falschen Seite des Gesetztes, oder noch weiter jenseits von allem.

Der Abend kroch zäh heran. Schon bald würde Derek kommen. Noch wusste er nichts von seinem Glück, dass er sich die heutige Schicht mit Aaron teilen musste. Nur sehr widerwillig gelang es ihm sich von ihr zu lösen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl sie in den Armen zu halten. Aber das hier war weder der rechte Ort, noch die rechte Zeit dafür. Vielleicht, wenn all das hinter ihnen lag, vielleicht gab es dann irgendwann eine Möglichkeit für sie? Er hatte sich mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten von ihr zurückgezogen und war zu Reid zurückgegangen. Fragend blickte dieser ihn an, sagte aber kein Wort. Ihm mochten die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen fremd sein, nur müsste er schon vollkommen blind sein um nicht zu erkennen dass die Beiden etwas verband.

„Geht es Maggie gut?", war alles was er zu fragen wagte. Schweigend nickte Aaron. Was sollte er auch sagen? Das sie genauso verwirrt war wie er? Oder vielleicht ging es ihm nur so? Aber am Meisten machte ihm die Tatsache zu schaffen, dass Cook noch immer irgendwo dort draußen sein Unwesen trieb und er im Moment keine Möglichkeit hatte ihn zu schnappen. Es lief alles darauf hinaus, dass sie warten musste bis er wieder zuschlug und nach dem was heute passiert war, würden sie bestimmt nicht allzu lange warten müssen. Diese Niederlage machte Cook bestimmt rasend vor Wut. Tief holte er Luft. Quantico war einfach zu groß und bot Cook somit genug Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken. Die andere Option die ihnen noch blieb, war diesen Gottverdammten Informanten zu finden. Er zückte sein Telefon und rief zuerst Jacks Tante an, damit sie sich um seinen Sohn kümmerte und danach Garcia.

„Penelope was hast du über Leroy herausgefunden?" Bisher hatte sie sich noch nicht gemeldet, was kein gutes Zeichen war. „Dieser Mann ist ein Phantom im Netz! Scheinbar bezahlt er seine Rechnungen immer bar und auch sonst, bis auf die eine Spur, taucht er nirgendwo auf. Er ging nie einer regelmäßigen Arbeit nach, hatte keine Krankenhausaufenthalte und auch sonst lässt sich über ihn nicht viel herausfinden!", sprudelte es aus ihr frustriert heraus. Jeder Mensch hinterließ heutzutage einen Fußabdruck im Netz, warum musste ausgerechnet Leroy die berühmt, berüchtigte Ausnahme sein?

„Was ist mit irgendwelchen Verwandten? Hat er hier jemanden? Konzentrier dich mehr auf diese Personen, vielleicht bringt uns das auf seine Spur!", befahl er ihr und legte auf. In diesem Moment kam Maggie zur Tür herein. Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „He, ich wollte nicht länger alleine sein." Die Stille in ihrem Zimmer war ihr auf einem erdrückend erschienen. Sie konnte nicht raus, nicht solange jedenfalls ihre Beschützer ein Auge auf sie hatten. Unbewusst glitt ihr Blick zu der Stelle, an der sie Aarons Waffe vermutete.

Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen an sie heranzukommen und dann würde sie Leroy suchen. Mühsam schluckte sie. Schon der bloße Gedanke verursachte ihr Übelkeit und ließ sie zittern. Leroy war soviel stärker als sie. Unbewusst schüttelte sie sich, eine Geste die Aaron nicht entging. Sie war immer noch ganz aufgewühlt. Scheinbar schaffte es Leroy Cook immer noch, sie ihn Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten. „Ich habe gerade mit Garcia gesprochen und sie auf Leroy angesetzt. Kannst du uns irgendetwas … hat er hier jemanden den er kennt? Hat er jemals so etwas erwähnt?" Maggie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Leory sprach nie über vertrauliche Dinge mit ihr. Eigentlich hatten sie sich nie wirklich über irgendetwas unterhalten. „Hast mal zufällig einen Namen aufgeschnappt, oder irgendetwas, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?" Wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Wenn er da mal was erwähnt hatte, dann hatte sie es vergessen. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin keine sehr große Hilfe.", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie war eben nur eine Aushilfskraft. Nichts Besonderes. Finster sah Aaron sie an. Wie konnte sie nur über sich selbst so abwertend sprechen? Sie war außergewöhnlich und hatte eine schreckliche Situation überlebt, ohne dass dabei ihr Geist zerstört wurde.

Leroy lauerte in einer dunklen Gasse. Roberts Dienst war schon bald zuende. Schräg gegenüber von seiner Position befand sich das Gebäude in dem dieser wohnte. Erzürnt blickte er auf seine Uhr. Er müsste schon bald kommen, es war bereits weit nach sechs Uhr abends. Vielleicht ahnte er bereits, dass er hier auf ihn lauerte? Für sein Versagen hätte er es schon mehr als einmal verdient mit seiner Klinge Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wäre Robert nicht so unfähig, dann hätte er seine Frau bereits zurück und könnte ihr zeigen, was es bedeutete ihn zum Narren zu halten. Hasserfüllt bebten seine Nasenflügel.

Dieses Miststück! Fünf verfluchte Jahre war er schon hinter ihr her und jedes Mal, wenn er schon glaubte sie sicher in seinen Händen zu haben, gelang ihr die Flucht. Eine Frau ging unweit vor ihm auf dem Gehsteig vorbei. Ihr Haar war kurz geschnitten und einen, nein zwei Töne heller als das Haar von Cassandra. Auch ihre Figur war zu üppig und der Teint zu dunkel als das sie auch nur ansatzweise Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Frau haben könnte, aber im Augenblick war ihm das egal und sie ihm nur allzu willkommen. Vorsichtig kroch er aus seinem Versteck. Dabei sah er sich genau um.

Er konnte keine Zeugen gebrauchen. In der nächsten Seitenstraße stand sein neuer Wagen. Die dumme Kuh lief genau darauf zu. Er brauchte ihr nur zu folgen und im richtigen Augenblick zu zuschlagen, dann würde er noch heute Abend auf seine Kosten kommen. Leroy spürte wie vertraute Erregung in ihm hoch kroch. Ohne sich noch länger zurückhalten zu können, lief er lautlos hinter ihr her. Sie war sein, nur wusste sie es noch nicht. Auf der Straße herrschte reger Verkehr und auch Menschen liefen auf den Gehsteigen herum. Gingen mit ihren Hunden spazieren, oder trugen ihre Einkäufe nachhause.

Das war eine ordentliche Wohngegend, sie hier unbemerkt zu entführen, würde nicht einfach werden. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Etwas, was so wenig wie möglich, Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Doch sein scheinbar unerschöpfliches Glück war ihm auch diesmal hold. Sie bog tatsächlich in jene Seitenstraße ein, in der sein Wagen stand. Von hier aus war alles ein Kinderspiel. In der Seitenstraße befanden sich, bis auf sie beide und einer älteren Frau, keine Menschen. Die Alte steuerte gerade auf eine Eingangstür zu und schickte sich an diese zu öffnen. Schon bald würde sie in dessen dunklen Flur verschwunden sein und er und sie waren ganz allein.

Maria Tirado spürte den Mann in ihrem Nacken, aber machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Was sollte ihr hier passieren? Nur noch wenige Meter und sie war zu Hause. Ihre Kinder warteten bereits auf sie. Auf der Suche nach ihrem Hausschlüssel, löste sie den Riemen ihrer Tasche von ihrer Schulter. Dadurch achtete sie nicht weiter auf das Geschehen rund um sich. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie mit diesem Fremden praktisch alleine war. Das keine Seele, außer ihm, sie sehen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, welch grauenvolle Dinge dieser bereits getan hatte und welche er mit ihr vorhatte. Hätte sie es gewusst, dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit schreiend davongelaufen, aber so eilte sie unbemerkt ihrem Schicksal entgegen. Klirrend fiel ihr ihr Schlüssel in die Hände. Es war ein dicker Bund. Neben Haus- und Wohnungsschlüssel, befanden sich noch einen Kellerschlüssel, den Arbeitschlüssel und einen zu ihrem Umkleidespind auf dem großen Ring. Außerdem hatte Miguel, ihr jüngster Sohn, ihr einen Anhänger aus bunten Holzperlen gebastelt, der nun auch einen Ehrenplatz auf ihrem Schlüsselbund hatte.

Immer wenn sie ihn in den Händen hielt dachte sie dabei automatisch an ihre Kinder, die sie neben ihrem Mann Antonio über alles liebte. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, als sie vor Jahren von Mexiko nach Amerika kamen. Ihr Mann fand in einer großen Werkstatt arbeit und war dort mittlerweile zum Vorarbeiter aufgestiegen. Auch sie, hatte als einfache Reinigungskraft begonnen und hatte jetzt das Kommando über eine ganze Putzkolonne. Beide verdienten sie gut genug um ihren drei Kindern, Aurelia, Enrique und Miguel, eine gute Ausbildung finanzieren zu können.

Dieser Schritt, die Heimat zu verlassen, hatte ihnen wirklich großes Glück gebracht. Zufrieden ging sie auf ihren Hauseingang zu und wollte gerade die Tür aufschließen, als ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ihr das Bewusstsein raubte. Ein Mann fing sie auf, ehe sie auf dem Asphalt zusammenbrechen konnte und trug sie mit sich fort, aber davon bemerkte sie nichts mehr. Auch sonst schien niemand etwas davon bemerkt zu haben. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Lauf.

Leroy trug sie zu seinem Kofferraum, öffnete ihn und hievte sei umständlich hinein. Sie war schwerer als er dachte. Sorgfältig fesselte er ihre Hände und Füße mit einer Schnur und klebte einen dicken Klebestreifen über ihren Mund. Er war, bevor er hier herkam, einkaufen gewesen. Leroy war immer gerne gut vorbereitet. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie. Leblos lag sie da, nur das regelmäßige Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes verriet ihm, dass sie noch am Leben war. Zufrieden schloss er die Heckklappe und schlenderte zu seinem Wachposten zurück.

Keine Minute zu spät. In diesem Augenblick kam Robert um die Ecke. Ängstlich und Misstrauisch sah er sich immer wieder um. Verächtlich stieß Leory ein Knurren aus. Dieser Feigling sollte sein Bruder sein? Was hatte sein Vater sich nur gedacht, als er sich mit der Hure, die Roberts Mutter war, einließ? An ihm waren die wertvollen Cookgene vergeudet. Gerade als dieser wieder eine Spur selbstbewusster die Straße, um zu seiner Wohnung gelangen zu können, wechseln wollte, packte ihn grob einen Hand am Kragen und zehrte ihn in das Dunkel einer schmalen Gasse. „Deine Stunde ist vorüber!", zischte Leroy ihm ins Gesicht und stieß ihn hart zu Boden.

Emily betrat an Dereks Seite das Büro. Garcia hatte ihre Kammer verlassen und eilte ihnen, ebenso wie J.J. entgegen. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte Jennifer bevor noch Penelope den Mund aufmachen konnte. Stumm nickte Emily. Sie war in Ordnung. Äußerlich jedenfalls. Das Mitgefühl, das ihr sowohl aus J.J.s Augen, wie auch aus Penelopes Augen entgegenstrahlte, war ihr unangenehm, was vermutlich an ihrer Vergangenheit lag. Unbeholfen ließ sie sich von beiden in den Arm nehmen und drücken. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich …", sagte sie stockend und wurde zu ihrem Glück von Rossi unterbrochen. „Morgan! Prentiss! Kommt beide in mein Büro!", forderte er sie auf.

Unbemerkt von den anderen, hatte er die Szene kurz beobachtet, auch er war mehr als dankbar, Emily unversehrt zu sehen. Er war es gewohnt, bevor er zu diesem Team stieß, all seine Nachforschungen alleine zu betreiben und so waren gewisse Startschwierigkeiten, als er dazukam, vorprogrammiert. Doch das lag schon lange hinter ihm. Immer noch war Emily sehr blass. Der Schock saß, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, tief in ihren Knochen. Hotch hatte Recht, es war besser sie aus der laufenden Überwachung auszuschließen. Dave ließ sich auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches nieder und gedankenverloren spielte er mit einem Stift. Ließ ihn immer wieder durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Hotch möchte das du hier bleibst um Garcia und J.J. zu unterstützen.", eröffnete er Emily. Protestierend öffnete sie ihren Mund, doch Dave hatte das vorhergesehen. Niemals würde sich Emily Prentiss so einfach aus einem laufenden Fall herausnehmen lassen. „Im Anbetracht der Tatsache wie nahe dir Leroy Cook bereits gekommen ist, würdest du nicht nur dich, sondern auch alle anderen in Gefahr bringen. Von daher ist es besser du bleibst hier und hilfst bei der Suche nach dem Spitzel. Ihm hast du vermutlich deinen Besuch zu verdanken!" Wohnadressen, private Handynummern und alles was zum Leben jenseits der BAU dazugehörte, wurden streng vertraulich gehandhabt. Nur ein Insider konnte wissen, dass sie zu dem Kreis gehörte, die Cassandra Cook beschützten.

Widerwillig fügte sich Emily in ihr Schicksal, doch sie war nicht die Einzige bei der sich etwas veränderte. „Wer übernimmt Emilys Platz?", fragte Derek vorsichtig. Er hatte bereits eine Ahnung und wollte diese nur bestätigt wissen. „Hotch!", erwiderte Dave knapp. Fest presste Derek seine Lippen aufeinander. Er hielt das auch für keine gute Idee. Unruhig begann er auf und ab zu laufen. Mit der Hand strich er sich über seinen Kopf. „Hotch ist …" Er wollte emotional befangen sagen, aber brach mitten im Satz ab, als er sah wie sich Dave erhob und ihn warnend anfunkelte. Hier war weder der rechte Ort noch die rechte Zeit dafür um Bedenken gegen Aaron Hotchner zu äußern. Noch dazu wo er sich bisher in keinster Weise unprofessionell gehandelt hatte.

Tja bis vielleicht auf den einen kleinen Ausrutscher, der ihn in Daves Augen witzigerweise menschlicher machte. Aber das war nicht der springende Punkt. Da neuerdings Mrs. Caviness die unangenehme Eigenschaft besaß einfach aufzutauchen, auch wenn sie nicht erwartet wurde, konnte es leicht passieren, dass sie mehr zu hören bekam, als für ihre Ohren bestimmt war. Stumm fügte sich Morgan. Er mochte zuweilen etwas voreilig und ungestüm sein, aber ein vollkommener Narr war er deswegen nicht. „Gut, dann lass uns fahren!", sagte er schlicht und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Ich hole nur noch Hotch Tasche aus seinem Büro, dann bin ich bei dir." Morgan nickte ihm zu und verließ das Büro. Emily kehrte zu J.J. und Penelope zurück um sich auf den neusten Stand bringen zu lassen. Viel gab es nicht.

Hart stieß er sein Messer mitten durch das Bild. „Ich will diesen Kerl! Ich will ihn genüsslich aufschlitzen und ihm dabei all seine Fehler – jeden einzelnen den er begangen hatte - aufzählen. Er hat sie berührt! Sein Eigentum! Erneut bohrte sich die Klinge tief in das Bild. SSA Aaron Hotchner – gut das er für heute schon versorgt war, denn ansonsten hätte er sich auf die Jagd begeben müssen.

Robert sah den grenzenlosen Hass, der beinahe schon an Wahnsinn grenzte in Leroys Blick und war froh, dass er nicht ihm galt. Plötzlich streckte Leroy die Hand aus. „Gib mir auch noch die restlichen Bilder!", verlangte er emotionslos, was im starken Widerspruch zu seinem Verhalten vor noch ein paar Sekunden stand. Robert hatte sie ihm alle gebracht. Jedes einzelne Mitglied aus dem Team rund um Aaron Hotchner. Lieber sie als er.

Genau sah er sich Bild für Bild an. Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia und David Rossi. Prägte sich ihre Namen und ihre Gesichter genau ein. Jedes einzelne. „Prentiss war eine gute Wahl, aber leider befürchte ich, das ich nicht noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekomme mit ihr spielen zu können!", stieß er zynisch hervor und pikte sich das Bild von Garcia aus allen Gesichtern heraus. „Sie ist es!" Er spürte es. Sie würde er klein kriegen. Sie war bestimmt kein so wehrhaftes Biest wie die andere."

„Sie ist die Datenanalystin in dieser Einheit!", klärte Robert ihn auf. Es wurde immer besser. Diese Computertante würde ihm bestimmt keine Schwierigkeiten machen. „Sorge für ein Rendezvous. Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen!", sagte er schlicht, packte die Fotos und stapfte davon. Am Ende der Gasse drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und enttäusch mich nie wieder!" Robert gelang es nur stumm zu nicken, zu mehr war er nicht fähig.

Rossi stellte Hotch Tasche in den Wagen und schloss die Tür. Ein letztes Mal sah Dave Derek scharf in die Augen. Er würde doch nicht Streit mit Aaron beginnen? Dereks Blick verriet nichts. Obwohl, bisher hatte er sich erst einmal offen mit Aaron angelegt, danach gab es nie wieder einen Vorfall. Er sollte vertrauen zu beiden haben. Ansonsten blieb noch Maggie. Sie würde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass sich die beiden die Köpfe einschlugen. Seufzend wandte Dave sich ab und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Er hatte Prentiss noch gar nicht gefragt, wo sie heute bleiben wollte. In ihre Wohnung konnte sie vorerst nicht mehr zurück, das war viel zu gefährlich.

Derek hing unterdessen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. War es wirklich so verwerflich, was Hotch getan hatte? Immerhin hatte er selbst den gleichen Fehler begangen und das trotz Garcias Warnung. Er hatte sich mit der Schwester eines Mordopfers eingelassen. Sollte gerade er dann nicht verstehen, was in Hotch vorging? Was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte, war schlicht die Tatsache, dass er so ein Verhalten Hotch niemals zugetraut hätte. In gewisser Weise war er wie ein Übermensch, der niemals etwas Unvernünftiges tat.

Gut es gab schon ein- zwei Ausrutscher, aber nachdem was ihm dieser Reaper angetan hatte, waren diese nur zu verständlich. Derek spürte, wie sich seine Gedanken im Kreis zu bewegen begannen. „Mann, lass den Scheiß und Hotch zufrieden!", ermahnte er sich selbst und gab Gas.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Mut ist der Preis, den das Leben verlangt, wenn es Frieden mit dir schließen soll…Amelia Earhart

Wie sollte sie nur an seine Waffe kommen? Er legte sie niemals ab, außer … Nur einmal hatte sie erlebt, dass er sie abgelegt hatte. Siedendheiß erinnerte sie sich an jeden einzelnen Augenblick. Maggie hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass es so sein konnte zwischen Mann und Frau. Mit Leroy hatte Sex immer etwas mit Schmerzen zu tun. Energisch zwang sie sich an etwas anderes zu denken, als an Aaron. Nicht an seine Nähe, seine Küsse und seine Berührungen. Mühsam schluckte sie.

Mit solchen Gedanken würde es ihr niemals gelingen an seine Waffe zu kommen und dann musste sie auch noch, ohne das er es merkte, fliehen. Und sie würde ihn niemals wieder sehen. Kurz spürte sie wie ihr das Herz brach, dann schalte sie sich selbst als dumm. Das war von Anfang an klar gewesen. Sie und Aaron – das ging einfach nicht. Vorsichtig schlich sie im Zimmer umher. Die anderen hielten es bestimmt für ein Zeichen von Anspannung, und nicht für das was es eigentlich war. Maggie sah sich gründlich um und versuchte dabei einen Schlachtplan auszuhecken.

Immerhin hatte sie vor Aaron zu belügen, zu betrügen und anschließend zu verlassen. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr. Sobald die Nacht hereinbrach wollte sie fort sein. Reid las wie immer in einem Buch. Ständig musste er seinen Geist beschäftigen. Was würde passieren, wenn er ein paar Stunden mit nutzlosen Dingen vergeudete? Würde sein Geist dann Rost ansetzten? Aaron stand dicht beim Fenster und blickte hinaus. Ob er bereits nach Leroy Ausschau hielt? Maggie war sich ganz sicher, dass, wenn er nicht schon auf dem Weg hier her war, er es schon bald sein würde.

Aber Aaron hatte Recht Leroy musste aufgehalten werden und zwar für immer. Andererseits sie war ihm noch nie gewachsen gewesen. Leroy hatte sie soweit getrieben, dass sie sich lieber feige aus dem Leben stehlen wollte als sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Was brachte sie jetzt auf die aberwitzige Idee, dass es anders sein könnte? Weil das Leben von Menschen auf dem Spiel stand, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Viele Jahre hatte sie, außer ihrem Leben, nichts mehr das sie verlieren konnte. Deshalb war es für sie leicht zu fliehen. Doch durch Aaron war alles anders geworden. Plötzlich hatte sie einen Plan wie es vielleicht klappen konnte. „Ich gehe duschen!", teilte sie Aaron und Spencer knapp mit und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Das Rauschen des Wassers zehrte an seinen Nerven. All seine Sinne waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Aaron lehnte immer noch nahe am Fenster und blickte demonstrativ nach draußen, ohne wirklich etwas dabei wahrzunehmen. Im Grunde hätten sich vermutlich zehn Leroy Cook anschleichen können, ohne das er auch nur einen einzigen von ihnen gesehen hätte und das alles wegen ihr. Wütend auf sich selbst biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Wie oft in den vergangen Tagen hatte er sich nun schon unprofessionell verhalten? Unzählige Male.

Und auch jetzt. Gerade kam ein Wagen die Straße hoch. Hätte er ihn nicht schon viel früher wahrnehmen müssen? Lautlos seufzend wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er war müder als er dachte. Die letzte Nacht und der Tag forderten ihren Tribut. Er war nahezu vollkommen erschöpft und doch hatte er sich bereit erklärt die ganze Nacht hier Wache zu halten. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand für verrückt erklären würde, war er geneigt ihm zu zustimmen. Reid öffnete für Derek die Tür und ließ ihn ein. Neben etwas zum Essen brachte er auch Aaron seine Reisetasche. Umständlich stellte er das Essen auf den Tisch.

„Emily geht es gut. Sie war aber nicht gerade erbaut darüber vom Fall abgezogen zu werden." Er war ein Kind der Straße und würde es auch immer bleiben. Von dort hatte er seine rebellische Natur die ihn dazu brachte, Dinge zu sagen, wo er sich sicher sein konnte das sein Gegenüber wenig erbaut davon war. „Es ist zu ihrem und unserem Besten!", erwiderte Aaron gelassen und nahm seine Reisetasche entgegen. In diesem Haus gab es nur ein Bad. Folglich würde, sobald Maggie fertig war, auch er dort duschen. Er stellte die Tasche neben der Couch ab und gab sich Mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Was macht die neue Vorgesetzte Mrs. Caviness?", fragte er ihn neugierig. Immerhin hatte die Dame beschlossen morgen hier zu erscheinen. Derek zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte die neue Vorgesetzte noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber laut Garcia war sie ein richtiger Drache. Innerlich hoffte er, dass sie nicht noch schlimmer als Strauss war. „Nun ich werde erst morgen das Vergnügen haben sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Derek knapp und blickte auf. Frisch geduscht erschien Maggie in der Tür. Aaron folgte seinem Blick und konnte für einen lange Zeit die Augen nicht von ihr lassen.

Dabei war sie immer noch sie. Eben nur mit nassen Haaren. Und nur weil sie sich nervös auf die Lippen biss, sollte sie deshalb nicht anziehender, als sonst, auf ihn wirken. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und strich sie verlegen mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. Für ein paar Sekunden schien die Zeit still zu stehen und es außer ihnen beiden auf der Welt niemanden mehr zu geben. Lebhaft erinnerte er sich daran wie es war sie zu küssen. Sie zu berühren. Sie zu spüren. Heftig sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Ein verächtliches Schnauben riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Er hatte Derek vollkommen vergessen. Beinahe grob riss er seine Tasche hoch und verschwand, ohne ein Wort im Bad. Er brauchte kein heißes Wasser, kaltes würde vollauf genügen. Sehr kaltes Wasser.

Zuerst war nur für einen Gedanken Platz in ihrem Kopf. Aaron stand unter der Dusche. Doch langsam drang noch eine andere Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein. Aaron würde nicht nur jeden Faden, den er auf seinem herrlichen Körper trug, ablegen, sondern auch seine Waffen. Für sie wahrscheinlich die einzige Gelegenheit sie ihm zu entwenden, ohne das er es merkte. Und dann musste sie nur noch fliehen. Erneut drohte die Angst sie zu ersticken. Sie war Leroy nicht gewachsen. Das war sie noch nie gewesen. Wenn sie es nur schaffte ihm so nahe zu kommen, bis es ihr gelang ihn zu töten, bevor er sie umbrachte, das war alles was sie wollte.

Sie schlich sich in ihr Zimmer und lauschte. Noch immer rauschte das Wasser. Aaron hatte seine Sachen auf ihrem Bett abgelegt. Liebvoll strich sie über sein Hemd. Nahm es kurz an sich und sog, gleich einem Teenager, seinen Duft tief in sich ein. Daran würde sie sich immer erinnern. Er trug zwei Waffen. Eine an seinem Gürtel und eine zweite an seinem linken Fuß. Das war eine kleinere Waffe, passte gut in ihre Hand und würde sich auch leichter verstecken lassen. Schnell schob sie sie in ihre Tasche und wollte gerade nach ihrer Jacke greifen, da viel ihr die plötzliche Stille auf.

Nicht länger war ein Wasserrauschen zu hören. Ohne das sie sich erst umdrehen musste, wusste sie, dass er hinter ihr stand. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit zu fliehen hatte sie mit ihrem sentimentalen Getue verspielt. Sollte sich wieder erwarten ein weiter Chance zur Flucht ergeben, würde sie sich durch nichts und niemand ablenken lassen. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er sie scharfen Tonfall. Automatisch zucke Maggie schuldbewusst zusammen. „Nichts, ich …" Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihm um und verbarg dabei ihre Tasche im Rücken. Immerhin hatte sie ihm seine Waffe gestohlen. Sie war ein Dieb und so hielt sie auch den Blick gesenkt. Vermutlich würde er ihr sofort an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was sie getan hatte. „Sieh mich an!", verlangte er plötzlich. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Ihm schien erst jetzt der Gedanke gekommen zu sein, dass sie sich vielleicht vor etwas fürchtete. Wie von selbst schnellte ihr Blick nach oben und ließ sie erstarren. Sie hatte in dem Moment in dem ihre Augen auf ihn fielen bereits vergessen, was er sie gefragt hatte. Er trug nichts anders als ein Handtuch tief um seine Hüften geschlungen. Tief nahm sie seinen Anblick in sich auf und für lange Zeit vergaß sie wie man atmet. Bis sie ihr Körper schmerzhaft daran erinnerte. Maggie öffnete den Mund und holte tief Luft.

„Derek war im Haus. Nebenan und viel zu nah.", rief er sich energisch ins Gedächtnis. Er durfte sie nicht anfassen, nicht berühren. Nicht ein bisschen. Aaron schloss die Augen, biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Scheinbar gelassen bewegte er sich auf Maggie zu und wollte an ihr vorbei nach seiner Kleidung greifen. Plötzlich fühlte er ihre Hände auf sich. Vorsichtig tasten strich sie über seine Oberarme hinauf bis zu seinen Schultern. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen und er fühlte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Brust.

„Maggie!", stieß er warnend aus. Wenn er zuließ dass sie weitermachte, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung in einer Mikrosekunde geschehen. Fest packte er sie an den Schultern und drückte sie von sich fort. „Bei Gott ich würde nichts lieber tun als dich zu lieben, aber wir können das nicht tun!", sagte er eindringlich, schnappte sich schnell seine Kleidung und verschwand mit großen Schritten im Bad. Heftiger als nötig knallte er hinter sich die Tür zu. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich dagegen. Sein Herzschlag ging viel zu schnell und auch seine Atmung. Er hatte das Gefühl gerade an einem Wettrennen teilgenommen zu haben und verloren zu haben.

Kraftlos sank sie auf die Bettkante. Enttäuscht sah sie auf die Badezimmertür hinter der Aaron verschwunden war. Er hatte sie zurückgewiesen. Sie hatte sich so sehr nach ihm gesehnt, das sie allem Anstand zum Trotz die Initiative ergriffen und ihn zu verführen versucht hatte. Zum Gefühl des Verlustes gesellte sich der Schmerz und dann kam die Scham. Nie wieder würde sie ihm in die Augen blicken können. Das war so peinlich. Bestimmt hielt er sie jetzt für ein billiges Flittchen, das sich ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit an den Hals schmiss. Unruhig kam sie wieder auf die Beine. Sie musste raus und möglichst weit weg von hier. Weit weg von ihm. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und Tasche und floh förmlich aus dem Raum.

Dereks Augen folgen ihr. Seinem Wachsamen Blick entging nichts. Sie war über irgendetwas außer sich und dieses Etwas hatte einen Namen. Aaron Hotchner! „Was ist los?", fragte er sie gefährlich ruhig. Sie hielt ihre Jacke und Tasche schützend vor ihrer Brust. „Wozu brauchst du deine Tasche und Jacke?" Sein Misstrauen war nun vollkommen erwacht. Sie würde doch nicht schon wieder zu fliehen versuchen? Er hatte gedacht, sie würde ihnen bereits soweit vertrauen, dass sie verstand, dass sie hier bei ihnen in Sicherheit war.

Maggie blickte an sich herab und nahm erst jetzt wahr was sie in den Händen hielt. Ohne ein Wort lief sie an ihm vorbei zur Eingangstüre. „Maggie!", rief er hinter ihr her. Er musste sie aufhalten. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie das Haus verließ. Sie riss die Tür auf und rannte. Maggie wusste wo sie sich verstecken konnte. Es gab in der Nähe Bäume. Wenn sie es bis dorthin schaffte, war sie frei. Weder Derek noch … noch Aaron würden sie finden können.

Hier war er in Sicherheit. An seinem Arbeitsplatz konnte Leroy ihm nichts tun. Am Besten rief er ihn gleich an, dann hatte er es hinter sich. Eine Information hatte er gerade erhalten und er würde sie ihm geben. Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil er eine scheiß Angst vor Leroy hatte. Durch puren Zufall war er heute Morgen darüber gestolpert. Einmal mehr war er für sein eher unscheinbares Aussehen dankbar. Er hatte sich bei den Aufzügen angestellt um wichtige Akten in den zweiten Stock zu bringen. Im Grunde war er sowieso nichts weiter als ein Aktenträger. Diese Position erlaubte es ihm auch in Unterlagen Einsicht zu nehmen, die nicht für ihn bestimmt waren.

Ein kleines Rädchen in einer großen Mühle. Als der Aufzug kam und er einstieg, war er nicht alleine. David Rossi und Emily Prentiss befanden sich bereits in diesem. Scheinbar, nach dem Knopf den sie gedrückt hatten, wollten sie nach oben. „Wie lange kannst du dort bleiben?", fragte Rossi sie gerade. Durch seinen Verrat konnte sie nicht mehr in ihre Wohnung zurück. „Meine Mutter ist nicht da und bis sie wieder zurück ist …" Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, denn Rossi verstand sie auch so. Vorerst war sie in Sicherheit, das genügte. Die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich. Hier musste er raus. Rasch stieg Robert aus. Unbewusst hatte er den Kopf eingezogen.

Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Die Türen begannen sich gerade wieder zu schließen, da hörte er es. „Und Mrs. Caviness begleitet dich heute?" Die Antwort, die ihr Rossi entgegnete konnte er nicht mehr hören, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Er konnte sich auch so einen Reim darauf machen. Agent Rossi würde diese Mrs. Caviness zu Cassandra bringen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Sie wartete bereits in seinem Büro auf ihn. Mrs. Caviness konnte es scheinbar nicht erwarten zu sehen wo sie Maggie untergebracht hatten. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Caviness!", kam es leicht spöttisch von ihm. Dave hatte eigentlich noch vorgehabt einiges auf seinem Schreibtisch abzuarbeiten und erst in gut zwei Stunden hätte er an ihr Büro geklopft, aber diese Frau hatte es geschafft ihm einen Strich durch diese Rechnung zu machen. Sie war einfach unberechenbar.

„Guten Morgen, Agent Rossi! Ich bin startklar. Sind Sie es auch?" Sie ahmte nahezu perfekt seinen zuvor benutzen spöttischen Tonfall nach. „Ich würde gerne noch einige Dinge erledigen, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen.", erwiderte er trocken. Melissa machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie hatte wie immer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Dann erledigen Sie ihre Dinge und ich würde vorschlagen wir fahren dann in einer halben Stunde ab?" Fragend blickte sie ihn direkt an und wartete auf seine Antwort. Kurz verspannte sich Dave. Sie tat es schon wieder! Ungeahnt seiner Wünsche versuchte sie ihren Willen durchzusetzen.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun.", antwortete er ausweichend und machte ihr den Weg frei, damit sie sein Büro verlassen konnte. „Gut! Ich erwarte Sie dann in 30 Minuten bei den Aufzügen!", meinte sie noch und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Dave schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn. Diese Frau brachte die schlimmsten Seiten an ihm zum Vorschein. Er dachte, er hätte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle. Sie bewies ihm bei jeder Begegnung mit ihr das Gegenteil. Schon wieder war er unglaublich wütend auf sie und ihre selbstherrliche Art und am liebsten hätte er ihr seine Meinung gesagt. Seufzend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und bemühte sich noch ein paar Akten abzuarbeiten.

Ein hektisches Klopfen riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration. Auf sein Herein stürmte J.J. in den Raum. „Sir! Es gab eine weitere Entführung!" Sie legte ihm ein Bild von dem neuen Opfer vor. Verblüfft betrachte er die abgebildete Frau darauf. „Sie ist nicht sein Typ!", wiegelte er ab. Diese Frau war Maggie, weder von der Haarfarbe, noch von der Statur, oder auch Größe ähnlich und doch … Ein Rest Zweifel blieb. „Wo wurde sie entführt?"

J.J. schilderte ihm den vermutlichen Entführungsort. „Sie hat pünktlich ihren Arbeitsplatz verlassen, ist aber nie zuhause angekommen. Die Polizei hat eine Zeugin gefunden – eine ältere Dame – sie erinnert sich Maria Tirado, so der Name des Opfers, noch gesehen zu haben und sie erinnerte sich auch an einen Mann der dicht hinter ihr ging. Das war praktisch vor ihrer Haustür gewesen." „J.J., schick Prentiss zu mir!" Er würde sie auf diesen Fall ansetzten.

Zittrig wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Wo war sie und was war passiert? Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war das sie neben Agent Rossi im Wagen gesessen hatte und sie wieder kurz davor standen sich zu streiten. Dieser Mann war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich und hatte keinerlei Manieren. Seine Karriere hatte ihn arrogant gemacht. Tja Erfolg verdirbt nun mal den Charakter. Stöhnend versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Sie lag auf der Seite im Wagen. Vorsichtig begann sie sich zu bewegen. Jeder Muskel schien zu protestieren.

Melissa hatte schlimme Schmerzen, aber scheinbar war nichts gebrochen. Suchend sah sie sich nach Rossi um. Er war ganz blass und bewegte sich nicht. „Agent Rossi?" Tastend glitten ihre Finger zu ihm. Kurz setzte ihr Herz aus. Er war so kalt. „Bitte, sagen Sie etwas!", flehte sie leise, doch er rührte sich nicht. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie musste irgendetwas tun. Suchend tastete sie nach ihrem Handy. Sie brauchten Hilfe. Rossi brauchte Hilfe. Plötzlich wurde ihre Tür aufgerissen. Ein Mann ragte über ihr. Sie kannte ihn.

Er beugte sich, bewaffnet mit einem Messer in den Wagen. Angstvoll schrie sie auf. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie er immer näher kam. Doch statt sie aufzuschlitzen, durchtrennte er nur ihren Gurt und zehrte sie, ungeachtet ihres schmerzvollen Stöhnens, grob aus dem Wagen. „Wir zwei fahren jetzt zu meiner Frau!", zischte er ihr heißer ins Gesicht. Melissa hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass sie die Adresse nicht kannte, weil dieser unmögliche Mensch, wo sie jetzt betete das er noch am Leben war, geweigert hatte ihr das zu sagen. Doch sie war wie gelähmt und konnte Leroy Cook nur dumm anstarren.

Leroy blickte noch einmal in den Wagen. Der Mann rührte sich nicht. Gut, wenn er tot war, konnte er sich die Mühe ihn umzubringen ersparen. Er hatte was er wollte – endlich jemanden der ihn zu Cassandra bringen konnte. Ohne auf sie zu achten, schleppte er sie mit sich zu seinem Wagen. Er öffnete den Kofferraum und zwang sie sich hineinzulegen. „Wo ist sie?" Die Spitze der Klinge bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihren Hals und zwang sie den Kopf weit in den Nacken zu legen. Melissa überlegte krampfhaft was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht wo Agent Hotchner Cassandra Cook verborgen hielt, aber das konnte sie ihm unmöglich sagen, denn dann wäres sie sicher tot.

„Sie müssen diese Straße entlang fahren.", improvisierte sie. Es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr ganzer Körper war eine große, schmerzende Wunde. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich so an. „Sagen Sie mir die verdammte Adresse!", verlangte er harsch. „Das … das kann ich nicht!" Diese Antwort würde sie vermutlich das Leben kosten. Ängstlich schloss sie in Erwartung ihres Todesstoßes die Augen, aber nichts geschah. Kalt ruhte der Blick von Leroy Cook auf ihr, als sie wieder hoch sah zu ihm. „Schätzchen, ich werde dich das nur noch einmal fragen! Wo ist sie?"


	13. Chapter 13

13

Wir hatten so viel gesehen. Wir hatten so viel geschafft. Aber wir hatten nichts erreicht… jinkizu

Keuchend kroch sie ins Unterholz. Sie waren so nah. Fast schon konnte sie ihren Atem hören. Wenn sie sie jetzt fanden, würde sie keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht mehr bekommen. Äste zerkratzten ihr Arme, Beine und sogar das Gesicht. Ängstlich leckte sie sich über die Lippen und verharrte ganz still. Schon bald würde es dunkel werden und dann war es ihnen bestimmt unmöglich sie zu finden.

„Maggie!" Aarons Stimme hallte zu ihr. Er rief sie. Fest presste sie sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Sie wollte es nicht hören. Stattdessen kroch sie noch tiefer ins Gebüsch und schloss die Augen. Die Stimmen entfernten sich und waren bald schon nicht mehr zu hören. Derek und Aaron hatten sie nicht gefunden. Vorsichtig verließ sie ihr Versteck und sah sich um. Nichts und niemand war zu sehen. Also begann sie zu rennen. Sie lief in die Richtung in der sie Quantico und somit Leroy vermutete.

Weit würde sie nicht kommen, denn die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein und erste Zweifel begannen sie zu quälen. Sie war alleine hier draußen und bisher hatte sie sich ausschließlich durch Flucht zur Wehr gesetzt. Was brachte sie auf den absurden Gedanken auf einmal mehr ausrichten zu können? Die Stunden vergingen, oder waren es nur Minuten? Ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor und je länger sie hier saß und fror, desto klarer konnte sie denken.

Wenn sie Leory für immer loswerden wollte, dann würde sie das bestimmt nicht alleine schaffen. Ja Aaron würde schon bald nur noch eine Erinnerung sein, aber er und sein Team waren auch stark genug Leroy zu stoppen. In der Enge des Hauses hatte sie einfach nicht mehr klar denken können, was ihr hier alleine leichter fiel. Nüchtern betrachtet hatte sie sich lächerlich gemacht und sich einfach kindisch verhalten.

Nüchtern betrachtet würde Leroy, bevor sie ihm auch nur einen Kratzer zufügen konnte, zerquetschen wie einen lästigen Käfer. Sie war keine Heldin und würde auch nie eine sein. Sie war ein Mensch der lieber weglief, den Kopf einzog und sich irgendwo verkroch, so wie jetzt. Entschlossen strafte sie die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie würde ihnen helfen, so gut sie konnte, um Leroy für immer aufzuhalten.

„Wir müssen die anderen informieren!", stieß Derek ungehalten aus, dabei lief er gleich einem Tiger unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Gerade war er unglaublich wütend auf Aaron. Es war einfach der falsche Zeitpunkt sich mit einer Frau einzulassen. Noch dazu mit einer die in diesen Fall verwickelt war. Aaron stand scheinbar unberührt und gelassen da. „Sag doch was Mann!" Derek war eindeutig mit seiner Geduld am Ende. „Wir sollten ihr Zeit geben und warten.", schlug Aaron ruhig vor.

Er hatte Vertrauen in Maggie. Sie war nicht dumm. Aus Gründen, an denen er nicht unschuldig war, hatte sie beschlossen wegzulaufen, aber sie würde zurückkommen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen. „Warten?!", kam es beinahe schrill von Derek. Zustimmend nickte Aaron. Er war nicht einfach nur dagestanden, sondern hatte für sich überschlagen, was er alles von Maggie wusste. Sie war ein Mensch, der vor ihrem Leben davonlief, aber sie war klug genug, denn sonst wäre sie bereits nicht mehr am Leben, um zu erkennen, dass sie diese Schlacht niemals alleine gewinnen konnte.

Sie war mutig, keine Frage und auch zäh, aber sie war Leroy alleine niemals gewachsen, dafür hatte er noch immer zuviel Macht über sie. Über all die Jahre war der Schrecken den er auf sie ausgeübt hatte, nicht schwächer, sondern stärker geworden. Wenn sie ihm alleine gegenübertrat, würde er gewinnen und sie sterben. „Sie wird zurückkommen. Sie hat keine andere Wahl und das wird ihr schon bald bewusst werden.", erklärte Aaron ihm trocken und hoffte zugleich dass er Recht behalten würde.

Maria schaute sich ängstlich um. Das Letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war das sie vor ihrer Haustür stand und sich bereits auf ihre Kinder freute. Wie sie hier her an diese abgelegene Stelle mitten unter Bäumen kam, konnte sie nicht sagen. Irgendjemand hatte sie an einen Baum gefesselt. Scheinbar war sie entführt worden. Warum nur? Sie war weder reich noch berühmt. Was konnte nur jemand von ihr wollen? Aus der Dunkelheit kam ein Schatten auf sie zu und ließ sie furchtsam zusammenzucken. Ein Messer blitzte kurz im Schein des Mondes auf und da wusste sie, sie würde diese Nacht nicht überleben.

„Bitte, sagen Sie meinen Kindern und meinem Mann, dass ich sie liebe!", bat sie noch, ehe ihre Todesschreie die Stille der Nacht erfüllten. An ihr ließ er all den angestauten Frust aus, der sich über den ganzen Tag aufgebaut hatte. Es war ihm ein Genus das Messer tief in sie zu vergraben und das immer und immer wieder. Er stellte sich vor, was es bei jedem Stoß für Schaden im Körper anrichten würde. Ein paar Mal schloss er erregt die Augen und fühlte angenehme Schauer durch seinen Körper rieseln.

Wie jedes Mal stellte er sich vor es wäre Cassandra in die er sein Messer stieß. „Schon bald, Schätzchen, sind wir wieder vereint!", versprach er ihr halblaut. Als er fertig war ließ er sich schwer atmend zu Boden fallen. Er war blutverschmiert, erschöpft, aber auch zufrieden mit sich. Lange Zeit später kam er wieder auf die Beine. Nicht weit weg von hier gab es eine Raststation, wo er sich waschen konnte. Aber zurest würde er ein paar Stunden im Wagen schlafen und dann ging er auf die Jagd nach seiner Frau.

Melissa blickte auf die goldene Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Doch alldem zum Trotz wollte sich der Schlaf nicht einstellen. Vieles ging ihr durch den Kopf. Sie dachte an ihren Ex-Ehemann Georg, an ihre neuen Arbeitsplatz und an somit auch an ihre neuen Mitarbeiter. Oh sie wusste wohl, dass es ihnen unangenehm war sie um sich zu haben, aber sie sollten es mit ihr auch nicht bequem haben. Sie war ihre Vorgesetzte.

Wie würde sich wohl die Fahrt mit SSA Rossi gestalten? Würde er die ganze Zeit schweigen, oder sie mit seichtem Geplauder unterhalten, in der Hoffnung sie würde so etwas von sich preisgeben? Auf jeden Fall würde es eine sehr interessante Erfahrung werden. Melissa gab jeden Gedanken an Schlaf auf und erhob sich wieder. Aus ihrer kleinen Küche holte sie sich ein Glas Wasser. Sie ging damit hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich vor das große Panoramafenster. Ihre Wohnung lag im zehnten Stock. Wenn sie aus dem Fenster nach unten blickte wirkte alles klein und weit weg. Die Lichter, die Autos – alles verlor hier oben an Bedeutung. Sie trank in kleinen Schlucken ihr Wasser und ließ dabei ihre Gedanken schweifen.

Unwillkürlich glitten sie wieder zu Rossi. Es bereitete ihr ein stilles Vergnügen sich mit ihm zu messen und zu streiten. Hier alleine in ihrer Wohnung mitten in der Nacht erlaubte sie sich, sich das einzugestehen. Würde sie irgendjemand darauf ansprechen, würde sie es als Lächerlich weit von sich weisen und alles abstreiten.

Es war ein leises Schaben an der Tür, das beide nach ihrer Waffe greifen ließ. Still kamen sie überein, wer wo Posten bezog. Derek würde links hinter der Tür lauern, während Aaron sich rechts positionierte und sie auf ein Zeichen rasch öffnete. Egal wer davor stand. Sie würden ihn schnappen bevor er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte. Aaron nickte Derek zu und riss die Tür auf. Gerade noch gelang es ihm sie aufzufangen, ehe sie in den Raum stürzen konnte. In ihrem Haar hatten sich feine Zweige und abgestorbene Blätter verfangen. Sie hatte sich also in ein Unterholz verkrochen. Deshalb war es ihnen unmöglich sie zu finden.

„Schön das du wieder da bist!", sagte er schlicht und ließ sie los. Maggie blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen und machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte in den Raum. Das waren nicht mehr länger ihre netten Beschützer. Vor sich sah sie Männer, die entschlossen waren notfalls auch jemanden zu töten. Aaron schloss die Tür und beide steckten die Waffen fort. Sanft packte er sie am Arm und dirigierte sie zum Sofa. „Wir müssen reden!", bestimmte er und wartete bis sie Platz genommen hatte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" Dereks Geduld war erschöpft. Er wollte endlich Antworten, warum er stundenlang durch den Wald gestiefelt war. Nervös knetete sie ihre Finger. „Ich hatte vor ihn zu töten.", begann sie. Maggie hielt ihren Blick starr auf ihre Hände geheftet. „Deswegen bin ich heute Abend weggelaufen. Ich dachte … es ist meine Aufgabe. Er bedroht alles was mir wichtig ist … wie kann ich da hier still sitzen und warten, bis er auch das noch zerstört?" Sie machte eine Pause. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht darüber zu sprechen.

„Das war vielleicht dumm und lächerlich, aber will nicht einfach nur abwarten und zusehen. Das kann ich nicht. Ich …" Ihr gingen die Worte aus, aber sowohl Aaron und auch Derek verstanden sie. Es musste schwer an ihr genagt haben, dass man ihr praktisch die ganze Verantwortung für ihr Leben abgenommen hatte und das auch noch gegen ihren Willen. Aaron ging vor ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Wir alle werden dafür sorgen, dass Leroy Cook für keinen von uns länger eine Bedrohung darstellt!" Bewusst wählte er seine Worte. Er wollte das Maggie sich nicht länger ausgeschlossen fühlte, sondern sich als Teil ihrer Gruppe sah.

Sie war nicht mehr zu Bett gegangen. Es war unsinnig nach Schlaf zu suchen, wenn sie doch keinen fand. Melissa duschte ausgiebig, zog sich ein hochgeschlossenes, dunkelblaues Kostüm an und trank ihren Kaffee im Stehen. Ihre Küche war bei anbrechendem Tageslicht kein Ort der Gemütlichkeit. Sie sich noch keine Zeit genommen ihrer neuen Wohnung die persönliche Note zu geben. Eigentlich erinnerte sie es mehr an ein irgendein Hotelzimmer, als an ein Zuhause.

Melissa drapierte sich noch ein buntes Tuch um den Hals, nahm ihre Handtasche an sich und verließ die Wohnung. Sie hatte sich selbst einen kalten Ort geschaffen, an dem sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Darüber sollte sie einmal nachdenken. Seufzend wartete sie auf den Fahrstuhl. Mit einem leisen Ping öffneten sich die Tür. Sie stieg ein und fuhr nach unten in die Tiefgarage. Sie verließ den Lift und machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto. Einen silberfarbenen Chevrolet.

Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Autoschlüssel und als sich gerade ihre Finger um ihn schlossen, erstarrte sie. Ihr richteten sich sämtliche Nackenhaare auf und erst jetzt fiel ihr die gespenstische Stille auf. Sie war ganz alleine. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Irgendjemand war noch hier und beobachtete sie. Unauffällig sah sie sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen und doch fühlte sie Augen auf sich ruhen, meinte sogar den Atem eines anderen Menschen zu hören. Ihre Hände begannen leicht zu zittern.

Schnell drückte sie auf den Knopf der Fernbedienung und sprang förmlich in ihren Wagen. Sie schaffte es erst mit dem zweiten Versuch den Wagen zu starten, aber sobald er lief schoss sie förmlich aus der Parklücke. Kaum hatte sie die Garage verlassen und sich in den laufenden Verkehr eingefädelt, wich ihre Angst von ihr. Sie tat die seltsamen Empfindungen als Überreizung ihrer Sinne, ausgelöst durch den Schlafmangel, ab.

Vermutlich war alles, was sie in letzter Zeit etwas viel für sie gewesen und deshalb sah sie schon Geister. In der Tiefgarage war nichts gewesen, außer ihren dummen Gedanken. Entschlossen gab sie Gas und weigerte sich strikt noch länger darüber nach zu denken. Am besten vergaß sie das Ganze ganz schnell wieder.

Der Anruf kam, als er sich gerade das Blut von den Händen waschen wollte. Leroy konnte den Enthusiasmus von Robert nicht ganz teilen. Zu oft hatte Robert sich schon geirrt und er war mit leeren Händen dagestanden. Der Tag war noch sehr jung. Robert nannte ihm die Namen derer die sich heute auf den Weg zu Cassandra machen würden. Genau betrachtete Leroy das Bild zu dem Namen. David Rossi war kein junger Agent mehr. Dasselbe galt für Melissa Caviness, laut Roberts Beschreibung.

Es müsste ein leichtes sein mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Robert gab ihm noch eine genau Beschreibung vom Dienstwagen und vom Parkplatz von dem sie losfahren würden, dann legte Leroy schon auf. Er beließ es bei einer Katzenwäsche. Das musste genügen. Schließlich hatte er sowieso heute noch vor sich seine Hände blutig zu färben und zwar mit Cassandras Blut. Schnell sprang er in den gestohlenen Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte eine Verabredung, die er um keinen Preis versäumen wollte. Er kam schnell voran, der Morgenverkehr hatte noch nicht wirklich eingesetzt und so war er früher als erhofft am Ziel. Er parkte ein Stückchen weiter weg von Rossis Dienstwagen und wartete.

Emily betrachtete Marias Bild genau. Würden sie sie noch retten können? War sie noch am Leben? Seufzend nahm sie ihre Autoschlüssel an sich und marschierte zu den Aufzügen. Am Besten sprach sie mit der Familie und dem Polizeirevier bei dem die Vermisstenanzeige eingegangen war und ach ja die Zeugin durfte sie auch nicht vergessen. Sie kehrte noch einmal um und holte sich ein Foto von Leroy Cook. Innerlich betete sie für die Familie, dass Maria ihm nicht begegnet war, denn ansonsten war sie bereits tot.

Emily konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Cook sie länger als ein paar Stunden am Leben gelassen hatte. Er würde sie bestimmt in einen nahen Wald geschleppt haben und dort hätte er sie zu Tode gequält. Obwohl, ein kleiner Hoffungsschimmer blieb, Maria Tirado war trotz ihrer hell gefärbten Haare, nicht sein Typ. Sie sah Maggie nicht im Geringsten ähnlich. Es gab leider genug andere Spinner da draußen, die auch zu so einer Tat fähig waren. Bei den Tirados empfingen sie drei weinende Kinder und ein am Boden zerstörter Ehemann. Keiner konnte sich das Verschwinden von Maria Tirado erklären.

Es gab keinen Streit, kein Zerwürfnis in der Ehe. Auch auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. Sie verstand sich, laut ihrem Ehemann, mit jedermann gut. Es gab keinen Grund für sie wegzulaufen. Prentiss notierte sich all diese Informationen im Geiste, verabschiedete sich von Mr. Tirado, wo sie ihm noch einmal ihr Mitgefühl ausdrückte und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Menschen der Maria Tirado wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Die Adresse befand sich im Polizeibericht. Wartend stand sie vor der Tür der alten Dame und hoffte dass sie Zuhause war. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann wurde die Tür einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet. „Mrs. Harsen?", fragte Emily freundlich. „Mein Name ist Emily Prentiss. Ich komme vom FBI!", stellte sie sich vor, zeigte dabei ihren Ausweis und wartete. Mrs. Harsen studierte den Ausweis mit blinzelnden Augen ein paar Sekunden lang, dann sah sie wieder zu Emily hoch und gelangte scheinbar zu der Überzeugung, dass diese nicht gefährlich war.

Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und ließ Emily eintreten. Sie brachte Emily in ein kleines, gemütliches Wohnzimmer und bat sie Platz zu nehmen. Emily setzte sich auf die blumige, altmodische Couch und wartete bis auch ihre Gastgeberin Platz genommen hatte, bevor sie mit ihren Fragen begann. „Mrs. Harsen, Sie haben der Polizei gegenüber erwähnt, dass sie gestern Mrs. Tirado gesehen haben.", begann sie und sah fragend auf Mrs. Harsen. Sie wollte sie so dazu bringen ihr die Geschichte, ohne ihr zutun zu erzählen.

In der FBI Akademie hatte man ihnen beigebracht, wie wichtig es war, dass der Zeuge so wenig wie möglich beeinflusst wurde. Den meisten Menschen fiel es generell schwer sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, aber wenn man den Fehler machte und ihnen auch noch unbewusst Vorgaben in den Mund legte, waren ihre Aussagen nichts wert. „Ja ich war einkaufen. Wissen Sie in meinem Alter ist es nicht leicht. Ich muss alles alleine machen und so eine Einkaufstüte trägt sich nicht von selbst nach Hause." Zustimmend nickte Emily bei Mrs. Harsens Worten, sagte aber selber nichts dazu. Sie wollte das Mrs. Harsen weiter sprach.

„Ja nun, also bin ich gestern im Supermarkt, der ist dort vorne um die Ecke und dann noch die Straße runter." Mrs. Harsen deutete mit der Hand die Richtung an wo genau sich der Supermarkt befand. Emily befürchtete bereits, dass sich die nette alte Dame nicht davon abhalten lassen würde und ihr auch noch von sämtlichen Sonderangeboten berichten würde, bevor sie zum eigentlichen Kern ihrer Geschichte kamen. „Ich habe mir nur ein paar Birnen, die waren im Sonderangebot, und eine Packung Milch mitgenommen. In meinem Alter brauchte man sowieso nicht viel und falls doch was fehlt, es ist ja nicht soweit. Jedenfalls ich bin anschließend wieder nach Hause gegangen und dabei fiel mir die nette Nachbarin von schräg gegenüber auf. Sie kommt immer zur selben Zeit nach Hause. Wir haben auch schon ein paar Mal das eine oder andere Wort gewechselt, doch gestern war ich schon kurz vor meiner Wohnung, da hab ich nichts zu ihr gesagt. Dicht hinter ihr ging ein fremder Mann. Der ist mir in unserer Gegend noch nie aufgefallen."

Etwas Neues hatte sie Emily nicht erzählt. Das kannte sie schon alles aus dem Polizeibericht. Aber einen Trumpf hatte sie noch. Sie würde Mrs. Harsen Leroy Cooks Foto zeigen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall erkannte. Wenige Minuten später hatte sich ihre Hoffnung in nichts zerschlagen. Er war hier gewesen und er hatte Maria Tirado entführt. Höfflich verabschiedete sich Emily von Mrs. Harsen und verließ ihre Wohnung.

Draußen auf der Straße rief sie Rossi an und gab ihm einen zusammengefassten Bericht von dem was sie herausgefunden hatte. Dieser war bereits im Wagen unterwegs mit Mrs. Caviness. Er bat Emily sich mit Penelope in Verbindung zu setzten. Vielleicht hatten sie jetzt endlich eine Spur. Die Straße in der Mrs. Tirado lebte, war keine Hauptstraße, sondern eine einfache Nebenstraße. „Sag Penelope sie soll im Umkreis von einer Meile nachprüfen wer dort wohnt." Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Leroy Cook nicht zufällig dort gewesen war.

Nur ungern legte er auf, musste er sich doch dann wieder mit Mrs. Caviness rumschlagen. Sie war schon während der ganzen Fahrt über ungehalten darüber, dass sie schließlich doch erst zwei Stunden später, als geplant, vom Büro weggekommen waren. Zwar schwieg sie beharrlich an seiner Seite, aber selbst das zehrte an seinen Nerven. Wer weiß worüber diese Frau nachdachte und ob das gut für sie war. „Gibt es Probleme?" Diese Frage musste kommen. Sie war an allem interessiert, was das Team und ihre Arbeit betraf.

„Eine Frau ist verschwunden und laut der Aussage einer Zeugin war es Leroy Cook!", erwiderte er knapp. „Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass der Mann den Sie nicht fassen können, munter weiter mordet und das praktisch vor unserer Haustüre?", fragte sie ihn mit ernstem Ton. Rossi holte tief Luft und überlegte was er ihr antworten sollte. „Leroy Cook ist ein psychopathischer Mörder, der seine gestörte Sexualität an Frauen auslebt die seiner Frau in irgendeiner Weise ähneln.", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Und wie bringt uns das weiter? Können wir ihn damit fassen?" Diese Frau war wie eine Bulldogge, wenn sie sich in etwas verbiss ließ sie so schnell nicht wieder locker. „In dem wir ihn mit seinem Verlangen ködern!" Es war nicht leicht Leroy Cook zu fassen. Er hatte keine bekannten Freunde, keine Familie, keinen festen Wohnsitz. Es gab kaum Spuren von ihm über den sie ihn finden konnten. Wenn er einen fahrbaren Untersatz brauchte, stahl er sich einfach einen Wagen und bevor man auf ihn kam, wechselte er bereits wieder das Auto. Er war raffiniert, keine Frage.

„Mit seinem Verlangen? Sie sprechen von seiner Ehefrau? Ist es nicht etwas gewagt eine wahrscheinlich unschuldige Zivilistin so in den Fall zu involvieren?" Ob sie ihn mit solchen Antworten absichtlich reizte umso seinen Zorn zu schüren? Aber viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte. „Wir werden das Leben von M … Cassandra Cook nicht wirklich in Gefahr bringen, sondern eine weitere falsche Fährte für Cook auslegen!"

Eine Zeitlang schwieg Melissa und Dave glaubte schon er hätte ihr die richtigen Antworten präsentiert, mit denen sie zufrieden war, aber er sollte sich irren. „Hatten Sie das nicht bereits versucht und ging das nicht schrecklich schief? Kostete sogar beinahe einer Agentin das Leben!" Wie konnte sie es wagen zwei völlig unterschiedliche Ereignisse so miteinander zu verbinden? Das eine hatte mit dem anderen überhaupt nichts zu tun, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich in ihren Reihen ein Spitzel befand.

„Mrs. Caviness, bei allem Respekt, aber die eine Sache hat nichts mit der anderen zu tun und es ist wenig hilfreich sie willkürlich miteinander zu vermischen!", wies er sie scharf zurecht. Melissa zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und funkelte ihn von der Seite her zornig an. Erneut erlaubte er sich sie zu maßregeln. „Agent Rossi, ich denke nicht, dass dieser Ton mir gegenüber angebracht ist!", erwiderte sie scharf und nestelte erbost an ihrem Tuch herum. Plötzlich war der Knoten viel zu eng.

„Hören Sie …", begann Rossi wild entschlossen diesmal nicht nachzugeben, als ein schwerer Stoss den Wagen erschütterte. Erschrocken blickte er in den Rückspiegel und sah noch wie ein Auto aufholte und sie erneut rammte. Dave stieg aufs Gas und versuchte zugleich den Wagen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Verdammt was soll …" Zu mehr kam er nicht mehr. Sie wurden erneut mit voller Wucht getroffen und Dave schaffte es nicht das Auto am Ausbrechen zu hindern. Wie oft sie sich überschlugen, bis alles Dunkel um ihn wurde, konnte er nicht sagen. Zuerst war alles nur ein heilloses Durcheinander und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.


	14. Chapter 14

14

And throughout all Eternity … I forgive you, you forgive me … William Black

Er blickte auf sie herab. Seine Geduld war schon von dem Augenblick, in dem er sie in den Kofferraum gesteckt hatte, erschöpft. Zu gern hätte er sich ihrer entledigt, aber noch hatte sie ihm nicht das verraten, was er wissen wollte. Sie hatte wichtige Informationen für ihn und solange musste er sie am Leben lassen – leider. Leroy beobachtete sie dabei wie sie sich nervös über die Lippen strich. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie überlegte wie sie ihn glaubhaft anlügen konnte. Er würde den Aufenthaltsort von Cassandra aus ihr herausprügeln müssen.

Er klappte das Messer zu und ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Leroy wählte den Augenblick, in dem sie den Mund aufmachte. Er schlug ihr unerbittlich mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Bewusstlos sackte sie zusammen. Verdammt, er hatte zu fest zugeschlagen. Bevor er den Kofferraum schloss, nahm er ihr noch ihr Handy weg. Sollte sie, bevor er anhielt wach werden, bestand die Gefahr, dass sie damit um Hilfe rief. Er ging ihren Speicher durch und fand eine Nummer, die ihn schmierig grinsen ließ. Aaron Hotchners Nummer war darin abgespeichert.

Noch mochte er Cassandras Aufenthaltsort nicht kennen, aber nun besaß er ein Druckmittel und eine Telefonnummer und beides brachte ihn zu ihr. Entschlossen starrte er den Wagen und fuhr los. Hier konnte er nicht bleiben. Schon bald würde jemand auf den Unfall aufmerksam werden und da wollte er soweit wie möglich weg von hier sein.

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, den Wagen schon wieder zu wechseln. Noch dazu mit seinem Paket im Kofferraum. Sie hatte gesagt gerade aus, als würde er erstmal in diese Richtung fahren. Später würde er sich die Zeit nehmen und Agent Hotchner danach fragen. Mit ihm hatte er noch eine besondere Verabredung. Hotchners Tod stand schon fest seit er ihn in dieser Hütte gesehen hatte.

Langsam kam er zu sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, oder was passiert war. Nur das ihn sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Stöhnend schlug er die Augen auf und blickte durch zerbrochenes Glas. Fieberhaft begann er zu überlegen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Wie kam er hier her und was machte er überhaupt. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie leergefegt. Vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen. Er lag auf der Seite in einem kaputten Wagen, was darauf schließen ließ das er einen Unfall gehabt haben musste. Über sich war die Seitenscheibe zerbrochen und es klebte Blut daran.

War das seins, oder war noch jemand im Wagen gewesen? Melissa! Plötzlich kam ihn dieser Name in den Sinn. Er war mit Melissa Caviness unterwegs gewesen. Wo war sie? Hatte die Wucht des Aufpralls sie aus den Wagen geschleudert? Oh mein Gott, vielleicht war sie sogar tot! In ihn kam Leben und ungeachtet der Schmerzen versuchte er sich aus dem Gurt, der ihn in eiserner Umklammerung hielt, zu befreien. Er musste nach ihr sehen.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm tatsächlich sich zu befreien und aus dem Wagen zu klettern. Dort brach er völlig erschöpft zusammen. Er bekam nur schwer Luft. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm der Gurt einige Rippen geprellt, wenn nicht sogar gebrochen. Außerdem blutete er aus einer Stirnwunde und sein rechter Knöchel brannte wie Feuer. Dave zwang sich, auch wenn es ihn unendlich schwer fiel, die Augen offenzuhalten. Er musste sie finden. „Sir, geht es ihnen gut?", sprach ihn plötzlich eine fremde Stimme an.

„Wo ist sie?", brachte er zusammenhangslos über die Lippen und sah dabei zu dem Fremden hoch. Ein Truckfahrer hatte seinen Wagen von der Straße her gesehen und war, um Erste-Hilfe zu leisten, stehen geblieben. „Wenn meine Sie?" Mühsam schluckte Dave. Lange würde er nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein bleiben, denn er spürte bereits wie die Dunkelheit wieder nach ihm griff. „Melissa, Melissa Caviness!", kam es im Flüsterton über seine Lippen, dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Reid blickte nervös von einem zum anderen. Wo blieb nur Rossi? Sollte er nicht längst hier sein? Er konnte die gleiche Anspannung sowohl in Hotch wie auch Dereks Gesicht sehen. Sie hatten schon mehrfach versucht ihn telefonisch zu erreichen, aber auf seinem Handy meldete sich nur die Mobilbox. „Laut J.J. müssten sie längst hier sein!", kam es gepresst von Aaron. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl und machte sich große Sorgen um Dave. „Ruf Garcia an und frag nach, ob sie etwas Neues herausgefunden hat!" Reid klemmte sich ans Telefon und sprach leise mit Penelope.

„Sie sagt, sie hat mit Rossi noch telefoniert. Da befand er sich mit Mrs. Caviness auf dem Weg hierher!", erzählte Spencer den anderen und steckte das Telefon in seine Hosentasche. Er hatte sich heute alleine auf den Weg hierher gemacht. Einerseits, weil er Derek ablösen wollte und andererseits verspürte er so gar keine Lust mit Mrs. Caviness in einem engen Auto für längere Zeit zu sitzen. Diese Frau war den meisten aus dem Team schon unangenehm aufgefallen und ihren bohrenden Fragen, die zweifellos kommen mussten, wollte er sich nicht in einem Auto, wo er nicht weg konnte, stellen. Alle Menschen, die ihn zum ersten Mal trafen, waren neugierig darauf was er war.

Er war von Geburt an mit einem identischen Gedächtnis ausgestattet und konnte sich somit alles merken, was er einmal gelesen hatte. Für sein Umfeld zuweilen eine nervige Eigenschaft, aber das störte ihn nicht. Seine größte Furcht war, dass er eines Tages das gleiche Schicksal wie seine Mutter erleiden könnte. Hieß es nicht immer Genie und Wahnsinn lagen dicht beieinander? Leise seufzte er. Für solche Gedanken blieb jetzt keine Zeit.

„Ich werde die Straße entlangfahren! Irgendetwas muss passiert sein!", stieß Derek aus und rauschte zur Tür hinaus. Für ihn war es sowieso Zeit nach Hause zu fahren. Aaron blickte hinter ihm her. Er wäre gerne mit ihm gefahren, aber er konnte Maggie nicht alleine lassen. „Ruf Emily an! Sie soll Derek helfen!", befahl er Spencer. Das ungute Gefühl das er die ganze Zeit schon verspürte wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Wenn Dave nicht kam, konnte das nur Eines bedeuten – Leroy Cook hat ihn angegriffen.

Emily saß bei Penelope im Büro und nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Kaffee. Rossis und Caviness Verschwinden nagte auch an ihr schwer. „Hast du schon irgendetwas Neues herausgefunden?" Garcia schüttelte nur den Kopf und tippte weiter irgendwelche Befehle in ihren Computer. Außerdem versuchte sie in kurzen Abständen immer wieder Rossi oder Caviness telefonisch zu erreichen. Bei beiden meldete sich aber nur die Mobilbox. Frustriert klopfte sie mit ihrem Stift auf die Knöpfe des Telefons.

„Nichts!", stieß sie frustriert aus. „Es scheint als wären sie vom Erdboden verschluckt!" „Nein, nicht vom Erdboden, sondern Leroy Cook!", erwiderte Emily und stellte ihren Kaffeebecher ab. Ein schwerer Fehler. Kaum hatte er den Boden von Garcias Tisch erreicht, landete er bereits im Papierkorb. Protestierend öffnete Emily den Mund, wurde aber vom Klingelton ihres Handys unterbrochen. Als sie es aus ihrer Jackentasche fischte, sah sie am Display Reids Namen. Vielleicht hatte er gute Neuigkeiten für sie?

„Ja?", meldete sie sich schnell. Egal was er ihr antwortete, es schien nicht das zu sein, das sie sich erhoffte. Emily sprang auf die Beine und wollte Garcias Büro verlassen, doch der fragende Blick von ihr hielt sie zurück. „Ich soll mich mit Derek treffen. Er fährt die Strecke entlang, die Rossi genommen hat!"

Leroy entdeckte eine schmale Seitenstraße und bog ab. Er ließ den Wagen ausrollen und brachte ihn am Wegesrand zum Stehen. Es war eine unbefestigte Straße. Wahrscheinlich nutzten sie nur Jäger und Förster um auf diesem schnell zu ihrer Beute zu gelangen. Leroy konnte sie gut verstehen. Er stieg aus und ging um das Auto herum zum Kofferraum. Leises Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass sie wieder wach war. Freudig erregt öffnete er die Kofferraumklappe. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihm schon entgegen. Scheinbar konnte auch sie es kaum erwarten, dass er endlich begann.

„Wir werden telefonieren und Sie werden mir dabei helfen meine Frau zurückzubekommen!" Melissa zuckte furchtsam zusammen. Alles was dieser Mann sagte, klang immer wie eine unterschwellige Drohung. Energisch rief sie sich zur Ruhe. Wenn sie den Kopf verlor, würde sie sterben. So stand es zumindest im Lehrbuch des FBI. Sie selbst war bisher noch nie in eine solche Situation geraten und im Anbetracht der Bilder, die sie im Büro an der Pinnwand gesehen hatte … Ein ängstlicher Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. All die Frauen, grausam entstellt. Leroy Cook war ein Monster.

„SSA Hotchner?" Er telefonierte mit ihrem Handy. Natürlich befanden sich darin alle wichtigen Telefonnummern, einschließlich ihrer neuen Mitarbeiter und natürlich wusste das Leroy Cook und machte sich diesen Umstand zu nutze. „Sie haben etwas was mir gehört! Wenn Sie ihre Kollegin lebend und in einem Stück wieder sehen wollen, dann bringen Sie sie zu mir!"

Hotch ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nicht die kleinste Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu entdecken. Wäre Dave hier, ihm wäre es möglich den Konflikt in seinen starren Zügen zu erkennen. So aber verließ er die Anderen, das Telefon dicht an seinem Ohr und trat hinaus vor die Tür, wohl wissend, dass sie nichts ahnten. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er leise in den Hörer. „Sie wissen, was ich will!", erklärte ihm Leroy. Aaron schloss die Augen. Irgendwie war es diesem Mistkerl gelungen sich jemanden aus seinem Team zu schnappen. Vermutlich Caviness, da er es wissen würde, wenn es Dave gewesen wäre.

Er konnte ihm Maggie nicht geben, eher würde er sterben. Aber er konnte ihm auch nicht Melissa Caviness überlassen. Das wäre ihr Tod. „Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun kann! Lassen Sie sie gehen und ich verspreche Ihnen mich für Sie einzusetzen!" Er konnte förmlich hören wie Leroy am anderen Ende zornig Luft holte. Danach kam ein lauter Knall. Vermutlich hatte Leroy gegen das Auto getreten, jedenfalls hoffte Aaron das.

„Sie können es sich aussuchen. Entweder bekommen Sie sie in einem Stück zurück oder Stückchenweise!", keuchte Leroy in den Hörer und packte Melissa grob am Nacken. „Sag ihm, was er zu tun hat!", flüsterte er ihr befehlend zu. „SSA Hotchner …", kam es stockend über ihre Lippen. Ihr erster Instinkt riet ihr ihn um Hilfe anzuflehen. Ihn darum zu bitten alles zu tun was Leroy verlangte.

Sie wollte nicht sterben und wer weiß was für Schmerzen er ihr zufügen würde. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. Jeder musste irgendwann sterben und vielleicht war ihr Moment jetzt gekommen. „Sie kennen die Vorgehensweise bei einer Geiselnahme! Ich möchte, dass Sie sich strikt dran halten! Wir verhandeln nicht mit Verbrechern!" Ihre Stimme klang fest und knallhart. Wütend entriss Leroy ihr den Hörer und unterbrach die Verbindung.

Langsam ließ er das Telefon sinken. Er hatte immer geglaubt mit dem Reaper den schlimmsten Abschaum bereits gesehen zu haben, aber Leory stand ihm in nichts nach. Wie immer war ihnen dieser Bastard einen Schritt voraus. Aber das war nicht das Einzige was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Wenn Caviness bei Leroy war, was war dann mit Dave passiert? Aaron stützte eine Hand in die Hüfte und rieb sich mit der anderen über die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo Leroy Cook steckte und was er mit Melissa Caviness vorhatte. Wenn es ihnen nicht gelang sie binnen kürzester Zeit zu finden, war sie so gut wie tot und was Dave anging … zurzeit mussten er davon ausgehen, dass er … Aaron wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu ende zu denken.

Er würde etwas, das er noch nicht genau wusste, zu einer unumstößlichen Tatsache machen. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet und leise Schritte näherten sich ihm. Es war Spencer. Er blieb an seiner Seite stehen. Wie immer hatte er seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. „Er hat Caviness!", sagte Aaron knapp. „Dave?", fragte Spencer leise zurück. „Keine Ahnung!" Aaron blickte unauffällig über die Schulter. Wenn sie Maggie nicht beunruhigen wollten, mussten sie bald wieder hineingehen. „Ruf Garcia an!", befahl er Spencer noch, dann kehrte er ins Haus zurück.

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihm entgegen. Es war zu spät. Sie ahnte bereits etwas. Aaron öffnete den Mund um etwas Beschwichtigendes zu sagen, aber Maggie kam ihm zuvor. „Bitte, lüg mich nicht an!", bat sie ihn. „Er hat Mrs. Caviness und wir wissen nicht was aus Rossi geworden ist.", schilderte er ihr in knappen Worten. Maggie senkte den Blick. „Und nun ist er auf den Weg hierher. Wenn er mich bekommt … lässt er sie dann gehen?" Niemals durfte er vergessen, wie gut sie Leroy kannte.

Sie hatte viele Jahre dicht an seiner Seite verbracht und auch wenn es ihm eine Zeitlang gelang das Monster in sich zu verbergen, so wusste sie dennoch schon bald was er wirklich war. Ihre Furcht vor ihm hielt sie zurück und noch etwas. Die Sehnsucht. Die Sehnsucht geliebt zu werden und wieder zu lieben. Das war der Grund, warum ein Mensch so lange an der Seite eines Monsters ausharrte. „Das jedenfalls ist der Deal, denn er uns vorgeschlagen hat. Aber du kennst ihn besser, er wird sich niemals darauf einlassen. Hat er erst einmal dich, wird sie sterben!" Er musste ihr klarmachen, dass ein Tausch niemals in Frage kam.

Damit würden sie nichts gewinnen, nur ihn wieder verlieren und ihm so die Möglichkeit geben weiter zu morden. „Ich werde ihm einen Tausch vorschlagen, der nicht wirklich stattfinden wird und ihn so aus seinem Versteck locken. Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir ihn bevor …" Diesen Satz ließ er unvollendet. Maggie konnte sich aus so den Rest denken. „Was kann ich tun?" Sie wollte helfen und nicht länger tatenlos hier herumsitzen. „Er wird wieder anrufen und bestimmt verlangen mit dir zu sprechen. Auf das sollten wir vorbereitet sein!"

Schweigend nickte sie. Seit fünf Jahren hatte sie seine Stimme nicht mehr gehört und das Letzte was er zu ihr gesagt hatte war, dass er sie töten würde. Ein Versprechen, dass sie seit fünf Jahren fürchtete. „Ich möchte dass du ihm nicht merken lässt, dass du Angst hast. Sprich sooft es geht Mrs. Caviness Vornamen aus. Sie heißt Melissa und gib ihm das Gefühl alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Wir müssen ihn solange wie möglich dazu bringen am Telefon zu bleiben, damit Garcia seinen Standort orten kann!"

Verzweifelt telefonierte Penelope mit sämtlichen Polizeistationen und Krankenhäusern rund um Quantico. Erst im Mary Washington Krankenhaus wurde sie fündig. Man hatte dort vor knapp einer Stunde einen David Rossi eingeliefert. Er hatte einen Armbruch, ein paar geprellte Rippen, ein Schleudertrauma, eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und, laut seiner Ärzte, scheinbar großes Glück gehabt. Ein paar Tage Ruhe und er konnte wieder so gut wie neu entlassen werden.

Sie rief sofort Derek an und erzählte ihm die guten Neuigkeiten. Dieser stand mittlerweile mit Emily am Unfallort. Der Wagen lag noch so da, wie er sich überschlagen hatte. Das rechte Seitenfenster war kaputt gegangen und Blut haftete an den Glassplittern. Aaron hatte ihn über die neuesten Entwicklungen informiert. Leroy Cook hatte sich ihre neue Chefin geschnappt und wollte sie gegen Maggie eintauschen. Aber allen war klar, dass er Caviness niemals am Leben lassen würde. Sobald er Maggie hatte, war sie tot. „Wir sollten Rossi einen Besuch im Krankenhaus abstatten. Vielleicht kann er sich an irgendetwas erinnern.", sagte er zu Emily. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl nur nach irgendwelchen Strohhalmen zu greifen.

Hart schlug er ihr mitten ins Gesicht, dann schloss er den Kofferraumdeckel wieder zu. Eigentlich hätte er sie gleich erledigen können, aber noch hatte er Cassandra nicht und seine Geisel war ein gutes Druckmittel. Sie würden bestimmt kein Mitglied ihres Teams für eine Fremde einfach sterben lassen. Er würde sie ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Er wusste vielleicht noch nicht wo sie war, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Nur die wussten eindeutig nicht wo er war.

Die Bullen, das FBI, egal wer ihn bisher gejagt hatte, keiner konnte ihn fangen. Er war einfach besser als sie alle. Und schon bald würde er seine Hände um Cassandras verlogenen Hals legen und zudrücken können. Dabei würde er ihr sagen das er es wusste. Dieses verdammte Miststück hatte ihn betrogen. Mit einem Bullen. Diesen geschniegelten FBI-Agenten. Jeder andere, aber ausgerechnet dieser. Für ihn würde er sich etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen. Stück für Stück würde er ihn auseinander nehmen.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Die Summe unserer Erkenntnis besteht aus dem, was wir gelernt, und aus dem, was wir vergessen haben… Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach

Der Erste ging in die Knie und erbrach sich unweit im Gebüsch. So ein grauenvoll zugerichtetes Opfer hatte er in seiner ganzen bisherigen Polizeilaufbahn noch nie gesehen. Wie ein Tier hatte sie jemand abgeschlachtet. Ein Förster hatte sie mehr zufällig entdeckt. Eigentlich war er hinter ein paar Jugendlichen her gewesen, die angeblich ein Feuer im Wald gemacht hatten. Was in Anbetracht der Dürre der letzten Tage purer Wahnsinn war.

Frank Conrad war mit seinem Kollegen Peter Moffat zu einem möglichen Tatort gerufen worden, ohne näher zu wissen um was es genau ging. Man sprach lediglich von einer Leiche die im Wald gefunden worden war. Conrad ging davon aus, dass es sich vermutlich um einen Wanderunfall handelte. Doch was sie gefunden hatte, würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder loslassen. Peter ging es schön langsam wieder besser. Ob er es jetzt bereute auch noch den dritten Schokodonghnut gegessen zu haben? Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Funkgerät. Anschließend würden sie den Tatort abriegeln müssen. Irgendein Monster hatte hier ein Blutbad angerichtet.

Bleich lag er in den weißen Kissen. Wie oft würden sie noch ein Mitglied aus ihrem Team im Krankenhaus besuchen dürfen? Das war wohl der Preis, der ihr Beruf mit sich brachte. Ständig war jemand hinter ihnen her, der sie lieber tot, als lebendig sehen wollte. Emily griff vorsichtig nach Daves Hand. Sie hatte geglaubt er wäre ohne Bewusstsein, oder würde schlafen. Aber er war wach und drehte ihr den Kopf zu. „Wo bin ich?" „Im Krankenhaus. Sie und Mrs. Caviness …" Sie wollte ihm gerade von ihrem Unfall erzählen und wog noch für sich ab, ob sie ihm auch von Caviness Entführung etwas berichten sollte, doch er fiel ihr bereits ins Wort.

„Er hat sie nicht wahr?" Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, als wie eine Frage. Wie lange war er wirklich schon bei Bewusstsein? Scheinbar lange genug um die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. „Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Hotch, da rammte uns ein Wagen und drängte uns von der Straße ab. Der Wagen hat sich überschlagen und dann …" War alles Schwarz um ihn geworden. Als er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, war Melissa Caviness fort gewesen. „Leroy Cook hat mich wahrscheinlich für tot gehalten. Mein Glück!" Vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen. Er hatte nicht vor hier liegenzubleiben, während sein Team in Gefahr war.

„Hat er schon angerufen?" „Er hat mit Hotch telefoniert!" Morgan wusste sofort, wenn er meinte. „Und seine Forderungen?" Unschlüssig zuckte Derek mit den Schultern. „Maggie. Er will Maggie gegen Caviness tauschen!" „Was natürlich eine Lüge ist. Niemals wird er ein Opfer lebend gehen lassen!", erwiderte Dave trocken. Entschlossen schlug er die Decke zurück und richtete sich auf. Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Scheinbar war er doch schlimmer als befürchtete Angeschlagen. „Was fehlt mir?" Emily zählte ihm seine Verletzungen auf. Er hatte Glück gehabt, großes Glück. Aber was war mit Melissa? War sie auch verletzt? Leroy würde ihr bestimmt keine medizinische oder auch sonstige Hilfe zukommen lassen. Rossi dachte an die Bilder von Maggie. Leroy hatte sie vor fünf Jahren übel zugrichtete und sie war immerhin seine Frau gewesen. Leory Cook kannte kein Mitleid.

Wütend zehrte er sie aus dem Kofferraum und zwang sie mit Schlägen und Tritten einen Hügel hinauf. Von dort würde er auf sie warten. Auf Cassandra. Unruhig rann sein Blut durch seine Adern. Er spürte es in jeder Pore, schon bald würde er sein geliebtes Weib wieder in den Armen halten und dann würde er ihr sein Messer tief in die Brust rammen. Nur diesmal würde sie nicht mehr aufstehen und keiner würde sie retten können.

Denn die Schlampe wäre dann tot. Freudig erregt schlossen und öffneten sich seine Fäuste. Wenn … wenn er sich nur an ihr abreagieren könnte. Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Das würde sie nicht sofort töten. Obwohl, er konnte es nicht tun, denn wenn er erst einmal anfing, dann würde er es auch zu Ende bringen. Zornig hieb er ein paar Mal mit dem Messer gegen einen Baumstamm. Die Rinde bröckelte ab und er zog sich einen schlimmen Kratzer auf dem Handrücken zu, aber das war ihm egal. Er spürte es nicht.

Emily steckte ihr Telefon wieder ein und blickte die beiden Männer geschockt an. Stockend berichtet sie ihnen, was Garcia zuvor ihr erzählt hatte. „Man hat sie also gefunden und sie ist ein weiteres Opfer von Leroy Cook geworden. Da sie nicht in sein Profil passt, lässt das nur einen Schluss zu." Dave machte eine Pause und blickte Derek und Emily an. „Er gerät außer Kontrolle!", vollendete Derek für ihn seine Ausführungen. „Er weiß, dass Maggie unter unseren Schutz, außer seiner Reichweite, steht. Für ihn muss dass die Hölle sein. Sie so nahe zu wissen und sie doch nicht haben zu können."

Für Emily war es immer noch spannend und interessant wie das Team arbeitete. Wie sie einander ergänzten. Ohne viele Worte verstanden sie sich. Wie anders war das bei Interpol gewesen. Dort agierte jeder nur für sich. „Wir sollten zu Hotch fahren und ihn unterstützen.", sagte sie ruhig. Dave nickte zustimmend. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Leroy allzu lange in seinem Versteck hockt und nichts tut." Emily und Derek verabschiedeten sich von Rossi und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Hotch.

Nachdenklich betrachtete dieser die Bilder, die ihnen Garcia vom Tatort geschickt hatte. Eigentlich müssten sie sich auch um dieses Opfer kümmern, auch wenn bereits jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Leroy Cook hatte sie übel zugerichtet. Dave beneidete den Polizisten nicht der ihrer Familie die traurige Nachricht überbringen musste. Nur weil ein psychopatischer Spinner außer Kontrolle geraten war, musste Maria Tirado sterben. Und nun hatte dieser Bastard auch noch Melissa. Der bloße Gedanke, er könnte sie gerade in diesem Moment genauso schrecklich Quälen, trieb ihn beinahe wieder aus dem Bett. Wie sollte er hier ruhig liegen, während sie in Gefahr war und das alles nur, weil er nicht richtig aufgepasst hatte.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, warum er den Wagen nicht hatte kommen sehen? Sie waren auf keiner stark befahrenen Straße unterwegs gewesen. Ein Auto das sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit ihnen näherte, hätte ihm auffallen müssen. Wenn Mrs. Caviness irgendetwas Schlimmes … Dave schloss die Augen. Er wusste wie alle Leroys dieser Welt tickten. Es war keine Frage des Wenns mehr und es war seine Schuld. Gerade weil er es wusste. Trotz seines Schwindelgefühles und seiner Atemschwierigkeiten zwang er sich aufzustehen. Er konnte nicht hier herumliegen, während sie und vielleicht sein ganzes Team in Gefahr war. Später hatte er noch genug Zeit sich auszuruhen.

Der Anruf kam schneller als er dachte. „Bringen Sie Maggie zum Great Falls Park! Sie eine halbe Stunde Zeit! Wenn ich sonst noch jemanden sehe, töte ich die Frau!", bellte Leroy in den Hörer und legte auf. Das war keine leere Drohung, soviel war Aaron klar. Leroy würde Caviness ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen. Schweigend stand er da. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. „Ich werde mich mit ihm treffen.", sagte er schlicht zu den Anderen. Sowohl Maggie als auch Spencer blickten ihn schockiert an. „Das ist eine Falle!", stieß er aufgebracht aus. Aaron wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn ich nicht gehe tötet er Mrs. Caviness!" Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. „Dann kannst du nicht gehen!" Maggie würde es nicht zulassen. Er durfte, nein er konnte nicht gehen! Leroy würde ihn einfach umbringen. „Lass mich gehen! Er will mich!", flehte sie und klammerte sich dabei an Aarons Arm. Sanft umschloss er ihre Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß was ich tue! Vertrau mir!", sagte er eindringlich und schob sie von sich. Im Grunde hatte er keine Ahnung was er da tat, aber Caviness hatte nur eine Chance zu überleben, nämlich wenn er sich Leroy stellte. „Schließt hinter mir die Tür und egal was passiert, lasst niemanden herein!", beschwor er sie noch eindringlich, dann war er fort. Tränen glitzerten in Maggies Augen. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl ihn nie wieder zusehen.

Die Great Falls lagen auf der Strecke zu ihrem Versteck, darum hatte Leroy sie ausgewählt. Sie waren ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel für alle Touristen, die sich hier her verirrten. Aaron lenkte den Wagen auf die unbefestigte Straße und hielt an. Das Gebiet um die Wasserfälle war riesig und Leroy hier zu fassen beinahe unmöglich. Eigentlich war es ein wunderschöner Ort. Ein Ort an dem Familien Fotos mit ihren Kindern machten und lachten. Kein Ort des Grauens. Nur Leroy Cook war gerade dabei ihn zu einem solchen zu machen. Suchend sah er sich um. Wo mochte sich diese Ratte nur verbergen? Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Langsam folgte er dem Wanderpfad. Ob Leroy mit Mrs. Caviness hier entlang gekommen war?

Auf einer Anhöhe unweit einer Lichtung entdeckte er sie. Er hatte sie gut sichtbar an einen Baum gefesselt. Scheinbar war sie auch verletzt, sie bewegte sich kaum. Von Leroy Cook selbst fehlte jede Spur, aber er war bestimmt ganz in der Nähe und lag auf der Lauer. Aaron zog leise seine Waffe und begann die Anhöhe zu umkreisen. Dabei hielt er sich dicht an den niederen Büschen und Bäumen. Er wollte nicht, dass Leroy ihn zu früh entdeckte. „Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung und du hast dich nicht daran gehalten. Jetzt wird sie sterben!" Er hörte seine Stimme, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. „Maggie ist hier! Sie wartet im Wagen!", erwiderte Aaron so gelassen er konnte.

„Maggie? Niemand nennt sie Maggie! Cassandra Cook ist meine Frau! Sie gehört mir!", ereiferte sich Leroy. Er schlich irgendwo im Gebüsch herum. Vermutlich beobachtete er ihn schon seit er auf diese Lichtung gekommen war. „Natürlich! Mrs. Cook wartet im Wagen. Sie bekommen sie nur, wenn ich Mrs. Caviness im Austausch dafür erhalte!" Aarons Stimme klang wie kalter Stahl, er wollte Cook vermitteln, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte und nicht umgekehrt.

„Du hast hier nichts zu sagen. Wenn ich wollte, wärst du schon längst tot!" Aus Leroy sprach die reine Verachtung. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug gewesen hier her zu kommen. Immerhin wusste, oder ahnte Cook das mit Maggie. Jedenfalls war er klug genug zu erkennen, dass Aaron mit ihr emotional verflochten war. „Elena Summers, Sonja Kronberg Maria Tirado, wie viele wollen Sie noch töten, ehe Sie sich zufrieden geben? Cassandra hat ein Recht auf ihr Leben!" Mit Zorn war bei Leroy bestimmt nichts zu erreichen, aber vielleicht mit Vernunft.

„Ich tue das nicht zu meinem Vergnügen! Es ist ihre Schuld! Wenn sie mich nicht verlassen hätte … wenn sie bei mir geblieben wäre, so wie sie es versprochen hatte, dann … Sie ist das Miststück!", ereiferte sich Leroy. Auch wenn Aaron ihn nicht sehen konnte, so ahnte er dennoch dass er irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen ruhelos auf und ab lief. „Es ist hart, wenn einen der Mensch, der einem am Meisten bedeutet verlässt." Zeig für den Täter Verständnis. Das war ein wichtiger Punkt um zu einem Täter durchdringen. Wenn es ihm nur gelang Leroy aus seinem Versteck zu locken, dann konnte er ihn vielleicht festnehmen. Nur hatte er ein großes Problem … es gab einfach noch zu viele Vielleicht.

Derek raste mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit über die Straße. Er und Emily wollten so schnell wie möglich bei den anderen sein. Leroy war ihnen bereits zu dicht auf den Fersen und Hotch und Spencer waren in dem Haus auf sich gestellt. Wer konnte schon sagen wie nahe Leroy ihnen bereits gekommen war. Ihm graute davor, was Leroy alles bereits getan hatte und bis jetzt war es ihm gelungen, dass sie nichts weiter tun konnten, als hinter ihm her zu hetzen, ohne ihn zu erwischen. Und das machte Derek wirklich zu schaffen. Sie hatten bisher noch keine konkrete Spur zu ihm gefunden. Sie räumten nur auf, was er zerstört hatte.

„Denkst du … glaubst du Hotch lässt sich zu etwas überstürztem hinreißen?", fragte er Emily und blickte sie kurz an, ehe er wieder auf die Straße sah. „Hotch wird nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand aus dem Team zu Schaden kommt!", erwiderte sie fest und doch war sie sich nicht sicher. Hotch war emotional in den Fall verwickelt. Er hatte Gefühle für Maggie. Sie konnte verstehen was in ihm vorging. Obwohl sie wusste wer und was Ian Doyle war, hatte sie sich dennoch in ihn verliebt und für sehr kurze Zeit war sie der Versuchung erlegen. Sie träumte davon alles könnte wahr werden. Ein Leben mit ihm und seinem Sohn. Aber es hielt sie dennoch nicht davon ab, ihm eine Falle zu stellen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Dank ihrer konnte er gefasst und hinter Gitter gebracht werden.

Das leise Klicken einer Waffe in seinem Nacken machte Aaron klar, dass Leroy hinter ihn getreten war und ihn hatte. „Peng, du bist tot!", zischte er ihm boshaft zu. Er nahm ihm die Waffe ab und stieß ihm die seinige grob in den Rücken. „Ich denke du wirst mich jetzt zu ihr bringen!" Aaron schloss kurz die Augen. Niemals würde er diesem kranken Bastard Maggies Aufenthaltsort verraten. „Lass sie gehen!", verlangte Aaron ruhig. „Sie brauchen sie nicht mehr. Sie haben mich!" Leroy schwieg eine Zeitlang und es machte den Anschein als würde er tatsächlich über Hotch Vorschlag nachdenken. „Sie kann hier bleiben und auf uns warten. Wenn ich meine Frau habe, kannst du sie holen!" Leroy zwang Aaron voraus in Richtung seines Wagens zu gehen.

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun kann!" Ein scharfer Schmerz bohrte sich in seine Seite. Automatisch faste er danach und warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit rann über seine Finger. „Das war die falsche Antwort!" Leroy zog sein Messer zurück. Hart schlug er ihm mit der Waffe zwischen die Schulterblätter. Beinahe wäre Aaron in die Knie gegangen, aber er durfte vor Leroy keine Schwäche zeigen. Langsam ging er weiter, dabei presste er fest die Hand auf seine linke Seite. Blut floss aus seiner Wunde. Wie schlimm er verletzt war, konnte er nur erahnen. „Du wirst mich zu ihr bringen, wenn du leben willst!" Aaron war klar, dass Leroy ihn niemals gehen lassen würde. Die Stichwunde war nur ein Vorgeschmack was er was dieser wahrscheinlich noch alles mit ihm vorhatte. Cook würde ihn für das was zwischen ihm und Maggie gewesen war, leiden und bluten lassen.

Dave zog sich selbst die Kanüle aus dem Arm und wankte zu dem Kleiderschrank in der Hoffnung dort seine Kleider zu finden. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie die Hölle und jeder Atemzug war die reinste Qual. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich wieder in das weiche, warme Bett verkrochen, aber sein Wille hielt ihn davor zurück. Wenn alle in Sicherheit waren, dann würde er sich ausruhen, keine Sekunde früher. Er hatte Glück. All seine Sachen waren, wenn auch in keinem sehr guten Zustand, in dem Schrank.

Er schleppte seine Kleider zurück zum Bett und warf sie darauf. Bevor er sich ankleidete, musste er sich noch ein Taxi organisieren. In der Nachtischschublade fand er sein Handy. Er wusste, wenn er anrufen konnte. Sie würde ihn, wenn auch widerwillig abholen und hinfahren wo immer er auch wollte.

„Garcia!", bellte er ungeduldig in den Hörer, sobald sie abgehoben hatte. Dave konnte beinahe spüren, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!" „Natürlich Sir!", kam es prompt von ihr. „Gut! Holen Sie mich im Krankenhaus ab und beeilen Sie sich bitte!" Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er bereits wieder aufgelegt. Er wollte ihre Gegenargumente nicht hören. Sie brauchte ihm nicht zu sagen, wie verrückt es war, was er tat, das wusste er auch selbst.

Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hetzte Garcia durch das Büro und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit von J.J. Diese runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihr. „Penelope? Was ist los?", rief sie hinter ihr her. „Ich … ich … ich darf es nicht sagen!", kam es stotternd über ihre Lippen. Sie hasste es nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Außerdem war sie in Lügen ausdenken ganz schlecht. Hektisch ging ihr Blick hin und her. Sie schaffte es nicht Jennifer ins Gesicht zu sehen. Diese neigte fragend ihren Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihrerseits Penelope scharf.

„Ich muss los!", sagte sie piepsig und wollte zu den Aufzügen eilen. „Halt!", rief J.J. energisch aus und brachte damit Garcia auf der Stelle zum Stehen. Die Hände in die Hüften gestützt baute sie sich vor ihr auf. „Wo musst du so dringend hin?", fragte Jennifer im scharfen Verhörton und sah wie Penelope merklich kleiner wurde. „Ich muss jemanden abholen.", antwortete sie ausweichend und hoffte, dass sich J.J. damit zufrieden gab. Ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich natürlich nicht. „Und wer ist der Glückliche?" Verdammt, jetzt kam sie nicht mehr darum herum. „Das darf ich nicht sagen!?"

Wartend sah J.J. sie an. Sie brauchte sich nur 10 Sekunden zu gedulden. „Ich soll SSA Rossi aus dem Krankenhaus abholen!" „Wird er schon entlassen? Das erscheint mir etwas früh! Ich werde dich begleiten!", erwiderte Jennifer entschlossen. Penelope öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, doch in diesem Moment kam der Aufzug und ehe sie sich versah war J.J. schon eingestiegen. „Aber …", stotterte Garcia. „Nun steig schon ein! Wir holen ihn gemeinsam.", meinte sie schmunzelnd und winkte sie zu sich.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Die Freunde nennen sich aufrichtig, die Feinde sind es … Arthur Schopenhauer

Befremdend blickte er auf J.J. Mit ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber was gewisse Entscheidungen betraf, war das Team oft etwas eigenwillig. Diese Erfahrung hatte er, auch zu seinem Leidwesen, des Öfteren gemacht. Garcia spürte seinen Blick und wurde leicht nervös. Wenn man gegen den Willen SSA Rossi handelte, bekam man durchaus seinen Unmut zu spüren. „Sir, sollten Sie nicht eigentlich noch hier bleiben?", nahm Jennifer das Gespräch an sich. Stirnrunzeln musterte sie David.

Er hatte sich angekleidet und saß aufbruchbereit auf dem Bett. Aber er war sehr blass und es schien, als würde er um jeden Atemzug ringen. „Es geht mir gut!", wiegelte er ab und hoffte die Beiden damit zu überzeugen. Die Zweifel blieben in ihren Gesichtern. Offensichtlich war er kein sehr guter Schauspieler. „Ich verspreche mich, sobald dieser Fall abgeschlossen ist, auszuruhen!" Diese Worte beruhigten die zwei Frauen vorerst.

„Sie werden sich zurückhalten und Sie versprechen sofort bescheid zu geben!", bestimmte J.J. Abwartend blickte sie auf ihn und rechnete fest mit seinem Widerspruch, aber er kam nicht. Ergeben nickend erhob sich Rossi und machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte. Seine Befürchtungen nach ein paar Metern Ohnmächtig zu Boden zu stürzend, bewahrheiteten sich zum Glück nicht.

Seine Schmerzen waren immer noch unerträglich schlimm und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Tapfer bemühte er sich diese Beschwerden weitgehend zu ignorieren. Bis zum Wagen musste er es schaffen, dort konnte er sich dann etwas ausruhen. „Bringt mich zu Hotch! Ich befürchte das Team ist in Gefahr!", befahl er ihnen und ging selbst voraus.

Derek hieb zornig gegen die Wand. „Er ist vollkommen außer Kontrolle! Das war absolut das Verrückteste was er jemals getan hat!" „Er wollte sie schützen!", erwiderte Spencer leise. Er mochte nicht viel von den zwischenmenschlichen Gefühlen verstehen, aber er verstand das Gesetzt der Logik. Leroy Cook würde töten, und um das zu verhindern war es ein logischer, wenn auch nicht unbedingt nachvollziehbarer Schritt von Hotch, dass dieser auf seine Bedingungen einging.

„Hotch ist zum Great Falls Park gefahren. Er war sich bestimmt sicher, dass ihr bald zurück sein werdet um ihn zu unterstützen." Spencers Worte ergaben durchaus Sinn. „Dann sollten wir nicht länger hier bleiben, sondern ihm folgen!", schlug Emily hart vor und schritt auf ihren Wagen zu. Derek folgte ihr, ohne ein weiters Wort. Vor dem Auto blieb er stehen. Maggie war auffallend ruhig gewesen. Entschlossen kehrte er noch einmal um und baute sich dicht vor ihr auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sorge sprach aus seiner Stimme. Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Nichts war in Ordnung. Aaron war ihretwegen in großer Gefahr. Tödlicher Gefahr. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und ihre Lippe begann zu beben, obwohl sie verzweifelt versuchte genau das zu unterdrücken. „Wir werden diesen Mistkerl kriegen!", versprach er ihr und strich ihr mit der Hand unbeholfen über die Schulter. Aaron hatte dasselbe gesagt und auch wenn sie ihn liebte, fiel es ihr schwer das zu glauben. „Ich … ich würde gerne mitfahren!", brachte sie zögernd über die Lippen.

„Es ist zu gefährlich! Hier bei Reid bist du in Sicherheit! Cook weiß nichts von diesem Versteck!", widersprach Derek sanft. „Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, ruhig sitzen zubleiben, während andere für mich ihr Leben riskieren."

„Das ist unser Job!"

„Nicht für mich! Bitte, lasst mich mitfahren! Ich verspreche auch im Wagen sitzen zubleiben!", flehte sie.

„Hotch würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich dich auch nur in die Nähe vom Great Falls Park lasse!", sagte Derek bestimmt und ging zum Wagen.

Aaron fühlte wie ihm langsam kalt wurde, außerdem machte sich bleierne Müdigkeit in seinem Körper breit. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er zu schnell zuviel Blut verlor. Still fragte er sich wo die anderen nur solange blieben. Er wusste wie sein Team funktionierte und dass sie bestimmt längst auf dem Weg waren, aber sie würden sich beeilen müssen. Hinter ihm hatte Leroy gerade etwas zu ihm gesagt.

Angestrengt dachte er nach was es sein könnte, denn er hatte nichts verstanden. Ein heftiger Schlag in seinen Rücken brachte ihn zu Fall. Er schaffte es nicht mehr das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf seine Knie auf und versuchte, den Schwindel dabei zu unterdrücken, aufzustehen. Ein schwerer Stiefel drückte seinen Rücken nach unten. Leroy wollte ihn nicht aufstehen lassen.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Wo hast du deine Dreckskarre abgestellt?" Aaron hatte ihn nicht wie dieser es wollte zu seinem Wagen geführt, sondern war einfach in eine andere Richtung gegangen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sich Leroy Cook hier genauso wenig auskannte, wie er selbst und hatte zum Glück recht behalten. „Es ist nicht mehr weit!", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. Leroy nahm den Fuß von seinem Rücken und erlaubte ihm so aufzustehen. Schwankend kam er auf die Beine. Ein Stück noch musste er durchhalten, dann waren sie bestimmt hier.

„Tut es weh?" Diese Frage überraschte ihn. Warum wollte Leroy das wissen? Ergötzte er sich daran? Verneinend schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese abartige Freude würde er ihm nicht gönnen. „Ich denke, du lügst!", rief er aufgebracht aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die Stichwunde. Gleich einer Bombe explodierte der Schmerz an seiner Seite und kurz wurde Aaron schwarz vor den Augen. Leroy machte es Spaß ihn zu quälen und er würde erst fertig damit sein, wenn er tot war.

J.J. schwang sich hinter das Steuer und fädelte den Wagen, nachdem sich alle angeschnallt hatten, in den Verkehr ein. „Wohin fahren wir eigentlich? Ich nehme an Sie wollen immer noch zu den Anderen?", rief J.J. fragend nach hinten. In Anbetracht, das er sogar nicht fit war, zog er es vor hinten zu sitzen. „Da fällt mir ein, ich habe möglicherweise herausgefunden, was Leroy Cook in der Wohngegend von Maria Tirado zu suchen hatte!", brache es, bevor Rossi noch etwas erwidern konnte, aus Penelope heraus.

„Ich habe die Suche auf mehrere Blocks rund um ihre Wohnung ausgedehnt und bin auf einen Namen gestoßen, der mir etwas sagte. Ich meine, ich habe ihn kennen gelernt. Er war bei uns und hat nach Spencer gefragt und ist mit mir dann einen Kaffee trinken gegangen. Er hat mich unheimlich viele Dinge gefragt. Ich dachte schon er wollte etwas von mir, oder so …", plapperte sie ohne Punkt und Komma.

„Wie lautete sein Name und wo wohnt er?" Dave hatte für so etwas heute keine Geduld.

„Oh er arbeitet fürs FBI und sein Name ist Robert Sander!"

„Und was hat er mit Leroy Cook zu schaffen?"

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt, also habe ich tiefer gegraben. Bis zu seiner Geburtsurkunde und da wurde ich fündig!" Hier machte Garcia eine dramatische Pause.

„Und?"

„Der Name seines Vaters lautete Jeffrey Cook, auch bekannt als Leroy Cooks Vater!" Diese Neuigkeit schlug wie eine Bombe ein.

„Wo ist er jetzt?" Rossi hatte sich unbewusst ein Stück nach vorne gelehnt. Endlich hatten sie eine Spur zu Leroy. Mit Hilfe von Robert Sanders konnten sie ihn schnappen. Garcia rief in der FBI-Zentrale an und fragte nach Robert Sander. „Wir haben Glück! Er ist in der Arbeit und sie werden ihn solange festhalten bis wir eintreffen!", erzählte ihnen Garcia.

„Gut! Dann sollten wir ihn auf keinen Fall warten lassen!" Rossi war klar, dass sie dem Team so am Besten halfen. Robert Sanders hatte mit Leroy Cook Kontakt. Dieser hatte für ihn spioniert und nicht nur das. Mit seinem Verrat hatte er Beihilfe zum Mord geleistet. Still für sich dachte er an Melissa Caviness. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie sich in den Händen eines schlimmen Psychopaten befand. Er würde ihn zerquetschen wie einen kleinen, hässlichen Käfer!

Derek stieg bis zum Anschlag auf das Gaspedal. Es konnte ihm nicht schnell genug gehen um endlich in den Park zu kommen. Hotch verstieß gegen die Vorschriften als er sich ohne Verstärkung in die Nähe von Leroy Cooks Aufenthaltsort begab. „Und du dachtest er könnte nichts Überstürztes tun!", warf er Emily ungehalten vor. „Er hatte keine Wahl! Leroy hat ihm keine gelassen! Entweder er kam zu ihm, oder er würde Caviness töten! Wie hättest du entschieden?", schoss Emily scharf zurück.

„Vermutlich genauso!", gestand er zerknirscht. Auch er hätte, ohne zu Zögern, sein Leben riskiert um andere zu beschützen. Keiner aus dem Team würde tatenlos zusehen, wenn das Leben eines anderen Menschen in Gefahr war. „Aber er musste doch gewusst haben, dass wir kommen! Warum hat er nicht gewartet?", warf er fragend ein.

Emily zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich hat Cook ihm ein enges Zeitfenster innerhalb dessen er erscheinen musste genannt.", erwiderte sie, nur klang es mehr als würde sie eine Gegenfrage stellen. Sie erreichten die Great Falls in weniger als zwanzig Minuten. Der Wagen von Hotch stand verlassen da.

Derek nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und sah sich suchend um. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein schmaler Wanderweg. Vermutlich würde er sich später in verschiedene Richtungen aufteilen. „Wie sollen wir ihn hier nur finden?", fragte er rein rhetorisch, ohne darauf wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Der Park war groß, beinahe unüberschaubar riesig zu nennen und Leroy und Hotch konnten praktisch überall sein.

Ruhig betrat Rossi das Archiv. Laut Sanders Vorgesetzten war er hier unten zu finden. Er ließ den Blick schleifen. Außer ihm waren noch drei andere Personen im Raum. Eine Frau, die aufgrund ihres Geschlechts schon mal nicht Robert Sanders sein konnte, und zwei Männer. Laut Roberts Geburtsdatum war er Mitte dreißig. Den einen Mann schätzte er auf Anfang fünfzig, also blieb folglich nur der andere. Er näherte sich ihm mit gemessenen Schritten. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ihn erschrecken.

„Mr. Sanders?", sprach er ihn beinahe sanft an. Dieser beäugte ihn misstrauisch und kurz flackerte in seiner Miene gut sichtbar ein Fluchtgedanke auf. Das war für Dave das Zeichen, dass er den Richtigen gefunden hatte. „Ich muss Sie bitten mich zu begleiten! Wir haben, wie Sie sich denken können, ein paar Fragen an Sie!" Nicht länger mehr war es nur ein möglicher Gedanke in Roberts Kopf. Dieser nahm die Beine in die Hand und versuchte zu fliehen. Weit kam er nicht. An allen Ausgängen waren FBI-Agenten positioniert.

„Wenn ich nicht es nicht bereits gewusst hätte, so würde mir spätestens jetzt klar sein, das Sie Leroy Cook dabei geholfen haben Menschen zu töten!", sagte Dave knallhart zu ihm. Nervös zuckte Robert zusammen. Sein Spiel war aus. Man hatte ihn erwischt. Gleich wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank, ließ er sich zu den Aufzügen bringen. Man brachte ihn zu den Verhörräumen der BAU.

Unscharf nahm sie ihre Umgebung war. Ihre Schmerzen waren zu einem dumpfen Gefühl außerhalb ihres Körpers geschrumpft und das machte ihr Angst. War das nicht ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie schlimmer, vielleicht sogar tödlich, verletzt worden war? Wenigstens war er verschwunden. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Cook hat sie irgendwo in dieser unübersichtlichen Wildnis ausgesetzt. Eigentlich war er sogar schon ziemlich lange fort. Was wenn er nicht wiederkam? Hilflos und einsam würde sie hier einen schrecklichen Tod sterben.

Falls sie nicht ihren Verletzungen erlag, würde sie elendig verdursten, oder noch schlimmer vorher von irgendwelchen wilden Tieren angegriffen werden. In den Wäldern Amerikas gab es mehr als nur einen furchteinflößenden Jäger. Neben Coyoten, waren da noch Bären, Wölfe und der Berglöwe, der so genannte Puma. Und, und was war mit Ratten? Die gab es doch praktisch überall. Sie würden sie mit ihren kleinen, spitzen Zähnen annagen und bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen.

In einem Anfall von Panik zerrte sie an ihren Fesseln, aber sie hielten sie unnachgiebig fest. Kurz drang ein hysterisches Gelächter über ihre Lippen und beinahe hätte sie nach ihm gerufen. Melissa war soweit, dass sie sich ihren Peiniger herbeisehnte. Lieber war es ihn um sich zu haben, als noch länger alleine zu sein. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Niemand würde sie finden. Es gab niemanden der, außer Leroy Cook, wusste wo sie war.

Unruhig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. SSA Rossi hatte ihn in diesen Raum gebracht und alleine gelassen. Außer zwei Stühlen und dem Tisch befand sich nichts im Raum. Sie wussten es. Sie wussten alles über ihn. Bestimmt auch dass er Leroys Bruder war. Verdammter Scheißtyp! Natürlich war ihnen klar, dass nur er es gewesen sein konnte, der ihm geholfen hatte. Man würde ihn wegen Mordes drankriegen, oder zumindest wegen Beihilfe, was genauso schlimm war. Es konnte passieren das er die Todesstrafe bekam.

Dabei hatte er nichts getan. Nicht wirklich schlimmes. Das war Leroy gewesen. Nicht er! Das war alles falsch. Sie hatten den falschen Mann festgenommen. „Ich habe nichts getan! Rein gar nichts! Sie müssen mich wieder gehen lassen!", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. „Diese Penelope Garcia kennt mich. Sie kann diesen Fehler richtig stellen! Fragt sie!" Sein Blick ging zu der großen Glasscheibe die sich ihm Gegenüber befand.

„Ich weiß genau, dass ihr mir zuhört! Ich … ich bin unschuldig! Ich … er hat mich gezwungen!" Seine Stimme bekam etwas Flehendes, Weinerliches. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten hier. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Klaustrophobie beschlich ihn. Heftig sprang er von seinem Platz auf und begann gleich einem gefangenen Tier auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich muss hier raus!", schrie er, verkroch sich feige in eine Ecke unf legte er sich die Arme schützend auf den Kopf.

Atmen! Tief ein und aus atmen. Er glaubte, ihm müsste jeden Moment der Schädel platzen und jeder Atemzug war die reinste Qual. Dave hatte sich in sein Büro zurückgezogen um sich ein wenig zu erholen. Diesen Robert aufzusuchen und ihn gefangen zu nehmen, hatte ihn vollkommen erschöpft. Er hatte seine körperlichen Kräfte zur Gänze aufgebraucht. Es fiel ihm sogar schwer nur in seinem Stuhl zu sitzen. Müde schloss er die Augen und erlaubte seinem Körper auszuruhen. Eigentlich sollte er Robert Sanders verhören, aber in der Verfassung in der er sich befand, war es ihm nicht einmal möglich das Büro zu verlassen.

Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn seufzend den Kopf heben. Er hatte sich gerade mal fünf Minuten Pause gegönnt und schon störten sie ihn wieder. „Ja!", rief er leicht ungehalten. J.J. steckte daraufhin den Kopf durch die Tür und sah zögernd zum Schreibtisch. „Soll ich schon mal mit dem Verhör beginnen?" Rossi sah sie an, als wäre sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden.

„Mir ist klar, dass das nicht zu meinen Aufgaben gehört, aber im Anbetracht …" Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und sagte ihm doch alles. J.J. schien zu ahnen, wie es um seinen Gesundheitszustand stand. „Ich komme gleich! Gib mir noch fünf Minuten!", bat er sie.

„Sir, er wartet schon seit einer halben Stunde im Verhörraum.", gab sie ihm zu bedenken. Eine halbe Stunde? Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte gerade vor einer Minute die Augen geschlossen. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzuraffen. Ihre Zeit drängte, er durfte nicht länger ruhen.

„Sir! Bitte, ich kann das!", schlug sie erneut vor. Wie schlimm musste er in ihren Augen aussehen, wenn sie es ihm immer wieder vorschlug? Widerwillig nickte er zustimmend. „Wir brauchen … er muss dir unbedingt verraten, wo sich Leroy versteckt. Wir müssen ihn finden!", sagte er eindringlich. Jennifer nickte und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Kaum war sie fort, ließ er den Kopf wieder auf seinen Tisch sinken und schloss die Augen. J.J. würde das schon schaffen.

Wie weit noch? Wie weit musste er noch gehen? Bestimmt nicht mehr lange, da es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern konnte bis Leroys Geduld erschöpft war. Stoisch und monoton schritt er aus. In seinem Kopf war nur noch Platz für einen Gedanken. Einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten umso Maggie zu schützen. Plötzlich fühlte er einen heftigen Schmerz in der Nähe seines Herzens. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang Leroy Cook aufzuhalten, dann ... Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich weiter, einfach weiter.

Ein fester Schlag in seinem Rücken brachte ihn erneut zum Stürzen. Er wurde grob an der Schulter gepackt und auf den Rücken gedreht. „Du Arsch! Du denkst du kannst mich an der Nase herumführen?" Gefährlich nahe schwebte die Klinge von Leroys Messer über ihn. Aaron öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Er war nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen und so war die Gefahr groß, dass er etwas verriet.

Leroy beutelte ihn durch wie eine halbtote Ratte, aber das war ihm egal. Solange er von ihm nicht das bekam, was er wollte und er seinem Team damit Zeit verschaffte, war es unwichtig was mit ihm passierte. „Sag es, du Bastard! Wo ist sie? Ich will, verdammt noch mal, wissen wo sie ist!", brüllte Leroy ihn hasserfüllt an und trieb ihm das Messer tief in die Schulter.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Einer nur ist Herr im Reich, keinen anderen dulde ich … Wilhelm II

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall war zu hören, dann brach Leroy über ihm zusammen. „Verdammte Scheiße!", stieß er stöhnend aus. Fluchend kam er auf die Beine, dabei hielt er sich seinen blutenden Arm und verschwand. Ein Streifschuss! Ein lächerlicher Streifschuss! Aaron verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wieder war es Leroy Cook gelungen zu fliehen. Dieser Bastard hatte einfach zuviel Glück und seine Waffe.

Missmutig verzog sich sein Mund. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, dass Cook ihn so zugerichtet hatte, so würde sein Team wenigstens nicht in Versuchung kommen ihn umzubringen. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf um den Schwindel loszuwerden. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch er schaffte es kaum einen Arm zu heben. „Hotch! Wie geht es dir?" Derek hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und musterte ihn voller Sorge.

Die Verletzungen, die Cook ihm zugefügt hatte, waren scheinbar schlimmer als er befürchtet hatte, denn er sah wie Dereks Augen so was wie Panik aufflackerte. „Ruf sofort einen Krankenwagen! Er wurde schlimm verletzt!", rief Morgan in diesem Moment Emily, die inzwischen auch näher gekommen war, zu. Ohne ein Wort griff sie zu ihrem Telefon und tippte die Nummer ein. Aaron kämpfte darum bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Der heftige Schmerz in seiner Schulter half ihm dabei. „Ihr müsst … ihr müsst …", brachte er abgehackt über die Lippen.

„Ja?" Derek hatte sich dicht über ihn gebeugt und ermutigte ihn weiter zu sprechen. „Mrs. Cavin … sie ist … dort hinten … Baum!" Er hob schwach den Arm und deutete in die Richtung aus der er mit Leroy gekommen war. Dort befand sich Mrs. Caviness. Cook hatte sie an einen Baum gefesselt zurückgelassen. Derek blickte in die angedeutete Richtung. „Prentiss!", war alles was er sagte. Diese nickte nur und machte sich, mit gezogener Waffe, auf den Weg. Nicht nur Caviness befand sich hier, sondern auch Cook und einmal hatte er sie bereits überrumpelt. Ein zweites Mal würde es ihm nicht gelingen, eher knallte sie diesen Hund ab.

Bewaffnet mit einem großen Karton betrat sie den Raum. Der Karton war leer, aber das wusste Robert nicht. Mit großen Lettern gut lesbar standen nur zwei Wörter darauf - Leroy Cook. Jennifer hatte ihn durch die verspiegelte Glasscheibe beobachtet. Er war ein Feigling. Wenn sie es schaffte ihm Angst zu machen, würde er ihr bestimmt alles sagen. Noch immer hockte er in der Ecke und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Wie konnten zwei Brüder nur so verschieden sein? Obwohl ihr dieser hier lieber war, als der andere. Sie stellte den Karton auf den Tisch und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz. Dabei achtete sie darauf, dass sie den Spiegel im Rücken hatte.

„Mr. Sanders würden Sie bitte Platz nehmen?", fragte sie ihn höflich und sanft. Sie musste ihn aus seiner Ecke locken, damit sie ihn verhören konnte. Verstohlen wischte sich dieser über die Augen. Scheinbar hatte er geweint. Gut! Dann würde er eher dazu bereit sein zu kooperieren. Langsam kroch er aus seiner Ecke und nahm vorsichtig ihr gegenüber Platz. „Nun, Mr. Sanders …", begann sie und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. Seine Pupillen huschten unruhig hin und her. Sie würde ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben. „Weswegen bin ich hier?", fragte er plötzlich forsch. Überrascht hob J.J. eine Augenbraue und betrachtete ihn ernst.

„Mr. Sanders, das hier ist kein Spiel! Sie werden wegen Mord und Beihilfe zum Mord angeklagt werden!", drohte sie ihm und sah mit Genugtuung wie er in sich zusammensackte. Scheinbar war dieser Ausbruch von Mut nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Stumm schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht war! Sie lügen!", versuchte er ihre Worte abzuschmettern. „Dann sind Sie nicht Leroy Cooks Bruder?" Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, wie ihn diese Neuigkeit traf.

„Dachten Sie wir würden es nicht herausfinden? Sie haben einem Mörder geholfen, andere Menschen zu töten! Ich würde vorschlagen Sie erzählen uns alles was Sie über ihn wissen und ich denke darüber nach für Sie ein gutes Wort beim Richter einzulegen!", schlug sie ihm hart vor und konnte sehen, wie er erneut zusammenzuckte. „Ich will mit meinem Anwalt sprechen!", verlangte er und verschränkte, gleich einem trotzigen Kind, die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich! Ich werde nach ihm schicken lassen, aber solange er nicht da ist, werden Sie mir Frage und Antwort stehen!" Ihre Stimme gewann an Härte. Furchtsam senkte er den Blick.

Auf und ab. Maggie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und malträtierte mit ihren Schritten den Fußboden. „Hier stimmt was nicht. Warum melden sie sich nicht?", fragte sie Spencer. Dieser versuchte sich mit einer Eigenpartie Schach abzulenken, was nur mittelmäßig klappte. „Sowohl Hotch, als auch Derek und Emily sind sehr erfahrene Agenten. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!", versuchte er sie und sich selbst zu beschwichtigen und schob seinen schwarzen Bauern ein Feld vorwärts. Maggie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und betrachtete Spencer genauer. War das seine ehrliche Meinung, oder sagte er das nur um sie zu beruhigen?

Spencer Reid war sprachlich scheinbar ein sehr offener Typ, aber im Grunde, obwohl er gerne redete, verriet er über sich so gut wie nichts. Er war wie ein wandelndes Lexikon, wusste praktisch über jedes Wissensgebiet bescheid, nur über sein eigenes Leben schwieg er sich aus. „Ich mache mir aber trotzdem welche. Ich fühle ganz einfach, dass etwas nicht stimmt und … verdammt … ich kenne Leroy leider viel zu gut!" Lautlos schluchzte sie auf. Die Anspannung war beinahe zu viel für sie und die Enge des Hauses schien sie zu erdrücken.

„Können wir nicht hinfahren und nachsehen?", bettelte sie und blickte sehnsuchtsvoll zur Tür. „Nein!", widersprach Spencer streng. „Das wäre zu gefährlich! Ich würde dich damit nur in Gefahr bringen! Für Leroy wäre es ein leichtes dich dort aufzuspüren und zu fassen! Du bist hier sicher und das ist uns allen wichtig." Er spielte bewusst unterschwellig an Hotch an, da er wusste, das die Beiden etwas besonderes verband und es wirkte. Er merkte, wie sie den Gedanken zu den Anderen zu eilen, wieder aufgab.

„Was können wir nur tun?" Ihre Stimme klang leicht verzweifelt. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn und vergrub die Hände in ihren Schoss. „Warten!" Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten. Er hatte ihr wohl nicht die erhoffte Antwort geliefert.

Emily schlich wachsam durch das Unterholz. Er war noch irgendwo und beobachtete sie bestimmt. Sie versuchte alle Richtungen im Blick zu behalten und konzentrierte sich auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Nein, sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht gestatten sich noch einmal unbemerkt an sie heranpirschen zu können. Ein leises, beinahe unhörbares Wimmern erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ließ sie schneller durchs Unterholz eilen. Es konnte sich nur um Mrs. Caviness handeln.

„Madam?" Auch wenn sie damit riskierte von Leroy Cook entdeckt zu werden, war es ihr dennoch wichtiger Melissa Caviness zu finden. „Hallo?" Zögerlich kam die Antwort, aber sie kam. So schnell sie konnte lief sie auf die Stimme zu. „Halten Sie durch! Ich komme zu Ihnen!", versprach sie ihr und behielt zugleich die Umgebung im Auge. Wenn sich auch nur das kleinste Blatt regte, würde sie schießen und erst danach die Fragen stellen. Sie kam auf eine kleine Lichtung, auf der es eine Anhöhe gab.

Dort, an einen Baum gefesselt, saß eine Frau. Emily hatte sie bisher nur von weitem gesehen und noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, aber auch so erkannte sie sie. Außerdem sprach die Tatsache, dass die Frau sich an einem gefesselten Baum befand, für sich. Sie näherte sich Mrs. Caviness mit größter Vorsichtig. Immer wieder blickte sie über ihre Schulter zurück. So wie Emily Cook einschätzte, würde er sein Opfer nicht so einfach aufgeben. Vermutlich würde er jeden Moment zwischen den Bäumen hervorbrechen und ihr Schreiend an die Gurgel gehen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie erreichte Mrs. Caviness ohne Zwischenfall.

Hatte Derek ihn vielleicht doch schlimmer verletzt? Er hatte auf Cook geschossen und dieser war über Hotch zusammengebrochen. Kurz darauf gelang es ihm zu Fliehen und darum nahm sie an, dass seine Verletzungen nur oberflächlich waren. Und doch, sprach nicht seine Abwesenheit dafür, dass er sich, gleich einem wilden Tier, das einer Falle entkommen war, irgendwo seine Wunden leckte? „Mrs. Caviness? Ich bin Emily Prentiss vom FBI!", stellte sie sich vor und wurde prompt von dieser unterbrochen. „Ich weiß wer Sie sind! Können Sie mich endlich befreien?"

Mrs. Caviness hatte zu ihrer forschen Art zurückgefunden. Es war nicht gut vor ihren Mitarbeitern Schwächen zu zeigen und das sie erst vor ein paar Minuten einen hysterischen Anfall hatte, ging niemanden etwas an. Sie wollte endlich ihre Fesseln loswerden. Vermutlich würde sie sich niemals wieder entspannt an einen Baum lehnen, geschweige den in einem Auto sitzen können. Schweigend ließ sie es über sich ergehen, wie Prentiss ihre Fesseln löste. Von der Ferne her war der Sirenenklang eines Rettungsfahrzeuges zu hören. Man hatte scheinbar mit ihrem Überleben gerechnet.

„SSA Hotchner wurde schlimm verletzt und auch Sie scheinen medizinische Hilfe zu benötigen!", klärte Prentiss sie auf. Die Schmerzen, die sie bisher verdrängt hatte, kehrten mit voller Wucht zurück. Sie war von einem Autounfall, den Leroy Cook verursacht hatte, verwundet worden und dann hatte sie dieser miese Bastard auch noch geschlagen. „Wie schlimm sehe ich aus?" Sie musste diese Frage stellen. Melissa konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen auf andere verletzlich zu wirken. Prentiss ließ sich mit ihrer Antwort Zeit, aber ihr Blick sprach Bände und Melissa verstand auch so. Sie sah schrecklich aus.

„Mrs. Caviness, wir sollten Sie so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Danach können Sie sich immer noch um ihr Aussehen sorgen!" Melissa verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Diese junge Agentin verstand rein gar nichts. Hier ging es nicht um falsche Eitelkeit, sondern darum das sie es sich in ihrer Position nicht leisten konnte schwächlich zu wirken. Außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass sie ihr Ex-Ehemann Georg davon erfuhr. Es war ihm zu zutrauen hier in Quantico aufzutauchen und dann würde er sie so sehen. Gebrochen und am Boden!

„Garcia!", bellte er in den Hörer und lauschte angespannt in die Leitung. „Ja, Sir?", kam ihre Antwort prompt. „Kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro!", bat er und legte auf. Er musste J.J. unterstützen. Zwar war dieser Robert Sanders bestimmt kein harter Brocken, aber falls er ihr irgendwie helfen konnte, dann wäre es doch gut, wenn er da wäre. Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür signalisierte ihm, dass Garcia gekommen war. „Kommen Sie rein!", rief er ihr zu und wartete bis sie über die Türschwelle gewuselt kam.

„Ich muss Sie bitten mir zu helfen. Ich würde gerne dem Verhör beiwohnen!", sagte er zu ihr und versuchte dabei langsam auf die Beine zu kommen. Er hatte das Krankenhaus eindeutig zu früh verlassen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich und dazu gesellte sich neben Atemnot und Schwindel jetzt auch noch Übelkeit. Schnell eilte Garcia an seine Seite und reichte ihm ihren Arm. „Ich muss wissen, wie er auf J.J.´s Fragen reagiert! Er ist für uns vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit an Leroy Cook heranzukommen!"

„Er hat mich gefunden. Auf einmal war er da und … Er hatte Forderungen an mich. Ich habe es nicht gewagt nein zu sagen! Verstehen Sie, Leroy Cook ist kein Typ zu dem man nein sagt!" Robert wollte nicht ins Gefängnis und dafür würde er alles tun. So wie er Leroy alles gegeben hatte, was er jemals von ihm verlangt hatte, so würde er auch dieser Agentin alles sagen, was sie wissen wollte.

„Vor ein paar Jahren stand vor meiner Tür. Sein … unser Vater hat ihm von meiner Existenz erzählt. Woher er es wusste, keine Ahnung. Ich selbst hab es praktisch erst von Leroy erfahren, wer mein Vater ist und das ich einen Bruder habe. Zuerst dachte ich wie toll, ich habe einen Bruder. Aber es ging ihm gar nicht um mich, sondern darum wo ich beschäftigt war." Robert holte tief Luft und faltete die Hände vor sich auf den Tisch. „Mir hat er gesagt er wollte sich mit seiner Frau Cassandra aussöhnen. Ich habs geglaubt."

„Sie haben ihm verraten, wo sich Cassandra Cook verborgen hielt?"

„Ja! Aber ich habe versucht ihn aufzuhalten. So wie ihn mit Informationen versorgte, gab ich auch welche an ihr Team weiter." Nervös klopfte er mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Er hatte alles getan um Leroy aufzuhalten. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass alle unfähig waren ihn zu fassen, oder aufzuhalten. „Wie hält er Kontakt zu Ihnen? Treffen Sie sich regelmäßig an einem bestimmten Ort? Wie läuft das ab?" Agent Jareaus Fragen stürmten auf ihn ein.

„Leroy bleibt nie lange an einem Ort. Wir verabreden uns immer über das Telefon."

„Sie haben seine Nummer?"

„Er wechselt das Handy regelmäßig. Das einzige was dieser Mann behält ist seine Rache und meine Privatnummer!"

Der Krankenwagen raste mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit über die Straße ins Mary Washington Krankenhaus. Sie hatten sie beide mitgenommen. Während man SSA Hotchner auf die Transportliege geschnallt hatte, machte es sich Mrs. Caviness auf dem Sitzplatz neben ihm bequem. Man hatte all ihre Verletzungen bereits versorgt. Erfolglos hatte sie sich gegen den Abtransport gewehrt. Melissa brauchte keine Untersuchung. Ein paar Schmerztabletten und gefühlte hundert Jahre Schlaf genügten ihr vollkommen.

Agent Hotchner hatte es viel schlimmer erwischt. Seine Wunden waren gesäubert und verbunden geworden, aber er war ganz blass. Scheinbar hatte er zu viel von seinem Lebenssaft verloren. „Gute Arbeit, Agent Hotchner! Und Danke!", murmelte sie leise, wohl des Wissens, dass er sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht hören konnte. Mit seinem beherzten Eingreifen hatte er ihr vermutlich das Leben gerettet.

Leicht zitterten ihre Hände, als sie sich eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück strich. Das musste aufhören. Sie war nicht mehr länger in Gefahr, also gab es keinen Grund mehr sich zu fürchten. Aber ihr Körper entwickelte ein Eigenleben und schien sich nicht beruhigen zu wollen.

Die Untersuchungen liefen rasch und geübt ab. Man erneuerte noch einmal ihre Verbände. Sie wurde geröntgt und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von Kopf bis Fuß, aber sie hatte Glück gehabt. Es war nichts gebrochen. Weder der Unfall, noch Leroy Cook hatte ihre Knochen entzwei bekommen. Dafür war sie mit blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen förmlich übersäht. Ihr behandelnder Arzt riet ihr eine Nacht im Krankenhaus zu bleiben um eine mögliche Gehirnerschütterung auszuschließen.

Leroy Cook besaß einen kräftigen Schlag und eigentlich war sie sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er ihr sämtlich Knochen im Gesicht gebrochen hatte. Gott sei dank war dem nicht so, was die Schmerzen nicht wirklich minderte. Melissa fühlte sich nach wie vor grauenvoll. Man hatte ihr eine Infusion gelegt und darüber erhielt sie Schmerzmittel, dass, so hoffte sie, schon bald wirken sollte. Zu gern hätte sie erfahren, was mit Agent Hotchner war. Ob es ihm gut ging und wie schlimm seine Verletzungen waren, aber ihr fehlte die Kraft zum Aufstehen.

Wütend schob er den Arm auf seiner Brust weg. Er wollte aufstehen, aber wie es schien hielten ihn viele Hände fest. „Agent Hotchner! Ich versuche nur Ihnen zu helfen!", rief ihm eine Stimme energisch zu und brachte ihn dazu sich zu beruhigen. „Wo bin ich?", brachte er krächzend über die Lippen. Aaron verlor immer wieder für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein und es fiel ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das Letzte was er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wusste, war das Leroy Cook über ihn gebeugt stand und versuchte ihn zu töten. Und, verdammt, viel hatte nicht mehr gefehlt.

„Sie sind im Mary Washington Krankenhaus!", kam wieder die fremde Stimme und dann hörte er vertraute.

„Doktor, wie geht es ihm? Wird er wieder gesund?"

„Ich werde Rossi und die Anderen informieren!"

Derek und Emily, sie waren hier und dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Derek hatte Leroy angeschossen. Nur angeschossen, leider nicht getötet. „Ein bisschen Ruhe und er wird wieder vollkommen gesund!", beschwichtigte der Arzt die Beiden, bevor er sie sanft hinauswarf.

Zornig leckte er sich seine Wunden. Leroy riss sich die Jacke herunter und streifte sein Shirt über den Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam eine hässliche Fleischwunde auf seinem Oberarm. Die Blutung hatte schon aufgehört, dennoch waren die Wundränder grässlich ausgefranst und in der Mitte blickte er auf nacktes Fleisch. Diese FBI-Agenten hatten einfach zuviel Glück. Jedes Mal schafften sie es ihm zu entkommen, bevor er es zu Ende bringen konnte.

Er zog seine Kleidung wieder an und überlegte wie er endlich sein untreues Weib zu fassen bekam. Robert hatte doch diese Computertante erwähnt, vielleicht sollte er sich einmal mit ihr unterhalten. Sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht so leicht entwischen können. Entschlossen wankte er zu seinem Wagen.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ich kämpfe solange mein Gegner einen Fehler machen kann…Emanuel Lasker

Spencer spürte ihren Blick im Rücken. Er hatte gerade mit Prentiss telefoniert. Alle aus dem Team waren am Leben, wenn auch nicht ganz wohl auf. Sowohl Mrs. Caviness, wie auch Hotch waren verletzt und im Krankenhaus und … und das war bei weitem noch das Schlimmste. Leroy Cook konnte wieder einmal fliehen. Wie sollte er ihr das nur schonend beibringen? Gab es dafür eine schonende Art? „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Scheinbar war sie das Warten müde. Er hatte schon zu lange geschwiegen. „Ja!", sagte er schlicht und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Das war Emily. Sie und Derek …. Hotch geht es gut, aber …"

Heftiges Einatmen ihrerseits brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Auch wenn er nur stockend berichtet hatte, so verstand ihn Maggie auch so. Sie wusste bereits alles was sie wissen musste. „Wie schlimm ist er verletzt?" Leroy würde ihn niemals am Leben lassen, oder zumindest so schwer verwunden, dass er sich davon vielleicht nicht mehr erholte. Sie hatte das am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen.

„Die Ärzte sagen, dass er wieder vollkommen gesund wird. Er ist im Mary Washington Krankenhaus, genauso wie Melissa Caviness. Sie hat übrigens nur ein paar schlimme Prellungen, blaue Flecken und leichte Schnittverletzungen davon getragen.", erzählte ihr Spencer plappernd, aber Maggie hörte ihm gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Aaron war im Krankenhaus. Er war verletzt und sie wusste nicht wie schlimm es um ihn stand.

„J.J. und Rossi unterhalten sich gerade mit seinem Kontaktmann. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir ihn haben.", fügte Spencer noch hinzu um sie zu beruhigen. Ihre Sorge um Hotch stand ihr sprichwörtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Komisch, diesen Satz habe ich schon zu oft gehört und bisher hat er sich niemals bewahrheitet! Er ist immer noch da draußen und tötet Menschen. Verletzt die, die ich liebe und schon bald hat er auch mich!" Aufgebracht stürmte sie aus dem Raum und warf hinter sich die Tür zu. Sie musste alleine sein. Ihre Sorge um Aaron schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließ ihr das Herz stocken.

Dave sah durch den Spiegel und lauschte den Worten von Robert Sanders. Er war ein erbärmlich, feiger Wurm und von daher eine leichte Beute für Leroy Cook gewesen. Auch wenn sie nicht durch verwandtschaftliche Bande verbunden gewesen wären, hätte Robert für ihn alles getan, nur um sein unnützes Leben zu schützen. „Einen mieseren Feigling, wie ihn, habe ich noch nie gesehen!" Garcia war an seiner Seite geblieben und folgte genauso gespannt wie er, dem Verhör. „Aber so erleichtert er auch unsere Arbeit. Es ist einfach aus ihm jede erdenkliche Information zu bekommen. Er würde uns alles sagen, nur um sein kümmerliche Haut zu retten." Aus ihm sprach Verachtung.

Er hatte für Robert Sanders nicht viel übrig. Es war auch seine Schuld, dass viele Menschen hatten sterben müssen. Denn er hatte es mit in der Hand. Ein Wort von seinen Lippen hätte genügt und sie hätten Leroy schon vor Jahren aufhalten können. Und Maggie hätte endlich ein eigenes Leben. Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Prentiss und sie brachte gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten.

Die Gute war, dass sowohl Caviness, wie auch Hotch, wenn auch verwundet, am Leben waren, aber Leroy Cook war erneut die Flucht gelungen. „Sag J.J. sie soll ihm sein Handy bringen. Er wird uns zu Leroy Cook führen!", sagte er zu Penelope, nachdem er sie auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht hatte.

„Einer von uns sollte zu Reid zurückkehren! Er und Maggie sind schon viel zu lange alleine und wie du weißt ist er immer noch dort draußen!", sagte Derek seufzend zu Emily. „Ich werde zu ihnen fahren.", schlug Emily vor. „Aber Hotch …" „Liegt dort drinnen und es ist besser du bleibst hier bei ihm!" Emily drehte sich um und ließ die Intensivstation hinter sich. Ein Teil von ihr wollte Leroy nie wieder begegnen, aber ein anderer in ihr erhoffte genau das.

Irgendjemand von ihnen musste es endlich zu Ende bringen. Ihr halbes Team lag bereits im Krankenhaus und wer konnte schon sagen, was dieser Verrückte als nächstes ausheckte. Sie hatte sich eines Ian Doyle entledigt und sie würde das Gleiche mit Leroy Cook machen. Er hatte es auf sie und ihr Team abgesehen und dafür würde sie ihn töten.

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke. Spencer saß nahe am Fenster und behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Es dämmerte bereits und schon bald würde es dunkel werden. Vielleicht sollte sie noch ein bisschen warten? Sie brauchte auch noch die Autoschlüssel. Wo hatte Spencer sie nur hingelegt? Wahrscheinlich auf den Tisch!

Unbemerkt schlich sie sich in die Küche und sah nach. Maggie atmete erleichtert auf, sie waren tatsächlich dort. Schnell steckte sie sie ein. Jetzt musste sie nur noch von hier wegkommen, ohne das Spencer sie aufhalten konnte. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben sie zu beschützen und zwar hier. Niemals würde er ihr erlauben ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, geschweige denn sie hinbringen. Sie würde das selbst in die Hand nehmen. Ihr Herz würde keinen Frieden finden, solange sie nicht wusste wie es Aaron geht.

Sie musste sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er noch am Leben war. Ein Schluchzen stieg ihre Kehle hoch. Leroy hatte den Mann, den sie liebte verletzt. Zweimal war es ihr gelungen, trotz allem was er ihr angetan hatte, am Leben zu bleiben. „Bitte, mach das er am Leben bleibt und das er wieder ganz gesund wird!", betete sie stumm zum Himmel hinauf.

„Hast du Hunger?" Die Stimme von Spencer riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie erschrocken zusammenzucken. Schweigend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie konnte keinen Bissen essen. Erst brauchte sie Gewissheit und irgendwie musste sie ihn loswerden um fliehen zu können.

„Wo bist du?" Der herrische Ton ließ ihn vor Angst beben. Stumm flehend blickte er zu J.J. Diese hatte ihm sein Telefon gegeben und sie mussten nicht lange warten bis er anrief. Wenn Leroy auch nur den geringsten Verdacht hegte, dass er mit dem FBI gemeinsame Sache gegen ihn machte, dann würde er ihm mit bloßen Händen das Herz aus der Brust reißen.

„Bei …" Robert musste schlucken. Seine Stimme drohte ihm zu versagen. „Bei der Arbeit, wo sonst? Was ist los?" Krampfhaft bemühte er sich so unbefangen wie möglich zu klingen. Er musste sein Telefon mit beiden Händen festhalten, sonst wäre es ihm entglitten, sosehr zitterte er vor Angst.

„Ich habe sie immer noch nicht!", brüllte Cook unbeherrscht ins Telefon. Robert hielt den Hörer von sich fort und blickte dabei anklagend auf J.J. Sie hatte ihn dazu gezwungen mit ihm zu sprechen, sollte doch sie mit ihm telefonieren! „Diese Garcia … wo kann ich sie finden?", verlangte er streng zu wissen. Hilfe suchend hingen Roberts Augen auf J.J. „Bitte um Zeit!", befahl sie ihm lautlos. Verstehend nickte er.

„Ich … ich brauche Zeit! Durch deine letzten Taten sind hier alle furchtbar nervös.", flüsterte er in den Hörer. Lange blieb es am anderen Ende still. Robert glaubte schon Leroy hätte einfach aufgelegt. „Du hast bis morgen früh Zeit!", bellte Leroy und legte auf. „Er will Garcia und er will sie morgen haben!" Achtlos warf er das Telefon auf den Tisch. Alles war aus. Er würde für diesen elenden Bastard ins Gefängnis kommen.

Langsam erhob sich Dave. Er hatte genug gehört. Neben ihm war Garcia leichenblass geworden. Sie würde dieser Mistkerl nur über seine Leiche bekommen. Es wurde Zeit das sich das Team beriet und ihre nächsten Schritte überlegte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten einen kleinen Ausflug machen! Hol J.J., wir treffen uns beim Wagen!" Der Weg war weit und er hoffte, dass er ihn schaffte ohne umzukippen. Die paar Stunden außerhalb des Krankenhauses hatten genügt um ihm seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen.

Wenigstens waren alle aus dem Team in Sicherheit. Was hatte sich Aaron nur dabei gedacht? Angespannt rieb er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wartete auf den Aufzug. Leroy Cook war ungeduldig und vollkommen außer Kontrolle. Einen Teil seiner Wut hatte er an Aaron bereits ausgelassen. Zwei Stichverletzungen. Keine davon war tödlich, zum Glück, scheinbar wollte er ihn quälen. Derek hatte ihn erwischt.

Würde er nicht seine Schussverletzung in einem Krankenhaus versorgen lassen? Andererseits mussten Schussverletzungen gemeldet werden. Das wäre für Leroy Cook viel zu riskant. Interessant wäre zu wissen wie tief die Wunde ging. Steckte die Kugel noch im Fleisch? Dann würde er ganz sicher Hilfe brauchen. Wo würde er sich jetzt aufhalten? Er ist alleine, verletzt und hatte eine gewisse Menge Blut verloren.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Eigentlich hatte Maggie ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, als sie den Wagen wendete und die Straße entlang raste. Im Rückspiegel konnte sie Spencer gerade noch sehen, ehe sie um die Kurve bog. Er hatte ihr vertraut und sie hatte ihn enttäuscht. Ihre Chance war gekommen, als er kurz auf der Toilette war. Kaum hatte sich hinter ihm die Tür geschlossen, war sie losgerannt. Den Autoschlüssel hatte sie bereits, der Rest war ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Nun saß er hier alleine fest. Aber jemand aus dem Team würde bestimmt bald kommen und ihn abholen.

Der Wagen war erstklassig und hochmodern und zu ihrem Glück, neben einem Funkgerät, auch mit einem Navigationssystem ausgestattet. Sie konnte zwar mit diesen modernen Dingern nicht umgehen, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es doch es zu bedienen und ihm die gewünschten Daten eingeben. Zielsicher leitete es sie zum Krankenhaus. Sie stellte den Wagen ordentlich auf einen der Parkplätze des Krankenhauses ab und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Haupteingang. Wenn Aaron das wüsste, würde er ihr vermutlich eine Standpauke halten, aber das war ihr egal.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden in welchem Zimmer er lag. Sie sah den Glaskomplex hoch, als versuchte sie so herauszufinden wo sich sein Zimmer befand. Sobald sie den Haupteingang betreten hatte, machte sie sich an der Hinweistafel schlau. Da er verwundet war würde er entweder auf der Intensivstation liegen oder sich auf der Unfallstation befinden. Sie würde an beiden Orten nachsehen und ihn bestimmt finden. Schnell eilte sie zu den Aufzügen und drückte den Rufknopf. Kaum schlossen sich hinter ihr die Türen, betrat ein anderes, bekanntes Gesicht das Krankenhaus.

Vielleicht war er doch bereits, so wie alle dachten, dem Wahnsinn verfallen? Er glaubte es zwar nicht, würde aber auch erklären warum er gerade den Ort aufsuchte, wo sich zurzeit die meisten seiner Feinde befanden. Andererseits misstraute er seinem Bruder. Dieser war schwach und feige und wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn bereits verraten. Vor ihm schlossen sich gerade die Aufzugstüren. Er sah darin eine Frau die auf einen der Knöpfe drückte. Sie war ihm seltsam vertraut und erinnerte ihn an ….

Tief holte er Luft. Das konnte nicht sein! Sie konnte unmöglich hier sein, oder doch? Seine Augen verengten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und blanker Hass leuchtete aus ihnen. Seit fünf Jahren hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Ihr Haar war anders. Kürzer. Und sie war mager geworden. Wirkte fast ausgemergelt und krank. Das ständige Davonlaufen schien ihr nicht gut zu bekommen. Daran war das Miststück selber schuld. Warum war sie auch noch immer am Leben!

Schwer stürzte er zum Empfang. Die Schwester die dort ihren Dienst versah, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Verzeihen Sie, Miss! Ich suche einen Freund! Nein, eigentlich zwei, vielleicht könnt Sie mir helfen?", sagte er bittend und imitierte dabei fast gekonnt den weichen, schmeichelnden Südstaatenakzent. Auch dieses Mal verfehlte er nicht seine Wirkung. Verlegen errötete die Frau und warf ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln zu. „Wenn Sie mir die Namen verraten, kann ich mal nachsehen, was ich für Sie tun kann!" Zufrieden verzog sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Mein Freunde Aaron Hotchner und Melissa Caviness wurden heute eingeliefert. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es ihnen geht und ob sie Besucher empfangen dürfen?" Brav gab sie ihm nicht nur die nötigen Auskünfte, sondern nannte ihm auch in welcher Abteilung er sie finden konnte und sagte ihm auch ihre Zimmernummern.

Maggie entschied sich zuerst auf der Intensivstation nachzusehen. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie das Leroy jemand direkt dorthin verfrachten konnte. Eine der Krankenschwestern kam aus einem der Patientenzimmer geeilt und ließ hinter sich die Tür offen stehen. Neugierig blickte Maggie in das Zimmer und da sah sie ihn. Blass lag er in den weißen Lacken und war an unzähligen Maschinen angeschlossen. An seinem Arm hatte man einen Zugang gelegt über den er Blut und noch eine andere Infusion bekam. Scheinbar war er doch schlimmer verletzt, als sie befürchtet hatte.

Eigentlich wollte sie sofort zu ihm eilen, aber wie gelähmt stand sie auf der Stelle. Sie vergaß sogar zu atmen. Leroy hatte ihm das angetan. Irgendjemand stieß gegen sie und riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Tief holte sie Luft. Schritt für Schritt ging sie auf ihn zu. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Ob er bloß schlief, oder ohne Bewusstsein war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Unbewusst streckte sie ihre Hand aus und umschloss mit ihren klammen Fingern seine warme Hand. Er atmete und war am Leben. Fast wäre sie vor Erleichterung in die Knie gegangen.

„Es tut mir so leid! Das ist alles meine Schuld!" Tränen stiegen ihn in die Augen. Vor seinem Bett hatte irgendjemand einen Stuhl bereitgestellt. Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf dessen Kante sinken. Sie hatte nicht vor von hier wieder wegzugehen. „Ich werde von hier nicht weggehen! Ich lasse dich nie wieder alleine!", versprach sie ihm und rückte den Stuhl noch näher an sein Bett heran.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt zuerst nach Caviness zu sehen, aber nachdem was er im Aufzug gesehen hatte, würde er zuerst nach dem Anderen sehen. Und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht – sie war es! Greifbar saß sie vor ihm. Er bleckte sich gleich einem wilden Raubtier die Lippen und machte sich sprungbereit. Sie gehörte nun ihm. Gerade als er sich auf sie stürzten wollte, sah er sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten und das war sein Glück. Zwei Frauen und ein Mann kamen auf ihn zu. Er kannte sie alle drei. Die Frauen zwar nur von Fotos, aber der Mann sollte eigentlich bereits tot sein. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht gesehen und versteckte sich hastig in einer kleinen Putzkammer. Vielleicht würden sie bald wieder verschwinden, damit er sich das holen konnte was ihm gehörte. Ein paar Minuten würden ihm schon genügen.

Ungläubig blickte Dave auf sie. In diesem Augenblick kam auch Derek. Scheinbar hatte er sich eine Becher Kaffee besorgt. Er wollte gerade etwas zu Rossi sagen, da folgte er dessen Blick. „Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!", stieß er überrascht aus. „Sieht so aus als hätte sie einen Weg gefunden Reid zu entwischen!", sagte Dave trocken und machte einen Schritt ins Krankenzimmer. Derek, Penelope und J.J. blieben zurück. „Ich werde Reid anrufen, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht!", kam es bestimmt von Derek. „Und dann werde ich ihm noch meine Meinung zu seinem fahrlässigen Verhalten sagen!" Zornig riss er sein Telefon aus der Tasche und suchte nach Reids Nummer.

Er musste die Station verlassen, da es hier verboten war mit einem Handy zu telefonieren. J.J. verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass Maggie den weiten Weg vom Parkplatz vollkommen ungeschützt zum Krankenhaus zurückgelegt hatte. Wie leicht wäre es für Leroy Cook gewesen sie sich zu schnappen? „Oh mein Gott, was denkt sie sich eigentlich dabei Reid einfach zu entwischen?", sagte Penelope an ihrer Seite. Diese Maggie machte ihnen allen die Arbeit nicht leichter, sondern nur schwerer. Stumm schüttelte J.J. den Kopf.

Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort. Rossi hatte eigentlich vorgehabt Maggie zur Rede zu stellen, aber entschied sich dann anders. Vielleicht tat es beiden gut hier zu sein. „Bleibt ihr hier und beschützt sie! Es kann durchaus sein, dass sich Cook irgendwo in der Nähe rum treibt!", befahl er ihnen und machte sich auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Krankenzimmer, dabei seufzte er leise. Dieser Besuch würde bestimmt nicht leicht werden.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Der Charakter offenbart sich nicht an großen Taten; an Kleinigkeiten zeigt sich die Natur des Menschen…Jean-Jaques Rousseau

Nachdenklich blieb er vor der Tür stehen. Eigentlich verspürte er so keine Lust sich erneut mit ihr zu streiten, aber bisher war es immer so gewesen, wenn sie aufeinander trafen. Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Er musste einfach wissen, wie es ihr ging und was ihr Cook alles angetan hatte. Unwillkürlich krampfte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dieser Mistkerl hätte sie beinahe getötet. Leise klopfte er an die Tür und wartet bis er ihre Stimme hörte.

Gedämpft klang ihr „Herein" zu ihm, was in ihm noch mehr den Zorn zum Entflammen brachte. Sie war eine herrische, starke Frau. Schwächen passten nicht zu ihr. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Kurz flackerte Überraschung in ihren Augen auf. Mit ihm hatte sie scheinbar nicht gerechnet. „Agent Rossi!?" Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie ihn hier nicht haben wollte.

„Mrs. Caviness! Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er bemüht höfflich und sanft.

„Falls Sie gehofft haben ein Mensch vom Kaliber eines Leroy Cook habe es geschafft mich von meinem Posten zu vergraulen, dann muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen!"

Dave kam langsamer näher, dabei musste er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Unwillkürlich fühlte er Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Auch wenn er es ihr niemals sagen würde so war er doch froh sie beinahe unversehrt vorzufinden. „Soll das heißen, wir dürfen Sie schon bald wieder auf ihrem Posten erwarten?" Er zog sich einen Stuhl zu ihrem Bett heran und ließ sich schwer darauf fallen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Melissa wie erschöpft er war.

„Sollten Sie überhaupt schon herumlaufen? Immerhin haben Sie erst vor kurzem einen Unfall verursacht!", konnte sie es sich nicht verbeißen zu fragen. Genervt verdrehte Dave die Augen. Es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert und sie brachte ihn mit ihrer Art bereits wieder gegen sich auf. „Von der Straße gedrängt werden fällt wohl kaum in die Kategorie Unfall verursachen!", klärte er sie trocken auf.

„Sie waren dabei und wissen ebenso gut wie ich, wie es tatsächlich zu diesem Unfall kam!" Er wollte sie nicht belehren, aber diese Frau reizte ihn gerade dazu genau das zu tun.

Morgan hielt sich mit seinen Worten nicht zurück. Diesmal nicht. Wie konnte es passieren, dass eine Schutzbefohlene die sich in seiner Obhut befand einfach davon machen konnte? Das war schlicht und ergreifend verantwortungslos. Spencer hatte auf der Couch Platz genommen und ließ stoisch dessen Wortschwall über sich ergehen. Derek hatte mit allem Recht. Er war eben nur ein Denker und kein Macher. In der Theorie war er ein Held nur in der Praxis versagte er auf ganzer Linie.

Maggie hätte tot sein können und das wäre ganz alleine seine Schuld gewesen. Die Nachricht, dass Prentiss bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm war um ihn eigentlich bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützten und nicht abzuholen, bereitete ihm jetzt schon Magenschmerzen. Vermutlich würde sie ihn auch noch zur Schnecke machen. Irgendwann war Derek mit seiner Standpauke fertig und er durfte auflegen. Still brütete er vor sich hin.

Er war dem Team heute keine Hilfe gewesen. Und das alles nur, weil er ihr vertraut hatte. Spencer mochte Maggie und niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn so hintergehen würde. In sich zusammengesunken blieb er sitzen und dachte an seinen Vater. Dieser hatte ihn bereits als er noch ein Kind war für vollkommen unnütze und wie seine Mitschüler für einen Freak gehalten.

Er hatte nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet, seit sie hier war. Ein Arzt war gekommen, studierte akribisch Aarons Krankenblatt, dabei hatte er sie misstrauisch gemustert und war dann, ohne etwas zu sagen wieder verschwunden. Eine Schwester hatte ihr später erklärt, dass man gezwungen gewesen war ihn ruhig zustellen. Er hätte sich zu sehr aufgeregt und es bestand die Gefahr, dass er sich damit nur selbst geschadet hätte.

„Wird er …?" Maggie brauchte Gewissheit. Er musste einfach wieder ganz gesund werden. „Seine Wunden haben keine Organe verletzt. Alles was er braucht, ist ein bisschen Ruhe und wenn er sich schont, wird er schon bald wieder wohlauf sein!", versicherte ihr die Krankenschwester und lächelte sie dabei aufmunternd an. Dankbar und sichtbar erleichtert blickte Maggie sie an, bevor diese den Raum verließ.

Nun war sie wieder alleine mit ihm. Sie hatte ihm so viel zu sagen. Hinter ihr standen zwei Agentinnen. Es wunderte Maggie, dass sie noch niemand zur Schnecke, wegen ihrer Flucht gemacht hatten. Aber solange man sie in Ruhe ließ, würde sie bleiben wo sie war. „Als ich noch klein war, habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn ich groß bin. Komisch, ein Leroy Cook kam in dieser Fantasie nie vor. Aber jemand, der so sein sollte wie du!" Sie fühlte sie mehr, als das sie sie wirklich wahrnahm. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen.

„Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte in meinem Leben etwas anders zu machen, dann wäre es vielleicht das Beste gewesen wir wären einander nie begegnet. Ich bringe dir scheinbar kein Glück!"

Die Zeit verstrich im Schneckentempo. Dieser Rossi hatte die beiden Frauen zurückgelassen und diese machten nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie bald wieder gehen. Suchend blickte er sich in seinem Versteck um. Er musste hier raus, bevor noch jemand auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. In einem Wäschesack entdeckte er einen weißen Arztkittel. Leory zog seine Jacke aus und schlüpfte in den Mantel. Den Kragen schlug er hoch. Vielleicht konnte er unerkannt fliehen? Er hatte vor in der Nähe zu bleiben und wenn seine Chance kam, diese auch zu nutzen. Selbst sein Miststück von Ehefrau musste irgendwann mal das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen und dann würde er sie sich schnappen.

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und lugte um die Ecke. Beide Frauen blickten in das Krankenzimmer in dem sich seine Frau befand und schienen ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Das war für ihn die Möglichkeit von hier zu fliehen. Er eilte mit großen Schritten auf das Treppenhaus zu und machte als er die Tür erreichte beinahe auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt. Derek Morgan kam zurück. Dieser hatte sich scheinbar im Treppenhaus rumgetrieben. Einer Panik nahe stürmte er durch die erst beste Tür, die sich neben ihm befand. Ein abgedunkeltes Krankenzimmer.

Die schnaufenden Atemgeräusche einer Beatmungsmaschine sagten ihm zu seiner Erleichterung, dass der Patient der sich in diesem Zimmer befand, ihn ganz bestimmt nicht verraten würde. Leroy wartete ein paar Minuten und als er sich sicher war nicht entdeckt woren zu sein, öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt um nach draußen zu blicken. Die Luft war wieder rein. Ohne übertriebene Hektik bewegte er sich auf die Tür des Treppenhauses zu. Leroy wusste wie man keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Hier in diesem Gebäude waren ihm momentan zu viele Agenten vom FBI. An der Tür zum Treppenhaus drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah zurück. In diesem Augenblick drehte Morgan den Kopf und sah in seine Richtung. Leroy Cook erkannte den Moment, wo sich in dessen Augen Erkenntnis zu spiegeln begann. Er hatte ihn erkannt. Hastig trat er durch die Tür und lief so schnell er konnte nach unten.

Es würde nur wenige Sekunden dauern, bis ihm Morgan auf den Fersen war und er würde den Teufel tun und sich von ihm schnappen zu lassen. Nicht bevor er es zu Ende gebracht hatte. Er würde niemals ins Gefängnis gehen, während Cassandra gesund und munter mit einem anderen vögelte und ihn dabei verhöhnte!

„Spencer!", rief Emily. Das Haus lag dunkel und verlassen da. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er gar nicht mehr hier war? Sie zog, mehr aus Vorsicht, ihre Waffe. Vielleicht war Leroy Cook bis hierher vorgedrungen und hatte Spencer etwas angetan? Sie traute dem Bastard beinahe alles zu. Emily entdeckte ihn schließlich niedergeschlagen auf der Couch. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und schwieg. „Ich habe es vermasselt!", kam es nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit zerknirscht von ihm.

„Maggie ist bei Hotch. Es geht ihr gut!" Das wusste er bereits. Morgan hatte es ihm lautstark erklärt.

„Sind die … sind die anderen auch so wütend auf mich?"

Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Wir sollten zurück fahren und dafür sorgen, dass Maggie und unser Team am Leben bleibt!" Emily erhob sich und wartete auf ihn. Langsam kam er auf die Beine, holte seine Tasche und folgte ihr ergeben nach draußen zum Wagen.

„Ich schätze mal, wir werden mit Maggie nicht mehr hierher zurückkommen können!", meinte er niedergeschlagen. Ihr sicherer Unterschlupf war vermutlich nicht mehr länger sicher. Leise seufzte Emily.

„Vorerst ist sie im Krankenhaus sicher. Wir werden die anderen dort treffen!"

„Und dann?"

„Dann wird ein Teil von uns nach Hause gehen und schlafen. Der Rest bewacht Maggie!"

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht ein anderes Mal unterhalten!", schlug Dave gepresst vor und erhob sich schwerfällig. Diesen Besuch hatte er so nötig gehabt, wie eine Wurzelbehandlung beim Zahnarzt. Beides schmerzte gleichermaßen, wenn nicht sogar ersteres mehr. Müde hinkte er zur Tür. Er brauchte dringend Ruhe und Schlaf. „Agent Rossi?" Seine Schultern sackten unwillkürlich herab. Mehr von ihrem Geschimpfe konnte er heute beim besten Willen nicht ertragen. „Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch! Ich …"

Schnell hob Dave die Hand und verhinderte so das sie weiter sprach. Es würde bestimmt nur wieder etwas kommen, dass sie beide nur zum Streiten brach.

„Gern geschehen, aber belassen wir es dabei für heute!"

Wenn er wieder gesund und fit genug war, dann würde er sich gerne wieder mit ihr auseinandersetzten. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, dabei spürte er die ganze Zeit ihren Blick in seinem Rücken. Melissa Caviness war eindeutig interessanter als Strauss und um vieles unberechenbarer. Er wankte zu den Anderen um ihnen vorschlagen, dass sich ein Teil des Teams zurückziehen und ausruhen sollte.

Als er bei ihnen ankam sah er noch wie Derek im Stiegenhaus verschwand. Augenblicklich fühlte er keine Müdigkeit mehr und so schnell er konnte eilte er zu J.J. und Penelope. „Was, zur Hölle, geht hier vor?" Er befürchtete das Schlimmste und sollte recht behalten. „Derek denkt er habe Cook gesehen!", gab ihm Jennifer zur Antwort. Das war nicht nur bloß eine Vermutung von Morgan, Cook war tatsächlich hier, das fühlte er in jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Finster brütete er vor sich hin. Leider war er nicht in der Verfassung Derek zu unterstützen. „Bleibt Ihr hier! Ich werde Morgan folgen!", schlug J.J. vor und war bevor noch irgendwer etwas sagen konnte auch schon verschwunden.

Warum nur konnte sie auch nie den Mund halten? Sobald wer freundlich zu ihr war, musste sie ihn zielsicher vergraulen. Sie mochte David Rossi. Sie mochte ihn wirklich, aber sie wollten nicht, dass er es wusste. Besser er dachte sie wäre ein bösartiges Biest, als das er die Wahrheit kannte. Georg, ihr Ex-Mann, war einer jener Männer gewesen, dem sie von Anfang an ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt hatte. Es waren glückliche Tage gewesen und sie hatte geglaubt … Lächerlicher Weise gab es eine Zeit, da hatte sie wirklich gedacht ihre Ehe würde für immer halten.

Das war gewesen bevor sie ihn in Flagranti mit dieser blonden Schlampe erwischt hatte. 17 Ehejahre für hemmungslosen Sex mit einer Jüngeren. Georg gab ihr das Gefühl alt, verbraucht und nutzlos zu sein. Das alles war sehr schmerzvoll und unangenehm für sie gewesen und so wollte sie sich nie wieder fühlen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie einen Mann wie David Rossi ständig vor den Kopf stoßen musste.

Cook war bereits zwei Stockwerke unter ihm und brauchte nur noch eines, dann war er im Foyer. Dort würde er ihn bestimmt nicht mehr fassen können. Zu viele Menschen, das war einfach zu gefährlich. Außerdem war es für ihn dort ein leichtes in der Menge unterzutauchen. Morgan sprang immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend nach unten. Er musste ihn kriegen. Über sich hörte er eine Tür knallen.

Scheinbar bekam er Unterstützung. Egal wer es war, er würde nicht rechtzeitig hier sein um ihm helfen zu können. Unter sich hatte Leroy die Tür zum Foyer erreicht. Er hielt inne und blickte nach oben. Kurz trafen sich erneut ihre Blicke. Er schien ihn zu verhöhnen und mit den Augen zu sagen: „Ihr bekommt mich nie!" Dann eilte er hindurch und war verschwunden.

Als Derek schließlich die Tür erreichte und sie aufriss war Leroy fort. J.J. stoppte schwer atmend an seiner Seite.

„Ist er?", fragte sie überflüssiger Weise.

„Ja!", erwiderte er gepresst und trat ins Foyer.

Schwestern huschten betriebsam umher und immer noch, obwohl es bereits schon sehr spät war, schien der Besucherstrom nicht abreißen zu wollen. Manche kamen um einen geliebten Menschen zu besuchen, andere gingen wieder nach Hause. Derek eilte zu den Glasschiebetüren und blickte nach draußen. Von Leroy Cook war nichts mehr zu sehen. Still fluchte er vor sich hin. Immer wieder schlüpfte er ihnen wie ein glitschiges Etwas durch die Finger. Verdammt, er hasste diesen Kerl.

Als Spencer und Emily im Krankenhaus eintrafen, berieten sich die Anderen gerade wie sie Hotch und Maggie am Besten schützen konnten.

„Vorerst wird es das Klügste sein sie hier zu lassen und zwar alle beide.", schlug Rossi vor. „Einer von uns bewacht die Tür und bestellt noch zwei Leute her, die den Eingang des Krankenhauses im Auge behalten!"

Es wurde entschieden Emily für die erste Wache hier zu lassen. Alle anderen würden nach Hause gehen und erstmal schlafen. In sechs Stunden kam Derek und löste sie ab, dann war Spencer an der Reihe. Rossi hoffte, dass er sich in ein paar Stunden in einer besseren Verfassung befand. Momentan hielt er sich nicht für sehr nützlich für das Team.

„Was ist mit Mrs. Caviness?", warf J.J. ein.

„Wir sollten veranlassen, dass sie direkt im Zimmer neben Hotch untergebracht wird. So können wir beide besser schützen und es wäre sowieso nur für eine Nacht. Man behält sie nur zur Beobachtung hier. Morgen wird sie bereits entlassen!"

Das Krankenhauspersonal war davon weniger begeistert. Zwei Patienten mussten umgesiedelt werden, was kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Da es sich bei Mrs. Caviness um keine Intensivpatientin handelte, sie aber in das Zimmer in welches sie verlegt werden sollte befand sich eine Frau die gerade einen Tag zuvor eine schwere Operation überstanden hatte und jetzt unbedingt Ruhe benötigte. Der diensthabende Oberarzt eilte herbei um diesen Wahnsinn zu stoppen.

„Wir unterstützten das FBI gerne wo wir nur können, aber das können wir auf keinen Fall tun, ohne dabei das Leben meiner Patientin zu gefährden!" Demonstrativ positionierte er sich schützend vor der Tür seiner Patientin. Niemals würde er kampflos erlauben, dass diese verlegt wurde. Still seufzte Rossi.

„Dann müssen wir eben auch vor ihrer Tür einen Wachposten abstellen.", gab er nach. Zufrieden rauschte der Arzt wieder von dannen.

„Wir brauchen endlich Resultate! So kann es nicht weitergehen. Keiner von uns kann diese Nacht zu Hause verbringen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel ihm dieser Robert Sanders verraten hat. Ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass Emily ihren Besuch von Cook ihm zu verdanken hat!"

Man organisierte noch eine Wache für Mrs. Caviness, kam aber still darüber ein, dass es besser wäre sie nicht darüber zu informieren und verabschiedete sich dach voneinander.

Blinzelnd wachte sie auf. Sie war wohl eingeschlafen. Kurz wusste sie nicht wo sie war, doch nach und nach fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie war bei Aaron im Krankenhaus. Vorsichtig dehnte sie ihre schmerzenden Muskeln. Maggie war im Sitzen eingeschlafen, was sie jetzt in jedem Muskel ihres Körpers spürte. Aaron schien immer noch zu schlafen. Bleich lag er, mit geschlossenen Augen, in den Kissen.

Sanft strich sie über seine Hand und erhob sich. Sie musste sich etwas bewegen und außerdem musste sie einen gewissen Ort aufsuchen. Vor der Tür entdeckte sie Derek. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er sie an.

„Es wäre besser gewesen, du wärst nicht hier!", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und traf sie damit unbewusst tief. Für Aaron war es besser sie war nicht hier? War sie so schlecht für ihn?

„Ich …", sagte sie stotternd.

„Cook war gestern hier! Er weiß wo du bist!"

Beinahe hätte sie erleichtert aufgeatmet. Er schimpfte sie nicht, weil sie bei Aaron war, sondern weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte und Leory wusste … Plötzlich wurde ihr die ganze Tragweite seiner Aussage bewusst. Leroy war hier gewesen und hatte sie gesehen, ohne dass sie ihn bemerkte. Er hätte sie beinahe gehabt.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Glaube ist der Vogel, der singt, wenn die Nacht noch dunkel ist…Rabindranath Tagore

Ruhelos trieb er sich zwischen den Bäumen und den geparkten Autos herum. Er musste nur darauf achten, dass ihn keiner sah, aber er ihm Gegenzug alles überblicken konnte. Alle, bis auf Prentiss, verließen das Krankenhaus. Ein Wagen parkte auffällig unauffällig nahe dem Eingang. Heute Abend würde er sich dem Krankenhaus nicht mehr nähern können. Leroy steckte sich eine Zigarette an und ließ sie zwischen den Mundwinkel hin und her gleiten. Dann zog er genüsslich daran und inhalierte tief.

Kurz überlegte er Robert anzurufen, aber er hatte so das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dieser gerade mit dem FBI plauderte und dabei in den schönsten Tönen eines Kanarienvogels sang. Andererseits konnte er sich genau das zu nutze machen. Er würde sie über Robert auf eine falsche Fährte hetzten und hatte freie Bahn um Cassandra in seine Fänge zu bekommen. Leroy zückte spielerisch sein Handy und zog sich damit tief in die Schatten zurück und lief zu seinem Wagen um sich dort auszuruhen. Seine Wunde schmerzte und er war müde. Morgen würde er mit ihm vielleicht telefonieren.

Leben kam in das Krankenhaus. Es schien als würden alle gleichzeitig erwachen. Ab sechs Uhr war Schichtwechsel. Das ausgeruhte Personal brachte Leben auf die einzelnen Stationen. Emsig wurde neben Frühstück, auch Medikamentenbehälter und Fieberthermometer ausgeteilt und genauso emsig wurde alles wieder eingesammelt.

„Guten Morgen, Agent Hotchner! Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?"

Verwirrt blickte er die Krankenschwester an. Im ersten Moment konnte er sich an nichts erinnern. Erst nach und nach fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Leroy Cook hatte auf ihn eingestochen und gerade als dieser ihn töten wollte kam, zu seinem Glück, Derek. Leider konnte Cook fliehen und das mit seiner Waffe. Wenn Caviness davon erfuhr, würde sie vermutlich darüber wenig erfreut sein, falls sie die Begegnung mit Cook überhaupt gut überstanden hatte.

Die meisten Frauen, die das Pech hatten, in seinen Händen zu landen, hatten da weniger Glück gehabt. Cook war jemand, dem es Spaß machte, andere, vorzugsweise Frauen vom Typ seiner Ehefrau, zu quälen und ihnen dabei unendliche Schmerzen zu zufügen. Der Höhepunkt stellte für ihn schließlich die Tötung des Opfers da. Aaron schloss die Augen und zwang sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Wenigstens war Maggie immer noch in Sicherheit und außer Reichweite von ihm.

Obwohl, er hatte davon geträumt, dass sie hier gewesen war. In seinem Traum hatte sie seine Hand gehalten und beinahe bildete er sich ein ihre Berührung noch immer zu spüren. Besorgt beobachtete ihn die Schwester.

„Mir … ich bin in Ordnung!" Ihr Blick erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ihr noch eine Antwort schuldig war.

„Ihre Frau kommt bestimmt auch bald zurück!", versuchte die Schwester ihn aufzumuntern.

Er musste schwer an sich halten um nicht trocken aufzulachen. Wenn er eines mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, dann dass das Haley niemals wieder zurückkommen würde. Dafür hatte der Reaper gesorgt, als er sie ermordete. Vermutlich hatte die Schwester Prentiss oder J.J. gemeint. Sie waren bestimmt hier gewesen um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Er wollte die Schwester gerade aufklären, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Vollkommen ungenießbar, anders konnte sie das was man hier als Frühstück bezeichnete nicht nennen. Sie bemühte sich ein paar Bissen zu essen, da sie den Verdacht hegte, das man sie ansonsten niemals hier rauslassen würde und sie würde den Teufel tun und noch eine weitere Nacht hier verbringen. Außerdem bestand hier die Gefahr erneut Agent Rossi über den Weg zu laufen und darauf hatte sie noch weniger Lust. Schön langsam gingen ihr die Bösartigkeiten aus.

Dieser Mann ließ sich nur schwer vergraulen. Sein Gemüt schien unerschütterlich. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und mühte sich hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. Ihre Sachen, oder irgendetwas, das sie tragen konnte, musste sich doch darin befinden. Leider wurde sie enttäuscht. Außer ein paar Staubfussel gab es darin rein gar nichts zu entdecken. Ungeduldig schloss sie den Schrank wieder. Sie würde irgendjemanden damit beauftragen müssen ihr frische Sachen zum Anziehen zu bringen.

Nur wenn? Sie kannte praktisch niemanden hier. Nun ja es gab schon jemanden den sie kannte und den sie vermutlich auch fragen konnte, wenn sie nur wollte. Nein, dass würde sie nicht tun. Eher gab sie einer Krankenschwester hier ein paar hundert Doller, als das sie David Rossi um so einen Gefallen bat.

Sie könnte natürlich auch mit dem Krankenhausnachthemd Nachhause gehen, aber dann würde sie vermutlich schneller, als ihr lieb war, wieder in einem Krankenhaus landen. Nur würden dann die Fenster bestimmt vergittert sein. Tief atmete sie ein paar Mal durch, dann griff sie entschlossen nach dem Telefon. Am Besten brachte man unangenehme Dinge gleich hinter sich und das bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr überraschte. Das sie seine Telefonnummer hatte, oder das sie ihn wirklich um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte. Ungläubig schüttelte Dave den Kopf. Heute Morgen fühlte er sich eindeutig besser. Immer noch hatte er Kopfschmerzen und sein Körper fühlte sich an als wäre er unter eine Dampfwalze gekommen, aber trotzdem war es heute besser als gestern. Vermutlich lag es auch an ihrer Bitte.

Seine neue Vorgesetzte Mrs. Caviness hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Mit dieser Geste schaffte sie es seine Lebensgeister besser als jedes Medikament zu wecken. Beschwingt machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Wie würde wohl ein Mensch wie sie leben? So wie er sie einschätze, herrschte bei ihr pedantische Ordnung und nichts würde dort, rein gar nichts auf sie als Person oder auf ihr Leben Hinweise liefern. Melissa Caviness war es gewöhnt eng mit Profilern zusammen zu arbeiten, daher hatte sie gelernt ihr Leben zu verbergen.

Sie war bestimmt jemand, der Privates zu schützen wusste. Dass sie ihn in ihre Wohnung ließ, zeigte nur ihre Verzweiflung. Sie kannte hier noch niemanden, nicht das sie sich als sehr Kontaktfreudig erwiesen hätte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen und so war sie eben auf seine Hilfe angewiesen. Neugierig betrat er ihre Wohnung. Ein kurzer Blick genügte ihm um ihm zu sagen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Es gab keine Fotos oder andere, verräterische, persönliche Gegenstände in ihrer Wohnung. Nichts was etwas über sie als Person aussagen könnte. Melissa Caviness schien sie bereits voll möbliert übernommen zu haben, wie er unschwer an den Abdrücken die die Möbel auf dem Teppich hinterlassen hatten erkennen konnte.

Dave durchquerte das unpersönliche Wohnzimmer und betrat das nicht weniger nichts sagende Schlafzimmer. Es hätte ihn kein bisschen erstaunt, wenn er dort ihre Koffer unausgepackt vorgefunden hätte. Stattdessen entdeckte er auf einer Kommode ein Bild, das mit dem Gesicht nach unten umgelegt worden war. Scheinbar mochte sie das nicht mehr, was sich auf dem Bild befand. Von Neugierde getrieben griff er danach und drehte es um. Es zeigte einen Mann. Ihren Mann, oder um es genauer zu sagen, ihr Ex-Mann. Aus Garcias Bericht wusste er, dass er Georg hieß und auch fürs FBI arbeitete. Und das er bereits sein Leben mit einer anderen Frau teilte. Jünger, frischer als Melissa Caviness, aber bestimmt besaß diese nicht ihre Klasse, da war er sich sogar ziemlich sicher.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er wütend oder doch froh darüber sein sollte sie zu sehen. „Du solltest nicht hier sein!", warf er ihr halbherzig vor.

„Vermutlich!" Maggie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie war nahe der Tür stehen geblieben, da sie seine Reaktion auf ihr hier sein, nicht einschätzen konnte. Nervös drehte sie den Kaffeebecher zwischen ihren Händen.

„Ich werde mit … Spencer ein ernstes Wort sprechen müssen. Er hätte dich nicht herbringen dürfen. Was wenn dich Leroy Cook gesehen hätte?" Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. Sie schaffte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert und außerdem kann Spencer nichts dafür.", erwiderte sie schwach. Er mochte vielleicht nicht ganz auf der Höhe sein, dennoch benötigte es keine große Kunst um erkennen zu können, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbarg.

„Sieh mich an!", verlangte er leise. Langsam hob sie den Blick und sah ihm schuldbewusst in die Augen.

„Ich habe Spencer ausgetrickst um hier bei dir sein zu können. Ich … als man mir sagte du bist verletzt, da … ich musste einfach wissen, dass es dir gut geht.", gestand sie ihm verlegen.

„Ich wünschte du wärst im Haus und in Sicherheit geblieben.", sagte er ernst. So schön es auch war, sie bei sich zu haben umso schwieriger wurde es dadurch sie zu beschützen. Wenn Leroy es bisher nicht wusste, dass sie hier war, würde es bestimmt nicht lange dauern bis er es herausfand. Noch kannte Aaron nicht die Wahrheit und Maggie hatte Angst davor sie ihm zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hier störe." Mit diesen Worten traf sie bei ihm einen empfindlichen Nerv.

„Bei Gott du störst mich nicht, im Gegenteil und vielleicht sollte ich mir sogar wünschen es wäre nicht so, aber in Wahrheit bin ich mehr als froh dich bei mir zu haben!"

Die Nacht war lange vorüber und der Tag bereits weit fortgeschritten. Er hatte keine Zigaretten mehr und so wurde die Gereiztheit, die in ihm immer während brodelte, noch schlimmer. Ruhelos schlich er zwischen den Bäumen des Parks nahe dem Krankenhaus herum. Sie war noch immer dort. Ganz nah und doch unerreichbar. Vielleicht war Robert doch seine einzige Hoffnung? Es musste einen anderen, besseren Weg geben, sie aus dem Gebäude zu locken und dann sah er ihn.

Eine junge Krankenschwester verließ das Gebäude. Nicht das sie noch die typische Schwesternuniform getragen hätte, sie war lediglich in mit einer legeren Jeans und einem einfärbigen roten T-Shirt bekleidet, aber es war ihre ganze Art, die ihm verriet, was sie war. Und vermutlich die weißen Turnschuhe. Sie hatte lockiges, kinnlanges Haar, das bei jedem ihrer Schritte um ihren Kopf wippte. Ohne zu wissen, dass sie damit ihr Schicksal besiegelte, kam sie gut gelaunt auf ihn zu. Sie würde sein Schlüssel zu Cassandra sein. Mit ihr würde er sie kriegen! Er breitete rasch eine Straßenkarte auf der Motorhaube aus und wartete.

Karen Ellwood hatte zuerst keine Ahnung wovon der Mann vor ihr sprach. Sie war in Gedankenversunken auf dem Weg von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause gewesen, als sie dieser Mann höflich ansprach. Er hatte eine Karte auf der Motorhaube seines Wagens ausgebreitet und schien diese aufmerksam zu studieren, aber in Wirklichkeit waren seine Sinne ganz auf die Frau die die Straße herab lief, gerichtet.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss!", hatte er gesagt. Er war nicht sonderlich groß und so wirkte er auch nicht bedrohlich auf sie. Um seine dünnen Lippen spielte ein charmantes Lächeln, das auf sie vertrauen erweckend wirkte. Automatisch hatte sie sein Lächeln erwidert und war näher getreten.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!" Diese Worte wärmten kurz ihr Herz, bis zu dem Punkt wo er grob seinen Arm um ihre Kehle schlang.

„Ich … bitte …", brachte sie krächzend über die Lippen und sah voller Angst zu ihm hoch.

„Ein Wort und du bist tot, Schlampe!", zischte er ihr hart ins Ohr. Er bugsierte sie in den Wagen und ehe sie auch nur an Flucht denken konnte, setzte er sie mit einem Kinnhaken außer Gefecht.

„Ich denke, wir können Sie bereits heute auf eine normale Station verlegen und wenn weiterhin alles so gut läuft, können Sie das Krankenhaus schon bald verlassen!", versprach ihm der Arzt, klappte die Krankengeschichte zu und befestigte sie wieder ordentlich am Fußende des Bettes. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt verließ er dann wieder das Zimmer und sah nach seinem nächsten Patienten.

Aaron blickte hinter ihm her. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt bereits heute das Krankenhaus wieder zu verlassen. Solange Maggie nicht in Sicherheit war, würde er hier keine ruhige Minute haben. Sie war, solange der Arzt mit seiner Visite beschäftigt gewesen war, gebeten worden draußen zu warten, aber der Arzt war schon lange fort. Wo als zum Teufel blieb sie?

Automatisch hegte er die Befürchtung das Cook sie sich geschnappt hätte. Diesem Bastard war es durchaus zu zutrauen, dass er hier herkam. Die Tür öffnete sich, doch statt Maggie betrat Derek den Raum.

„Hey wie geht's dir?" Aaron verzog statt einer Antwort lediglich den Mund.

„Danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast!", sagte er schlicht.

Derek winkte mit der Hand ab. Für ihn, und wie auch für jeden aus dem Team, war das selbstverständlich, was er getan hatte.

„Wo ist sie?" Derek brauchte nicht erst zu fragen, wenn er meinte.

„Emily passt auf sie auf. Sie trinken irgendwo zusammen einen Kaffee, also mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Außerdem haben wir weit größere Probleme!" Dereks Worte ließen Aaron die Stirn runzeln. Das konnte bestimmt nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Er war hier und …", begann Derek wurde aber von Aaron unterbrochen.

„Hier im Krankenhaus?"

„Ja!"

„Sag jetzt nicht, er ist schon wieder geflohen!"

Dereks Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„Verdammt!"

Eine spitze Klinge war auf ihr Auge gerichtet. Das war das erste was sie sah, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Karens Atmung beschleunigte sich. Zuerst wusste sie nicht was passiert war, aber schlagartig fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war entführt worden und der Mann der ihr das angetan hatte, saß ihr gegenüber und bedrohte sie mit einem großen, bedrohlich wirkenden Messer. Eingeschüchtert sah sie ihn an und wagte es kaum zu atmen.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust! Das machst du doch, oder?", fragte er sie. Karen schaffte es nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande zu bringen.

„Du wirst für mich jemanden Anrufen und du wirst genau das sagen, was ich vorher genau erkläre. Verstanden?"

Er sprach mit einem äußerst liebenswürdigen Ton, aber das machte seine Worte nicht weniger erschreckend. Wieder gelang es ihr nur einmal kurz den Kopf zu bewegen. Ihr gegenüber saß ihr Tod, da war sie sich ganz sicher und sie würde bei Gott alles tun um am Leben zu bleiben. Auch telefonieren, wenn der Mann es so wollte. Leise begann sie zu weinen. Sie hatte so große Angst.

„Dort drinnen im Krankenhaus gibt es eine Frau und alles was ich will, ist mit ihr am Telefon zu sprechen! Das bekommen wir doch hin, oder?"

Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn, dabei schluchzte sie leise. Er wollte nur mit einer Frau telefonieren? Irgendwie konnte sie es nicht ganz glauben.

„Weißt du, sie ist meine Frau und ich möchte sie um Verzeihung bitten. Ich … ich tue normalerweise so etwas nicht, aber ich war so verzweifelt."

Karen wollte ihm glauben. Wollte glauben, dass das alles nur aus Liebe mit ihr passierte und sie vielleicht doch unbeschadet davon kam.

„O ...okay! Sagen Sie mir m …mit wem Sie sprechen wollen?", bat sie leise.

Zufrieden musterte er sie. Zuerst würden sie die Arbeit erledigen und danach kam dann das Vergnügen!

„Warum hast du es mir verschwiegen?", fragte er sie enttäuscht.

„Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht.", meinte sie ruhig.

„Keinen Unterschied? Ob ich es weiß oder nicht, dass ist ein wesentlicher Unterschied! Leroy Cook ist hinter dir her und versucht dich bereits seit Jahren zu töten!" Aaron hatte sich in Rage geredet.

Er fühlte sich von ihr hintergangen und das gerade wo er begonnen hatte ihr zu vertrauen. Nach der langen Zeit … Haley war seit einem Jahr tot und er hatte seit dieser Zeit keine andere Frau angesehen. Zuerst natürlich aus Trauer um seine Frau und dann … blieb einfach keine Zeit für irgendwelche Beziehungen. Wenn er nicht praktisch an jenem Tag rein Zufällig in sie hineingestolpert wäre, dann würden er und sie sich auch nicht so nahe stehen, wie sie es jetzt tun.

„Ich weiß, aber ich würde es manchmal einfach ganz gerne vergessen und wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten ist!", erwiderte sie schwach und gab ihm so das Gefühl gemein und kalt zu sein.

„Er prägt mein ganzes Leben. Jede Minute meines Lebens denke ich immerzu an ihn. Durch dich habe ich es geschafft ihn für eine Weile aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen."

Nun war er sich ganz sicher, dass er ein schäbiger, klein karierter Unmensch war.

„Es tut mir leid!", bat er leise um Verzeihung.

„Ist schon okay. Du machst nur deinen Job!"

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein! Du bist niemals nur ein Job für mich. Das darfst du nie glauben. Du bist viel mehr für mich, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht richtig ist!", widersprach er ihr heftig und brachte sie damit nahe an seine Seite.

Automatisch griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest in der seinigen.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann …" Egal was er noch sagen wollte, er wurde von der eintretenden Krankenschwester unterbrochen.

„Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen! Der Patient braucht Ruhe!", sagte sie streng.

Es war einer jener typisch, hektischen Tage, wo man genau wusste, dass man nach Dienstende nur einen Wunsch hatte. Die Füße hochlegen und die Augen schließen, weil man hundemüde war. Das schrille, nervige Läuten des Telefons fehlte einem in einem von zu viel Arbeit ausgefüllten Tag nur noch als Tüpfelchen auf dem I. Betty rannte widerwillig hinter das Schwesternpult und langte nach dem Hörer.

„Mary Washington Hospital, Schwester Betty am Apparat. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", ratterte sie routiniert herab und horchte nur mit halben Ohr in den Hörer.

„Hallo Betty, hier ist Karen! Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", sprudelte es aus dem Mund ihrer Kollegin heraus und ehe Betty noch etwas erwidern konnte, sprach diese bereits weiter.

„Eine sehr alte Freundin von mir besucht einen unserer Patienten. Ich würde sie gerne überraschen. Hol sie bitte zum Telefon, aber verrat ihr bitte nicht, das ich es bin. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

Betty fand die Bitte etwas seltsam, aber dennoch versprach sie Karen die Frau zu holen. Was sollte schon bei einem simplen Telefongespräch passieren? Nicht viel, oder? Betty eilte den Krankenhausflur hinab und entdeckte die Gesuchte. Etwas verloren stand sie da und starrte ins nichts. Die Leute des FBI hatten sich etwas abseits von ihr positioniert und schienen angestrengt miteinander zu tuscheln.

„Verzeihung, Miss! Würden Sie kurz mit mir mitkommen?", bat Betty sie.

Verblüfft über diese Bitte, starrte Maggie die etwas füllige, aber freundlich wirkende Krankenschwester an. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie mit ihr gehen sollte und entschied dann, das es ungefährlich und diese Schwester bestimmt harmlos war. Hier in diesem Krankenhaus war sie in Sicherheit. Hier konnte Leroy ihr nichts tun. Ihr Blick huschte zu Emily, Spencer und Derek. Sie schienen immer noch vertieft in ihr Gespräch zu sein und würden es bestimmt nicht einmal merken, wenn sie für einen Augenblick wegging.

Wahrscheinlich wäre sie sogar bereits wieder zurück, bevor ihre Abwesenheit überhaupt auffiel. Entschlossen folgte sie der Schwester den Gang entlang bis zum Schwesternpult. Dahinter befanden sich der Aufenthaltsraum und die Teeküche für die Krankenschwestern. Schwester Betty hob den Telefonhörer auf und drückte ihn Maggie in die Hand.

Eine ungute Vorahnung machte sich in Maggie breit. Nur ein Mensch würde sie hier anrufen. Mit zittrigen Fingern hielt sie den Hörer an ihr Ohr und lauschte. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen etwas zu sagen, aber ihre Atmung verriet sie.

„Hallo?", sagte eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende. Eine Frau! Erleichterung durchflutete Maggie. Es war nicht Leroy.

„Hier ist Maggie! Sie wollten mich sprechen?", erwiderte sie fragend und wartete. Seltsames Tuscheln war zu hören, ganz so als würde das Telefon an jemand anderen weitergereicht und dann hörte sie ihn.

„Sie nicht! Aber ich, Miststück!"

Diese Stimme hatte sie seit fünf Jahren nicht gehört, dennoch war sie ihr immer noch vertraut und ließ sie tiefe Furcht empfinden. Wenn sich ihre Finger nicht so krampfhaft um den Hörer geschlossen hätten, wäre ihr dieser bestimmt entglitten.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Was der Mensch fliehen will, das bringt er mit an den Ort, an den er flieht…Paul Ernst

Leise klopfte Dave an ihre Tür, wartete kurz und öffnete diese. Sie stand etwas verloren im Raum. Es war das erste Mal das er sie so sah. Es musste ihr unglaublich schwer gefallen sein, ihn darum zu bitten. Vorsichtig stellte er die kleine Tasche, die er für sie gepackt hatte, auf einen der Stühle der sich am nächsten zur Tür befand und zog sich wieder zurück. Ihm persönlich war eine angriffslustige Mrs. Caviness bei weitem lieber, als diese stille in sich gekehrte Frau.

Er würde später weiter über sie nachdenken, doch zuerst sollte er nach Hotch und dem Rest des Teams sehen. Vermutlich waren alle, bis auf J.J. und Garcia bereits hier. Garcia hatte es vorgezogen sich wieder hinter ihren Bildschirmen zu verstecken und weitere Recherche über Leroy Cook zu betreiben. Falls sie noch irgendeinen Ansporn gebraucht hätte, so hatte sie ihn spätestens mit den Angriffen auf Emily, Melissa, Hotch und seine Wenigkeit gefunden.

Was J.J. betraf, sie hatte gute Arbeit mit Robert Sanders geleistet. Sie hatte darum gebeten ihn weiter Verhören zu dürfen. Eine Bitte die er ihr nur zu gern gewährte. Robert war ein gutes Studienobjekt und da er ein ausgemachter Feigling war, leicht zu durchschauen. Außerdem war er nach ein paar halbausgestoßenen Drohungen mehr als bereitwillig einfach alles zu erzählen, auch ohne dass man danach fragte.

Rossi stieß zu Derek, Emily und Spencer. Letzterer wirkte etwas angeschlagen. Die Stanpauke, die Derek ihm gehalten hatte, zeigte noch immer Wirkung. Da er Maggie unter ihnen nicht entdecken konnte, nahm er an, sie wäre bei Hotch. Sie mussten für sie ein neues Versteck finden. Hier war es nicht sicher für sie. Vermutlich lauerte Leroy in diesem Moment irgendwo dort draußen und wartete nur auf einen Gelegenheit bei der er zuschlagen konnte.

Mühsam schluckte sie und versuchte gleichzeitig das Zittern, das ihren Körper ergriffen hatte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach auflegen. Was konnte schon passieren? Er könnte ihr nichts tun, oder?

„Du kannst mir keine Angst mehr machen!", bemühte sie sich tapfer zu sein. Sein kehliges, bitteres Lachen machte diesen Versuch zu nichte. Er wusste etwas, was ihr bisher noch entging, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Leroy war eine verschlagene Kreatur, dessen ganzes Denken auf das Zufügen von Schmerzen ausgerichtet ist.

„Wetten doch? Gerade sitzt ein Mädchen hier neben mir! Wie heißt du?" Scheinbar sprach er mit jemandem der sich neben ihm befand. Im Hintergrund konnte sie eine andere Stimme hören.

„Karen hier neben mir fände es ganz toll, wenn du zu uns herauskommen könntest. Ich denke, nein ich weiß, Karen würde es bestimmt besonders freuen, denn solltest du dich weigern, wird sie sterben – Stück für Stück!" Bei jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme tiefer und kälter und verursachte ihr immer mehr Angst. Verzweifelt blickte sie um sich. Wo waren sie alle? Warum suchte keiner nach ihr? Sie sollten doch auf sie aufpassen.

„Bitte!", flehte sie leise.

Jeder Schritt war die reinste Höllenqual. Seine Schulter und auch seine Hüfte brannten wie Feuer. Nur mit sehr kleinen Schritten und nur sehr vorsichtig konnte er sich vorwärts bewegen. Aber dennoch tat es gut auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Lange würde ihm die Ruhe hier im Krankenhaus sowieso nicht vergönnt sein. Er hatte noch einen Job zu erledigen. Leroy Cook, er musste ihn fassen und endlich zur Strecke bringen. Nachdenklich blieb er mitten im Zimmer stehen. Warum war es bloß so schwierig einen einzigen Mann zu fassen?

Cook war so schlüpfrig wie ein Aal. Er hatte es geschafft sämtliche Behörden auszutricksen und hinters Licht zu führen. Niemand konnte ihn bisher fassen. Auch ihre Versuche waren bisher alle gescheitert. Was natürlich größtenteils an Robert Sanders lag. Mit ihm an seiner Seite, wusste er immer was sie planten und vorhatten. Doch diese Lücke hatten sie geschlossen. Und dennoch … Einer dunklen Vorahnung folgend ging Aaron zielstrebig zur Tür. Er musste Maggie sehen und wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Unwillkürlich fühlte sie tiefe Bewunderung für ihn. Er war nicht nur ein herausragender Profiler, sondern besaß ein untrügliches Gespür für Farben und Mode. Außerdem war er feinfühlig genug nicht auf dem Umstand, dass sie seine Hilfe benötigte, herumzureiten. Andere Männer hätten das mit Sicherheit getan. Ihr Ex-Mann war so ein Exemplar gewesen. Jedenfalls hatte er Kleidung für sie gewählt, wie auch sie es nicht besser gekonnt hätte. Ob er sie gerne genau in diesen Sachen sehen wollte?

Es war nichts auffälliges, sondern eher schlicht. Ein dunkles Kostüm und dazupassende Schuhe. Als einziges Highlight lag ein buntes Tuch dabei. Sorgsam drapierte sie es sich um den Hals. Vor allem die Farbe Rot dominierte im Muster und brachte so ihr Haar hervorragend zur Geltung. Sie wirkte frisch und lebendig und genau so fühlte sie sich.

Ihr ging es gut und sie war am Leben. Selbst so einem Kleinganoven wie diesem Leroy Cook würde sie nicht erlauben, sie klein zu kriegen! Sie strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und merkte, dass ihre Finger, ihre Hände wieder zu zittern begonnen hatten. Sie ballte ärgerlich ihre Fäuste. Das musste aufhören! Dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Sie hatte einen Job zu tun und genau darum würde sie sich kümmern. Am Besten fing sie mit Agent Hotchner an. Es schien ihm, bei ihrer Einlieferung, nicht allzu gut zu gehen und da sie gestern lieber Abweisend zu Rossi gewesen war, hatte sie es verabsäumt ihn zu fragen wie es um diesen stand.

„Wo ist eigentlich Maggie?" Es war Spencer der diese Frage stellte und sich zugleich suchend umsah. Dereks Stirn begann sich finster zusammenzuziehen, da auch er sie nirgends entdecken konnte. Sie hatte diese Art einfach, ohne etwas zu sagen, zu verschwinden. Seit er sie kannte, war sie ihnen nun bereits zum vierten Mal entwischt. Sie war einfach schon zu lange auf der Flucht.

Er hätte es wissen müssen, so eine Eigenschaft legte man mal nicht auf die Schnelle von heute auf morgen ab. So was brauchte Zeit. Monate, schlimmsten Fall sogar Jahre. Da konnte sich Hotch auf was gefasst machen, wenn aus den Beiden mehr wurde und Cook sie nicht doch noch, bei ihrem leichtsinnigen Verhalten, vorher erwischte.

„Ich dachte, sie wäre bei Hotch?", warf Dave irritiert ein.

„Das ist sie nicht!", kam es kühl von Aaron. Er hatte unbemerkt von den Anderen sein Zimmer verlassen und sah sich sogleich mit seinen schlimmsten Ängsten konfrontiert. Maggie war verschwunden und Cook war zuvor in diesem Krankenhaus gewesen. Das konnte kein Zufall sein.

„Sucht sie!", befahl er ihnen und sah zu wie sie ausschwirrten. Schwer lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen. Das war für ihn wie ein schlimmer Alptraum. Nicht eine Sekunde erlaubte er ihnen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie mussten ihn endlich finden und gefangen nehmen.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?" Die Stimme von Mrs. Caviness riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Besser! Danke der Nachfrage. Und Sie?"

„Ein paar Schrammen, also nichts Ernstes. Nichts was man nicht mit einem Schaumbad kurieren könnte!", erwiderte sie achselzuckend.

Auf Aarons Lippen legte sich ein mildes Lächeln. Sie belogen sich gegenseitig und das wenig gekonnt. Auch Dave verfolgte gespannt das Gespräch der Beiden und unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich darüber amüsiert, aber im Anbetracht dessen, dass Maggie verschwunden war, war ihm das nicht möglich.

Ihr bleiches Gesicht ließ ihn sofort schlimmes ahnen. Beinahe wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an den Telefonhörer in ihrer Hand und doch wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, dass sie ihn am liebsten weit von sich geworfen hätte.

„Bitte!", flehte sie gerade halblaut. Es klang so schmerzvoll, so zerrissen. Ganz so als hätte sie etwas unfassbar Schreckliches erfahren. Schnell trat er an ihre Seite und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sollte wissen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Erschrocken zuckte sie bei seiner Berührung zusammen.

Wie groß musste die Anspannung sein unter der sie stand, dass es ihr nicht möglich war ihn eher wahrzunehmen? Sanft nahm er ihr den Hörer aus den Händen.

„Wer ist da?", brüllte er ungehalten hinein, doch nichts als Stille antwortete ihm. Wer immer es auch war, hatte bereits aufgelegt. Maggie stand starr neben ihn. Urplötzlich kam Leben in sie und eher er wusste was sie vorhatte, warf sie sich in seine Arme und umklammerte ihn verzweifelt.

„Er hat … er hat … er hat", flüsterte sie stammelnd in sein Ohr. Fest packte er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie ein Stück zurück, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Er hat was?"

Blanke Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das war er, Leroy. Er hat eine Frau – Karen und er will mich!"

„Auf keinen Fall! Niemals bekommt er dich!", sagte er, gleich einem Versprechen, eindringlich zu ihr.

„Aber er wird sie töten, wenn er …"

„Das ist genau was er will und deshalb kannst." Derek atmete tief durch und bemühte sich seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dieser elende Bastard hatte es wieder geschafft. Ständig war er zum Greifen nahe und doch schlüpfte er ihnen wie ein schleimiges etwas fast mühelos durch die Finger.

„Wir werden versuchen Karen zu helfen, aber nicht zu dem Preis dich dabei zu opfern! Und nun lass uns zu den anderen zurückkehren, bevor Aaron uns alle zur Schnecke macht!"

Ängstlich war sie an seine Seite gerückt. Sie sah bleich und erschöpft aus. Am liebsten hätte er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und sie nie wieder losgelassen, doch vor seinem Team und vor allem vor Mrs. Caviness wäre das vielleicht nicht die klügste Entscheidung.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er sie streng und besorgt zugleich.

„Die Schwester hat sie zum Telefon geholt und rate mal wer dran war?"

„Verdammt!"

„Das kannst du laut sagen, aber was noch schlimmer ist – er hat ein weiteres Opfer."

Mrs. Caviness gab einen zischenden Laut von sich.

„Wer ist sie genau?", hakte Dave nach.

„Karen Ellwood, 24 Jahre alt, arbeitet hier als Krankenschwester. Sie hatte Nachtdienst und sollte heute Morgen nach Hause gehen. Irgendwo zwischen Krankenhaus und ihrer Wohnung muss er sie sich geschnappt haben!"

Schwester Betty, die mittlerweile ebenso bleich wie Maggie war, hatte Morgan alles erzählt. Cook war ein raffinierter Hund. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht mehr so einfach ins Krankenhaus spazieren konnte um sich Maggie zu schnappen, also musste er einen anderen Weg finden und das hatte er auch. In dem er sich ein neues Opfer schnappte, konnte er damit Maggie unter Druck setzten.

„Wir sollten das vielleicht nicht länger auf dem Flur besprechen!", schlug Aaron vor und dirigierte alle in sein Krankenzimmer. Gleichzeitig zückte er sein Telefon und wählte Garcias Nummer. Wenn sie Cook endlich schnappen wollten, dann brauchten sie jede Frau und jeden Mann aus ihrem Team. Außerdem konnte sie vielleicht seinen Standort ausfindig machen.

Soweit er aus der Erzählung von Derek entnommen hatte, wollte Cook Maggie zwar gegen Karen eintauschen, hat aber weder Zeitpunkt noch Ort festgesetzt. Das eröffnete ihnen eine Möglichkeit ihn vielleicht endlich fassen und unschädlich machen zu können.

Zornig warf er das Handy auf den Wagenboden und schlug hart auf das Lenkrad ein. Er hatte die Männerstimme gehört. Cassandra war nicht länger mehr alleine gewesen. Das FBI würde niemals zulassen, dass er bekam was ihm vor Gott und dem Gesetzt gehörte. Es war sein verdammtes Recht, seine Frau bei sich zu haben. Er war ihr Mann und hatte Rechte. In guten wie in schlechten Tagen, hatte sie geschworen ihm zu gehorchen. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gebrochen.

„Dieses Miststück ist schuld, wenn du stirbst!", herrschte er Karen grob an. Er brauchte dringend Zigaretten. Er konnte jetzt schon spüren wie sich erste Kopfschmerzen ankündigten. Seine Schläfen pochten bereits leicht und seine Augen fühlten sich müde an.

Erschöpft ließ Aaron sich auf einen der Stühle im Zimmer fallen. Gracia wartete am anderen Ende der Leitung auf seine Anweisungen.

„Garcia kannst du dich in die Telefonanlage des Krankenhauses einklinken?"

„Ist das eine rein rhetorische Frage, oder? Denn während wir reden, habe ich bereits die Zeit genützt und mich, wie ich sagen muss, nicht sehr gut geschützten Server des Krankenhauses eingeloggt. Von hier aus habe ich auf alles zugriff!"

„Gut! Kannst du herausfinden, wer diese Station vor ein paar Minuten angerufen hat?"

Aaron konnte durch den Hörer hören wie Penelopes Finger rasch über die Tastatur ihres Computers glitten, dabei sagte sie kein Wort. Bestimmt starrte sie hochkonzentriert auf ihren Monitor um den Moment wo er ihr endlich zeigte, was sie sehen wollte, nicht zu verpassen.

„Das war eine gewisse Karen Ellwood. Sie arbeitet als Krankenschwester im Krankenhaus, aber auf einer anderen Station! Ich habe ein Foto von ihr gefunden. Das schicke ich Euch zu!"

Sie erzählte noch mehrere Details aus dem Leben von Karen, was vor allem Maggie verblüffte. Man konnte so vieles, auch, oder vor allem persönliches, über den Computer erfahren.

„Cook benutzt das Telefon von Karen. Vielleicht ist es noch eingeschaltet? Kannst du es lokalisieren?"

„Ich werde es versuchen und melde mich dann!"

Aaron trennte die Verbindung und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Bis auf J.J. waren alle hier, auch Mrs. Caviness. Sie hatte sich bewusst, oder unbewusst an Daves Seite gestellt. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und bisher auch keine einzige zynische Bemerkung von sich gegeben. Vielleicht hatte die Entführung ihr etwas von ihrer Schärfe genommen? Solch eine Erfahrung konnte einen Menschen für immer verändern. Vielleicht traf das auch auf sie zu.

„Cook weiß also das sich Maggie hier im Krankenhaus aufhält. Um sie zu bekommen, schnappt er sich ein neues Opfer und bietet ihr an sie einzutauschen. Wir müssen sie hier raus schaffen und an einen sicheren Ort bringen und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

Maggie senkte den Blick. Sie sollte wieder irgendwohin verschwinden. Eingesperrt, würde sie nur auf die Wachablösung warten und dabei mit Sicherheit wahnsinnig werden.

„Kann ich …", versuchte sie zu fragen, wurde aber von Aaron unterbrochen.

„Nein! Er würde nichts unversucht lassen um dich in seine Finger zu bekommen! Es ist besser er weiß nicht wo du dich befindest!"

„Aber vielleicht ist es genau das was wir brauchen um ihn zu kriegen!", gab Rossi zu bedenken.

Aaron runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand nicht ganz und da war er nicht der einzige.

„Wenn wir Maggie vor die Tür schicken, dann ist das so als würde man einem wilden Stier ein rotes Tuch zeigen. Er stürzt blindlinks darauf und kommt schließlich dabei um!"

Eine radikale Feststellung, die eine Menge unsicherer Faktoren barg und in einem  
>Desaster enden konnte.<p>

„Sie wollen tatsächlich eine Zivilisten in Gefahr bringen?" Mrs. Caviness musterte Dave von der Seite her. Würde er wirklich das Leben einer ihm anvertrauten Schutzbefohlenen riskieren?

„Unter kontrollierten Bedingungen – unseren Bedingungen würde ihr nichts passieren!", stellte Dave klar. Einmal mehr ärgerte er sich über Mrs. Caviness. Das sie immer nur das schlechteste von ihm denken konnte?

„Wir wären hier und könnten sofort eingreifen. Cook ist verwundet, was uns einen zusätzlichen Vorteil verschafft!", warf Derek ein.

Auch er schien von dieser Idee nicht abgeneigt zu sein.

„Nein, ich …" Egal was Aaron sagen wollte, diesmal wurde er von Maggie unterbrochen.

„Es muss endlich ein Ende haben! Ich werde es tun und niemand kann mich davon abhalten!"

Bei Gott sie hatte schreckliche Angst davor. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken Leroy zu begegnen, schlotterten ihr bereits jetzt die Knie.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Der Teufel hat die Welt verlassen, weil er weiß, daß die Menschen selbst einander die Hölle heiß machen… Friedrich Rückert

Lange Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort. Es machte den Eindruck als müsste jeder für sich, sich mit dem Gedanken, Maggie als Köder einzusetzen, vertraut machen. „Wenn wir das tatsächlich tun, und ich sage nur wenn, dann kann es nicht hier sein. Nicht in einem Haus voller Menschen. Cook hat schon genug Menschen geschadet, wir wollen, falls irgendetwas schief läuft, ihm nicht noch mehr Opfer in die Arme treiben!" Es war Aaron, der als erster die Stille durchbrach.

„Wir sollten Mrs. Cook auffällig unauffällig von hier fortbringen. Mrs. Caviness fühlen Sie sich schon stark genug, diese Aufgabe mit mir zu übernehmen?", richtete Dave seine Frage an Melissa. Ab wann war sie zu einem Mitglied dieses Teams geworden? Stirnrunzeln musterte sie ihn einen Moment sprachlos.

„Darf dieses Mal ich fahren?" Ein Gefühl von Wärme machte sich in Dave breit. Melissa würde sie bei ihrem Plan also unterstützen.

„Derek und Emily werden uns in einem gewissen Abstand folgen. Da sie das Ziel kennen, denke ich, wird es nicht notwendig sein in Sichtkontakt zu bleiben!", schlug er weiter vor.

„Und was ist, wenn er es wieder tut?", gab Melissa zu bedenken.

„Er wird uns nicht rammen! Dabei könnte Maggie verletzt werden und das ist das Letzte was er will! Wenn sie Schmerzen empfinden sollte, dann sind es nur welche die er ihr zuvor zugefügt hat!"

„Ich werde mit euch fahren!", sagte Aaron plötzlich.

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Mit deinen Verletzungen bist du uns im Moment keine Hilfe, sondern nur eine Belastung!", kam es scharf von Derek.

„Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich …" Zornig erhob sich Aaron und baute sich vor Derek auf.

„Was läuft hier eigentlich? Diese Frage drängt sich mir nicht zum ersten Mal auf. Und wenn ich so sehe, wie alle sich hier gebären, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es hier nicht nur um die simple Lösung eines Falles geht!" Melissa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah jeden einzelnen scharf an.

„Wir wollen alle hier dasselbe – Cook soll endlich hinter Gitter und Maggie …" Dave hatte das Wort ergriffen, wurde aber rüde von Melissa unterbrochen. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

"Natürlich wollen sie Cook fassen, keine Frage, aber das war bei weitem noch nicht alles."

Hier ging es um viel mehr und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Das Team bedeutete ihm alles, bisher. Er würde sie beschützen. Sie konnten nichts für seinen Fehltritt, nichts für seine Gefühle. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass er sich in Maggie verliebt hatte. Noch dachte er nicht über eine gemeinsame Zukunft nach, aber in seinem Herzen kam sie darin schon vor.

Es war auch schon von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er mit seinem überstürzten Handeln alles riskiert hatte. Mit seinem Geständnis, das jetzt zwangsläufig folgen würde, verlor er vermutlich seinen Job. Ganz bestimmt würde Mrs. Caviness ihn suspendieren, sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl.

„Maggie und ich …", begann er.

„Mr. Hotchner ich bin nicht blind, falls Sie das denken sollten! Das Sie und Mrs. Cook nicht nur der Fall verbindet, war mir spätestens klar, als ich Sie gemeinsam auf dem Flur dort draußen gesehen habe!", fiel sie ihm scharf ins Wort.

Aaron neigte leicht das Haupt. Nun würde Mrs. Caviness ihm bestimmt sagen, dass er seine Marke abgeben musste. Eine kleine, warme Hand schlich sich in die seinige und hielt ihn fest.

„Wenn Liebe unrecht ist, dann müssen Sie auch mich bestrafen!", sagte sie mutig.

„Mrs. Cook seien Sie nicht albern! Was Sie betrifft, Sie sind, sobald Mr. Cook gefasst ist, ein freier Mensch. Bei SSA Hotchner sieht die Sachlage ganz anders aus. Eine Beziehung mit einem Opfer, wo noch immer nicht ganz auszuschließen ist, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch indirekt mit dem Fall zu tun hat, wiegt weit schlimmer. Von Rechts wegen sollte ich Sie auf der Stelle suspendieren – ist Ihnen das klar?"

Schweigend nickte Aaron.

„Der einzige Grund warum ich es nicht tue ist der, dass ich Ihnen vermutlich mein Leben verdanke. Ich werde, sobald dieser Fall abgeschlossen ist, noch einmal darauf zurückkommen und dann können Sie mein Urteil in dieser leidigen Angelegenheit erwarten!"

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab. Sie hatte genug gehört, vorerst. Natürlich war dieser Rossi auf Hotchners Seite. Dieses Team stand sich viel zu nahe. Ein Umstand um den sie sich, nachdem das hier vorbei war, auch noch kümmern würde müssen.

Sie war wieder in gewohnter Schärfe da. Mrs. Caviness hatte sich anscheinend von Cooks Angriff vollkommen erholt und nicht nur Aaron holte nach ihren Worten tief Luft. Auch allen anderen stand der Schock förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es mochte nicht korrekt sein sich zu verlieben, aber keiner von ihnen hatte es mehr verdient als Hotch.

„Maggie wurde von ihrem Mann zweimal fast getötet und beinahe in den Tod getrieben. Ich denke nicht, dass zu befürchten steht, das sie gemeinsame Sache mit ihm macht!"

Sarkasmus war in diesem Augenblick bestimmt unangebracht, aber gerade jetzt verspürte Dave den unwiderstehlichen Drang in sich Melissa zu erwürgen. Wie hatte er auch nur für einen lächerlichen Moment vergessen können wie sie wirklich war? Das machte ihn wütend und er fühlte sich aufgebracht und enttäuscht. Und das alles, weil er mehr in ihr sehen wollte, als es zu sehen gab. Sie war eben nur eine verbitterte Frau.

Emily, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, holte tief Luft.

„Ich denke, das beste Versteck wäre das Haus. Dort ist außer uns niemand. Wir könnten von hier aus einige Agenten gleich jetzt dorthin schicken und so würden sie uns bereits bei unserer Ankunft erwarten!", schlug sie vor und versuchte zugleich das Gespräch in andere, sichere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Das könnte funktionieren! Das Haus und die nähere Umgebung sind uns bereits vertraut. Für Cook wäre es bestimmt unmöglich sich Maggie unbemerkt zu nähern.", fügte Derek hinzu. Ihm war es nur mehr als recht, dass sie das Thema wechselten.

Hotch mochte vielleicht falsch gehandelt haben, einen Zeitlang war sogar er davon felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, aber dennoch war es nicht richtig, dass er deswegen seinen Job verlor. Wenn sie diesen Fall zur vollen Zufriedenheit von Mrs. Caviness erledigten, dann würde sie ihre Meinung vielleicht ändern und Hotch nicht suspendieren.

„Ich, Spencer und Hotch begleiten Maggie zum Haus. Ihr beiden folgt uns in einem sicheren Abstand. Wir bleiben ständig in Kontakt. Und sobald jemand etwas Verdächtiges entdeckt, macht er sofort Meldung!" Dave war nicht bereit, nachdem was Melissa von sich gegeben hatte, sie an dieser Operation noch länger teilhaben zu lassen.

Außerdem würde sich Hotch bestimmt nicht davon abringen lassen sie zu begleiten. Hart presste Melissa die Lippen aufeinander bis nur noch eine dünne Linie sichtbar war.

„Ich hoffe, Sie legen wenigstens jetzt eine gewisse Professionalität an den Tage und wir können am Ende dieses, ohne nennenswerte Verluste, den Fall endlich zu den Akten legen!", meinte sie bissig und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Sie war verletzt, aber um keinen Preis der Welt würde sie das irgendjemandem gegenüber jemals zugeben. Wie hatte sie auch nur einen Augenblick lang glauben können David Rossi wäre anders als die Männer die bisher in ihr Leben getreten waren. Bei den Aufzügen blieb sie stehen und holte zittrig Luft. Sie war so wütend und aufgewühlt und es tat einfach weh. Konnte er nicht verstehen, dass sie gar nicht anders hätte reagieren können?

Dieses Team war nur so gut wie ihr Anführer und der hatte sich einfach zu viele Fehler geleistet. Fehler die vielleicht anderen das Leben gekostet haben. Es war nun ihre traurige Aufgabe herauszufinden, ob SSA Hotchner durch seine Gefühle so Abgelenkt, oder in seiner Urteilsfähigkeit so eingeschränkt gewesen war, dass dadurch Leroy Cook sich immer wieder seiner Verhaftung entziehen konnte.

Was hatte er nur getan? Diese Menschen waren seine Familie und er brachte sie alle in Gefahr. Vielleicht hatte Mrs. Caviness mit ihren Anschuldigungen nicht ganz Unrecht.

„Ich werde Maggie begleiten! Wenn ihr Anblick ihm nicht reicht, so wird der meinige das übrige tun!" Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt um über das Foto zu sprechen.

„Ich habe es euch damals nicht erzählt. Vielleicht habt ihr euch einen Teil selbst schon zusammengereimt. Dieser anonyme Hinweis führte mich direkt zu Maggie, aber sie war dort nicht es zu wissen hatte Cook sie bereits ausfindig gemacht!"

Betroffen blickten sich die anderen an. Im Grunde hatten das alles in etwa schon geahnt. Zwischen Hotch und Maggie war von Anfang an mehr als nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich die Aktion starten. Vermutlich lauert er irgendwo dort draußen. Er wird wissen wollen wie sich Maggie entscheidet. Nehmen wir ihm die nächste Entscheidung ab!", bestimmte Rossi und dirigierte die anderen mit sich aus dem Raum, damit Aaron sich anziehen konnte. Einzig Maggie blieb. Blass stand sie nahe der Tür und wartete bis sie alleine waren.

„Ich will nicht, dass du das tust!", brachte sie leise über die Lippen. Aaron wollte schon mit dem Ankleiden beginnen, doch bei ihren Worten hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Mir geht es gut. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Er, Leroy, hat dich verletzt. Deine Wunden ….", unbewusst kam sie näher. Gestern lag er noch da, ohne Bewusstsein und heute wollte er es bereits wieder mit einem Killer aufnehmen. Dem schlimmsten Abschaum, den die Menschheit je gesehen hatte.

„Bitte, das können doch die anderen tun. Ich …" Der bloße Gedanke ihn dort draußen in Gefahr zu wissen, machte sie ganz krank.

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Sein Team war das Beste der Welt. Jedem einzelnen würde er ohne zu Zögern sein Leben anvertrauen, aber es ging um Maggie. Sie zu beschützen, war für ihn zur wichtigsten Sache geworden.

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, während du dort draußen bist und er hinter dir her ist!"

Bevor er ahnen konnte, was sie vorhatte, war sie schon zu ihm geeilt. Fest schlang sie ihm die Arme um seinen Körper und drückte sich an ihn.

„Es gab eine sehr lange Zeit nur Leroy und seine grauenvolle Welt in meinem Leben. Bis ich dich traf!"

Ihr Geständnis rührte sein Herz. Sanft schob er sie ein Stück von sich fort um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Ich bin durch eine ähnliche Dunkelheit gewandert, bis ich plötzlich in den Lauf einer Schrottflinte blickte und dahinter dich entdeckte!"

Bei seinen Worten begannen sich ihre Augen mit Tränen zu füllen und ihr über die Wangen zu laufen. Sanft wischte er sie fort.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, würde ich dir gerne jemanden vorstellen." Er schloss die Hände um ihr Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr herab um sie zu küssen.

Sie stand immer noch bei den Aufzügen. Derek, Spencer und Emily huschten an ihr vorbei und betraten den Aufzug, dessen Türen sich gerade geöffnet hatten. Sie stieg nicht ein. Schweigend gesellte er sich zu ihr. Die Aufzugstüren schlossen sich und plötzlich waren sie alleine. Melissa vermied es auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen, obwohl sie bestimmt wusste, dass er hier war. Leise räusperte er sich um so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Agent Rossi, wenn Sie mir etwas zu sagen haben, dann tun Sie es, ansonsten hören Sie auf mir meine Zeit zu stehlen!", kam es gereizt von ihr. Beharrlich vermied sie es ihn anzusehen und hielt den Blick starr auf die silberfarbenen Aufzugstüren gerichtet.

„Das dort drinnen …", begann er vorsichtig.

„War notwendig!" Abweisend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie würde sich nicht vor ihm rechtfertigen.

„Natürlich von ihrem Standpunkt aus!", konterte er unbeeindruckt. Zornig schwenkte sie zu ihm herum.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", brauste sie auf.

In diesem Moment öffneten sich erneut die Aufzugstüren. Er deutete ihr an einzusteigen und folgte ihr. Außer ihnen beiden befand sich niemand im Lift. Dave drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss und wartete bis sich die Türen schlossen, dann drückte er, kaum das sich der Aufzug in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, auf Stopp.

„Was?" Fragend sah sie ihn an, wohl des Wissens, dass sie mit ihm hier ganz alleine war.

„Wir sollten miteinander reden!", schlug er ruhig vor.

„In einem Aufzug? Finden Sie das nicht etwas dramatisch?" Ihre Stimme klang eiskalt.

„Mrs. Caviness wir werden später vielleicht nicht so schnell wieder eine Möglichkeit finden miteinander zu sprechen. Sie haben doch unsere Akten gelesen. Was stand in Aarons Akte?", fragte er sie eindringlich und automatisch entstanden Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Gewissenhaft, Besonnen, sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst, dass waren einige der Schlagwörter, die sie im Zusammenhang mit Aaron Hotchner in seiner Akte gefunden hat. Selbst als seine Frau starb und er ihren Mörder tötete, ergab die Untersuchung des Falles, dass er der Situation entsprechend gehandelt hatte. Was so viel hieß, es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als diesen zu töten.

Melissa hatte sich auch die Akte von Georg Foyet angesehen und kam zu dem gleichen Schluss. Aaron Hotchner hatte, nach ihrer Meinung nach, vollkommen richtig gehandelt und insgeheim war sie sogar froh darüber, dass so ein krankes Hirn, wie Georg Foyet bekann als der Reaper, nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.

„Ich habe alle Akten sorgfältig studiert. Das gehört zu meinem Job!", erwiderte sie salopp.

„Ja, aber was stand in Aaron Hotchners Akte? Sie wissen es!", konterte Dave stur.

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören? Das er ein guter Agent ist? Wenn er das nicht wäre, hätte er bestimmt nicht die Position erreicht, die er zurzeit noch innehat!"

Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt.

„Er ist nicht nur ein guter Agent, sondern einer der besten mit denen ich jemals das Vergnügen hatte zu arbeiten und noch nie hatte er sich in irgendeiner Form unprofessionell verhalten!" Ohne es zu merken hatte er die Stimme gehoben.

„Das ist ja wohl nur Ihre Meinung!" Auch Melissa wurde merklich lauter. Sie wollte sich nicht immer mit ihm streiten, aber scheinbar konnten sie gar nicht anders.

„Sie werden feststellen, dass auch sie zu demselben Schluss gelangen werden!", beharrte er stur.

„Das werden wir am Ende noch sehen und nun drücken Sie den verdammten Knopf! Ich habe nicht vor hier den Rest des Tages mit Ihnen zu verbringen!", fauchte sie ihn scharf an.

„Sie geben wohl niemals klein bei, habe ich recht? Nicht einmal dann, wenn Sie sich irren!", warf er ihr vor.

Melissa stützte die Arme in die Hüften und fixierte Rossi mit ihren Augen.

„Wir wissen beide, dass ich mich niemals irre!", widersprach sie heftig und wischte sich zornig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Diese Geste zog Dave magisch an und unbewusst rückte er näher an sie heran.

„Oh doch das tust du!", sagte er plötzlich sanft.

Seine ganze Wut hatte sich in nichts aufgelöst und machte ganz anderen Gedanken Platz. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht und nervös strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.

Ihr Streit war bis ins Foyer zu hören. Derek hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und betrachtete neugierig den Aufzug. Dieser war stecken geblieben. Scheinbar hatte einer der Beiden den Stoppknopf gedrückt.

„Wenn das mal gut geht!", sagte er beschwörend.

„So heftig habe ich Rossi noch nie erlebt.", kam es von Emily. Normalerweise war Rossi die Ruhe in Person. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an seine Anfangszeit, als er zum Team kam. Der eigentliche Grund warum er zum FBI zurückkehrte war ein alter Mordfall gewesen. Dieser hatte ihn so aufgewühlt, dass er in einem Anflug von Zorn sein Büro verwüstet hatte, aber das war nicht annähernd vergleichbar mit dem was sie gerade von ihm zu hören bekamen.

„Man könnte fast meinen …", begann Spencer nachdenklich.

„Was?", hakte Derek nach.

„Ich musste gerade an einen albernen Spruch denken."

„Was sich liebt das neckt sich?" Auch Emily war dieser Spruch gerade in den Sinn gekommen.

„Wenn jemand so heftig aufeinander reagiert, dann ist das mehr als nur Antipathie."

Zustimmend nickte Derek bei Spencers Worten. Das ergab durchaus Sinn.

„Dann bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sie sich bald einigen, bevor sie sich noch gegenseitig umbringen!", meinte er trocken und verließ mit den anderen das Krankenhaus.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie mir alles noch einmal erzählen." Genervt sah Robert J.J. an. Er hatte ihr bereits alles erzählt. Was sollte es bringen alles zu wiederholen? Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er hatte doch nichts getan.

„Hören Sie, Sie wissen doch schon alles und hätten Sie sich nicht so dumm angestellt, würde Leroy bereits hinter Gitter sitzen!", trumpfte er auf.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", hakte J.J. nach und beugte sich dabei weit über den Tisch um Robert einzuschüchtern.

„Die Hütte – woher denken Sie stammte der Tipp?", fragte er sie provozierend.

„Ich war es, der sie gefunden hat! Sie hat in einem kleinen Restaurant als Kellnerin gearbeitet. Wie hieß das noch gleich? Ah jetzt weiß ich es wieder – Sal`s. Genau so hieß es!" Zufrieden mit sich faltete er die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Sie haben Cook verraten wo sie ist?", warf Jennifer ihm vor.

„Ja, aber zuerst habe ich es ihrem Team mitgeteilt!", stieß er wütend aus.

Sie mochten ihm nicht glauben, aber er wollte nicht, dass jemand starb. Wollte er nie. Nur hatte er keine Wahl. Leroy hätte sonst ihm wehgetan. Warum schafften sie es einfach nicht ihn zu verstehen?

Gereizt trommelte er mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad. Wie würde sie sich entscheiden? Sie hatte ein weiches Herz, das war schon immer ihr Fehler gewesen und darum konnte sie gar nicht anders, als raus zu kommen. Seine Cassandra würde doch keine unschuldige Frau einfach sterben lassen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Leise wimmerte Karen neben ihm. Rotz und Blut rann ihr aus der Nase. Sie wischte es mit ihrem Handrücken ab, dabei verteilte sie das Blut unabsichtlich über das ganze Gesicht.

„Lass das! Das sieht hässlich aus!", zischte er sie grob an. Vielleicht brauchte er sie noch und da sollte sie gut aussehen. Dieser Morgan hatte sein Gespräch mit seiner Frau unterbrochen. Außerdem hatte er auf ihn geschossen und seinen Arm verletzt. Gerade jetzt brannte die Wunde wie Feuer. Sobald er seine Frau in Finger bekam, würde er sich auch um die FBI-Agenten rund um Aaron Hotchner kümmern.

Gerade sah er wie die Agenten Prentiss, Morgan und Reid das Krankenhaus verließen. Ersterer schien zu telefonieren. Alle drei sahen sich sorgsam um. Sie suchten nach ihm und automatisch duckte er sich, obwohl es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie ihn sehen konnten. Er stand einfach zu weit weg und vor ihm parkten noch andere Wagen. Ob sie planten ihn auszutricksen? Natürlich taten sie das, aber er war viel schlauer als sie!


	23. Chapter 23

23

So wie das Tageslicht durch sehr kleine Löcher gesehen werden kann, so zeigen kleine Dinge den Charakter des Menschen… Samuel Smiles

Die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich mit einem fast lautlosen Ping. Würde von draußen nicht unangenehmem Stimmengemurmel zu ihr dringen, sie hätte vermutlich vollkommen vergessen, dass es noch andere Menschen außer ihr und David auf diesem Planeten gab. Immer noch stand er viel zu dicht vor ihr und machte ihr das Atmen schwer. Plötzlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, dann holte er tief Luft und verließ den Aufzug.

Er wirkte ähnlich verwirrt wie sie. Melissa starrte hinter ihm her unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie durfte ihm nicht erlauben sie so durcheinander zu bringen. Bestimmt spielte er nur mit ihr. Das war wahrscheinlich seine Form von Rache. Immerhin hatte er mehr als deutlich gemacht, was er von ihrem Auftritt vorhin gehalten hatte. Hier ging es um seine Freunde und zu denen gehörte sie definitiv nicht dazu. Nicht das sie das wollte. Gott bewahre, sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Kein bisschen.

Im Gegenteil, ständig suchte er Streit mit ihr und versuchte dabei ihr seine Meinung aufzuzwingen. Er war weit schlimmer, als alle Männer zusammen die es bisher in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte. Die meisten waren wenigstens in irgendeiner Form zivilisiert gewesen, aber auf David Rossi traf das nicht zu. Er war ungehobelt, unhöflich und grob und das ihr Herz so raste, war nur weil er sie ihm Aufzug förmlich bedrängt hatte. Ob er sie Küssen wollte? Nicht das sie von ihm geküsst werden wollte. Sie hatte gerade eine Scheidung hinter sich und brauchte bestimmt keine neue Beziehung. Das war wirklich das Letzte was sie wollte.

Drei Ehefrauen waren genug. Erinnerte er sich selbst, nur zeigte es nicht die gewohnte Wirkung. Leicht säuerlich verzog sich sein Mund. Er sollte es besser wissen. Frauen waren allgemein nicht gut für ihn, aber diese hier war pures Gift. Wollte er sich wirklich unglücklich machen? Er drehte sich um und blickte zurück. Leicht geschockt folgte sie ihm. Die Antwort kam wie von selbst und machte die Sache nicht besser. Sie hatte ihn in irgendeiner weise verhext.

Am Besten besorgte er sich Knoblauch und hielt sich soweit wie möglich fern von ihr. Er würde hier im Foyer auf Aaron und Maggie warten. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt direkt vor Hotch Zimmer zu warten, aber als er Melissa vor den Aufzugstüren stehen sah, da konnte er nicht widerstehen. Sie lag im Unrecht und irgendwer musste ihr das schließlich einmal sagen.

Das er kurz der Versuchung erlegen wäre sie zu küssen, hatte nichts zu sagen. Jeder Mensch hatte das Recht auf seinen ganz persönlichen, geistigen Aussetzer und das war eben seiner gewesen. Unruhig schlich er im Foyer herum. Er fühlte sich innerlich rastlos, ganz so als hätte er etwas Wichtiges verpasst. Dave sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Melissa beinahe hastig das Krankenhaus verließ.

„Hallo meine Süße! Hast du mich vermisst?", säuselte Derek in den Hörer. Er war es leid, ständig so ernst zu sein. Mörder würde es immer dort draußen geben. Leroy Cook war bestimmt nicht der letzte Killer sein den sie jagen würden.

„Natürlich! Was kann ich Schönes für dich tun?", erwiderte Penelope.

Schnell brachte er sie auf den neuesten Stand. Sie versprach ihm dafür sofort Einsatzkräfte zum Haus zu schicken. Diese würden sie dort verdeckt erwarten. Es ging darum Leroy Cook endlich dingfest zu machen. Derek schäkerte noch ein bisschen mit Penelope, dann legte er auf.

„Wir sollten die Wagen holen!", schlug er vor.

„Wenn Maggie und Hotch hier direkt vor dem Eingang in den Wagen steigen, dann würde Leroy das bestimmt mitbekommen!"

Sowohl Prentiss als auch Reid sahen sich prüfend um, ohne etwas entdecken zu können und doch war ihnen, genauso wie Derek klar, dass Leroy irgendwo dort draußen war und auf seine Chance lauerte.

Sie hatte die Verbände gesehen. Dicke Verbände. Seine Wunden darunter konnte sie nicht sehen, aber sie ahnte dass sie tiefer waren, als Aaron zugeben wollte. Beim Ankleiden verspürte er starke Schmerzen. Jede Bewegung wirkte etwas gequält und steif. Sie musste schwer an sich halten um ihm nicht wieder Vorbehalte zu machen. Maggie wünschte sich, er würde freiwillig hier bleiben. Gerade versuchte er mehr ungeschickt sein Hemd zu zuknöpfen. Seufzend trat sie an ihn heran, schob seine Finger zur Seite und half ihm.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich ausziehen und …", schimpfte sie mit ihm, ehe er ihr ins Wort fiel.

„Dafür ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und schon gar nicht der richtige Ort!", erwiderte er augenzwinkernd.

„Und dich ins Bett stecken! Alleine! Damit du wieder gesund wirst!", meinte sie streng.

Ihre Antwort verlor aufgrund ihrer geröteten Wangen an Schärfe. Er war verwundet und Leroy lauerte dort draußen, mit einer Geißel, auf sie, also war das wirklich der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt um an Sex zu denken, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Aaron hatte es mit seinen neckenden Worten geschafft erotische Bilder in ihren Kopf zu zeichnen.

Unbewusst holte sie tief Luft und beendete so schnell wie möglich ihre Arbeit um wieder auf Abstand gehen zu können.

„Danke!", sagte er leise und sah sich suchend um. Etwas fehlte noch.

„Verdammt! Cook hat meine Waffe!", kam es zähneknirschend von ihm. Plötzlich schuldbewusst, griff Maggie in ihre Tasche.

„Vielleicht kannst du diese hier brauchen?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und hielt ihm seine Waffe hin. Diese hatte sie geklaut um damit Leroy zu erschießen. Jedenfalls war das ihr Plan gewesen, bis sie im dunklen Wald der Mut verlassen hatte. Sie war kein Mörder und noch lange nicht stark und tapfer genug um es mit Leroy aufnehmen zu können. Um Aarons Mund legte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass du sie hast. Aber irgendwie habe ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du sie mir zu gegebener Zeit wieder zurückgeben wirst und ich habe recht behalten."

J.J. brach das Verhör ab. Robert konnte sich vielleicht später noch als wertvoll gestalten. Wenn es ihnen gelang Leroy Cook lebend zu schnappen, würde ihnen Roberts Wissen über ihn helfen um ihn für immer ins Gefängnis zu stecken. Robert war vermutlich der einzige Mensch, der die restlichen Lücken über Leroys Aufenthalt, zwischen den Morden, lösen konnte. Jetzt war es wichtiger sich an der laufenden Aktion zu beteiligen.

Sie würde sich dem Team, das sich auf dem Weg zum Haus machen würde, anschließen. Die Festnahme von Cook hatte vorerst absolute Priorität. Er hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick zur Pinnwand, als sie daran vorüberging. Keines seiner Opfer hatte auch nur die geringste Chance und wenn sie daran dachte, dass er sich bereits eine weitere Frau geschnappt hatte, überlief sie ein kalter Schauer.

Sie suchte sich ein Taxi und stieg ein. Schweigend vor sich hinbrütend saß sie auf dem Rücksitz. Eigentlich sollte sie dem Fahrer ihr Ziel nennen, aber sie schaffte es nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Rossi hatte sie sprachlos zurückgelassen. Minutenlang saß sie einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts.

„Hören Sie, Lady, Sie sollten mir ihr Ziel nennen oder wieder aussteigen. Vielleicht hat man sie zu früh entlassen und Sie brauchen noch medizinische Versorgung?"

Etwas ratlos blickte sie der Taxifahrer durch den Rückspiegel an. Ernst sah sie nach vorne und es schien so als wollte sie immer noch kein Wort sagen. Genervt verdrehte der Taxifahrer die Augen.

„Bringen Sie mich zum FBI Hauptgebäude!", befahl sie ihm und lehnte sich scheinbar entspannt zurück.

Ihre Gedanken liefen immer noch im Kreis. David Rossi hatte sie eindeutig verwirrt. Seufzend atmete sie tief durch. Es war Zeit wieder in die Realität zurück zukehren. In ihrem Büro wartete ein Berg Arbeit auf sie.

Dave brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Maggie und Aaron verließen gerade Seite an Seite den Aufzug. Letzterer bewegte sich auffällig steif und vorsichtig. Trotz Schmerzmittel schien für Hotch jede noch so kleine Bewegung die reinste Qual darzustellen. Er würde ihnen im Ernstfall keine allzu große Hilfe sein. Natürlich wäre es besser er würde hier bleiben. Aber andererseits konnte er ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Er selbst hatte auch keine Lust gehabt, länger als notwendig im Krankenhaus bleiben zu müssen.

„Alles Klar?", fragte er die Beiden, sobald sie bei ihm waren.

Maggie nickte bloß. Von Hotch bekam er ein zustimmendes Brummen. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Glastür, wo sie bereits von Derek, Prentiss und Spencer erwartet wurden. Derek kam ihnen mit einer Decke entgegen und legte sie über Maggie, damit niemand ihr Gesicht mehr sehen konnte. Umständlich geleitete er sie zur offenen Wagentür.

Sie hatten die beiden Autos dicht am Eingang zum Krankenhaus geparkt. Emily und Spencer stellten sich schützend vor die Beiden, bis Maggie eingestiegen war. Rossi quetschte sich hinter das Steuer. Aaron nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Ganz wohl war niemanden von ihnen bei der Aktion.

„Können wir?" Fragend blickte Dave in die Runde.

„Lass uns loslegen!", kam es angespannt von Aaron.

Jennifer verbarg sich mit den anderen rund um das Haus. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie gut die ganze Strasse Keiner rührte sich. Egal wer in der nächsten Zeit vorbeikam, würde keinen von ihnen entdecken können. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Leory Cook war zweifellos ein Monster, aber leider kein kompletter Idiot.

Bisher war es ihm immer gelungen zu fliehen. Aber diesmal würde ihm das nicht gelingen. Er hatte sich mit den Falschen angelegt. Ihr Team war das Beste. Sie würden ihn fangen, in hinter Gitter bringen und für immer wegschließen, oder er bekam die Todesstrafe. Aber ganz sicher bekam er keine Möglichkeit mehr zu fliehen.

Er war nicht auf der Höhe. Sie hätte viel energischer sein müssen. Selbst Dave litt noch unter den Folgen seines Unfalls. War es das wirklich wert? Plötzlich dachte sie an die unbekannte Frau. Karen war auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Maggie kannte diese Frau nicht und wusste rein gar nichts über sie, bis auf eine Sache. Sie hatte ein Recht auf ihr Leben. Statt sich selbst hätte sie damals ihm die Pulsadern aufschneiden sollen. Nur damals wäre sie lieber gestorben, als sich ihm zu nähern.

Sie hätte es fast geschafft und wäre ihm für immer entkommen. Nur dieser Mistkerl war nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen. Diese Karen sollte da mehr Glück haben. Kurz schloss Maggie die Augen und ließ sich forttreiben an einen Ort an dem es keinen Leroy und keine Angst gab.

Einen Ort der von einem mächtigen und uralten Rauschen erfüllt war. Blaue Wellen mit weißen Schaumkronen brachen sich an einem menschenleeren Strand. Dort gab es nur sie. Über sich hörte sie die Möwen schreien und hinter ihr gab es eine dichte Reihe von Bäumen. Es war ein friedlicher Ort, den sie schon seit vielen Jahren in ihren schlimmsten Stunden aufsuchte um nicht verrückt zu werden.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war sie an diesem Ort nicht alleine. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und umschloss eine andere, größere, kräftigere. Aaron war bei ihr in ihrer erschaffenen Traumwelt und machte sie dadurch vollkommen. Seufzend öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Schade, dass diese Welt nicht echt war. In ihrer realen Welt waren die Menschen, die ihr am Herzen lagen, von dem Menschen den sie am meisten fürchtete und verachtete, verletzt worden.

„Ich schätze wir machen eine kleine Reise, mein Schatz!", zischte er ihr freudig zu.

Diese Narren vom FBI versuchten Maggie vor ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen. Allerdings mussten diese Narren da eindeutig schon früher aufstehen um es mit ihm aufnehmen zu können. Er blieb auf sicherem Abstand. Sie sollten ihn nicht sehen. Noch nicht.

Erst wenn er sie einer nach dem anderen tötete, erst dann sollten sie ihn sehen. Der Weg den sie nahmen kam ihm schon bald vertraut vor. Schon einmal war er Agent Rossi auf dieser Straße gefolgt. Es war köstlich mit anzusehen, wie sich der Wagen außer Kontrolle geriet und sich mehrmals überschlug, ehe er auf dem Dach liegen blieb. Diese alte Hexe, die er mitgenommen hatte, hatte ihm kein Glück gebracht.

Er hätte ihr gleich die Kehle aufschlitzen und sie somit für immer zum Schweigen bringen sollen. Sie hatte weder als Geisel, noch als Informantin getaugt und zum Schluss wurde er auch noch verletzt, aber das würde dieser Morgan noch büssen, dafür würde er sorgen. Er malte sich aus wie er sein Gesicht in tausend Stücke zerschnitt. Einer nach dem anderen würde durch ihn einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tod erleiden.

Wenn das erledigt war, dann erst kam Cassandra an die Reihe. Zuerst würde er sie gehorsam lehren. Man soll seinem Ehemann gehorchen, das hatte sie nicht getan. Für sie würde er sich ganz viel Zeit nehmen. Aber wenn er mit ihr fertig war würde sie es verstehen und danach würde sie qualvoll sterben.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Der Geschmack des Todes ist auf meiner Zunge, ich fühle etwas, das nicht von dieser Welt ist…Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

Das Haus lag still da und schien auf sie alle gewartet zu haben. Sowohl Aaron als auch Dave waren die ganze Fahrt über äußerst schweigsam gewesen. Immer wieder glitt Aarons Blick suchend in den Außenspiegel. Leroy Cook war dort draußen, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er hoffte nur das Karen Ellwood unversehrt und noch am Leben war. Immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken auch zu der Frau auf der Rückbank. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch keine Zeit genommen über sie und sich nachzudenken. Wenn Cook nicht länger ein Teil ihres Lebens war, was würde dann aus ihnen beiden werden?

Hatten sie überhaupt im Anbetracht der Umstände ihres Kennenlernens eine Chance für eine gemeinsame Zukunft? Lag nicht zu vieles zwischen ihnen was mehr dazu angetan war sie zu trennen? Mrs. Caviness hatte ihn mit ihren harten Worten aufgewühlt und aufgerüttelt. Nicht, dass er sonderlich die im Raum stehende Suspendierung fürchtete. Das hatte Strauss ihm bei ihr jeder sich bittenden Gelegenheit angedroht. Nein, es war viel mehr seine Objektivität, die so fürchtete er, in ihrer Anwesenheit litt.

Liebe war das schönste und zugleich schrecklichste Gefühl das er kannte. Es hatte ihn schon einmal unsäglich emporgehoben um ihn dann umso tiefer stürzen zu lassen. Lange Zeit spürte er nur den Schmerz und den Verlust. Seinem Sohn zuliebe musste er all diese Gefühle unterdrücken. Er konnte niemanden zeigen, was in ihm damals vorgegangen war.

Langsam stieg sie aus. Sie war wieder hier. Vor wenigen Tagen war sie von hier geflohen um bei Aaron sein zu können und nun kehrte er mit ihr hierher zurück. Einige ihrer Kleider waren noch hier. Bei ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch wären sie ihr ohnehin nur im Wege gewesen. Zwar dachte sie, sie wären für immer verloren, da sie nie die Absicht hegte jemals wieder hierher zurück zu kehren, aber es war anders gekommen.

Dave und Aaron drängten sie ins Haus zu gehen. Es war nicht klug länger als nötig vor der Tür zu verharren. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen, als hinter ihr die Tür ins Schloss fiel und automatisch fühlte sie sich gefangen. Sanft legte Aaron ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!", beschwichtigte er sie.

„Ich werde mich etwas umsehen!", kam es ruhig von Dave. Er ließ die Beiden alleine und gönnte ihnen so etwas Zeit für sich.

„Er kommt! Ich spüre es ganz deutlich und das macht mir Angst!", gab sie offen zu.

Einen Plan zu fassen war eine Sache, ihn in die Tat um zusetzen eine ganz andere. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und am liebsten wäre sie geflohen.

„Du kannst nicht immer davonlaufen!", drang Aarons Stimmte in ihre Gedanken.

Doch sie konnte. Sie hatte es ganze fünf Jahre lang getan und sie war ihm immer einen Schritt voraus gewesen. Dafür mussten andere sterben. Das war der Grund warum sie nicht mehr weglaufen durfte. Karen Ellwood hatte ein langes Leben verdient. Es gab sicher Menschen die sie liebten und die sie vermissten. Das gleiche galt für all die anderen Frauen, die er bereits getötet hatte.

„Ich werde nie wieder weglaufen!", versprach sie ihm mutig.

Kraftlos sank sie auf die Kante der Couch. Es tat gut tapfer zu sein, auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte. Mühsam nahm Aaron an ihrer Seite Platz. Sofort bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie dachte nur an sich, während er schwer verletzt war und Ruhe brauchte.

„Du solltest nicht hier sitzen und meine Hand halten!", schimpfte sie mit ihm. „Warum legst du dich nicht ein bisschen hin, während ich mit Rossi Wache halte? Leroy ist nicht sonderlich mutig. Ich denke nicht, dass er bevor es dunkel ist angreifen wird!"

Ihre Worte hatten einen zynischen Klang. Leroy war nie sonderlich mutig gewesen, sondern stürzte sich nur auf die Schwächeren. Auf jene die ihm unterlegen waren. Auf welche wie sie.

Leroy ließ den Wagen rückwärts rollen. Sie hatten bei einem Haus angehalten. Rund um dieses war es verdächtig still. Beinahe schon unheimlich ruhig. Ob sie versuchten ihm eine Falle zu stellen? Misstrauisch verengten sich seine Augen. Er würde abwarten und beobachten. Zuerst musste er den Wagen loswerden. Dieser durfte nicht gesehen werden. Auch wenn sie sein Auto nicht kannten, so war es mehr als auffällig, wenn ein fremdes Auto so dicht am Haus in so einer ruhigen Gegend parkte.

Leroy entdeckte ein kleines Waldstück und kurz entschlossen gab er Gas und fuhr einfach mitten zwischen die Bäume. An einem alten Baumstumpf, der von Moos fast vollkommen überwuchert war, endete die Fahrt. Karen saß schreckensbleich neben ihn. Beim Aufprall hatte sie sich die Stirn blutig geschlagen.

Leise wimmerte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte weder geschrieen, noch hatte sie gewagt sich sonst irgendwie zu beklagen. Sie war ein braves Mädchen. Schade, dass sie trotzdem sterben musste und er nicht einmal die Zeit hatte ihr ein würdiges Ende zu bereiten. Vielleicht doch. Er könnte sie hier knebeln und fesseln und sich dann später mit ihr amüsieren. Kein Mensch würde sie finden.

„Leider muss ich dich jetzt verlassen, aber wenn du mir versprichst ganz brav zu sein, dann werde ich dich gehen lassen!", versprach er ihr. In ihren Augen entstand ein hoffnungsvoller Glanz. Sie dachte bestimmt er würde sie laufen lassen. Nun in gewisser weise würde er das auch. Sobald sie tot war, war sie frei.

Derek ließ den Wagen im gemächlichen Tempo die Straße entlang rollen. Leroy Cook war die ganze Zeit über vor ihnen gewesen. Er war hier. Nur wo?

„Kannst du ihn sehen?", sagte er fragend und sah sich dabei angestrengt um. Wie war es nur möglich, dass er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schien.

„Wo kann er nur hingefahren sein? Die Straße endet doch hier?" Auch Emily sah sich leicht konfus um. Wieder einmal war es Cook gelungen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu verschwinden.

„Er kann nicht weit sein. Als Maggie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, da war er bestimmt ganz nah und hat sie gesehen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!", meinte Spencer und sah sich ebenso gründlich um, wie die anderen.

„Er ist sicher hier irgendwo und beobachtet das Haus! Wir sollten hier warten und sehen was passiert!", schlug Derek vor und stellte den Wagen aus.

Er hatte nahe einer Baumreihe gut hundert Meter vom Haus entfernt geparkt. Sollte sich jemand dem Haus nähern, würden sie es sehen. Innerlich stellte er sich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein. Es war noch helllichter Tag und Leroy würde sich sicher erst bei Dunkelheit aus seinem Versteck wagen. Immerhin muss er damit rechnen es mit mehr als einem FBI Agenten zu tun zu haben.

Unruhig streifte sie in ihrem Büro hin und her. Eigentlich sollte sie arbeiten. Jede Menge Akten warteten darauf von ihr durchgesehen zu werden. Aber irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht sich zu setzten, geschweige denn sich zu konzentrieren. Sie bekam Rossi einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Eigentlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen unheimlich wütend auf ihn zu sein, aber im Anbetracht der großen Gefahr in er sich im Augenblick befand, verpuffte ihre Wut ins Nichts.

Melissa hielt an der Fensterfront inne und blickte nach unten, ohne dabei wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Sie rieb ihre Hände aneinander, als wäre ihr kalt und verschränkte dann die Finger ineinander. Es waren lauter erfahrene Agenten, die wussten was sie taten und dieser Leroy Cook war nur ein Mann.

„Wage nicht dich von ihm töten zu lassen! Hörst du!", murmelte sie leise. Der Gedanke sich nicht mehr mit ihm streiten zu können, machte sie unendlich traurig. Nein, David Rossi sollte unversehrt zurückkommen. Melissa schlang die Arme um sich und gab jeden Gedanken an Arbeit auf. Sie würde erst damit beginnen können, wenn alle wieder sicher zurück waren und Cook hinter Schloss und Riegel saß.

Penelope versuchte immer noch irgendwelche Spuren von Leroy zu finden. Kein Mensch konnte es in einer Zeit wie dieser so gut wie keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Aber vielleicht suchte sie an der falschen Stelle? Statt Leroy Cooks Namen gab sie Robert Sanders Namen ein und ließ die Suche laufen. Robert Sanders war so sauber wie ein weißes Blatt Papier. Aber recht häufig an den unterschiedlichsten Orten unterwegs, wie sie seinen Kreditkartenabrechnungen entnehmen konnte, und das waren keine Dienstreisen. Bestimmt traf er sich an all diesen Orten mit Leroy Cook.

Penelope erstellte auf ihrem Computer eine Landkarte und zeichnet all die Orte ein, an denen Robert Sanders gewesen war und dann trug sie all die Orte ein wo eine der jungen Frauen ermordet wurde. Bingo! Sie hatte ihn. Leroy Cook war an all diesen Tatorten gewesen und sie hatte den Beweis gefunden. Ein blutiger Pfad, dem sie da gefolgt war. Und auf diesem Weg hatte sich auch Cassandra Maggie Cook befunden.

Die eine auf der Flucht und der andere auf der Jagd. Natürlich war ihnen das schon vorher klar gewesen, aber es war besser auch Beweise dafür zu haben. Und einen Zeugen, der eigentlich mehr Mittäter war. Sanders hatte es in der Hand. Ein Wort von ihm hätte genügt und Leroy Cook würde schon seit Jahren hinter Gittern schmoren. Dieser Mistkerl wusste was Leroy war und was er tat und doch hatte er es vorgezogen ihm zu helfen und zu schweigen.

Müde ließ Dave sich auf die Couch sinken. Er seinen Rundgang beendet und erlaubte sich nun eine Weile die Augen zu schließen. Draußen gab es genug Männer die für ihre Sicherheit sorgten. Nicht einmal eine Maus konnte unerkannt ins Haus eindringen und ganz bestimmt nicht Leroy Cook.

Leider musste er für sich auch eingestehen, dass er momentan einfach zu erschöpft war und sollte es eine ganze Kompanie an Verbrechern in diesem Augenblick durch die Tür schaffen, er hatte das Gefühl nicht einmal einen Arm heben zu können. Die lange Autofahrt war wohl doch etwas zuviel für ihn gewesen. Wie im Zeitlupentempo ließ er sich einfach seitlich umfallen. Zugleich zog er die Beine an um sich dann auf der Couch auszustrecken. Ein paar Minuten nur wollte er die Augen schließen um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

Sie wartete bis er im Bett lag, dann wollte sie gehen um ihn nicht zu stören. Nach langem Drängen hatte sie es geschafft ihn zu überreden sich ein paar Minuten auszuruhen. „Warte!", rief er hinter ihr her. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte gleich die Besinnung zu verlieren, so konnte er dennoch den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie nicht bei sich und in Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Geh nicht!" Langsam kam sie zurück und blieb unschlüssig neben dem Bett stehen. Er rückte zur Seite um ihr Platz zu machen. Zögerlich ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. In meinem jetzigen Zustand könnte ich nicht mal einer Maus gefährlich werden!", meinte er ironisch und machte ihr noch mehr Platz.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Jedenfalls nicht vor dir. Es ist nur … du bist verletzt und brauchst Ruhe und ich will dich nicht stören.", sagte sie leise.

„Stören? Du? Niemals!", kam es stöhnend über seine Lippen. Er hatte sich unbewusst auf seine verletzte Schulter gelehnt.

„Was ist?" Hastig beugte sie sich über ihn. In ihrer Stimme lag tiefe Besorgnis.

„Schon gut. Nur meine Wunde schmerzt noch ein kleines bisschen!", spielte er den Vorfall herunter. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, davon hatte sie in ihrem Leben bereits mehr als genug.

„Aaron Hotchner, ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du so lügen kannst!", schimpfte sie mit ihm, ohne dabei wirklich böse zu sein. Sie legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. Dabei blieb sie strikt auf Abstand um ihm nicht wehzutun.

„Er wird schon bald kommen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Sie konnte ihn beinahe fühlen. Leroy war ganz in der Nähe und lauerte.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Rund um dieses Haus wachen eine Menge guter Leute und hier drinnen sorgen Rossi und ich dafür, dass dir nichts passiert. Du hast mein Wort!" , versprach er ihr.

Die Dämmerung setzte langsam ein. Geduldig hatte er auf das Schwinden des Lichtes gewartet. Er hatte Zeit, jetzt wo er seinem Ziel so nahe war. Und um keinen Preis sollte es ihr erneut gelingen ihm zu entkommen. Er hatte sie geliebt und ihr sein Wort gegeben sie vor allem Übel dieser Welt zu beschützen, doch sie hatte seine Versprechen mit Füßen getreten. Er hatte sie versorgt, sie brauchte sich um nichts kümmern. Nur einzig um sein Wohl, das war alles und doch scheinbar war das schon zu viel.

Sie hatte ihn verraten und kollaborierte mit seinem Feind. Diese Hure war mit einem von ihnen ins Bett gestiegen. Wer konnte schon sagen, was sie getrieben hatte, seit er sie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Damals vor fünf Jahren hätte sie bereits tot sein müssen. Leroy knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie war sein Eigentum.

Er bestimmte ob sie atmen durfte, wann sie essen und trinken konnte. Es oblag einzig ihm zu entscheiden mit wem sie sprechen durfte. Cassandra trotzte ihm und ein letztes Mal würde er ihr zeigen, was sie ihr dafür blühte. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen um sich auszumalen was er alles mit ihr anstellen würde. Als er sie wieder öffnete war es noch dunkler geworden. Lange würde er nicht mehr warten müssen.

Sie sollte nach Hause gehen. Zurück in ihre leere, kalte Wohnung. Darauf hatte sie wenig Lust. Außerdem würde ihr dann entgehen, ob das Team zurückkam und was noch wichtiger war, ob sie alle unverletzt geblieben waren. Um Leroy Cook selbst war es kein Schaden, wenn er dabei ums Leben kam. Es würde einen Haufen Geld sparen für unnötige Prozesskosten.

Er war ein Killer, das war bewiesen, dazu brauchte sie keine Gerichtsverhandlung und möglicherweise einen korrupten Anwalt der die Beweise so verdrehen konnte, dass Leroy Cook vielleicht sogar noch mit einem blauen Auge davon kam. Niemals! Vorher würde sie diesen Hund eigenhändig über den Haufen schießen. Sie würden ihn nicht noch ein weiteres Mal jagen und ihm zugleich die Möglichkeit geben noch mehr Leben und Familien zu zerstören.

Sie hatte zwar SSA Hotchner angedroht ihn zu suspendieren, aber eigentlich hatte sie das gar nicht vor. Er und das ganze Team setzten sich unermüdlich ein um diesen Fall zu lösen. Mochten ihre Vorwürfe auch gerechtfertigt sein, so hätte niemand, außer den Verbrechern dieser Welt, einen Nutzen davon einen so fähigen Mann seines Amtes zu entheben. Außerdem stand sie immer noch in seiner Schuld. Er hatte sich selbst in Gefahr begeben um ihr Leben zu schützen und das obwohl sie nicht sonderlich freundlich zu ihm war. Niemand hätte jemals die Wahrheit erfahren, falls er sich dazu entschlossen hätte sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, aber das hatte er nicht.

Leroy wartete bis auch das letzte Tageslicht verschwunden war und rund um ihn vollkommene Dunkelheit herrschte. Er stand, geschützt und unsichtbar, unter den Bäumen und starrte gierig auf das Haus. Hinter den Fenstern waren Lichter angegangen. Sie war immer noch dort. Wartete auf ihn, damit er kam sie zu holen. Noch blieb er wo er war. Gleich einem Tier witterte er die Falle. Sie waren nicht dumm, die Leute vom FBI, sie würden es ihm niemals so leicht machen.

Wie ein Leuchtfeuer zog ihn das Licht hinter den Fenstern des Hauses ihn an. Kurz reckte er seine Nase in die Höhe und zog tief die Nachtluft in seine Lungen. Es roch nach Tod. Wo waren sie? Wie versuchten sie ihn zu schnappen? Wie wohl sah die Falle aus, in die er tappen sollte? Jeder Schritt in Richtung Haus war purer Wahnsinn, aber zugleich wollte er ihnen nicht den Sieg über ihn gönnen. Sie sollten sehen, dass er ihnen weit überlegen war. Dort vorne lauerte bestimmt ein gutes Duzend Männer auf ihn um ihn zu fangen, aber er war sich sicher selbst wenn es hunderte wären, würde es nicht ausreichen um ihn zu fassen.

Weit riss er die Augen auf. Er hatte sich geschworen nicht zu schlafen und doch hatte die Müdigkeit übermannt. Neben sich vernahm er gleichmäßige Atemzüge. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage forderte ihren Tribut. Maggie musste genauso erschöpft gewesen sein, wie er. Er drehte das Licht auf um sie sehen zu können. Während sie geschlafen hatten, war es inzwischen Nacht geworden. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis er kam. Aaron strich sich massierend über die Schulter.

Durch das Liegen fühlten sich sein Arm sowie seine Hüfte ganz steif an. Aber dennoch fühlte er auch seine Kräfte zurückkehren und die würde er auch brauchen. Vorsichtig, um seine Wunden nicht wieder aufzureißen, streckte er sich. Dann sank er leise neben ihr auf die Bettkante.

Sie war so unglaublich schön und mutig und auch so verletzlich. Narben zierten ihren Körper und ihre Seele und an beiden Stellen würden sie nie wieder ganz verschwinden. So wie bei ihm. Zärtlich strich er ihr über das Gesicht und beobachtete wie ihre Lider zu flattern anfingen. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah ihn und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller Liebe und Vertrauen.

„Ich liebe dich!" Die Worte waren heraus, ehe er es noch verhindern konnte. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht sagen, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber ihre Situation war viel zu verfahren und so vieles war noch ungewiss. Was wenn sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Wie konnte er sich sicher sein, dass auch sie so empfand? Weil er sie kannte und sie ihn.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Jedes menschliche Tun ist vom Verlangen ausgelöst…John Ruskin

Selbst die Nacht schien den Atem anzuhalten und mit ihnen Wache zu halten. Es war vollkommen Windstill. Kein Blatt regte sich und auch kein Tier der Nacht wagte sich aus seinem Versteck um auf die Jagd zu gehen. J.J. stand geduckt unter Bäumen und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, aber nichts war zu sehen. Was, wenn sie sich irrten und Leroy Cook gar nicht vorhatte heute zu zuschlagen?

Angespannt leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Es wäre für einen gestörten Killer wie Leroy Cook eher untypisch, wenn er zögern würde und darum waren sie alle hier. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre rechte Seite. Dort vermutete sie einen der Männer. Es war zu dunkel um ihn klar sehen zu können, aber bestimmt stand er noch da. Leises Rascheln hinter sich ließ sie schnell herumfahren, aber da war nichts.

Nur Finsternis. Waren ihre Nerven so schlecht, dass selbst das Rascheln einiger Blätter sie in Schrecken zu versetzten vermochte? Geduckt lief sie einige Schritte zurück und blickte angestrengt nach allen Seiten. Immer noch war nichts zu erkennen. Schon tat sie das Geräusch als Nachtgespinst ab, als sie unweit zu ihrer linken Seite erneut etwas hörte.

„Es ist zu still! Das gefällt mir nicht!", sagte Rossi leise, dabei hielt er den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Er wird versuchen an uns heranzukommen, ohne selbst dabei gesehen zu werden!", erwiderte Aaron.

Er hatte den Platz am nächsten Fenster gewählt. Hinter ihm lief Maggie unruhig auf und ab. Zu seinen Worten hatte sie sich nicht geäußert. Er wusste nicht, was sie darüber dachte. Er glaubte schon, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, aber würde das für mehr reichen? Würde sie, wenn diese Geschichte zu ende war, bei ihm bleiben?

Ihr Traum war nicht er, sondern das Meer gewesen. Sie suchte die Freiheit. Was hatte er ihr da schon zu bieten? Ein gefühlsmäßig verkümmerter Agent, vielleicht sogar Ex-Agent mit einem kleinen Sohn. Das war bestimmt nicht die Freiheit, die sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Kurz leuchtete eine Taschenlampe in der Ferne und brachte seine Gedanken wieder zurück auf den Grund warum sie hier standen.

Was immer dieses Licht dort draußen zu bedeuten hatte, es war bestimmt nichts Gutes. Er warf einen Blick zu Rossi hinüber und sah in dessen Augen. Ohne das dieser ein Wort sagen musste, wusste er auch so, dass er genau dasselbe dachte wie er. Leroy Cook wartete nicht mehr länger.

Ein Schatten huschte vor ihnen über die Straße. Klein und unbedeutend hatte er gewirkt, aber dennoch scheuchte er die drei im Wagen auf. Derek spürte wie sich Emily neben ihm ebenso wie er kerzengerade aufrichtete. Gleichzeitig griffen sie, jeder an seiner Seite nach dem Türgriff. So lautlos wie möglich öffneten sie die Tür und stiegen aus. Weder er, noch Spencer hinter ihm, und auch Emily schloss sie wieder. Sie lehnten sie lediglich an.

Derek gab ihnen ein Zeichen sich auf die andere Straßenseite zu begeben und sich mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe zum Haus vorzuarbeiten. Emily ging, die Waffe in der Hand, voraus. Spencer blieb ihr dabei dicht auf den Fersen und sicherte ihr den Rücken. Sie blieben im Sichtkontakt. Keiner würde, ohne Bescheid zu geben, etwas auf eigene Faust unternehmen. Diesmal gab es für Leroy Cook kein Entkommen.

Derek fühlte wie ihm trotz der kalten Nachtluft der Schweiß ausbrach. Er wusste, dass war das Adrenalin, dass ihm in die Adern schoss. Langsam arbeiteten sie sich vor. Vorbei an dunklen, hohen Bäumen, an anderen Häusern, die unbeleuchtete und verlassen waren und an Vorgärten mit ihren ungestutzten Hecken. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten für Leroy sich zu verbergen. Zu viele für Dereks Geschmack. Fest umklammerte er den Griff seiner Waffe und ging hochkonzentriert weiter.

Geduckt blieb er hinter einer Hecke stehen. Was ihm verraten hatte, dass sie hinter ihm waren, wusste er nicht so genau, vielleicht war es nur das leise Knirschen einer Sohle auf dem Asphalt, nur plötzlich war ihm klar, er war nicht länger alleine. Das FBI dachte wirklich er würde es ihnen so leicht machen, ihn zu fangen? Zwei Menschen bewegten sich an seinem Versteck vorbei. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, dann blickte er vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Ihre grauen Umrisse waren schon fast nicht mehr zum Ausmachen. Er ließ ihnen noch einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann folgte er ihnen. Geräuschlos zog er sein Messer. Sie würden ihm nicht länger Schwierigkeiten machen, dafür würde er sorgen. Zornig zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie wollten ihn von seiner Cassandra fernhalten. Er würde sich einen nach dem anderen schnappen und umbringen.

Die Minuten verstrichen zähe. Maggie dachte sie könnte das Ticken der Uhr in ihrem Kopf hören. Sie hatte gedacht, Leroy würde kommen und dann würde er festgenommen werden, aber so war es nicht. Es war totenstill und es passierte überhaupt nichts. Alle schienen einfach nur bewegungslos auszuharren, bis irgendjemand den ersten Schritt tat. Nur sie machte dieses Warten beinahe verrückt. Sie spürte wie in ihr immer mehr die Angst und Sorge wuchs. Leroy plante bestimmt etwas Schreckliches. Diese Menschen, die sie beschützten, würde er bestimmt versuchen alle zu töten.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Unwillkürlich machte ihr Herz einen Sprung, als sie an seine Worte dachte, und ihr Blick blieb an Aarons Rücken haften. Natürlich liebte sie ihn auch, aber sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt. Vielleicht machte ihr gerade dass so große Angst. In ihrem Leben gab es nicht sehr viele schöne Dinge und falls so etwas vorkam, dann hatte Leroy ihr das mit Sicherheit zerstört.

„Du solltest nicht herumlaufen, sondern dich besser setzten!", schlug Aaron ihr vor.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Er hatte sich nicht umgedreht zu ihr und konnte sie gar nicht sehen und dennoch wusste er was sie tat. Vermutlich spiegelte sie sich in der Glasscheibe vor der er stand.

„Ich kann nicht stillsitzen.", widersprach sie und lief noch schneller.

„So aber machst du dich zur Zielscheibe für ihn!" Rossis Worte trieben sie zur Couch. Wenn sie zur Zielscheibe wurde, wurden es die anderen auch. Sie brachte Aaron in Gefahr.

„Ich hasse warten!", kam es tonlos von ihr.

Wie Butter schnitt er durch seine Kehle. Röchelnd ging dieser zu Boden. Er würde sterben. Zufrieden wischte Leroy, nachdem er sich schnell wieder in Deckung begeben hatte, sein Messer an seiner Hose ab. Zu gerne hätte er den gurgelnden Geräuschen, die dieser FBI-Agent bestimmt von sich gab, gelauscht, aber dann hätten sie ihn geschnappt und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Nicht so dicht vor seinem Ziel.

Seine Hände fühlten sich klebrig an. Er konnte es leider nicht sehen, aber sie waren rot vor Blut. Nicht seins, sondern das von seinem Opfer. Ob er schon tot war? Zu gerne hätte er sich an dem Anblick seines Sterbens erfreut, aber es gab noch viel zu tun und noch durfte er sich nicht zeigen.

Zuerst bemerkte sie sein fehlen gar nicht, bis seine leise Stimme zu ihr drang.

„Emily!"

Das war nicht nur einfach ein Wort, sondern ein Hilferuf. Hastig wandte sie sich um und rannte zu Spencer zurück. Er lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden und hatte die Hände auf seinen Hals gepresst.

„Reid?" Besorgt beugte sie sich über ihn und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Dabei fühlte sie, wie ihr etwas warmes, Feuchtes über die Finger floss. Blut!

„Derek!", rief sie halblaut. Egal was Spencer fehlte, er brauchte dringend Hilfe. Da er kaum sprechen konnte, ahnte sie bereits was ihm passiert war.

„Halt durch, Reid! Mach jetzt keinen Blödsinn!", redete sie beschwörend auf ihn ein und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.

„Was ist los?", hörte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung in diesem Moment Derek neben sich fragen.

„Spencer ist verletzt! Wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich einen Krankenwagen!", befahl sie leise.

Dort draußen saß irgendwo im Verborgenen Leroy Cook. Er war hier und hatte versucht Spencer zu töten. Sie sah wie Derek sein Handy zückte. Während er leise in den Hörer sprach, behielt er zugleich seine Umgebung genau im Auge. Schlimm genug, dass Cook es geschafft hatte sich ihnen unbemerkt zu nähern.

J.J. drehte sich um und sah suchend zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf die Straße, doch außer Schatten konnte sie nichts sehen. Aber sie wusste, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste. Sie hatte leise Stimmen gehört. Unweit neben sich vernahm sie ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Als sie diesem Laut folgte, fand sie einen sterbenden Agenten. Sie kannte ihn nur flüchtig, wusste aber das er Familie hatte.

Eine Frau und zwei Kinder. Beide waren noch zu klein um sagen zu können, sie wären aus dem Gröbsten heraus und nun würde ihnen jemand sagen müssen, dass ihr Vater nie wieder nach Hause kommen würden. Sie kniete sich zu ihm und hielt seine Hand. Schon bald spürte sie das das Leben ihn verlassen hatte. Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete sie über ihn hinweg.

Blut.

Überall war Blut. Jemand hatte ihn übel mit dem Messer zugerichtet.

„Kann mich irgendjemand hören? Ich brauche Hilfe!", flüsterte sie in ihr Headset.

Wo waren die anderen Agenten? Schon bald strömten von allen Seiten die anderen Männer herbei. Sie konnte ihr Entsetzten mehr fühlen, als tatsächlich sehen. Es brauchte schon eine gewisse Kaltblütigkeit sich hier anzuschleichen und einfach einen Menschen zu töten. Leroy Cook war ein gewissenloser Bastard.

Sie spürten die Aufregung bis ins Haus. Außerdem konnten sie die Gespräche über ihr Headset mitverfolgen.

„Spencer …", begann Dave.

„Ich weiß!" Aaron biss fest die Zähne aufeinander.

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Spencer Reid war der Jüngste in ihrem Team gewesen und war er verletzte. Vielleicht sogar so schlimm, dass er sterben könnte und sie konnten nicht zu ihm um ihm zu helfen. Außerdem war noch jemand anderes verletzt worden.

„Er ist hier!" Dave zog mehr aus Reflex seine Waffe.

„Ich werde nach hinten gehen.", schlug er ruhig vor und machte sich, nachdem Aaron zustimmend genickt hatte, auf den Weg.

Sie konnten nicht zulassen, dass Cook hier eindrang. Aaron sah zu Maggie. Zusammengekauert saß die auf der Couch und hatte die Finger so fest ineinander verschlungen, sodass die Fingerspitzen weiß geworden waren. Er ging zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Hände.

„Er wird dir nichts tun. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", versprach er ihr fest und spürte wie sich ihr Griff lockerte.

Noch war Leben in ihm. Er hatte eine Chance, solange er nicht tot war. Wo, zur Hölle, blieb der verdammte Rettungswagen? Prentiss presste verzweifelt ihre Hände auf Spencers Wunde. Er verlor zu viel Blut. Sie konnte es fühlen wie es über ihre Finger rann. Wie lange konnte er das noch durchhalten? Derek war bei ihnen geblieben und gab ihnen Schutz. Emily hatte ihre Waffe direkt neben ihren Händen auf den Boden gelegt, bezweifelte aber das sie, falls Cook noch einmal zurückkäme, schnell genug wäre.

Sieben Meter. Wenn er es schaffte sich ihr auf sieben Metern, ohne das sie es bemerkte, zu nähern, dann wäre sie tot, bevor sie ihre Waffe gegen ihn richten konnte. Reid und sie wären ihm ausgeliefert. Sie war schon einmal in den Genuss seiner Nähe gekommen und das genügte ihr vollauf. Außerdem würde er sich diesmal nicht damit begnügen sie als Geisel zu nehmen.

Diesmal versuchte er sie alle zu töten um endlich an sein Ziel zu gelangen – Maggie, die er immer noch als sein Eigentum betrachtete. Spencer einziges Glück war, dass Cook seinen Anschlag schnell ausführen musste und so schnitt er mit dem Messer, statt mitten durch seine Kehle, ein gutes Stück tiefer.

Das Schlüsselbein hatte die erste Wucht des Schnittes abgefangen, aber dennoch glitt die Klinge tief in das Fleisch des Halses. Vielleicht auch zu tief. Emily schloss kurz die Augen und sprach lautlos ein Gebet. Sie hatte vor Jahren aufgehört an Gott zu glauben, doch in diesem Moment flehte sie ohne nachzudenken um seine Hilfe.

Irgendwie war sie von den Männern an den äußersten Rand der Gruppe gedrängt worden. Sie alle umringten den toten Agenten. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die über die Brutalität der Tat entsetzt war, auch den anderen erging es nicht anders. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Kaltes an ihrem Hals. Sie brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen was es war. Cook hielt ihr ein Messer an die Kehle und drängte sie Rückwärts mit sich.

„Ein Wort und du bist tot!", zischte er ihr flüsternd ins Ohr und riss ihr zugleich das Headset vom Kopf. Die andere Hand hatte er fest auf ihren Mund gepresst. Kaum waren sie zwischen den Bäumen außer Sichtweise, lockerte er etwas den Griff.

„Du wirst mich jetzt ins Haus bringen. Falls du auch nur einen Laut von dir gibst, schlitze ich dir die Kehle auf!"

Das war nicht bloß eine leere Drohung, sondern er meinte jedes Wort todernst. J.J. hatte ihre Hände gehoben und ging in kleinen Schritten voraus.

„Siehst du was?"

Dave war zurückgekommen und sah angespannt in die Nacht hinaus. Es war ungewöhnlich still geworden. Aaron schüttelte statt einer Antwort nur den Kopf. Seine Nerven waren bis aufs äußerste gespannt.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Cook kam. Sie mussten nur herausfinden von welcher Seite er versuchte hier einzudringen um ihn aufhalten zu können bevor er Maggie erreichte. Die ganze Sache lief gerade nicht wirklich gut. Zwei Männer waren verletzt, vielleicht sogar tot und keiner von ihnen wusste wo Cook steckte.

„Maggie mach das Licht aus!", befahl er ihr.

Sie kannten das Haus, Leroy Cook nicht. Schnell löschte Maggie alle Lichter und nahm wieder gehorsam auf der Couch Platz. Es war bestimmt nicht gut als mögliches Hindernis im Raum herumzustehen. Ängstlich kauerte sie im Dunklen auf der Kante der Couch. Seit fünf Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Das letzte Bild, das sie von ihm hatte, war wie er mit einer vor Blut triefenden Klinge über ihr kniete. Das war ihr Blut auf der Klinge. Würde sich das alles nun wiederholen? Nur diesmal würde sie bestimmt nicht überleben und vermutlich Aaron auch nicht. Sie starrte mit ihren Augen in die Richtung in der sie ihn vermutete.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie lautlos, dann erhob sie sich und tastete sich in Richtung Tür vor.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Denn was er sinnt, ist Schrecken, und was er blickt, ist Wut…Ludwig Uhland

Das Heulen der Sirenen kam immer näher. Hilfe war bald da. Emily spürte wie ihr Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen stiegen. Spencer konnte es schaffen, wenn er nur lange genug durchhielt. Sie drückte immer noch fest auf die Wunde, damit er nicht noch mehr Blut verlor. Dieser Einsatz lief eindeutig nicht so wie er sollte. Sie waren in der Überzahl und doch gelang es Cook zwischen ihren Reihen, gleich einem Geist, hindurchzuschlüpfen. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn gehört, oder auch nur etwas von ihm gesehen.

Er hatte gleich einer giftigen Viper zugeschlagen und war auch genauso schnell wieder verschwunden. Emily versuchte mit den Augen die Nacht zu durchdringen.

„Versprich mir, dass wir ihn umbringen!", flüsterte sie Derek zu. Dieser Bastard vergriff sich ständig an Mitgliedern ihres Teams und kam damit ungestraft davon. Das musste ein Ende haben.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun!", stieß er gepresst aus. Ruhelos glitt sein Blick durch die Nacht. Sollte sich auch nur irgendwo der Hauch eines Schattens regen, würde er zuerst schießen und danach Fragen stellen.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, ändert das nichts!"

Maggie hatte ihre Hand bereits auf die Eingangstür gelegt. In ihr brannten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle.

„Er wird dich töten!", stieß sie ängstlich hervor.

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er sie sehen. Seine Augen hatten sich längst an das spärliche Licht gewöhnt. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Das alles war zuviel für sie.

„Und du denkst, er würde es nicht tun, wenn du dich opferst?" Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken.

„Mittlerweile betrachtet er uns alle als seine Feinde. Jeder einzelne von uns steht zwischen ihm und dir und darum wird er so viele wie möglich von uns töten wollen!"

Maggie nahm die Hand von der Tür und legte sich beide auf das Gesicht.

„Ich möchte, dass es aufhört!"

All die Jahre hatte sie sich bemüht ihn zu vergessen, aber das war unmöglich. Er war in ihrem Kopf und in ihrer Seele. Beruhigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schultern.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es aufhört!", versprach er ihr.

Sanft drehte er sie zu sich herum und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Beinahe hätte er sie verloren. Er wusste, dass sie ein starkes Herz hatte, genauso wie Haley.

Eigentlich konnte sie genauso gut morgen weitermachen. Aber solange all ihre Freunde dort draußen im Einsatz waren, würde ihr Zuhause sowieso keine ruhige Minute vergönnt sein. Penelope hatte ihr Büro verlassen um sich ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten. Vor der Pinnwand blieb sie stehen. Leroy Cook war ein schreckliches Monster.

„Was tun Sie noch hier?" Melissa Caviness Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Madam?" Erschrocken wandte sie sich um.

„Scheinbar erstaunt es Sie mich zu sehen? Dachten Sie sie wären die einzige hier in diesem Gebäude?" Stumm schüttelte Penelope ihren Kopf.

„Es gibt viel zu tun. Der Aktenberg in meinem Büro bewältigt sich nicht von alleine!"

Bewies Mrs. Caviness gerade so etwas wie Galgenhumor? Erstaunt betrachtete Penelope sie.

„Sie werden ihn kriegen, diesen gottverdammten Mistkerl, daran glaube ich fest!", meinte sie noch, drehte sich um und kehrte in ihr Büro zurück.

Der Duft von frischem Kaffee folgte ihr. Sie hatte scheinbar auch nicht vor nach Hause zu gehen. Vielleicht war Caviness nicht ganz so schlimm, wie sie dachte. Immerhin erweckte sie den Eindruck auch sie würde sich Sorgen um das Team machen.

J.J. schluckte mühsam. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Will und ihrem Sohn. Sie würde die Beiden nie wieder sehen. Wenn sie Cook eines gelehrt hatte, dann das keines seiner Opfer jemals überlebte. Vermutlich würde er sie als Schutzschild benutzen um so unverletzt ins Haus zu gelangen und das war bestimmt ihr Tod. Sorgsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Eine falsche Bewegung könnte Cook dazu veranlassen überstürzt zu handeln und das war wirklich das Letzte was sie wollte. Solange sie am Leben war, bestand auch noch Hoffnung, daran wollte sie denken. Sie spürte wie sich die Klinge schmerzhaft in ihren Hals grub. „Geh schneller, Miststück!", flüsterte er ihr scharf ins Ohr. Automatisch beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Sie befanden sich bereits unweit des Hauses. Schon bald würden sie über die Schwelle treten, wenn Cooks Ziel der Vordereingang war.

Endlich war die Rettung da. Emily spürte wie sie vor Erleichterung die Luft ausstieß. Zwei Rettungssanitäter sprangen aus dem Wagen und machten sich sofort routiniert an ihre Arbeit. Spencer wurde von einem der Männer ein Zugang gelegt um ihm eine Infusion zu verabreichen. Währendessen untersuchte der andere ihn und kontrollierte seine Vitalfunktionen.

Emily hatte ihnen Platz gemacht und beobachtete nun sorgenvoll wie sie ihn verarzteten. Er war so unnatürlich still. Kein einziges Mal bewegte sich Spencer oder sagte auch nur ein Wort. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Wir werden ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen.", meinte einer der Sanitäter trocken und holte die Krankenbahre aus dem Auto.

Emily vermisste die typisch aufmunterten Worte, die normalerweise jetzt kommen müssten. Wäre es nicht ihre Pflicht ihr zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut wird? Keiner der Sanitäter verlor ein weiteres Wort. Suchend ging ihr Blick zu Derek. Todernst und sorgenvoll starrte auch er auf Spencer herab.

„Ich wünschte wir könnten ihn begleiten!", sagte er leise und sprach damit aus, was auch sie dachte.

Sie packte ihre Waffe und wartete nur noch bis der Krankenwagen losfuhr, ehe sie sich an der Seite von Derek wieder auf den Weg machte. In ihr keimte ein Verdacht. Was wenn dass kein Zufall war? Was wenn Cook Spencer nur deshalb angegriffen hatte um sie von seinem eigentlichen Ziel abzulenken? Wenn dem so war, dann war es ihm gelungen.

„Wir sind hier nicht sicher."

Er brachte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und drückte sie sanft auf die Couch. Als er sich wieder zu seinem Beobachtungsposten begeben wollte, hielt sie ihn fest. „Du hättest mich nicht aufhalten sollen!" Wenn Leroy sie hatte, würde ihm das vorerst genügen. Aaron und die anderen hätten dann genug Zeit um zu verschwinden und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Du wolltest nicht wirklich gehen! Dort draußen wartet der Tod auf dich und du bist noch nicht bereit zu sterben."

Maggie wich seinem Blick aus. Aaron hatte nicht Unrecht. Sie wollte Leben.

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er dich verletzt!"

Zu frisch war in ihr noch die Erinnerung. Es war erst einen Tag her, da saß sie an seinem Krankenbett und befürchtete das Schlimmste. Das war etwas, was sie nie wieder erleben wollte.

„Das wird nicht wieder passieren. Ein weiteres Mal lasse ich ihn bestimmt nicht mehr so dicht an mich heran!", erwiderte er ernst.

„Versprochen?"

Es war absurd und kindisch von ihm zu verlangen ihr das zu versprechen, aber sie wusste, wenn er ihr sein Wort gab, würde sie das trösten und sie würde ihm glauben.

„Versprochen!"

Sie ließ ihn los und er kehrte an seinem Platz am Fenster zurück. Bevor er seinen Posten wieder einnehmen konnte, erklang das Klirren von Glas gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch.

„Das kam von Hinten!"

Verächtlich sah er auf den alten Mann herab. Kein Wunder, dass das FBI ihm unterlegen war. Es gab dort einfach keine fähigen Ermittler, die es mit ihm aufnehmen konnten. Grob stieß er J.J. mit der Hand nach vorne. Irgendwo in diesem Haus war seine Frau und wartete auf ihn. Er verpasste Rossi noch einen heftigen Tritt. Dieser war bewusstlos und rührte sich nicht. Zufrieden schnappte er sich seine Waffe, stieg er über ihn hinweg und ging dicht hinter J.J. her.

Es waren nur noch zwei weitere Personen im Haus. Aaron Hotchner würde ihm nur wenig entgegensetzten können, denn dieser war verletzt. Was seine Frau betraf, sie war ihm noch nie gewachsen gewesen. Seine Nasenflügel begannen zu beben. Sein Ziel war zum Greifen nahe. Über das dunkle Badzimmerfenster war er eingedrungen. Zuerst stieß er, nachdem er die Scheibe eingeschlagen und den Riegel geöffnet hatte, J.J. hindurch.

Kaum war er hindurch gesprungen, tauchte dieser Rossi in der Tür auf und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf ihn. Aber damit hatte er gerechnet. Der Lärm des zersplitterten Glases musste zwangsläufig einen von ihnen anlocken. Ehe Rossi ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er ihn bereits mit einem Faustschlag niedergestreckt. So schnell würde sich dieser nicht davon erheben. Kurz dachte er darüber nach ihn endgültig zu erledigen, aber das Risiko war zu groß. Das Haus selbst war nicht sonderlich groß und besaß nur wenige Räume. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch dieser Hotchner hier auftauchte.

Für Derek stand fest, wo sich Cook aufhielt. Wenn er es noch nicht ins Haus geschafft hatte, würde es bestimmt lange dauern, bis er dort eindrang. Er beschleunigte den Schritt und drängte auch Emily zur Eile. Aber das war gar nicht notwendig. Sie befürchtete dasselbe wie er. Das es Cook sich vielleicht schon im Haus aufhielt.

Sie liefen beinahe auf das Haus zu. Vollkommen dunkel lag es da. Und ruhig. In Derek schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken und Emily erging es nicht anders. Vor der Tür mussten sie ihren nächsten Schritt entscheiden. Sollten sie gewaltsam eindringen und riskieren, dass sowohl Hotch wie auch Rossi auf sie schossen?

Andererseits, wenn Cook sich bereits im Haus befand, würden die anderen vielleicht ihre Hilfe brauchen. Derek trat ganz dicht an die Tür heran und legte sein Ohr an das Holz. Darin war nichts als Stille.

„Ich kann nichts hören!", sagte er flüsternd zu Emily.

Für ihn war damit die Entscheidung gefallen. Er würde in das Haus eindringen, auch auf das Risiko hin sich eine Kugel einzufangen. Aber eigentlich war das seine geringste Angst. Vielmehr machte er sich große Sorgen um Rossi und Hotch.

„Wir werden stürmen müssen!" meinte er leise.

„Dann sollten wir das tun!" Emily stand dicht an seiner Seite und hielt ihre Waffe mit beiden Händen fest.

Aaron folgte dem Geräusch, drehte dabei das Licht an und sah sich plötzlich Cook mitten im Flur gegenüber. Dieser bedrohte J.J. mit dem Messer. Seine Klinge drückte fest gegen ihre Kehle. Selbst wenn es ihm gelang ihm mit einem Schuss außer Gefecht zu setzen, würde er zugleich damit J.J.´s Leben riskieren.

„Waffe runter!", herrschte er ihn kalt an.

Es bestand die Hoffnung, dass er ihn damit überrumpelte und Leroy im Affekt sein Messer fallen ließ. Ein Trugschluss, wie er daran erkennen konnte, dass er ihr die Klinge noch fester in den Hals drückte. Ein Blutstropfen löste sich von ihrem Hals und rann ihre Kehle hinab. Überhaupt als dieser wahrnahm, dass Maggie dicht hinter ihm stand.

„Leroy, bitte!", flehte sie leise.

„Ich würde, an deiner Stelle, die Waffe fallen lassen, denn ansonsten ist sie tot!", zischte Leroy ihm gleich einer Schlange entgegen.

Aaron rang mit sich. Ließ er die Waffe fallen, waren sie alle tot. Tat er es nicht, starb vermutlich J.J. vor seinen Augen. Langsam wich er Schritt für Schritt zurück. Er musste Leroy dazu bringen ihm zu folgen. Vielleicht unterlief ihm dabei ein Fehler. Ein Fehler den er zu seinen Gunsten nutzen konnte.

„Bleib stehen, Bastard!", fauchte Leroy wutentbrannt. Dabei hob er die Hand mit dem Messer und fuchtelte mit der Klinge wild in der Luft herum. Die andere Hand hielt er eine Waffe. Rossis Waffe. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Eingangstür wurde aufgebrochen und mehrere Schüsse fielen gleichzeitig.

Derek ging getroffen zu Boden. Seine Waffe lag nutzlos neben ihm. J.J. lag auf ihren Knien und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte keine der Kugeln ihren Körper durchbohrt. Sie war unverletzt geblieben. Anders sah es bei Hotch aus. Aus einer Wunde an seinem linken Oberarm floss Blut, aber er schien es bisher noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Maggies Gesicht war beinahe so bleich wie die Wand hinter ihr. Bisher hatte sie noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Sie wirkte vollkommen erstarrt. Sie war unversehrt geblieben, weil sich Aaron schützend vor sie gestellt hatte. „Ist es vorbei?" Rossis Frage riss alle aus ihrer Starre. Aaron nickte mit dem Kopf. Es war vorbei. Leroy Cook lag tot auf dem Boden. Zwei Kugeln hatten sich in sein Herz gebohrt und aus seiner Stirn lief ein dünner Rinnsal Blut. Dort hatte ihn die dritte Kugel getroffen. Er war definitiv tot.

War Erleichterung der richtige Ausdruck dafür was sie durchströmte, als sie sah, dass sowohl Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau wie auch Hotchner wohlauf zurückkehrten? Spencers Leben stand immer noch an der Kippe, aber die Prognosen der Ärzte waren vorsichtig optimistisch. Er könnte es schaffen, denn er war jung und eine wahre Kämpfernatur. Derek hatte eine Kugel nahe der rechten Schulter abbekommen und würde für die nächsten Tage auch im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen. Hotchner hatte sich praktisch selbst entlassen. Er hatte sich geweigert sich ins Krankenhaus einliefern zu lassen.

Da sich Cassandra Cook in ihrer Mitte befand, konnte sie sich den Grund schon denken. Melissa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte einen nach dem anderen finster an.

„Ich denke, Sie alle schulden mir eine Erklärung!", sagte sie scharf.

„Uns geht's allen gut und Cook ist nun ein Fall für die Akten!", erwiderte Rossi ruhig.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Eisbeutel, denn er fest gegen seinen Kopf drückte. Er hatte eine schlimme Beule und eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung. Auch ihn wollten sie im Krankenhaus zur Beobachtung behalten. Er aber ließ sich zwei Schmerztabletten verabreichen und verließ an Hotchs Seite das Krankenhaus. Die einzig Unverletzten waren Jennifer Jareau, wenn man von dem tiefen Kratzer an ihrem Hals einmal absah, und Emily Prentiss. Ihre Kleidung war voller Blut. Sie hatte sich noch nicht die Zeit genommen um sich umzuziehen. Es war Spencer Reids Blut.

„Leider kann ich die Lage nicht so optimistisch, wie scheinbar sie, beurteilen!", meinte Melissa streng.

„Ich werde mit ihnen allen ausführliche Gespräche führen müssen und mit Ihnen, Agent Rossi, werde ich beginnen!", zitierte sie ihn streng in ihr Büro.

Die anderen warfen sich verblüffte Blicke zu. Außer Prentiss, sie hatte die wage Hoffnung, dass für sie alle gut ausgehen konnte.

„Was haben Sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?", herrschte sie ihn wütend an, sobald er hinter sich die Tür zu ihrem Büro geschlossen hatte.

Dieser Mann trieb sie fast zur Raserei. Als sie gehört hatte, dass es zu einem Schusswechsel gekommen war und auch einige Verletzte gab, da war sie beinahe vor Angst um ihn durchgedreht. Er stand noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und so konnte sie das Grinsen, das sich kurz auf seine Lippen legte nicht sehen.

Zu seinem Glück, wie er fand. Sie würde ihm vermutlich eine noch größere Standpauke halten, falls sie es sah.

„Es geht mir gut. Du brauchst dir nicht länger Sorgen um mich machen!", sagte er fest, drehte sich um und kam langsam auf sie zu.

Dass sie nicht ganz so wütend war, wie sie tat, merkte er daran, dass sie vor ihm zurück wich.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die lächerliche Idee, ich würde mir Sorgen um Sie machen?"

Sie war noch längst nicht mit ihm fertig und immer noch unendlich wütend auf ihn. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihren Schreibtisch erreicht. Er machte ihr eine weitere Flucht vor Rossi unmöglich. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen und senkte seinen Kopf, bis sein Mund dicht über ihren war.

„Wirst du mich beißen, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?", fragte er sanft.

Überrascht holte sie Luft und dann … dann war es sehr lange still zwischen ihnen.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Es gibt alle Arten von Liebe auf der Welt, aber niemals die gleiche Liebe zweimal…Francis Scott Fitzgerald

Nervös blickte Aaron zur Tür. Ob sie kommen würde? Jack folgte seinem Blick. Er wusste, dass sein Vater heute ein besonderer Gast erwartete.

„Wo bleibt sie?", stellte Jack laut die Frage, die auch Aaron bereits unzählige Male durch den Kopf gegangen war. Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte. Nach allem was passiert war, würde er es sogar verstehen.

Ihre Beziehung begann unter keinen günstigen Umständen. Obwohl es war Anziehung auf den ersten Blick. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Nicht einmal mit Haley. Nachdem der Fall geklärt, alle offenen Fragen gelöst waren, Robert Sanders zeigte sich überaus geständig, sobald man ihm sagte, dass Leroy Cook tot war, blieb nur noch zu klären wie es zwischen ihm und Maggie weitergehen sollte.

Sie war nach Hause gefahren. Zurück an den Ort wo alles begann und wo sie gelebt hatte bevor … Bevor das Grauen in ihr Leben hereinbrach. Aber davon war sie jetzt frei. Aaron wollte dass sie mit ihm kam und an seiner Seite ein neues Leben begann. Es fiel ihm schwer sie gehen zu lassen, nur musste sie erst mit ihrem alten Leben abschließen, bevor sie ein Neues beginnen konnte. Doch was wenn sie merkte, was sie alles verloren hatte ihr mehr bedeutete und sie in ihrer alten Welt blieb?

Vielleicht stand sie schon im Begriff ihn zu vergessen? Es konnte eben nicht bei allen so Glatt wie bei Rossi und Caviness laufen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die beiden zu einander finden würden? Zwischen ihm und Maggie war es eben noch viel komplizierter. Sie war so stark und zerbrechlich zugleich und warum sollte sie ihr Leben an der Seite eines FBI-Agenten, der ständig unterwegs war, verbringen wollen?

Energisch rief er sich zur Ordnung. Solche Gedanken führten zu nichts. Die Türklingel hallte beinahe überlaut durch die Wohnung. Sie war hier! Er zwang sich mit ruhigen Schritten zur Tür zu gehen, obwohl ihm eher nach rennen zumute war. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug riss er sie auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war da immer noch die Angst, dass es jemand anderes als sie sein könnte. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Aaron!", sagte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Auf dem Weg hierher quälten sie tausende Zweifel. Immer noch hielt sie sich für ihn für nicht gut genug. Er war so gebildet, stark und hatte sein Leben im Griff und sie … Sie war nichts weiter als eine Aushilfskraft, die ihr ganzes Leben lang weggelaufen war. Ein paar Mal stand sie kurz davor wieder umzukehren. Aaron würde sie vermutlich schnell vergessen. Er hatte etwas Besseres verdient.

Aaron beugte sich herab zu ihr und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange. Mehr wagte er nicht. Immerhin stand dicht hinter ihm sein siebenjähriger Sohn und da er sich noch nicht sicher war, wie es mit ihm und Maggie weiterging, wollte er bei Jack keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er seine Mutter verloren hatte.

„Maggie, darf ich dir mein Sohn Jack vorstellen? Jack, das ist Maggie!"

Aaron war zur Seite getreten und hatte seinen Sohn nach vorne geschoben. Wie würden die Beiden aufeinander reagieren? Würde Jack Maggie mögen? Sie hatten sich schon einmal ganz kurz gesehen bevor sie ihn verlassen hatte, aber vermutlich konnte Jack sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Maggie beugte sich herab und reichte Jack ihre Hand.

„Hallo Jack, freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen!", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte ihn warm an.

„Hallo Maggie!", erwiderte dieser schüchtern.

Fremden gegenüber war er sehr vorsichtig. Sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht, dass es nicht nur gute Menschen in dieser Welt gab. Irgendwie waren sie alle viel zu sehr verspannt. Die ganze Atmosphäre hatte etwas Künstliches.

„Komm doch rein!", forderte er sie hastig auf.

Erst jetzt besann er sich wieder seiner Manieren. Maggie stand immer noch vor der Tür. Sie hatte Plastiktüten bei sich. Es war Weihnachten und da wollte sie nicht mit leeren Händen kommen. Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Sie hatte versucht Geschenke für die Beiden zu finden, an denen sie Gefallen haben könnten und die nicht zu teuer waren.

Er zeigte ihr seine Wohnung. Sie hatten bereits begonnen den Baum zu schmücken. Noch war er nicht ganz fertig. Aus der Küche drangen verführerische Gerüche zu ihr. Aaron kochte für sie. Wenn sie nicht längst ihr Herz an ihn verloren hätte, dann wäre es spätestens jetzt passiert.

„Sicher möchtest du dich ein wenig frisch machen!"

Er zeigte ihr das Gästezimmer. Ein kühler, sparsam eingerichteter Raum. Hier hatten noch nicht viele Menschen geschlafen, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Eigentlich hatte auch sie nicht erwartet in einem Gästezimmer zu nächtigen. Aber andererseits würde sich ihr Aaron vor seinem Sohn bestimmt nicht nähern. Das würde dem Jungen ein falsches Bild vermitteln. Jack hatte schon genug erlitten.

Sie wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man die eigene Mutter verloren hat. Verloren blieb sie mitten im Raum stehen. Vielleicht sollte sie wieder gehen? Plötzlich schlossen sich Arme um sie und sie wurde fest an eine breite Brust gedrückt.

„Schön, dass du hier bist. Du hast mir gefehlt!", flüsterte Aaron dicht an ihrem Ohr und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

Bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte, war er schon wieder fort. Nein, sie würde nicht gehen, sie war dort wo sie sein wollte. Schnell wusch sie sich das Gesicht und die Hände und eilte dann zu den beiden Männern zurück. Gerade diskutierten sie scheinbar ernsthaft darüber wo sie welchen Schmuck auf dem Baum platzieren wollten.

„Ich würde den Engel nahe der Spitze hinhängen!", schlug sie vor und brachte Vater und Sohn dazu sich nach ihr umzudrehen. Aaron kam mit der kleinen Engelsfigur auf sie zu und überreichte ihn ihr.

„Du hast den Platz gewählt, also darfst du sie auch an den Baum hängen."  
>Ehrfurchtsvoll nahm sie die Figur in die Hände und wollte gerade auf den Baum zugehen, als Aarons Stimme sie zurückhielt.<p>

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich noch warnen. Wir haben so eine Tradition, was das Schmücken des Baumes betrifft. Nichts kommt auf den Baum, bevor wir nicht ausgiebig darüber diskutiert haben wo es hingehört!"

„Das hört sich doch gut an!", erwiderte sie lachend und ließ sich von Jack den nächsten Schmuck reichen.

Aaron war nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter FBI-Agent, sondern wie es den Anschein machte auch ein begnadeter Koch. Zu einem köstlichen Braten gab es gedünstetes Gemüse und Kartoffelbrei. Als Nachspeise servierte er ihnen einen süßen Fruchtcocktail mit Vanilleeis. Maggie glaubte platzen zu müssen. So viel wie heute Abend hatte sie noch nie gegessen. Aber das war nicht der Grund warum sie sich angenehm Müde in ihrem Sessel zurücklehnte und einfach glücklich war, sondern das lag an der Gesellschaft in der sie sich befand.

Die Beiden gab ihr das Gefühl Teil einer Familie zu sein. Einer richtigen Familie. Damals, als kleines Mädchen, als sie ihre Mutter verlor, da war ihre Kindheit mit einem Schlag vorüber gewesen. Ihr Vater hat sie vielleicht geliebt, aber er konnte ihr keine Geborgenheit geben. Doch all das empfand sie hier. Später machte sie mit Aaron gemeinsam den Abwasch, während Jack in seinem Zimmer spielte.

Jack und Aaron überredeten sie danach zu einer Partie Scrabble. Sie hatten riesigen Spaß dabei die skurrilsten Wörter zu kreieren. Zweimal musste sie Aaron wegen unerlaubter Wörter, die es schlicht und ergreifend nicht gab, Punkte abziehen. Er war ausgelassen wie ein kleiner Junge und lachte viel.

Maggie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei wie sie ihn anstarrte. Ein paar Mal fing er ihren Blick auf. Die Wärme die aus seinen Augen strahlte, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und brachte sie sanft zum Erröten. Sie kannte ihn bisher nur als sehr ernsten, verschlossenen Mann. Nicht das er sich ihr nicht schon zuvor geöffnet hatte, aber es war anders gewesen. Mehr dienstlich, weniger privat. Aber das hier war der ganz private Aaron und er gefiel ihr mehr als wahrscheinlich vernünftig war.

Es war spät geworden und so brachte er Jack ins Bett. Dieser winkte Maggie noch zu, bevor er in sein Zimmer verschwand. Scheinbar mochte Jack Maggie.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Aaron seinen kleinen Sohn, nachdem der sich seinen Pyjama angezogen hatte und unter die Decke geschlüpft war.

„Sie ist sehr nett! Bleibt sie hier?" Fragend sah er seinen Vater an.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Wäre das für dich okay?"

Einen kurzen Moment dachte Jack über die Worte nach.

„Ich glaube schon."

Diese Antwort bedeutete Aaron viel. Er konnte keine neue Beziehung eingehen, wenn sein Sohn mit seiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war. Für ihn war es undenkbar glücklich zu sein, während sein Sohn es nicht war. Fest drückte er Jack an sich und gab ihm einen Gute Nacht Kuss.

„Schlaf gut, mein Sohn!", sagte er, erhob sich und blieb dicht bei der Tür stehen. Aaron wollte gerade das Licht ausmachen, als ihm Jack noch eine Frage stellte.

„Darf ich morgen ganz bald aufstehen und nachsehen ob Santa Claus schon da gewesen ist?", rief er ihm aufgeregt zu.

„Natürlich!"

Aaron drehte das Licht aus und schloss die Tür. Vor der geschlossenen Tür blieb er stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Im Wohnzimmer saß Maggie und wartete auf ihn. Er hatte nicht vor ihr nahe zu treten. Nicht wenn sein Sohn in der Nähe war, aber es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer sie nicht zu berühren. Aaron ging in die Küche und holte eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie schön es ist dich hier zu haben?"

Verlegen lächelte sie.

„Das hast du, aber ich höre es trotzdem noch einmal gerne!"

Aaron reichte ihr ein Glas Wein und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch.

„Wie war deine Reise?"

Maggie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein, bevor sie ihm davon erzählte. Es war nicht so toll gewesen. Viele ihrer Freunde waren weggezogen und die wenigen die sie noch fand, mit denen verband sie so gut wie nichts mehr. Sie war zu lange fort gewesen und hatte sich zu sehr verändert.

„Du wirst neue Freunde finden!", meinte Aaron zuversichtlich.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, jetzt wo alles vorbei ist, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen möchtest?"

Diese Frage verursachte ihm Herzklopfen. Sie hatten einander kennen gelernt, als er auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann war. Leroy war ein Frauenmörder gewesen. Aber nicht nur das. Beinahe hätte er auch Maggie getötet. Sein ganzer Hass konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf sie, weil sie ihn verlassen hatte. Nervös drehte sie ihr Glas in den Händen. Sie hatte es bisher vermieden an die Zukunft zu denken, weil sie Angst davor hatte ohne Aaron leben zu müssen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht suche ich mir wieder einen Job als Kellnerin, oder so! Mittlerweilen habe ich gute Erfahrung darin!", sagte sie ausweichend.

Aaron spürte, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war, verstand aber nicht ganz warum. Es gab nichts Schlechtes an ihrer Berufswahl. Sein Bruder war Koch. Langsam erhob sich Maggie.

„Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin müde."

Sie stellte das Glas ab, sah ihn noch eine Minute lang unschlüssig an und verließ dann den Raum. Aaron blickte hinter ihr her und fragte sich was gerade zwischen ihnen so furchtbar schief gelaufen war.

Sie zog sich ihren Pyjama über und schlüpfte unter die Decke, doch dann fuhr sie wieder erschrocken hoch. Es war Heilig Abend und Morgen würde Jack bestimmt seine Geschenke suchen und sie hatte ihm doch auch etwas mitgebracht. Maggie lauschte an der Tür und hoffte das Aaron schon zu Bett gegangen war. Sie hatte Glück. Als sie ihr Zimmer verließ, war außer ihr niemand mehr wach.

Schnell legte sie die Geschenke unter den Baum und kehrte dann in ihr Zimmer zurück. Traurig starrte sie an die Decke. An Schlaf zu denken schien ihr unmöglich. Plötzlich hörte sie wie ihre Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Das Bett senkte sich an der einen Seite ab, als jemand dort Platz nahm. Sie wusste ohne hinsehen zu müssen, wer zu ihr kam.

„Bist du noch wach?", fragte er leise.

„Ja!", erwiderte sie im Flüsterton.

„Kann ich hier bei dir bleiben?"

Statt einer Antwort schlug sie die Decke zurück und machte ihm Platz. Fest schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und legte den Kopf an seine Brust.

„Eigentlich hatte ich mir fest vor genommen nicht zu kommen, aber ich glaubte verrückt werden zu müssen, wenn ich dich nicht berühren kann!", flüsterte Aaron und sprach das aus was auch sie fühlte. Sie liebte ihn mehr als wahrscheinlich vernünftig für sie war. Maggie schloss ihre Augen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich dachte schon …"

„Ich habe es auch gefühlt und es hat mir Angst gemacht!", vertraute er ihr ernst an.

Maggie richtete sich leicht auf, hob den Kopf und blickte erstaunt auf ihn herab. Sie kannte niemanden der so mutig war wie er und ausgerechnet er sollte sich vor etwas fürchten. Das war kaum vorstellbar für sie. Zärtlich legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Ihr Geständnis bedeutete ihm mehr als er jemals mit Worten würde ausdrücken können. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass sie die Fähigkeit zu lieben, an der Seite eines Mannes wie Leroy, nicht verloren hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", erwiderte er und zog ihren Kopf zu sich herab um sie zu küssen.

Das Knarren einer Tür weckte ihn. Er hielt Maggie noch immer in seinen Armen. Liebevoll betrachtete er sie. Er würde alles dafür tun, damit sie glücklich wurde. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn, ehe er sich wieder zurücklegte und die Augen schloss. Doch je öffnete er sie wieder. Leise, tappende Schritte waren vor der Tür zu hören. Kurz hielten sie inne, um sich dann rasch zu entfernen.

Jack war wach und suchte nach seinen Geschenken. Wie würde er wohl auf die Neuigkeit reagieren, wenn er erfuhr das Maggie blieb? Denn er hatte vor sie nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Sie gehörte zu ihnen.

„Hmmm!", grummelte sie und schlug langsam die Augen auf. Scheinbar hatte er sie geweckt.

„Warum bist du wach? Jetzt kann ich auch nicht mehr schlafen!", beschwerte sie sich schlaftrunken.

„Jack ist wach und sucht nach seinen Geschenken!", erwiderte er leise. Aaron fühlte es mehr als das er es sah, das Maggie lächelte.

„Wirst du bleiben?", fragte er sie plötzlich und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Wie würde ihre Antwort lauten?

„Wenn ihr mich haben wollt!"

Aaron rutschte ein Stück nach unten um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ja, das wollen wir!", sagte er ernst und hielt dabei ihren Blick fest. Glücklich strahlte sie ihn an und warf sie sich in seine Arme.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Maggie!", flüsterte er gerührt dicht an ihrem Ohr.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Aaron!", erwiderte sie genauso leise und zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit fühlte sie sich geliebt und geborgen.


End file.
